Rokubi 2 : Family Bonds
by VINcredable
Summary: Following the events of 'Rokubi' Ron, Naruto & Jiraiya have set off to find the third Sannin Tsunade. On this trip Ron will find out more about himself then he ever wanted to know. With a new enemy named Akatsuki after him Ron will pull out all the stops.
1. A New Threat

**Rokubi : Family Bonds.**

**Chapter 1 : A New Threat.**

Konoha

The village was quiet, it had been this way for the last few weeks since the third Hokage died. But early that morning the peace and quiet had been pierced by some event, a fight had broken out near the outskirts of the village.

To most people a period of peace was welcomed after all that the village had gone through, but there wads at lease one person in the village who didn't welcome it, this person was Sasuke Uchiha. Ever since the Third Hokage had died there hadn't been any missions for the Genin of the village and most of the Jounin had been sent out on high rank missions. He hadn't been in a fight since his fight with Gaara and even then he had been almost useless, in the end it was Naruto who had defeated Gaara. Plus he never got the chance to face X at the exams thanks to the invasion, that was his biggest regret, not finding out which was stronger, the Sharingan or the Shoutengan. All he could do now was train to be ready for whatever was coming in the future.

Finally Sasuke arrived at Kakashi's apartment and made his way upstairs. Sasuke reached Kakashi's door and walked in.

"Kakashi…" Sasuke stopped when he saw Kakashi out cold in his bed surrounded by Kurenai, Gai and Asuma, they all looked at Sasuke with worried expressions.

"Why's Kakashi asleep?" Sasuke asked the three conscious Jounin.

"And why are Jounins gathered here? What happened?" the three Jounin looked at Sasuke with black faces. Gai was the first to break the silence.

"Nothing much happened"

There are many things that Gai was able to do, but lying wasn't one of them, just as Sasuke was about to ask again the door behind him suddenly burst open and a Chunin wearing sunglasses ran into the room and immediately started speaking in panic.

"I-Is it true that _the _Itachi came back?"

As soon as Sasuke heard that name, he froze. At the same time Gai turned around and shot the Chunin a look that screamed _'Shut the hell up you idiot!'_

"And that he's after Naruto and Ron?" the Chunin finally stopped when he noticed the looks he was getting from each of the Jounin.

Sasuke slowly turned around to face the Chunin, the Chunin saw Sasuke for the first time since he entered the room and realized what he had just said in front of him.

"Idiot" Kurenai muttered to herself.

"I-Itachi…" Sasuke quietly whispered to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**4 Years ago**_

_An 8 year old Sasuke Uchiha quickly made his way home to the Uchiha compound, probably to be scolded by his father for being so late home. As he entered the compound his eyes were drawn to something, a shadow cast in the moonlight. Sasuke looked up to see what was creating the shadow, as he looked up he saw nothing by a communication pole._

'_What was that? I felt like someone was there…'Sasuke thought to himself._

_Something was wrong, Sasuke felt it in his stomach as he looked down the street through the compound._

"_The… the lights are all out… but its not time to sleep yet" Sasuke realized._

_Worried that something was wrong, Sasuke ran towards his house, when he rounded the first corner he stopped, the street was riddled with Kunai and small splashes of blood over the walls._

"_What happened here?" Sasuke asked as he ran past the battle field further towards his house. He stopped as he spotted something on the doorsteps of his house, two bodies laying in a pool of blood, Sasuke saw their lifeless faces and recognized them immediately._

"_U-Uncle… Aunt…" Sasuke addressed them half hoping that they would resond in some way, when they didn't he felt tears threatening to run from his eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened when he remembered…_

"_Mom, Dad!!!" Sasuke shouted as he ran into the house fearing for the safety of his parents._

_Sasuke finally stopped running when he reached his parents room, he slowly reached out and opened the door. The sight he beheld was unbelievable, the walls were splattered with blood and I the center of the room, laid the bodies of his mother and father._

_Suddenly Sasuke heared them, footsteps coming from the dark area of the room, Sasuke took a few steps back fearing that the killer was still here, when the figure stepped into the moonlight, Sasuke felt suddenly relieved. The man was dressed in a basic ANBU uniform minus the mask and his eyes were blood red with three Tomoe circling the pupil. This man was 13 year old Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's brother._

"_Oniisan! (Brother) Father and mother, who did this to…"Sasuke stopped speaking as something shot past him and struck the wall behind him, Sasuke turned around and saw a Shuriken lodged in the wall and he felt a sudden pain in his shoulder from where the weapon had hit him._

"_Oniisan, what are… What are you doing?!!" Sasuke said in shcok that Itachi would throw a Shuriken at him._

_Itachi slowly shook his head before speaking._

"_Foolish little brother…"_

_Sasuke watched as Itachi's eyes started changing, the three Tomoe started spinning before combining to create a shuriken shape._

"_**Mangekyo Sharingan!" **__Itachi said as his eyes changed._

_Suddenly Sasuke's mind was flooded with images, images of Itachi throwing the Shuriken that had killed his aunt and uncle, as he systematically killed every member of the Uchiha clan and as he used his ANBU issue short sword to impale his father and slit his mother throat._

_And a moment later it was over, the images stopped and Sasuke fell to the ground as he felt tears flowing freely from his eyes. The truth struck Sasuke, Itachi, his brother, had murdered his entire family._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror, after four years Itachi had returned.

Sasuke quickly ran forward and pushed the Chunin who had let the information slip out of the way and ran from the room.

Gai stood up and looked ready to pound some common sence into the Chunin.

As soon as Sasuke was outside he jumped to the nearest rooftop and started heading towards Naruto's apartment.

"He's back! He's back in the village and hes after Naruto and Ron? What's going on?" Sasuke tried to figure out as he reached Naruto's apartment building and jumped up to the right floor and ran to Naruto's door. As he reached for the handle the door suddenly opened revealing Sakura who was shocked to see Sasuke so suddenly.

"Sasuke-kun…"

:"WHERE'S NARUTO?" Sasuke cut her off.

"I don't know, I just got here…" Sakura was about to continue when Sasuke was off again looking for their blond teammate.

"If Naruto or Ron get caught by Itachi they'll be dead! I won't let that happen!" Sasuke mused as he bolted down the Konoha main street towards the Ramen stand Naruto is always eating at. He skidded to a halt as he spotted somebody coming out of the stand, Anko Mitarashi, Ron's mother.

"Mitarashi-san!" Sasuke shouted to get her attention.

Anko turned around as her name was shouted.

"Where's Ron!!!" Sasuke asked her in a loud voice.

"He's gone" Anko answered simply

"WHERE?!!" Sasuke literally screamed at her.

Under usual circumstances Anko would gut someone for speaking to her that way, but this was different, she could almost sense the urgency of Sasuke's voice.

"He left with Naruto and Jiraiya this morning on a mission, I think their heading towards the lodging town a little way north of here."

"Jiraiya?" Sasuke asked, not knowing who Jiraiya is.

"An old man with big white hair… now what's going on?" Anko asked, but before she could get an answer from him, Sasuke was off again this time heading towards the northern gates.

A few moments later Anko saw Gai running down the street towards her. He came to a screeching halt in front of Anko.

"Anko-chan! Have you by chance seen young Uchiha Sasuke?" Gai asked while panting.

"Yeah, I saw him just a few minutes ago, he asked me where Ron was. I told him that Ron left this morning with Naruto and Jiraiya and are heading towards the lodging village to the north… now what is going on?" Anko asked.

"Itachi Uchiha returned to the village this morning, he was here after Naruto and R…" Gai's sentence trailed off as he realized who he was talking to.

"Itachi? As in the Uchiha who killed his almost his entire clan four years ago? And he's after Naruto and…" Anko's eyes widened as she realized what was going on.

Sasuke had asked her where RON was, not Naruto… Anko put two and two together and found her answer.

"Itachi is after Ron!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lodging Village - 11 miles north of Konoha**

The lodging village has been home to many different types of people over the years, the streets were always busy with a plethora of different kinds of people, from the most humble merchant to the most ruthless mercenary, and right now there were three people in particular that stood out in the crowd and drew the attention of many people.

The first was a young blond boy with whisker marks on each cheek and wearing a bright orange jumpsuit and a Konoha forehead protector, this boy was Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja, Uzumaki Naruto.

The second was a tall old man with long bright white hair, he had a giant scroll strapped to his back and ware a forehead protector with the Kanji for 'Oil' engraved on it, this man was one of the three legendary Sanin, Jiraiya.

And the third person had brown eyes and blond hair being held back by a Konoha forehead protector with a black strap, he wore black cargo pants, a black long sleeve turtleneck with a green Chunin jacket and over one shoulder was slung what looked like a Katana wrapped in a white bandage. This boy was the only one out of all three that looked normal… if it wasn't for a girl with long raven hair and green tinted skin being carried on his back. This boy was Ronald Mitarashi and the girl he was carrying was Sheila.

As they made their way down the main street Ron notised that Jiraiya was looking left and right, he was supposed to be looking for a place for them to stay for the night but instead he was getting sidetracked by every woman with large… assets.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across the village from them two shrouded figures entered through the main gates of the small village. They both wore long black cloaks with red clouds and high collars that hid half of their faces and straw hats that covered the other half of their faces, the taller of the two had a large sword strapped to his back that was wrapped in bandages and the shorter one had his hat lifted slightly to reveal two blood red Sharingan eyes. The one with the Sharingan eyes turned and looked up at his partner,

"Kisame, you go after the Rokubi container… I'll go after the Kyuubi container" and without waiting for a reply, he started walking away.

Kisame smiled as he fingered his sword gleefully, it had been a while since had had a chance for a real fight, hopefully the Rokubi container would last longer than two minutes.

"Kisame…" the voice came from the Sharingan user, "… don't forget, we need them alive"

Kisame nodded reluctantly,

"I haven't forgotten Itachi" Kisame said to his partner as he left to find the Kyuubi container,

As soon as Itachi was out of earshot Kisame muttered something to himself.

"I'm sure he can live without a few limbs"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually Jiraiya got his head out of the clouds to actually pick an Inn, but as soon as he had the key in his hand he spotted a beautiful young woman eyeing him from the entrance.

"Hehe, ok, take the key and go upstairs, mold some chakra, train and go to bed… I'll be back later after I've done some… research" Jiraiya said as he tossed the room key to Naruto and ran out of the Inn after the girl.

Ron and Naruto made their way upstairs to their room, after going inside and setting down their bags Ron slowly laid Sheila down on a bed. Naruto sat down on the only other bed and started training. Ron shifted his sword so it was on his back properly before walking towards the door.

"Naruto, I'm gonna go pick up some supplies, I'll be back soon" Ron said as he reached for the door handle.

At this point Naruto jumped up and pointed at Ron.

"Hey! Ero-Sennin (Perverted sage) said to train and then go to bed! How come you get to go out?"

Ron turned around to face Naruto.

"Actually he said that to you, not me. He's not my sensei and we're gonna need some supplies now before that pervert spends all our money on booze and girls"

Naruto found Ron's argument very convincing and suddenly had an idea to get out of training.

"In that case why don't you let me worry about getting our supplies…"

"NO!" Ron almost shouted, "as much as I may like it we can't spend all of our money on cups of instant ramen either"

Naruto was shocked.

'_H-He read my mind?'_

"Look Naruto, I'll go get the supplies, yo just stay here and look after Sheila for me ok?" Ron said with finality as he turned to the door again.

But Naruto wasn't about to give up that easily.

"and why exactly should I listen to you? Hmm?" Naruto asked with a smug smile.

Ron suddenly had an idea, he had recently been given a new rank so he may as well use it.

"Consider it an order from a superior!" Ron said with a smile.

"Superior?" Naruto asked confused.

Ron turned to Naruto and pointed at his green jacket.

"This thing isn't for display you know… this morning I was advanced to Chunin"

Naruto was shocked, out of everyone who had participated in the Chunin exams nobody had been promoted until now.

"So as a Chunin I'm giving you an order 'Genin', stay here and watch Sheila" with that said Ron walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Naruto sat down with a huff, he couldn't believe that he had to take orders from Ron.

At the same time Ron was smiling as he made his way down to the street after pulling rank on a ninja for the first time.

'_I could get used to this' _he thought with a smile.

After Ron walked out of the building he failed to notice a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds walk into the building moments later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later Ron was on his way back to the Inn with a bag of supplies that should last a few days. He had bought several bottles of fresh water that could be refilled later, some Dango for lunch and some cups of instant ramen for Naruto.

As he made his way down the main street he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand of end, as if somebody was watching him. Ron turned around but saw nobody watching him.

Ron continued towards the hotel when he felt something moving rapidly to his side, instinctively Ron dropped the bag of supplies and grabbed his sword from his back with his right hand, he instantly pulled the sword from his back still wrapped in its bandage to the left and braced himself as another sword wrapped in bandages slammed hard into Ron's Raikiri pushing him to the right slightly.

'_That was close' _Ron thought to himself, _'another second later and I would have been half the man I am now'_

Ron looked behind himself and saw who had attacked him. It was a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds. He also wore a straw hat but it was pulled up so Ron could see most of his face. He had blue skin and reminded Ron of a certain blue skinned mad scientist he had met a few months ago on a mission in America, that was until Ron got a look at his teeth, the man had a set of razor sharp teeth and had three gills on either side of his face, his entire face gave off a shark like presence. He also wore a forehead protector from Kirigakure, the village hidden in the mist and it had a slash across the symbol, the sign of an missing-nin.

"Not bad kid… not many people could have stopped that attack" the shark-man said as he pushed his sword harder into Ron's.

Ron smiled as a memory of the Chunin exams resurfaced. He had pulled off this kind of block once before.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the blink of an eye X ran full speed towards Ron with his blade dragging behind him leaving a line in the ground, Ron raised his blade ready to block or even parry the blow, but just as X reached him his image faded as it went straight through him, Ron was confused for a moment, sensing a presence behind him Ron spun the blade and held it behind his head just in time to stop a blow aimed at his neck, Ron craned his head around to look X in the eyes,_

"_Hmm, the Shadow Crawling technique… not bad, you move so fast that you leave an after image of yourself" Ron said with a smirk,_

_X smiled right back at him,_

"_Not bad yourself, not many people could have stopped it…"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Not really, I know somebody who also uses swords and I was able to block one of his moves… and compared to his, your technique was a load of crap!!!" Ron shouted as he pushed his sword forward forcing them both apart.

Ron and the shark-man stood across from each other both holding their swords at the ready.

"Hmm, looks like you may last as least five minutes… my name is Kisame Hoshigaki of Akatsuki, and you are?"

Ron smiled, Kisame was following one of the oldest codes of swordsmanship, having the honor of knowing the name of the one who killed you.

"My name…" Ron started as he raised his sword to his right, "…is Ronald Mitarashi" Ron said as he flicked the sword to the right letting the bandages come loose and pool at his feet while staying attached to the hilt, this revealed the shining silver blade of the Raikiri sword.

**To Be Continued…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BooYaa!!! The good thing about sequels, you don't need to spend around five chapters developing your characters. You just need a bit of an update on where the story is and then jump right into the action.**

**Don't forget to please review and let me know what you think of the new story and its storyline. They inspire me to write more and get my updates done faster.**

**Oh, and don't forget the sister story to this one. ****Rokubi : Yamanuchi Chronicles.**** by xthedarkone. Oh, and check out some of our videos on you tube, our usernames on you tube are the same as here. VINcredable and xthedarkone.**


	2. The Search For Tsunade

**Rokubi : Family Bonds.**

**Chapter 2 : The Search for Tsunade.**

Ron stood across from Kisame, his Raikiri sword at the ready. Over the last month he had trained in nothing but his sword skills thanks to Hiashi Hyuga giving him the Raikiri, but even after all his training Ron had doubts whether or not he could defeat this opponent. Ron had been completely confident in fighting him up until Kisame had revealed his name, now there was something digging into Ron's mind, like a feeling of déjà vu telling him not to fight this shark like man.

Suddenly without warning Kisame disappeared, Ron quickly looked around trying to find where his opponent had disappeared to. Ron eyes widened in a moment of realization before looking up, there in the sun was Kisame bearing down on him with his sword raised high.

Ron quickly roll dodged to the side just as the ground where he was standing was struck with Kisame's sword causing the stone ground to shatter from the impact and kicked up a dust cloud.

Ron quickly stood back up and readied himself as Kisame suddenly shot from the dust cloud and swung his sword for Ron. Ron raised the his own sword to block the blow only to have the sword knocked from his grip by the strike.

The Raikiri spun wildly through the air before lodging into the side of a building. Ron stumbled backwards a few paces before regaining his footing and tried to retrieve the Raikiri. But before Ron made it more than a few steps Kisami suddenly appeared in front of him with his right palm in front of Ron's face,

"**Suirou No Jutsu" **(Water Prison Technique)

Suddenly from out of the ground under Ron a sudden geyser of water erupted and surrounded Ron.

Acting purely on instinct Ron quickly took a deep breath as the water completely surrounded him and formed a sphere around him. Ron tried to move bu found he couldn't, the sphere of water that had trapped him was also keeping him from moving.

'C-Can't move!' Ron thought to himself.

Meanwhile Kisame was looking into the sphere he had trapped his prey within and smiled showing off his razor teeth.

"That was kinda disappointing, I was hoping that you would last at least five minutes…"

As Kisame was speaking Ron felt his breath start to run out.

"…don't worry kid, we need both you and Uzumaki alive so as soon as you lose consciousness I'll drop the technique" Kisame said with a nasty smile.

Ron's vision started to blacken as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness. As this was happening he started to register Kisame words.

'… _we need both you and Uzumaki alive…' _Kisame's words repeated in Ron's head.

'…He said we… that means that there's more than one of these guys here… and they want Naruto as well, so the other one must have gone after Naruto…'

Ron's heart skipped a beat as he suddenly remembered who he had left with Naruto.

'Sheila!' Ron realized as his eyes suddenly snapped open showing his usual brown eyes glowing blue with slitted pupils.

Ron looked dead ahead through the water at Kisame and behind him was Ron's sword still lodged in the side of a building.

Without warning a single snake shot from Ron's sleeve and through the water, the snake moved impeded by the water and quickly broke the surface, it shot past a stunned Kisame and wrapped around the handle of the sword, then with a quick retraction of the snake Ron felt his body moving forward, the snake retracted back into Ron's sleeve while holding onto the hilt of the Raikiri, causing Ron to be pulled out of the sphere of water.

The snake finished retracting as Ron gripped the hilt of the Raikiri and fell to the ground gasping for breath.

Kisame dropped the technique and turned to Ron.

"Well now, it seems you are more than meets the eyes… that was one of Orochimaru's techniques" Kisame said as he shouldered his huge sword.

Ron finally regained his breath and spoke,

"…Now I remember…" Ron said as he raised his head to look at Kisame with his wet bangs hanging in front of his eyes.

"… when you told me your name I felt like I had heard it before… and now I remember, Kisame Hoshigaki, I saw that name in the Konoha bingo book… you're a missing-nin from the mist village and also one of the seven swordsmen of the mist…" Ron said as he remembered when his mother had given him the bingo book containing bounties of wanted ninjas.

Kisame smiled once again flashing his razor teeth,

"So you've heard of me? I'm flattered…"

Ron shakily stood up and stabbed his sword into the ground,

"…it'll pass…" Ron said as he placed his hands in the Ox seal and started gathering chakra.

Kisame readied himself ready for anything that Ron was gonna do.

Quickly Ron performed three seals, Ox, Rabbit, Monkey. Then Ron pointed his right hand at the ground and formed a claw. A moment later small sparks of electricity jumped from the ground to the palm of his hand and another moment later the air was filled with what sounded like hundreds of birds chirping and Ron's hand seemed to explode with electrical chakra.

Ron quickly swung his chakra filled hand to his side and started running full speed towards Kisame, as Ron ran forward his chakra filled hand scraped against the ground leaving a trench of upturned earth in his wake. Ron reached Kisame and thrusted his hand forward.

"**Chidori!!!" **(Thousand Birds) Ron shouted as he thrust his palm forward.

Kisame quickly raised his sword between himself and Ron's attack. Ron felt his resolve strengthen and he trusted his attack directly into Kisame's sword intending to snap in.

Ron's Chidori struck Kisame's sword and it held firm. Ron pushed harder and harder into the sword but suddenly found himself drained. A moment later Ron's Chidori completely dissipated and Ron's bare hand laid on the bandaged sword and Ron was breathing heavily.

Suddenly a spike shot from under the wrappings of the sword and stabbed straight through Ron's hand.

"Argh!!!" Ron pulled his hand away fro the sword quickly leaving a bloody stain on the bandages.

"What the hell? My Chidori should have snapped that thing in half!" Ron said s he held his bleeding hand.

Kisame smiled a she lifted his sword and shouldered it.

"This is no ordinary sword, this is Samehada, it shaves and consumes chakra" Kisame explained.

Ron looked at the missing-nin's sword and saw it shifting slightly under the bandages.

"Ok then, I'll remember that for next time" Ron said with a smirk.

Kisame had a smirk of his own.

"You arrogant little brat, there isn't going to be a 'next time', you're coming with me now"

Kisame said as he readied his sword to continue the fight.

"Actually, I have somewhere more important to be" Ron said as his smirk grew into a wide grin, the grin kept getting bigger and bigger until the top of his head seemed to fall off. Kisame watched in confusion as Ron's body continued to degenerate and change shape, eventually Ron's entire body fell to the ground in the form of dozens of small snakes who all proceeded to crawl away in different directions.

"A clone?… a snake clone?" Kisame realized. He looked up at Ron's sword which he had stabbed into the ground to see it turn into a long snake and crawl away.

Meanwhile the real Ron was busy jumping across rooftops back towards the Inn. He subconsciously felt his clone technique end and all the knowledge of the clone returned to him.

"Hmm, Samehada… I need to watch out for that" Ron muttered as he continued to jump across rooftops.

Suddenly Ron felt a presence to his right, Ron twisted in the air just in time to see three shuriken whiz past his head. Ron flipped and landed firmly on a rooftop, he looked to where the attack had come from, standing on a rooftop across from him was a man dressed in the same style of cloak that Kisame had been wearing, a black cloak with red clouds. This man was different, he had black hair and wore a Konoha forehead protector with a slash going through it.

"You are Ronald Mitarashi?" the man asked.

"You know my name… so what's yours?" Ron asked.

The man said nothing, he looked up and revealed his crimson red eyes.

"Shoutengan?" Ron asked himself as he looked closer at the eyes. "No… that's the Sharingan!"

Ron thought back to what he had learned in his study of Konoha's clans. The Sharingan was the bloodline limit of the Uchiha clan. Bu the Uchiha clan had been almost completely wiped out and now there were only three Sharingan users still alive. Kakashi, who received his Sharingan eye from his deceased Uchiha teammate. Sasuke, who had only recently unlocked it.

This man was neither Kakashi or Sasuke and that left only one other option.

"Itachi Uchiha… S-Class missing-nin of Konoha and the murderer of the majority of the Uchiha clan" Ron said as he deduced who this man was.

Ron raised his hand in an attempt to draw his sword from his back, this is when Ron noticed something, Itachi's Sharingan was spinning, then in one movement the three tomoe within his eyes merged to create a shuriken pattern.

"**Mangekyou Sharingan!" **Itachi said as his eye changed.

Suddenly Ron felt his entire body freeze up, his hand still half raised to draw his sword from his back. His eyes were fixed on Itachi's and was unable to look away.

Itachi slow walked towards Ron while drawing a kunai from his sleeve.

"Itachi!" somebody shouted from the side. Itachi stopped walked towards Ron but kept his eyes on him.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi said with a stoic voice.

Ron was able to look behind Itachi and saw somebody standing behind him, another man in a black cloak with red clouds, this one wore a straw hat that hid his features.

"Leader-sama sent me to deliver a message, you and Kisame are to return to him for new orders immediately" the unknown man said.

Itachi turned away from Ron and slipped his kunai back into his sleeve.

"Very well" Itachi said as he started walking away from Ron.

Ron suddenly felt his body go slack and he fell to the ground. Ron was breathing heavily as he looked up at the man who had probably saved his life by simply delivering a message to his opponent.

The man with the straw hat stood over Ron and shifted his straw hat up slightly to look at Ron.

Ron was shocked at what he saw, the mans eyes were blood red and had a black X running through the center with a white pupil in the middle.

'Shoutengan?' Ron realized.

"Don't think this is over Mitarashi, we will be back for you and the Kyubi brat soon enough" the man with the Shoutengan said as he turned around and took off after Itachi.

After they was gone Ron stood shakily back to his feet. He looked back towards the direction of the Inn and started running again.

Ron arrived at the Inn and saw that the place had been wrecked. There was a huge hole smashed into the side of the building. Ron jumped up through the hole and saw Jiraiya and Gai standing over an unconscious Sasuke.

"Ron, are you ok…" Jiraiya asked as he watched Ron run straight past him and down the corridor towards the room.

Ron reached the room and slammed himself against the door forcing it open. Ron looked inside the room and le tout a sigh of relief, Sheila was still exactly where he left her laying on the bed.

Naruto was sleeping opposite her on a small chair snoring loudly. Ron turned back to Jiraiya and walked over to him.

"Let me guess… a guy in a black cloak with red clouds?" Ron asked.

Jiraiya looked back at Ron with wide eyes.

"You ran into one?" Jiraiya asked.

"No… I ran into three!" Ron answered.

Jiraiya had a horrified look on his face. Ron had encountered three of them was still standing.

"What happened?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well I was out getting supplies when I was attacked by a fish man with a chakra eating sword, he let slip that there was somebody else going after Naruto so I ditched the fight and made my way here, then I ran into the second one who turned out to be Itachi Uchiha…" Ron explained.

"… and you got away from Itachi as well?" Jiraiya asked with unbelieving eyes.

"No…" Ron answered, "… he had me, but then another one turned up and told Itachi that their leader wanted to see them, and Itachi let me go"

'_Hmm, Akatsuki took a risk, they came after two Jinchuuriki at the same time… but if they've been called back then we should have some time before they try again' _Jiraiya thought to himself.

Later that night Gai had already taken Sasuke back to Konoha for rest after his encounter with Itachi. Naruto and Sheila were tucked into the two beds. Ron was leaning against the wall by Sheila's bed and Jiraiya was sitting against the door looking at Ron.

"You know Ron, you really should get some sleep" Jiraiya reasoned.

Ron smirked before answering, "Jiraiya, I am not leaving you unsupervised while Sheila is in the room"

Jiraiya had a smirk of his own,

"I should warn you, I can go three days without sleep"

Ron returned Jiraiya's grin with his own.

"I can go three weeks".

And sure enough Ron's eyes remained open watching Jiraiya the whole night.

As the night went by Ron's thoughts turned back to the third man in black, the one with the Shoutengan eyes. The only person Ron knew who possessed the Shoutengan was X.

'_I'll send a letter to him, maybe he knows something' _Ron said to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning they were ready to set out again, Jiraiya was extremely tired after being awake all night, Ron however looked completely refreshed, Ron had Sheila on his back again walking beside Naruto while Jiraiya was scouting up ahead.

"Hey Ron…" Naruto said to get Ron's attention. "…can you really stay awake for three weeks?"

Ron smiled at Naruto.

"No… but I can sleep with my eyes open"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were about half way to the next town when Jiraiya started the process of teaching Naruto a new Technique called the Rasengan. The first step involved Naruto learning how to burst a water balloon using his chakra.

'Hey Ron…" Jiraiya said to gain Ron's attention. "I'm teaching Naruto a technique so I may as well teach you one as well… I'm going to teach you how to summon a toad" Jiraiya said as he un-strapped a large scroll from is back.

"No thanks" Ron said immediately.

This confused Jiraiya, what kind of ninja would refuse an offer to learn a technique. Ron noticed Jiraiya's confusion. Ron shifted Sheila to the side slightly and pulled up the sleeve on his left arm revealing a tattooed Japanese symbols wrapped around his arm. Jiraiya recognized the symbols.

"A summoning contract? And it's tattooed onto your body… you must have earned the respect of your summon to allow it to have the contract on your body"

Ron shifted the sleeve back down his arm.

""Yeah, I got it a few years back but I've never used it"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This routine continued for nearly two weeks, they would travel to a new town and search up on leads on Tsunade's whereabouts, Jiraiya's advice was to search the Casinos and bars first.

Over the last two weeks Naruto had moved up through the stages of learning the Rasengan very quickly. He was now on the final stage of the technique.

One day they came to a new town, immediately Ron noticed something off about the town, it took only a few minutes to realize what it was.

"Jiraiya… didn't you saw this town surrounded a castle?" Ron asked.

Jiraiya looked around and sure enough there was no castle in sight.

"The castle… it's gone" Jiraiya said in disbelief.

Ron, Naruto and Jiraiya made there way towards the area where the castle should have been and saw that it was still there but it was now in ruins, completely smashed to pieces.

The three asked around the village about what happened to the castle, according to several witnesses, the castle was destroyed earlier that day by a giant three headed snake. Jiraiya and Ron both understood what this may mean. Orochimaru.

Later that day Ron had left Sheila at a nearby Inn, Jiraiya and Naruto had taken to searching nearby bars for any sign of Tsunade while Ron opted to search the nearby casinos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was now on his fifth casino/bar. He walked to the bartender and held up a picture of Tsunade that Jiraiya had given him.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for this woman, her name is Tsunade" Ron said as he lifted the picture within sight of the bartender.

The bartender shook his head.

"Nope, haven't seen her"

Meanwhile somebody across the bar had heard what Ron had said, this was a woman with black hair wearing a black tunic. Asleep at her feet sat a small sleeping pig. This woman's name was Shizune.

'_He's looking for Tsunade-sama… why?' _the black haired woman thought to herself.

Shizune had been in the bar for the last hour since Tsunade wanted to be alone after their visit from Tsunade's former teammate Orochimaru. That's when this young man walked into the casino and started asking questions about her master. The boy kept his back to her so she didn't see his face.

Ron had sat down at the bar after deciding that this bar to was a lost cause.

"Give me a bottle of Sake" Ron said to the bartender.

"Sorry, we don't serve kids" the bartender said while cleaning out a glass.

"Hey buddy…" Ron said to gain the bartenders attention as he raised his forehead protector from his pocket.

"I'm a ninja of Konoha, by law I'm allowed to drink, now give me a bottle of Sake" Ron finished.

Ron suddenly felt a hand land on his shoulder, Ron turned around to see a large man wearing a black suit.

"It's time for you to leave kid" the man said in an intimidating tone.

Ron shook head slightly.

"Take you hand off me" Ron said in a stoic tone.

Despite what Ron said the large man tightened his grip on Ron and started to pull him up from the chair.

"**Senei Jashu!!**" (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands) Ron said as the man pulled him from his seat, suddenly a snake shot from Ron's sleeve, the snake wrapped several times around the large man and pulled him away from Ron, the snake continued to wrap around the man until it reached his head where the snake hovered in front of his face hissing threateningly.

"Dude, I've had a very long day so you'll only get this one warning, touch me again and you'll lose your hand" Ron said to the large man who was close to wetting himself.

After nodding, the snake wrapped around the man retracted and disappeared back into Ron's sleeve. Ron took his seat and grabbed the bottle of Sake the bartender passed him.

Meanwhile Shizune who had watched the whole exchange was shocked, this kid knew Orochimaru's techniques. But the biggest shock came to when she had seen Ron's face.

"He…he look's just like…"

**To Be Continued…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booyaa. read and review everyone, they help me update faster.


	3. Confrontations & Revelations

**Rokubi : Family Bonds.**

**Chapter 3 :Confrontations & Revelations.**

Shizune ran quickly through the dark streets of the city, after seeing the blond ninja who was looking for Tsunade use one of Orochimaru's techniques Shizune had slipped quietly out of the bar. She was now nearing the bar where she knew Tsunade would be.

Finally she reached the bar, after bursting through the bar doors she quickly spotted Tsunade sitting in a booth at the far end of the room.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune called as she neared the table.

"Tsunade-sama, we have a problem…" Shizune stopped speaking as she noticed two others sitting opposite Tsunade. The one nearest to her was a young boy with spiky blond hair held up with a Konoha forehead protector and wearing, in her opinion, way too much orange.

The man sat next to the boy was more recognizable thanks to his long spiky white hair held back by a forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil'.

"J-Jiraiya-sama?!" Shizune realized.

Judging by the look on their face's Shizune concluded that the conversation they had been having had not been going well. Shizune noticed a deck of cards between Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"I-I'm sorry for interrupting your…"

"No need to apologize Shizune…" Tsunade interrupted her assistant, "…we were just finishing here anyway… the answer is no Jiraiya…" Tsunade said as she threw down her hand of cards and looked at Jiraiya.

"People continue to throw their lives away for the village, I don't intend to become one of them… the fourth Hokage was a prime example of this, sure he had an enormous amount of talent and natural ability and was the best ninja in over a century, but all that didn't stop him from dieing young…" Tsunade said as she took a sip from her Sake bottle.

"…he threw his life away all for the sake of the village, … money is one thing but a life is another, to risk your life against all the odds is a sucker's bet! My grandfather his successor and Sarutobi, they were also willing to die to defend the village, now they're dead and the village is no safer than it ever was! I've lost three loved one's to that village and they dare ask me for anything, let alone become the fifth Hokage?" Tsunade said as she slammed her Sake bottle back down of the table.

Shizune was a little shocked at what she had just found out, Tsunade was being offered the position of Fifth Hokage.

"Being Hokage… only a fool would agree to it"

Suddenly without warning, the boy dressed in orange leaped out of his seat across the table at Tsunade. Jiraiya was fast enough to grab his jumpsuit and hold him back.

"Let me go! I'm gonna knock the crap out of her!" the boy in orange yelled at the old man holding him back.

"Naruto calm down, you're causing a scene" Jiraiya said while trying to calm Naruto down.

"I don't care! I'm not gonna let her sit there and make fun of the old man and insult the Hokages! I don't care who she is I'll knock that sneer off her face!!!" Naruto yelled as he struggled against Jiraiya's grip.

Tsunade's face split into a grin, she quickly stood up and got right in Naruto's face.

"Are you challenging me? You've got guts if nothing else, let's take this outside kid!" Tsunade said right into Naruto's face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron had left the bar a while ago, he hardly got a short distance from the bar before he noticed something was following him, he turned around to come face to face with a pig wearing a red vest and a pearl necklace. The pig proceeded to grab Ron's pants leg and pull him in a certain direction, reluctantly Ron started to follow the pig. After a few minutes of following a pig Ron came to a stop.

"Ok, where are you taking me?" Ron asked the little pig as if expecting it to answer.

Before the pig could even attempt to answer Ron noticed something up ahead, the doors to a bar burst open and four people walked out.

Two of themROn recognized as his traveling companions Jiraiya and Naruto, there was a woman with black hair wearing a black outfit. Lastly there was a woman with long blond hair pulled into two ponytails and wearing a grey vest with black rimming. Upon closer observation Ron noticed a blue diamond shape on her forehead above her brown eyes.

Ron realized that this was the woman they were looking for, Tsunade the slug sannin. The one person who may be able to help Sheila.

Judging by their stances, Ron realized that there was some sort of fight about to start between Naruto and Tsunade.

Deciding to get a better viewpoint Ron quickly leaned down and picked up the pig who had led him the who he was looking for. After picking up the pig, Ron jumped up the rooftop of a building and took a seat on a ledge overlooking the fight.

Tsunade lifted up one finger at Naruto.

"One of the legendary Sannin taking on a snotty nosed Genin, I ought to be ashamed of myself… One finger… one finger is all I need to beat the likes of you" Tsunade said with a smirk.

Naruto however was now looking at the ground shaking with rage.

"Don't… DON'T EVER UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Naruto shouted in rage as he charged at Tsunade while drawing a Kunai from his side pouch.

Just as Naruto reached Tsunade she ducked down and looped her finger through the handle of the Kunai in Naruto's hand. Tsunade pulled the Kunai from Naruto's grip and performed an upwards slash with it, the slash knocked the forehead protector from his head and high into the air. Naruto recovered from the strike just in time to see Tsunade place her hand near his head and then flick his forehead.

The effect was immediate, Naruto flew ten meters backwards before slamming into the ground.

Up on the rooftop Ron had to cover his own mouth to stop himself from laughing and giving himself away. Tsunade had just finger flicked Naruto away as if he was no more than a bothersome fly.

At the same time Ron realized what Tsunade had done, she had gathered Chakra at one point in her finger and then released it all at once, it requires precise chakra control to do it. Ron himself could perform the technique but only in his whole fist, never an individual finger.

In the time that Ron had analyzed Tsunade's technique. Some words had been exchanged between Tsunade and Naruto. Tsunade had been distracted by something that Naruto had said. Ron watched as Naruto cupped his hands together and formed a Rasengan as he charged towards Tsunade.

Ron leaned forwards in anticipation, Naruto was trying to use the Rasengan for the first time.

As Naruto neared Tsunade she finally noticed what he was doing, her face bore some recognition of the technique Naruto was using, acting quickly she used one finger and struck the ground, suddenly the ground where Tsunade had thrusted her finger had literally split apart and formed a fissure running along the street.

Naruto slipped into the fissure causing his Rasengan to strike the ground causing a small explosion of dirt and a small spiral shaped crater at Tsunade's feet.

"Jiraiya, are you the one who taught him the Rasengan?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, after all I am his teacher after all" Jiraiya answered.

"Oh really? Are you acting like a teacher by teaching him something he can't master?" Tsunade asked with a smirk. "Don't give him any ideas, that's why this kid likes to daydream that he's going to become Hokage one day!"

"It's not a daydream!!!" Naruto yelled as he stood up out of the fissure. "I swear, I can't master this technique in three days!"

Tsunade smirked as she saw an opportunity.

"Well then let's make a bet, if you can master the Rasengan in one week then I'll acknowledge that you can become Hokage and I'll even give you this necklace" Tsunade said as she pointed to a crystal hanging from her neck.

Shizune and Jiraiya both looked shocked at Tsunade's proposal.

Ron looked at the necklace and knew why both the girl with black hair and Jiraiya were shocked. Ron recognized that necklace, she saw it in a history book, it belonged to the first Hokage, if sold it could buy three mountains.

Ron saw Naruto nod his head in agreement to the bet after Jiraiya told him what the necklace was worth.

"But if you fail to master the technique, then you stop bothering me about becoming Hokage, because I don't intend to follow the same fate as that fool Sarutobi!"

Ron eyes widened, he suddenly felt a rage boil up inside him and before he knew what he was doing he had pushed himself from the roof and was falling into the street.

Ron landed between Naruto and Tsunade startling everyone in the street.

"You, don't you dare insult Sarutobi-sensei!" Ron shouted at a startled Tsunade.

'_How long has he been here? I didn't even feel his presence!' _Tsunade thought to herself.

Tsunade tried to get a better look at the boy who had fallen from the rooftops but his face was partially hidden in the shadows of the buildings.

Shizune recognized the boy's clothes immediately, she had been so preoccupied with the arrival of Jiraiya that she had completely forgotten about this boy who had been looking for Tsunade.

"…and why shouldn't I insult the old fool? After all only a fool would give his life for no reason whatsoever" Tsunade shot back at Ron.

In his rage Ron shot towards Tsunade while a the same time reaching for the sword on his back. Ron grabbed the Raikiri from his back and in one fluid motion flicked the bandage from the blade section. Ron continued towards Tsunade and swung the blade at her.

Tsunade saw it coming and quickly raised her fingers into the path on the swing.

Ron was shocked, Tsunade had caught his sword in-between her index and middle finger. Ron struggled to push the blade harder against her. Ron shifted his head and looked directly into her eyes, when he did so, Ron only barely registered Tsunade's gasp when she saw his face.

Tsunade was curiously looking at the sword the kid was using when he had looked her straight in her eyes and she fully saw his face and let out a startled gasp.

After a moment Tsunade's face changed from shocked to angry, with one flick of her hand the sword was pulled from Ron's hand and flew across te street before slamming into a street cart and with a quick backhand Ron flew from Tsunade and landed a few meters away.

After Ron had landed roughly on the ground Tsunade turned to Jiraiya.

"So this is your attempt to get me to come back and become the Hokage, you bring two look-alikes to convince me?" Tsunade asked in anger.

"You bring one kid who looked like my dead little brother…" Tsunade said as she motioned towards Naruto.

"… and another who looks like my dead lover carrying around a replica of my Grandfather's sword!" Tsunade said as she motioned towards Ron.

Shizune was not surprised Tsunade had noticed, back in the bar Shizune was a little shocked herself, this boy struck a large resemblance to her uncle and Tsunade's deceased lover, Dan.

Ron didn't quite understand what Tsunade was on about, apparently he looked like somebody she used to know, but he was not here to convince her to be Hokage.

"NO!" Ron shouted to gain Tsunade's attention.

"I came here to look for you for my own reasons… I don't give a crap whether or not you become the Hokage, in fact I think it's too soon to replace Sarutobi-sensei… I came here because during the attack on Konoha, somebody precious to me was hurt, and I was told that you are the only one who may be able to help her" Ron explained as he pulled the Raikiri from the street cart.

"Oh, and this is no replica, this is my sword, Raikiri!" Ron said as he swung the blade out in front of him.

Tsunade took a closer look at the sword and her eyes widened,

"You fool, I don't know how you got your hands on that sword but there is no way in hell you can handle that sword's power, you probably don't even know about the sword's true form!"

Ron looked at the sword in his hand curiously as he remembered Hiashi Hyuga's words on the day he had given the sword to Ron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_This room…" Hiashi started, "…Depicts the three legendary weapons of Konoha, many years ago a three man team created three weapons of great power, within the three weapons were sealed the souls of elemental spirits… each of the weapons have the capability to unseal into their true forms"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The sword's true form…" Ron muttered to himself as an idea formed in his head.

"Ok then I'll prove it to you that I can handle the sword, I'll lean how to use the Raikiri's full power in a week, if I succeed then you agree to help my friend!" Ron shouted to Tsunade.

A sneer formed of Tsunade's face, she knew that there was no way this kid could wield Raikiri's true form, it can only be used by someone of the First Hokage's bloodline like herself. But despite this Tsunade decided to humor the kid.

"Ok I'll tell you what… if you can lay even one finger on me, then I'll accept this wager of yours, but when you fail you hand Raikiri over to me!" Tsunade said.

Ron smiled as he stabbed the Raikiri into the ground, took off his white coat and laid it on the ground and started cracking his knuckles.

"Just one finger? No problem!" Ron said as he charged towards Tsunade while drawing a Kunai from his side pouch.

Tsunade smirked at Ron's attempt, he was making the same mistake Naruto had made, charging in without thinking.

As soon as Ron was close enough Tsunade used one finger to slap his hand towards the ground to make Ron's kunai lodge into the ground. As she did this she noticed Ron smiling.

"Gotcha!" Ron said as he dropped the Kunai while he was falling down and formed the hand that Tsunade had hit into a fist. As Ron's fist struck the ground it immediately cracked under the force of the blow. The entire ground beneath Tsunade seemed to crater. Tsunade jumped back a few meters to avoid falling into the new hole in the ground that had been caused by Ron's punch.

Both Tsunade and Shizune were shocked, he had used one of Tsunade's techniques.

'_Just who the hell is this kid?' _Tsunade thought to herself.

Ron quickly recovered from the attack and launched himself at Tsunade again with a straight punch.

Tsunade was ready this time, she quickly sidestepped the attack and grabbed Ron's arm, Tsunade quickly spun around dragging Ron along with her and with her incredible strength threw Ron high up into the air away from where they were.

Jiraiya and Shizune's eyes were widened when they saw this.

Ron remembered how much he hated flying as he flew through the air away from Tsunade. Ron looked around quickly for anything to grab hold of, he saw a large telephone pole extending from the rooftop of a nearby building.

"**Sensei Jashu!" **Ron yelled as he pointed his arm at the pole.

Tsunade's eyes widened again as she saw something happen, a single long snake extended from Ron's sleeve and quickly whipped around the telephone pole,

'_First my techniques and now Orochimaru's! Who is this kid!!!' _Tsunade asked herself again.

Ron used the snake to swing around the telephone pole once before retracting the snake in order to whip himself back at Tsunade.

Ron flew through the air again, this time directly at Tsunade.

Once again Tsunade was ready for him, Tsunade grabbed Ron's black shirt as he reached her, using the shirt as leverage she spun around and slammed Ron into the ground causing the shirt to rip straight off in her hands.

Ron's body skipped a few times across the ground before coming to a halt. Ron slowly struggled to his feet as Tsunade chuckled and she tossed aside the remains on Ron's black shirt.

"It this all you've got? Not very impressive for somebody who…" Tsunade's voice trailed off as she saw something.

Without Ron's shirt Tsunade had a direct path of sight at Ron's stomach where she saw a seal consisting of six lightning bolts pointing inwards at each other surrounded by Japanese Kanji.

"No… it can't be!" Tsunade muttered to herself as memories resurfaced and her entire body froze.

Tsunade was snapped out of her memories when she noticed something, Ron had dashed at her, attempted to punch her, but his fist had stopped just a few inches away from her face.

"If that punch had connected, it would have ripped your head off…" Ron said as he opened his fist and touched her forehead with one finger, "…consider yourself lucky I need you alive to help Sheila" with that said Ron turned around and walked back to his sword. He had won the first stage of the bet, he had laid a finger on her.

Tsunade stood perfectly still, he body still frozen from seeing the seal on Ron's stomach. Shizune was shocked to see teardrops form of Tsunade's eyes.

Ron slipped his white coat back on and shouldered his sword and looked back at Tsunade.

"One week…" with that said Ron started to walk away.

"Oh, and I think your pig is up on the roof" Ron said without looking back.

Shizune was still looking at Tsunade, she had never seen Tsunade freeze up like that, something must have shocked her to her core.

"Tsunade-sama…" Shizune stopped talking as she saw Tsunade fall to her knees and raise her left hand over her mouth as if she wanted to vomit.

Shizune quickly ran to her master's side in concern for her.

"Jiraiya…" Tsunade started, "… you found him!" Tsunade said through her tears as she looked up at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya didn't look shocked at all at Tsunade's behavior, in fact he seemed to be expecting it.

"I'll tell you everything in the morning Tsunade, when you've had a chance to get over the shock of seeing him" Jiraiya said as he turned around and motioned form Naruto to follow him.

As they walked away they heard Tsunade start to sob into her hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Inn, Naruto and Jiraiya were up talking about training when Naruto desided to go out on a limb.

"Ero-sennin… why did the old lady act like that? It happened when she saw the markings on Mitarashi-san"

Jiraiya took a deep breath, he had expected this.

"Ok Naruto, I'll tell you but you need to keep this from Ron form now ok?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Ok, as you know you have the nine tailed fox Kyubi sealed inside of you… well what you don't know is that there are eight other tailed beasts that exist, each with a different number of tails… thirteen years ago myself and Tsunade fought against one of them, the Rokubi, the six tailed weasel"

Naruto was shocked to hear this, he remained silent so he could hear the rest of the story.

"We fought against it for days but no matter how hard we fought we couldn't kill it… so we did the only thing we could do, we sealed it… we sealed it inside Tsunade, she knew she wouldn't survive the sealing process but she was willing to die to save the innocents that the Rokubi threatened, but after the sealing was completed Tsunade was still alive, we found out why the next day, what we didn't know was that Tsunade was pregnant at the time, so instead of the Rokubi being sealed within Tsunade, it was sealed within her unborn child"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback Montage**_

_Ron smiled as he walked towards his gate, he felt a small poof of smoke coming from his pouch as the __**Henge**__ (Transformation) he had placed on his scroll dispelled and it changed from the fake heaven scroll he had disguised it as and changed back to its original form, a black earth scroll. By fooling everyone into thinking he had a heaven scroll, only half of the ninja teams would go after him and the wrong half at that, this way he could hunt for his own heaven scroll without interference, even if a ninja team did catch him (unlikely) then he would show them his earth scroll and they would realize he didn't have the scroll they needed. Nobody even noticed, not even his mother… unknown to him there were two people who had noticed, Kakashi hiding high up and out of sight… and the grass ninja who had passed Anko back her kunai._

'_How interesting…do I know him? Looks so familiar'_

_**----------------**_

_Ron landed on a nearby branch and looked across from him, there they were, three rock ninja, how they had gotten this close to him without alerting him was pretty impressive._

_Unknown to them there was another person watching them from afar, a grass ninja with long hair, but this was only a disguise, a face stolen from a poor student, his true identity held a little more terror, Orochimaru, one of the three legendary sanin and traitor to Konoha. He watched the action with his yellow eyes, the boy he simply knew as 'Ron' was a very capable ninja, impressive reflexes and obvious intelligence, he kept looking at his face and kept repeating the same thing in his head,_

'_I recognize him from somewhere, but where?'_

_**---------------**_

_Orochimaru lowly stood up holding half of his face, the face he had stolen was now beyond repairing, it had already been melted by Sasuke's fire jutsu less than an hour ago and now it was ripped by a powerful punch from Ron._

_He slowly raised his head and looked at Ron, deja'vu set in again when he saw Ron, his stance, his fists up and breathing heavily, his hair, his eyes… Orochimaru smiled._

"_Ah yes… now I know where I've seen you before… I remember that punch…"_

_Ron was confused at Orochimaru's words, they had never met before yet this ninja seemed to know him._

_**-------------**_

_Orochimaru smiled as he used a few snakes to wrap around Ron and pulled him closer to himself, he slowly picked up Ron by his hair, Anko saw this and screamed at him,_

"_NO!!! please… let him go, I'll do anything, just let my son go!!!" Anko pleaded, she had never begged in her life, but she would do anything to protect her son._

_Orochimaru smiled at Anko's out-of-character behavior,_

"_Son eh? Well you can't possibly be your real son… after all the cursed mark I put on you renders you incapable of baring children…" Orochimaru said, but something in his voice told Anko that he knew something that she didn't._

_**----------**_

_When Ron got there he noticed a large electronic board hanging at the side of the statues._

_Ron continued to look around and see who was left, there was the Rookie nine, team Gai, the three sound ninja, the three sand ninja, two Konoha ninja whom had their faces shrouded and lastly the Yamanuchi team,_

'_23, plus me, 24 finalists'_

_On the other side of the hall standing next to the sound ninja team was a pale faced sound Jounin, nobody noticed him smiling as Ron walked into the room,_

'_So, he survived after all… this is interesting, both Sasuke and Ron survived the mark I placed on them… I still hardly believe that Ron has been in Konoha all these years…"_

_**------**_

_Ron felt it, the mark on his shoulder started slowly growing and spreading across his boy, the black markings started seeping down his arm and up onto his neck._

"_No…" Ron pleaded._

_Kankuro watched in confusion as the black markings started growing on Ron, Kankuro came to a possible conclusion._

'_He made it through the forest… but he's been injured, I have to attack NOW"_

_Kankuro quickly rushed forward ready to strike, but just as he reached his opponent, Ron lashed out. Ron stood up quickly and backhanded Kankuro away sending him flying to the side and smashing into the wall, cutting himself on the back of his hand in the process._

_Ron rose his head and everyone saw it, the black lightning shaped marking had spread across his face and down his left arm, his left eye was bright blue with a silt pupil._

_Among all who were shocked, the one who had the worst reaction was Orochimaru._

'_His eye, that has never happened before, how did…' Orochimaru's eyes widened as he realized something._

'_My god, the Rokubi… so that's how she survived, she sealed in in the boy by mistake'_

_**-------**_

"_I am the white-haired frog tamer… Even a crying baby would stare in awe… at the great JIRAIYA!"_

_The old man now revealed as Jiraiya finally finished his idiotic introduction and looked around only to see that the blond boy had disappeared._

"_Gah, who was that kid?!… he looked kind of familiar"_

_**------**_

_Quickly looking to the side, Ron saw Sarutobi-sensei finding off Orochimaru's attacks with a large staff._

_The first Hokage looked on at Ron in fascination,_

'_He looks so familiar… have I met him before?' The First thought to himself, 'No! that's not possible, I died 40 years before this boy was even born… even so, Orochimaru was the one who summoned me, so I must follow his command'_

_The First Hokage raised his right hand and pointed at Ron, an instant later a large branch of wood grew out of the roof and shot towards him. Ron saw it coming just in time and at the same moment saw an opening in the First's defense. Ron jumped up high enough for the wooden branch to shoot underneath him and smash into the ground, Ron landed on the branch and started running along its length drawing his sword at the same time. Ron reached the First and before he could react, Ron shot past him and lashed out with the sword._

_Ron landed a few meters behind the First and next to him landed the First's arm. Ron turned around with a smile but was shocked at what he saw, the First's arm was regenerating, it seemed that a strange kind of dust was forming around his stump and recreating the arm, _

"_Oh come on! that's not fair!" Ron pleaded_

_After the arm was back to normal the First noticed the sword in Ron's hand._

'_The Raikiri… if he has Raikiri then that means… I see, that's where I recognize him from, it is a shame I must kill him'_

_**-------**_

_Both Jiraiya and Kakashi looked through the barrier in horror, Ron had been completely taken over by the cursed mark and was now flying towards the first Hokage with huge amount of lightning element chakra in his palm. Jiraiya looked at the boy and recognized him as the boy he had met a few weeks ago at the waterfall. Back then Jiraiya had recognized him from somewhere but could not place it at the time, but now he realized who Ron was when he saw the seal on Ron's stomach._

"_Its him, the Rokubi container!"_

_**End Flashback.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"A few days after the child was born he was kidnapped by Akatsuki, we've been looking for him ever since, imagine my surprise when I discovered Ron was actually in Konoha for the last eight years, he was right under our noses the whole time"

Naruto's mind was spinning with information.

"Ero-sennin… you mean that Ron is…"

Jiraiya nodded.

"Tsunade is Ron's mother"

**To Be Continued…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

At last, all is revealed.

How did you not see this coming? I left at least a dozen hints in the first story!!!

Something that suprised me was that nobody ever wondered WHY the Rokubi is in Ron. everyone just accepted that it was in him.

This was the twist i was mentioning during the first story.

oh well, please read and review and tell me what you think of the storyline and this new revelation.


	4. Family Bonding

**Rokubi : Family Bonds.**

**Chapter 4 : Family Bonding**

_**Konoha - 13 Years Ago**_

_The sun had set over Konoha hours ago, for most people it had been normal run of the mill day. Shopkeepers spent their day running their shops, Jounins trained the next generation of Ninjas while Genins and Chunins went about their missions._

_However, for one ninja in particular the last few days had been extremely tiring. This Ninja was one of the three legendary Sanin, the slug princess Tsunade. The reason the last few days had been so hard on Tsunade was because she was about to undertake the most difficult mission she had ever encountered… Motherhood. Three days ago Tsunade gave birth to a healthy boy._

_Unfortunately when the boy was born Tsunade's fears were confirmed, on the child's stomach was a seal, marked in black almost like a tattoo, six lightning bolts in a circular pattern all pointing towards the center with several lines on kanji surrounding them. This seal was conformation of the beast imprisoned within the child._

_Over the last three days, Tsunade had spent almost all of her time with the child, the strange thing was the baby had not cried once, not even when it was first born. Shizune had been with Tsunade throughout the entire birth and was now helping Tsunade care for the child. Shizune had been excited at the prospect of having a 'Little Brother' even though technically she and the baby were cousins, with Tsunade's permission Shizune had even gone out and bought the child a pet, Tsunade was however a little confused when Shizune returned from the pet store with a baby piglet named Tonton._

_That night Tsunade and Shizune were in the process of putting the baby in his cradle, Tsunade carefully placed the sleeping baby in the basket and gently kissed his forehead just below his blond hair. Shizune then carefully placed Tonton at the foot of the basket._

"_Tsunade-sama, have you decided to name him yet?" Shizune asked as she watched Tsunade place a cover over the baby._

"_Yes…" Tsunade answered, "… it took me a while but I've decided on one, I'm giving him an American name like his father, his name is Ronald"_

_Shizune thought about the name for a moment and smiled._

"_Ronald… Ron, it's a good name, Dan would have liked it" Shizune said with a smile._

_Tsunade and Shizune left the room and closed the door, they then made their way to their separate rooms to get some rest._

_Outside, it had started raining hard, flashes in the distance revealed a thunder storm on it's way. In the darkness and the rain nobody noticed a figure shrouded in black leap over the Konoha wall past the Chunin guards and sneak into the village._

_A thunderbolt struck, the crashing sound awoke Tsunade from her slumber, she sat up and noticed outside it was raining hard and harsh winds shook the house slightly. Tsunade laid back down to return to her slumber. As she did she realized something, even in this thunder storm Ron still wasn't crying. As Tsunade listened out for any sign of her newborn son crying she noticed something else, a banging sound._

_Curious, Tsunade threw off her covers and slowly walked out of her own room to find out what was banging. As soon as Tsunade was out of her room the sound was easy to find, it was coming from Ron's room._

_Tsunade had a bad feeling as she slowly approached the door to Ron's room, as she reached for the handle she felt her heart speed up._

_Tsunade slowly opened the door, the sight in front of her made her heart skip a beat and her breath caught in her throat._

_On the floor of the room was Ron's cot, overturned and empty, Tonton laid on the ground unconscious, and Tsunade saw the source of the banging noise, the shutters on Ron's window were wide open and slamming open and shut due to the wind of the storm outside, a bolt of lightning shook Tsunade from her state of shack and she ran towards the open window_

"_RON!!!"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Ron!!!" Tsunade screamed as she woke abruptly from her nightmare, also shattering a Sake bottle that had been in her hand when she fell asleep.

Tsunade looked around the room and noticed Shizune wasn't there. After arriving back at their hotel Tsunade had managed to stop her tears long enough to explain who the second ninja Jiraiya was with really was. It was reasonable that Shizune would need a while to sort out her emotions. For years after that fateful night Shizune and Tsunade had spent almost all of their time looking for Ron, they traveled all over the ninja nation but never found so much as a clue.

Tsunade reached for a cloth and wiped away a small amount of blood caused by the broken Sake bottle, after wiping away the blood she used one of her medical techniques to quickly close the wound..

After throwing the bloodied cloth in the trash Tsunade got up and put on her green coat, she then left the hotel room with the intention of finding Shizune.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later Tsunade walked into what she knew was Shizune's favorite bar in town. After walking in she quickly spotted her assistant sitting at a small table near the back. Tsunade approached Shizune and took a seat beside her.

"You ok?" Tsunade asked.

Shizune chuckled before answering.

"That's what I should be asking you… you're his mother" Shizune said as she placed her cup of Sake down.

"Yeah, but you cared for him just as much as I did in the time we had with him… you were gonna be his big sister" Tsunade said as she poured herself a cup of Sake.

"… Have you talked with Jiraiya yet?" Shizune asked. Tsunade shook her head before answering,

"No, not yet"

Shizune sat with Tonton on her lap as she stroked it's head. Shizune quickly realized that it was Tonton who had brought Ron to their location earlier.

'_Heh, you recognized him before we did' _Shizune thought as she stroked the pig.

"Tsunade… we need to find out what happened, who took Ron? Where was he taken and where has he been all this time? …and, who taught him to fight?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade understood why Shizune was curious about Ron's fighting style. He had used one of Orochimaru's techniques as well as one of her own techniques, plus he had the Raikiri.

Tsunade was about to say something when she noticed Shizune's eyes were locked onto something in the bar, she followed her assistant's eye line to what she was looking at and her breath caught in her throat. Ron had just walked into the bar.

Tsunade and Shizune watched as Ron walked across the room and took a seat at the end of the bar and asked for something from the barkeep. As they watched him they were able to properly take in his appearance. He wore a pair of black pants with a black vest top covered with a long tan coat that reached down to his ankles, he wore a pair of black boots. Strapped to his back was the ever present Raikiri wrapped in its bandage. The sword had been created by the Kuraichi clan along with the Twin Silfarion Blades and the Tenshi Sword, after it's creation the Raikiri was given to the first Hokage, Tsunade's Grandfather, as a gift.

Then there was his face, he had certain features of both his parents, the face of Dan and the eyes and hair of Tsunade.

Quicker than she could stop him Tonton jumped from Shizune's lap,

"Hey, Tonton!" Tonton ignored Shizune's call and ran over to Ron where he quickly jumped up Ron's leg.

Ron looked down to see what was pulling on his leg and saw the little pig that had guided him to Tsunade.

"Hey. What're you doing here?" Ron asked with a smile as if the pig could answer.

Ron reached onto a plate that the barkeep had just placed in front of him. Ron took a stick of Dango and pulled one off, he then dropped the Dango down to Tonton who chomped the small dumpling right out of the air.

Shizune smiled at Ron's actions, Shizune looked at Tsunade who's attention was still on Ron.

"Tsunade… why don't you go talk to him?" Shizune asked.

"… and just what am I supposed to say?" Tsunade said as she forwent her cup of Sake and just grabbed the bottle and putting it to her lips.

Shizune saw what Ron was doing and smiled,

"Well, you could always talk about your mutual taste for Sake" Shizune said with a smirk.

"Hmm!" Tsunade mumbled with a mouthful of Sake. Tsunade turned around to see what Shizune was on about, Ron had just taken a bottle of Sake from the barkeep and placed it in his pocket. In that very moment every drop on Sake in Tsunade's mouth exploded forwards across the bar.

"Oh my god!" Tsunade said as she quickly stood up and headed straight for Ron.

When Tsunade reached Ron she grabbed the bottle and pulled it from Ron's pocket.

"Hey!" Ron shouted as his drink was pulled from him.

"What do you think you're doing?! You can't drink at your age!" Tsunade said with a heated tone.

Ron looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What the hell, who do you think you are? My mother?" Ron said sarcastically.

Tsunade's eyes widened slightly when Ron said this and she felt a twinge in her heart. Shizune noticed this and understood that Ron couldn't have said a worst thing then that.

"R-Regardless, you're way too young to drink" Tsunade said after regaining her composure.

"Yeah?" Ron said as he stood up and snatched the Sake bottle back from Tsunade, "Well after everything I've been through in my life I think I've deserved the right to have a drink if I want to" with that said Ron walked past Tsunade and out of the bar.

Tsunade was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"What did he mean? … what the hell has he been through?"

"T-Tsunade…" Shizune stuttered he master's name.

Tsunade turned to look at Shizune to find that she was looking at something where Ron had been sat earlier.

Tsunade looked at the seat where Ron had been sat and saw it, on the bar in front of Ron's stood was a small amount of pooled blood.

"He… he's bleeding!" Tsunade muttered to herself.

Tsunade quickly ran out of the bar followed closely by Shizune, they quickly found Ron in the alley next to the bar sitting on a barrel.

Ron slowly shrugged his coat off and Tsunade saw where he was bleeding, on his right arm just below the shoulder there was a deep gash bleeding badly. Tsunade let out a small gasp when she saw the wound.

Ron heard something at the end of the alley.

"Come out, now!" Ron shouted.

Knowing they were caught Tsunade and Shizune stepped into view and walked towards him.

"Why are you following me?" Ron asked

"We saw blood on the bar where you were sitting…" Shizune said quickly. "… what happened?"

Ron looked at his wound and smiled,

"This? It's just one of the dangers of training with Raikiri…" Ron said as he pulled a small medical kit from his side pouch. "… besides, I've had worse"

"You've only been training for a few hours and you already have a wound like that?" Tsunade said in surprise.

Ron reached into the pocket of his coat and took out the bottle of Sake Tsunade had tried to take from him. He then reached to the side and grabbed Raikiri from the side of the barrel, he placed the grip of the sword in his mouth and bit down hard.

"What are you…?" Shizune started to say when suddenly Ron tipped the entire contence of the Sake bottle onto his wound.

"Rrrrr!" Ron growled loudly as his teeth bit into the grip hard due to the pain of sterilizing his wound. After a moment Ron's jaw went slack and the Raikiri fell to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Tsunade shouted at Ron as she rushed to his side.

"S-Sterilizing the wound…" Ron stuttered at the pain began to fade.

Ron reached into his med kit and revealed a needle and thread.

"No wait, we can heal you with our…" Shizune started but then stopped as Ron spoke.

"No thanks, I can do it myself" With that said Ron started stitching up his wound, after 13 stitches he tied it off and cut the string. Finally Ron pulled out a roll of bandages and started to cover his wound. When he was done he put everything away and placed the med kit back in his pouch. Since Ron was wearing a sleeveless top Tsunade and Shizune were able to see a ring of kanji tattooed on Ron's upper left arm, easily recognizable as a summoning contract of some kind, but none that they recognized.

Ron stood from his seat and slipped his coat back on, and then placed the Raikiri on his back.

"Well, seeya!" Ron said as he walked past the two women and started to walk away.

"What're you going?" Tsunade asked.

"I've got a bet to win, I have to continue training" Ron said while pointing ghis thumb at the Raikiri's hilt.

"Damn it… he trained for a few hours and he ended up with a wound like that… what'll happen if h continues to train for the week?" Tsunade muttered to herself before turning to Shizune.

"Shizune, go after him, if he gets hurt then…"

Shizune nodded knowing what her master wanted her to do, Tsunade noticed that Shizune was smiling quite a lot.

"What're you smiling about?" Tsunade asked.

"Tsunade-sama… you're not shaking…" Shizune explained.

"What're you talking abo…" at that moment Tsunade understood what Shizune meant, she had seen Ron's blood, on the bar and on his arm as he tended to his wound, and she hadn't reacted at all. She had suffered from Hemophobia for years, ever since Dan died. Usually when she saw blood she wound freeze up and start shaking uncontrollably, but when she saw Ron's blood she was fine.

"I… I need to talk to Jiraiya" Tsunade said as she turned around and walked towards the hotel she knew Jiraiya was staying at.

Shizune turned around and ran after Ron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron had been on his way back to his training area just outside town when he heard somebody calling him.

"Ron-kun! Wait"

Ron turned around to see Tsunade's black haired assistant running towards him.

'_Kun? Since when?' _Thought Ron as Shizune caught up to him.

"Can I help you?" Ron asked the panting woman.

After catching her breath Shizune bowed her head slightly before speaking.

"Ron-kun, please allow me to accompany you for your training" Shizune asked with a bowed head.

"Huh? Why would you want to do that?" Ron asked

"After only a few hours training you were injured quite badly, if it would happen again I will heal you" Shizune said with her head still bowed.

Ron thought about this for a moment, it was true that the training he was beginning was going to be dangerous, he didn't understand her reason for doing this, but he could use the assistance of a medical ninja in case he was too injured to fix himself.

"Ok, you can come with, but for your own safety don't get in my way" Ron said as he held out his hand in an introduction manner.

Shizune took his hand and shook it.

"I'm Shizune" Shizune identified herself.

"Nice to meet you Shizune, I'm Ronald Mitarashi" Ron said as he shook back.

'_Mitarashi?' _Shizune thought after Ron said his name.

She was about to ask him where he got his name when suddenly Ron seemed to grip her hand harder and suddenly pulled Shizune towards him, as Shizune fell forward she felt something cut a few of her back hairs as a Kunai just barely missed her.

"Look out!" Ron yelled as Shizune rolled to the side.

Ron turned to where the kunai had come from and grabbed the hilt of Raikiri.

However, before he could draw it from his back a gloved fist suddenly impacted the side of his face. Ron stumbled to the side and tried to turn to see who had hit him only to receive another fist to his face which knocked him back against a tree.

"What the fucgggh!" Ron words were gutted as a thin metal wire wrapped around his throat from behind and pulled him against the tree, holding him there. As Ron gripped at the wire that was strangling him a hand shot from the bushes to his side, grabbed the Raikiri and pulled it away from him.

Shizune had watched everything in horror, first Ron had pulled her out of the way of a speeding Kuani, and now he was being assaulted by figures shrouded in darkness.

Now Ron was tied to the tree by his neck, the assailants revealed themselves. From behind the tree, and a nearby rooftop and from the ground below Ron, appeared three Men wearing white animal masks and wearing gray Armour with a single short sword strapped to each of their backs. Shizune was able to recognize them easily as Konoha ANBU.

"Hey, what is the meaning of this!?!" Shizune shouted as she got up from the ground and approached the ANBU.

The lead ANBU turned to Shizune.

"This is none of your concern"

With that said the ANBU turned back to Ron.

"Ronald Mitarashi, you are hereby charged with the following crimes, disobeying the council of Konoha's direct orders, assisting in the escape of a fugitive and harboring a fugitive. We have been sent by unanimous vote of the council to find and arrest you and the fugitive Sheila. Where is the girl?"

Shizune was now even more confused, because of what the ANBU had called Ron.

'_Mitarashi?'_

Ron smiled as he heard the reason for the ANBU coming after him.

"Heh, I was wondering when the council would finally stab me in the back, it was only a matter of time after Sarutobi died" Ron managed to say through the wire that held him against the tree by his neck.

Shizune found herself subconsciously preparing a Senbon launcher strapped to her arm, ready to use it if the ANBU tried to hurt Ron.

Meanwhile the lead ANBU stepped forward and reached back for his short sword.

"I'll ask you just one last time, where is the girl Mitarashi?"

Ron smiled as he struggled at the wire still holding him back.

"You'll have her over my dead body" Ron said defiantly.

The ANBU drew his sword from his back and held it to Ron's neck.

"That can be arranged, Snake bastard!"

Shizune had enough of watching, she quickly drew back the line of the launcher. But before she could fire even a single shot something happened.

Ron raised his right fist slightly before smashing it against the tree behind him, almost instantly the bottom section of the tree shattered into a thousand splinters, the sudden destruction of the tree allowed Ron to fall backwards away from the wire.

After regaining his footing Ron took up a battle stance ready to defend himself.

The lead ANBU chuckled at Ron's actions, the two other ANBU beside his drew their blades.

"Mitarashi, without your sword you can hardly beat the three of us" the ANBU said wih a cocky tone.

Ron smirked.

"Dude, I've only had that sword for about two months… I was a ninja for years before I had that thing… in fact I've been working on a new technique I think I'm gonna show you"

With that said Ron shot from his position and ran full speed towards the three ANBU. The ANBU braced themselves ready to defend themselves against whatever Ron was about to use. As soon as Ron was within striking distance of the first ANBU, Ron suddenly changed direction, he shot to the right just for a moment before shooting back upward, and then down again, and then right again. Before they knew what was happening Ron was running around them in a triangle pattern at top speed.

"W-What the hell is he doing?" stuttered one of the ANBU as he started to panic at Ron's high speed movement.

'_God I hope this works' _Ron thought to himself as he continued his triangle running pattern.

The truth was Ron had been developing this technique for nearly seven weeks, ever since the preliminary rounds of the Chunin exams, ever since he saw a certain technique being used.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback**_

_X smiled before he rushed at Dosu again, but this time he changed his direction and started running around him with extreme speed, soon he was moving so fast that it looked like Dosu was surrounded by a circle of dust that was being kicked up by X as he continued to circle around, it even looked like there were more than one of him. Then he started to slow down._

_As X slowed down everyone noticed something, his after image still stood their, after X stopped running completely Dosu was surrounded by a circle of 12 copies of X who all turned to face him._

"_What… even during that, you had time to create clones?!?!"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After seeing X use that technique in his match Ron had been struck with the idea for a new technique, he took the technique X had used and changed it to make it his own and he named it…

"**Sankakuosio!!!" **(Triangulate) Ron shouted as he activated the technique, as Ron continued to speed up in the triangle pattern around the three ANBU he started leaving after images of himself, after a few moments there were three versions of Ron all running around the ANBU at the same time, all at once the three stopped running and surrounded the ANBU.

"W-What the, three of him?!" said the panicked ANBU.

"Don't be stupid…" Shouted the lead ANBU, "…two of them must be clones, only one of them is real"

"**WRONG AGAIN!" **All three of the Rons chimed at the same time.

All at one the three clones rushed towards the three ANBU, all three of the ANBU slashed outwards with their swords, but all three of the clones performed some sort of soccer tackle as they slid under the slashes, and in perfect sync kicked upwards with a tremendous amount of strength sending all three of the ANBU airborne.

Shizune watched everything with widened eyes, Ron was actually taking on three ANBU on his own.

After sending the ANBU into the air, all three of the Rons quickly frog leaped back to their feet and slammed their hands into the Ram seal.

"**HYUUZU!!!" **(Fusion) all three of the Rons shouted at the exact same time, almost immediately, the Ron on the left and right seemed to turn intangible and floated across the ground into the middle one where they seemed to fuse together.

After there was only one Ron remaining he looked at Shizune.

"Umm., I suggest you stand back" Ron said to the stunned woman.

Ron leaped up into the air a few meters before flickering out of existence. Shizune looked around for a moment trying to see where Ron had gone.

A moment later Ron reappeared in the air just above of the ANBU who were still shooting upwards. Ron lashed his arms outwards and two snakes shot from his sleeves of his white coat. the snakes quickly wrapped around the three ANBU and tightened them into a single snake cocoon. Ron grabbed the cocoon and flipped it upside down along with himself.

As Ron and the three tied up ANBU started to plummet back down to earth Ron started to spin them, pretty soon it looked as if they had become a spinning cyclone heading for earth, a moment before they hit the ground Ron shouted something.

"**SENEI RENGE!!!" **(Snake Lotus) Ron impacted the ground along with the ANBU, this caused the ground to crater underneath them and send tons of dirt and stone into the air.

Shizune was beyond stunned, she recognized the Technique Ron had used as one of Might Gai's techniques, but this was a little different.

After a few moments Shizune saw a shadow moving in the dust cloud, a moment later one of the ANBU walked out of the dust with a limp, his mask was badly cracked.

For a moment Shizune feared the worst.

The ANBU took a few steps before falling to his knees and speaking.

"H… He took all three of us out? … even without his sword… I'm starting to think I'm on the wrong side…"

"You are on the wrong side…" came a voice from the dust cloud easily recognizable as Ron's. the ANBU turned around quickly to see Ron jump out of the cloud and fly towards him.

"… of my foot!!!" Ron shouted just as his booted foot connected with the side of the ANBU's face. The mask covering his face shattered in an instant and he fell to the ground gasping for breath.

Ron lands lightly yon his feet and starts to dust off his coat.

"Well, thanks for the warm up guys" Ron said with a goofy grin as he walked away from the three floored ANBU. As reached Shizune who was still on the ground with a stunned look upon her face, Ron held out his hand, after a moment Shizune took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. Ron turned back to the barely conscious ANBU.

"Right about now is when you run back to Konoha with your tails between your legs, tell the council if they want Sheila, they'll have to go through me first" with that said Ron reached down and picked up his Raikiri which had been taken from him a few minutes ago, he shouldered the sword and stated to walk away closely followed by Shizune.

After a few minutes of walking in silence Shizune decided to break the silence,

"So, what was all that about?" Shizune asked referring to the ANBU squad.

Ron looked at her for a moment, almost as if wondering if he could trust her, after a moment of silence he spoke.

"Ever since I've been living in Konoha the council have had a grudge against me because of my mom"

Shizune almost choked when he said this,

'_D-Does he know?' _Shizune thought to herself.

"You mom? Why would they have a grudge against you for that?" Shizune asked.

"It's because my mom used to be a student of Orochimaru, when he left Konoha he abandoned my mom, the village has treated her as a traitor even since, they call her names behind her back like Snake whore… and they called me the bastard son of a traitor, or just Snake Bastard for short"

Shizune was shocked, the village had treated Ron so badly, but right now she was more interested in this so called 'mother' according to what she knew, Orochimaru only ever had one student while at Konoha.

"Anko Mitarashi, she's your mother?" Shizune asked.

"Yeah…" Ron answered, "… well, kinda, she adopted me when I was four, I may not look like it but I was originally from America"

"America!?!" Shizune said I surprise.

"Yeah, I don't remember much about my life back then… I know my real mom died while giving birth to me, and my father took care of me until I was four… but then, something happened… he stabbed me in the back" Ron said with a saddened face.

"He betrayed you?" Shizune asked, getting more and more curious by the second.

"No… when I say he stabbed me in the back I mean literally… with a butchers knife" Ron said as he moved his coat to the side and lifted his vest top to reveal an old darkened scar on his back.

Shizune's hand covered her mouth in shock.

"After that I don't remember what happened, I think I fell asleep, but when I woke up he was dead… and then I ran… I lived on the streets for over a month after that… I was constantly being chased by a group of angry people who kept calling me a monster… and then she found me, Anko just happened to be on a mission in America when she found and rescued me, a few days later we arrived in Konoha and she adopted me, she taught me how to fight, how to be a ninja… she even taught me some techniques that Orochimaru taught her"

Shizune listened to everything intently, she now knew how Ron knew Orochimaru's techniques.

"'Anyway… I've gotten a little off topic here, anyway because of who my mom is, the council don't like me, they think I may become the next Orochimaru, a few years back they even passed a law forbidding me from even being placed on a ninja team, so ever since I became a Genin I've been going on missions Solo, and now that Sarutobi has died the council is trying to take advantage of the situation to hit me with every law they can to get rid of me… including taking away somebody I care about"

"So you've never been on a team?" Shizune asked and Ron shook his head no, "Then, how did you get so strong?" Shizune asked.

Ron chuckled for a moment before answering,

"Therein lies the irony of the whole situation, the council passed that law to try and keep me from getting stronger, but by rejecting me a real sensei I was bounced between teachers, I ended up learning Taijutsu from Might Gai, Genjutsu from Kurenai and Ninjutsu from both my mom and Kakashi, by trying to weaken me they only made me stronger and look at me now… I'm the first Chunin of my generation!"

As Ron and Shizune talked they lost track of time and before they realize that they had arrived at Ron's training ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back at Jiraiya's hotel, Jiraiya had just finished telling Tsunade everything he knew about Ron. His past in America, his adoption to Anko, his training as a ninja, his encounters with Orochimaru and even his defeat of the revived first Hokage.

"He's strong Tsunade… he's extremely powerful… he was even able to escape from three Akatsuki members a few weeks ago" Jiraiya said to his friend as she drank from a Sake bottle.

Tsunade was still reeling from everything that had happened in the last few hours, she would need a little more time to sort out her feeling, she had one week before Orochimaru arrived.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4 Days Later**

Shizune was exhausted, for the last few days Ron had been training extensively, unfortunately this involved quite a large amount of explosions. Every so often Ron would injure himself in his training and she would help heal him, but as soon as she was done he would get back up and start training again.

At this moment hew hands hovered over a fresh wound on Ron's abdomen.

"Ron, you can't keep this up, sooner or later something is going to happen and I won't be able to heal you" Shizune said with a worried tone.

"I know, but I can't stop now, I have to keep trying, I only have 3 days left" Ron said as he stood up and picked up the Raikiri again.

"Why, why do you keep trying only to fail?" Shizune asked.

"I'm not failing" Ron said simply.

"Have you ever heard of Tomas Edison?" Ron asked

Shizune thought for a moment before remembering.

"Yes, from American history, he invented the light bulb" Shizune answered.

"Yeah…" said Ron, "… he tried and failed nearly 2000 times to create the carbonized cotton filament for the light bulb, when asked about it he said, 'I didn't fail, I found out 2000 ways how not to make a light bulb'" with that said Ron went back to his training.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3 Days Later**

The day had arrived, it had been one whole week since Orochimaru had visited Tsunade, it had been one whole week since Tsunade made the bet with both Naruto and Ron.

Ron's eyes opened at sunlight hit his face. He slowly sat up wondering where he was. He was still outside, he remembered training and then… nothing. He must have passed out.

Ron stood up and took a quick look around for Shizune, she was gone.

that's when Ron felt it… several huge amounts of Chakra, less than a mile away. Ron stopped for a moment and closed his eyes, concentrating on the charka signatures… there were five of them… one of them he recognized as Shizune, after spending a whole week healing him he could recognize it anywhere… the next was Naruto, it felt as if Naruto had just used a technique that used a lot of Chakra. Ron smiled.

"The Rasengan… he did it"

Ron continued to focus on the chakra signatures. There were three more… two of them he didn't recognize… but the third he did. The third Chakra signature he would recognize from anywhere.

"Orochimaru! He's here!" Ron shouted.

He Didn't need to know anymore, Ron quickly leaped to his feet, grabbed his sword and bolted at top speed across the field towards the chakra signatures.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade couldn't believe what had happened, Naruto had protected her from Kabuto's attack, and to top it off he had performed a perfect Rasengan. Before Naruto used the technique Kabuto had gotten a lucky hit on Naruto, Tsunade was able to heal him and he was now resting. Meanwhile Orochimaru and Jiraiya had been fighting atop one of Orochimaru's giant summoned snakes.

Orochimaru looked to the side and saw what Naruto had done to Kabuto.

"_Hmm, the Kyuubi brat is getting too strong… I can't allow him to get any stronger or to fall into the hands of the Akatsuki, it's time to take him out of the equation" _Orochimaru thought to himself.

Jiraiya saw the look in Orochimaru's eyes and understood what was about to happen.

"TSUNADE, LOOK OUT!" Jiraiya yelled.

It was too late, Orochimaru jumped from the top on the snake and down towards Naruto and Tsunade.

Jiraiya jumped after him, Orochimaru turned in mid air to face Jiraiya, he opened his mouth and suddenly his tongue lengthened and wrapped around Jiraiya's leg, it then pulled him down to the ground and slammed him down hard.

With Jiraiya taken care of Orochimaru continued to shoot towards Naruto. Orochimaru opened his mouth again and a long sword protruded from his throat.

Acting on instinct, Tsunade jumped in front of Naruto ready to take the hit. Tsunade closed her eyes tight in anticipation of the pain. But nothing happened.

Tsunade opened her eyes and was shocked to see somebody standing between her and Orochimaru. She found herself looking at the back of a long tan coat.

Orochimaru looked up to see who had stopped his attack, and he saw the last person he expected, Ronald Mitarashi had appeared at the last moment and caught the tip of Orochimaru's sword with his bare hand just inches before it would have pierced his heart.

Orochimaru looked directly into Ron's eyes and saw noting, no emotion what so ever, not even the slightest sing that he was in pain after catching a sword with his bare hand.

Ron pulled the sword to the side and with his free hand he baled up and fist and smashed it directly into Orochimaru's face.

Orochimaru flew back several yards before coming to a stop, he quickly swallowed his sword again and stood shakily to his feet.

"Well well, Ronald Mitarashi, I'm honored" Orochimaru said sarcastically.

"It'll pass" Ron said stoically as he took a step forward.

As Ron stepped away from Tsunade she was able to discern his appearance. His Tan coat had been almost completely destroyed, the entire top right side was gone with burn marks left where it used to be, the coat hang hanging onto Ron via the left sleeve and a tie at the waist. Under the coat Ron's entire chest was covered in bandages, there was no visible skin from the neck down, even his entire left arm was bandages up to his neck.

"Tsunade…" Ron said to get her attention. Tsunade looked up to see Ron looking back at her.

"Don't pull a stunt like that again you got me? You're not dieing until you help my friend" with that said Ron reached backwards and pulled the Raikiri from his back, with a quick flick of his wrist the bandage came loose and pooled at his feet.

"Ha, haven't you learned anything yet? You cannot defeat me!" Orochimaru said as he wore a sickening smirk.

However, Ron returned the smirk with one of his own.

"As a matter of fact, I have learned something…" Ron said as he held the Raikiri out in front of himself. Ron held the Raikiri with his right arm and pointed it at Orochimaru, he then placed his left hand on his right arm and started to concentrate.

"Haaaaaa" suddenly a swirl of chakra appeared at Ron's feet and started to swirl around him.

Orochimaru was worried.

"No… he couldn't have…"

High above Ron, clouds started to converge and swirl into a black vortex in the sky. Chakra started to flow all over his body and into the sword.

Tsunade was watching with wide eyes, she had only seen this happen once before when her grandfather preformed it.

"Did he unlock it?!? In only a week?"

Shizune however seemed to be smiling, as if she knew this was coming.

Suddenly the bandage that was still connected to the sword seemed to flow and coiled around Ron's arm.

As Ron continued to pump chakra into the sword he remembered the battle reports from Konoha, how X and Yori had fought and defeated their opponents.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback**_

_Yori raised the Tenshi out in front of herself and wrapped the fan & chain around her ar and slowly started pouring chakra into it._

"_**Aim and Fire… TENSHI!!!" **__Yori shouted as a amazing blue light erupted from the sword._

_Kin blocked her eyes to stop herself from being blinded, when the light dissipated Kin moved her arm and looked at hat had happened. Yori's sword and razor fan was gone, now she wore a strange white gauntlet on her right arm, the gauntlet stretched up the entire length on her arm and onto her shoulder, at the wrist of the gauntlet were two long pieces of metal, one pointing up and one pointing down, and between the two tips of metal was a very thin wire. It almost looked like a longbow was attached to her wrist._

_Kin looked confused so Yori decided to elaborate._

"_This is the true form of my sword, Tenshi, the angelic bow"_

_X spread his hands apart at his side and started pouring as much chakra as he could into both sword, he concentrated hard and finally spoke._

"_**Merge and Accelerate… SILFARION!!!" **__X said as if e was giving the command to the swords themselves._

_X quickly slammed the two swords together causing a huge explosion of light to emit from them. Fukushima stopped in his tracks and waited for a moment for the light to dissipate._

_As quickly as it came, the light was gone again, Fukushima looked up and saw something different, instead of X's two swords, he now only held one. Fukushima noticed one thing about the sword immediately… it was huge!!! In length it was as big as X was tall, and in width in was at least 30cm. Half of the 30cm was black and the other half, the edge of the blade was white and razor sharp. The second thing Fukushima noticed was that this sword had no hand guard of hilt, the metal got smaller towards the beginning of the blade and was wrapped in black and white stripped bandages. Truly, this blade looked more like a gigantic carving knife than a sword._

"_What the hell is that?" Fukushima asked, he though he had seen everything X had to offer, but this was something new._

_X smiled as he rose the blade as if showing it off._

"_This is the true form of my twin swords, Silfarion the Sonic Saber"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Finally, everything stopped, the chakra stopped swirling around Ron ad the clouds above Ron stood still, there was a moment of silence as Ron kept his eyes closed. At first Orochimaru was about to let out a sigh of relief, that's when Ron's eyes suddenly snapped open.

"**Crash and Burn… RAIKIRI!!!" **Ron shouted.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning shot from the dark clouds above and struck the sword in Ron's hands. The ground beneath Ron seemed to explode upwards creating a cloud of dust.

Slowly but surely the dust started to settle revealing Ron. He had changed, his battered clothes were gone and replaced with something else, his pants were pure white and reached down to his ankles, he wore a white vest top which was covered by a pure white long coat which was buttoned up at the front, the bottom of the coat was torn up but still looked good. Finally, the biggest changes was in his sword.

The sword was now longer, the blade itself was straight and pure white in color, but the end of the blade were two other blades protruding from the tip and pointing back towards the hilt making it look slightly like a sharpened key, the circle hilt had been replaced by one that looked like a circular saw and at the base of the grip where the bandage one hung was now three chain links hanging down.

"W-What the hell is that?" Orochimaru asked with a worried face.

"This?" asked Ron as he raised the new weapon up to the sky.

"This is the true form of my sword, Raikiri the lightning blade!"

**To Be Continued…**

Booyaa, ok the new chapter is finnaly done. Please read and review as it helps me update faster.


	5. Number One

**Rokubi : Family Bonds.**

**Chapter 5 : Number One**

"**Crash and Burn… RAIKIRI!!!" **Ron shouted.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning shot from the dark clouds above and struck the sword in Ron's hands. The ground beneath Ron seemed to explode upwards creating a cloud of dust.

_**If you wanna see some action**_

_**Gotta be the center of attraction**_

_**Make sure that they got their eyes on you, like the face that you see on every magazine**_

Slowly but surely the dust started to settle revealing Ron. He had changed, his battered clothes were gone and replaced with something else, his pants were pure white and reached down to his ankles, he wore a white vest top which was covered by a pure white long coat which was buttoned up at the front but open around his legs, the bottom of the coat was torn up but still looked good. Finally, the biggest changes was in his sword.

_**Be the focus of attention**_

_**Be the name that every one must mention**_

_**Come out from the shadows, it's your time, cos tonight is the night for everyone to see…**_

The sword was now longer, the blade itself was thin, straight and pure white in color, but at the end of the blade were two other small scythe-like blades protruding from the tip and pointing back towards the hilt making it look slightly like a sharpened key, the circle hilt had been replaced by one that looked like a circular saw and at the base of the grip where the bandage one hung was now three chain links hanging down.

_**It's natural**_

_**You know that this is where you gotta be, it must be your destiny**_

_**Sensational**_

_**And you believe that, this is what you've waited for and it's you that they all adore, so baby…**_

"W-What the hell is that?" Orochimaru asked with a worried face.

"This?" asked Ron as he raised the new weapon up to the sky.

"This is the true form of my sword, Raikiri the lightning blade!"

Ron lowered the weapon and pointed it at Orochimaru

"Want a closer look?" Ron asked

Before Orochimaru was even able to attampt to answer Ron suddenly flickered out of existence kicking up dust in his wake.

"W-Where is he?" Orochimaru looked left and right trying to find Ron, that's when he felt a chill, he looked up and saw Ron falling towards him in the sun with the sword raised above his head.

_**Now you feel like number one**_

_**Shining bright for everyone**_

_**Living out your fantasy, the**_

_**Brightest star for all to see**_

Orochimaru leaped out of the way jus tin time as Ron slammed Raikiri down into the ground where he had been standing just a few moments ago, but as Orochimaru jumps away he felt the side of his face heat up considerably.

_**Now you feel like number one**_

_**Shining bright for everyone**_

_**Living out your fantasy, you're the**_

_**Brightest star there's ever been**_

Orochimaru landed a few yards away from Ron and looked a the ground where Raikiri had struck, he was shocked to see that the ground where the sword had struck had not only been smashed but was melting and several stones in the ground were glowing red from heat.

"What the hell? How?" Orochimaru asked.

_**Feel the heat that's all around you**_

_**Flashing lights and ecstasy surround you**_

_**Everybody wants a piece of you; you're the queen of the scene, living in a dream**_

Ron raised the blade again and pointed it at Orochimaru.

"It's one of Raikiri's powers, when I swing the sword and concentrate chakra on the outside the blade, it rises to a temperature of 30.000 degrees Celsius, same as a bolt of lightning"

_**It's natural**_

_**You know that this is where you gotta be, it must be your destiny**_

_**Sensational**_

_**And you believe that, this is what you've waited for and it's you that they all adore**_

Ron was about to rush at Orochimaru again, but something unexpected happened, Kabuto, who Ron had though knocked out by Naruto's Rasengan rushed in-between Ron and his master.

Ron bered his teeth when he recognized Kabuto from the Konoha mission reports.

"You…" Ron growled through clenched teeth. "… You're the one who put Sheila in a coma!"

Kabuto seemed confused at first but then cracked a smile when he realized what Ron was talking about..

"A coma? You mean she's still alive? Hah, the technique I used on her was supposed to kill her, she truly is a unique individual… I'm sure she would make a wonderful experimental subject for Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto said with a sadistic grin.

Ron's mind went black for a moment, his body shook with his anger.

In an instant Ron swung Raikiri to the side and ran at Kabuto. Kabuto in turn pulled two Kunai with curved ends from his belt and ran at Ron.

_**Now you feel like number one**_

_**Shining bright for everyone**_

_**Living out your fantasy, the**_

_**Brightest star for all to see**_

When Ron and Kabuto were just a few meters away from each other they both jumped into the air towards each other. When they reached each other in the air Kabuto swung his blades and Ron swung Raikiri at Kabuto, there seemed to be a flash in the air as their weapons clashed, they continued to pass each other in the air and land apart from each other back to back.

They both stood still for a moment still in their poses from when they attacked, Kabuto smiled, he was sure he had struck Ron.

_**This is what you've waited for and it's you that they all adore**_

A moment later the ends of both of Kabuto's kunai snapped and fell to the ground. Kabuto felt a copper substance in his mouth and an extreme pain in his chest as he fell to his knees. While on his knees he looked down and saw not one but several cuts. He quickly counted them.

"S-Seven? … Seven slashes in less than a second… Impossible!" Kabuto said a moment before he fell to the ground unconscious.

_**Now you feel like number one**_

_**Shining bright for everyone**_

_**Living out your fantasy, the**_

_**Brightest star for all to see**_

_**Now you feel like number one**_

_**Shining bright for everyone**_

_**Living out your fantasy, you're the**_

_**Brightest star there's ever been**_

Everyone watching was shocked, before Ron had arrived Tsunade and Shizune had trouble with Orochimaru's subordinate, but Ron had defeated him in just a few seconds.

Among everyone there Orochimaru was the most shocked.

"How? How did you do that!?!" Orochimaru shouted.

Ron smirked as he stood back up.

"It's another one of Raikiri's powers… by drawing my chakra into the blade and condensing it into a small space I am able to move at extreme speeds for a moment… it lasts for less than a second but that's all I need"

Orochimaru was getting worried at this point, but he had to admit he was impressed, the last time they fought he was no way near this powerful. Orochimaru was pulled out of his thought as he realized that Ron was rushing at him again. Ron swung the blade at Orochimaru just as he managed to jump to his left just in time.

Orochimaru skidded to a halt, that's when Orochimaru felt something dribble down the bridge of his nose. Orochimaru lifted his hand and touched the bridge of his nose, when he lifted his hand he saw his blood on his finger tips. There was a clean cut straight across his nose.

"How? You didn't even hit me!?" Orochimaru said in his confusion, "What was that? Another one of your sword's techniques?"

Ron smiled as he straightened up,

"Nope, not this time, that was a technique taught to me by Asuma-Sensei, a little wind manipulation technique…" Ron said as he raised his word and concentrated, after squinting his eyes Orochimaru was able to see it, a small amount of wind element chakra surrounding the blade, it effectively extends the swords range, that's how he was cut when the blade itself never actually cut him.

Orochimaru wore a sadistic smile on his face,

'_This kid, he just pulls out one surprise after another… not a tremendous surprise considering who his mother is…' _Orochimaru thought as his elongated tongue reached out of his mouth and licked the blood from his cut.

Orochimaru opened his mouth wide, and suddenly his sword shot up out of his mouth and into the air. A moment later it fell back down and landed softly into Orochimaru's hand.

"Shall we begin?" Orochimaru asked sarcastically.

Ron had a grin of his own as he rushed at Orochimaru again. This time Orochimaru didn't move out of the way but swung his own sword at Ron, Ron in turn swung the Raikiri at Orochimaru.

The sword clashed, this resulted in a shockwave kicking up dust around them and grass blowing away from them. Ron and Orochimaru struggled against each other for a moment before pushing away from each other. After this happened Ron and Orochimaru rushed at each other and once again their weapons clashed, this time it was further towards the tip of the swords.

Ron and Orochimaru triggered against each other again for a moment before Ron quickly took a step back bringing their swords further apart, just them Ron thrusted his blade downwards and trapped Orochimaru's blade within the scythe-like spikes a the tip of Ron's sword, Ron quickly twisted his sword and pulled Orochimaru's sword from his grip. Orochimaru had a look of shock as his sword was pulled from him.

Following through with his movements, Ron ducked downwards and spun around swinging his sword in a 360 spin. Afterwards Ron stayed in his pose and looked at Orochimaru, there was a moment of silence. Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune all saw what happened and were shocked at with happened next.

Orochimaru looked down and saw blood seeping through his shirt. A moment later Orochimaru's body seemed to fall in half, his top half fell behind him as his legs fell forward.

'_H-He got him… he killed him!' _Jiraiya thought for a moment before something started to happen.

The two parts of Orochimaru started to move, as if something was moving under his skin, a moment later his body seemed to disintegrate into dozens of snakes which then started crawling away.

Ron was surprised, for a moment there he thought he had actually killed Orochimaru, but it was only a clone, but not any clone.

"A Snake clone? That's my technique!" Ron muttered through his teeth.

"If that was a clone then where's…" Ron stopped talking as he felt a sharp pain in his back, his mouth was filled with what he recognized as blood. His vision started to haze as he looked down. Ron's eyes widened as he saw the tip of a sword sticking out of his stomach.

Tsunade had seen the whole thing but had been unable to move. Orochimaru had shout up out of the very ground before thrusting his sword straight through Ron's back, his pure white clothes were being stained with the blood seeping from his wound. Ron's vision faded as he started to fall forwards off the sword.

Orochimaru smiled as Ron started to fall, he reached forwards quickly and grabbed Ron's hair stopping his from falling, he then pulled on Ron's hair and pulled him further onto the sword. Ron finally felt the pain come rushing towards him.

"Arrrggghhh!!!" Ron screamed as the sword moved within him.

Orochimaru leaned forward and placed his mouth at Ron's ear.

"How does that feel boy? Hmm? Painful?…" Orochimaru asked as he twisted the sword slightly.

Everyone was watching this happen, Jiraiya wasted to help but was still grounded from Orochimaru's earlier attack, Shizune was unable to walk thanks to an attack from Kabuto earlier and Tsunade was completely unable to move, as if seeing Ron's blood had brought back her phobia.

Orochimaru's saw everyone's faces as he slowly killed Ron and smiled as he came up with an idea.

"Ronald, before you die I want you to know about the truth… you see that woman over there?" Orochimaru asked as he pulled Ron's hair to position Ron's head to face Tsunade.

"Did you know… she's your real mother?" Orochimaru's.

Ron's eyes widened considerably, he didn't know what to think. Tsunade also hared what Orochimaru said, but she was still to fixated on Ron's wound to care.

"This is my final gift to you… finally finding your mother, but dieing before you could do anything about it…" Orochimaru hissed as he twisted the sword more.

"You were stolen from her just days after you were born… stolen by me!"

Tsunade's heart stopped for a moment, as did Jiraiya's and Shizune's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**13 Years Ago - Konoha**_

_A dark figure rushed across the rooftops of Konoha, in his arms he carried the baby he had just stolen from it cradle._

"_RON!!!" came a desperate scream from the child's mother in the direction he had just come from._

_The figure turned in the direction of the scream and smiled just as a lightning bolt lit up the features of his face for a moment, pale skin, yellow slitted eyes and long black hair. Orochimaru, the snake Sanin._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orochimaru quickly pushed Ron forward and pulled the sword from him, Ron landed roughly on the ground and winced in pain.

Orochimaru walked forward towards Tsunade who was still shocked after what she had heard.

"That's right Tsunade, I stole him from you that night… it was my initiation into Akatsuki, to capture the vessel of the Rokubi"

Tsunade's mind was filled with a blinding rage, all these years she had been looking for her son, when in reality it was Orochimaru who had taken him in the first place.

Tsunade quickly rose to her feet and started towards Orochimaru with a clenched fist.

"You… this is all your fault!" Tsunade growled.

Orochimaru quickly swung his sword to the side and lowered it towards Ron's neck.

"Ah ah ah, Tsunade… you wouldn't want to lose your son again would you?" Orochimaru said with a sadistic smile.

Fearing for Ron's safety Tsunade stopped in her tracks.

"L-Liar…" Ron managed to stutter out through his pain., "… I… I was b-born in America"

Orochimaru smiled as he leaned at Ron's side with his sword still at Ron's neck.

"No… I took you to America, you see the Rokubi can't be extracted from you until you reach puberty…"

One word stuck in Ron's head at that moment, Rokubi, Orochimaru had mentioned it twice now and he had heard Anko mention it more than once.

"W-What the hell is a Rokubi?" Ron asked.

Orochimaru looked at Ron with confusion before he realized what was going on.

"He… he doesn't know!?! HAHAHA!" Orochimaru let out a deep laugh. "The Rokubi is a demon, a demon that your real mother sealed within you before you were even born… the Six Tailed Weasel, Rokubi… surely you must have fel tits powers within you, whenever you were in a bad situation, or when you fought against the First Hokage…"

Ron thought hard about the fight with the Hokage, during the fight it felt as if he had stepped back and let somebody else fight for him.

"Anyway… I took you to America and left you with an Akatsuki agent named Richard Stoppable… he raised you until you were four years old and then it happened, he contacted me four years after taking you there and told me that the Rokubi was starting to emerge in you.. By then of course I had left Akatsuki… so to stop them from getting hold of you, I ordered him to kill you"

Ron realized Orochimaru was telling the truth when for the first time in years he remembered what his father had done to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**9 Years Ago - Middleton**_

_Ron's thoughts returned to him and he tensed up as he heard slow footsteps on the stairs, his eyes raised up to watch his door in fear while clutching a small teddy bear against his chest. A few moments later the doorknob turned and the door slowly swing open revealing a man whose features were hidden in the shadows, Ron's eyes caught glimpse of a silver object in the mans hand shining in the moonlight._

_The figure stepped closer to Ron and walked into the Moonlight revealing his fathers tear streaked face._

"_Daddy? What are you….." Ron word were cut off as his dad pulled him into a tight hug,_

"_Its ok son, I promise, everything is going to be ok" his Father whispered in his ear as Ron hugged him back, but failed to notice his dad raising his free hand behind Ron holding a silver blade._

"_Forgive me…." Before Ron could ask his dad what he was talking about he felt a sudden piecing pain in his back. No word could describe what Ron felt at that moment, the pain he felt was so immense he could not even scream._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron's hand curled up into a fist.

"You… it's all your fault… everything bad that has ever happened to me is because of you!" Ron growled through his teeth.

"Yes… I'm the one reasonable… and now, it's time to finish it…" Orochimaru said as he stood back and quickly raised his sword high above his head.

All at once Ron remembered everything bad that had ever happened to him, and in some way it all branched back to Orochimaru, he was the root of Ron's sorrow. In that moment Ron felt his resolve harden.

'_No, I will not die here, I will not lose to this monster, I will not allow him to hurt anymore of my loved ones, I will not allow him to do to another what he has done to me…' _Ron thought for a moment before his final thought was proclaimed aloud. "… That's my way of the ninja!!!" Ron shouted without warning.

Just as Orochimaru was about to finish of Ron, something startling happened, out of the ground next to Ron shot something that blocked Orochimaru's attack.

Orochimaru was shocked when he saw what had stopped his attack. A single branch of wood.

"Mokuton? That's not possible…" Orochimaru whispered.

Jiraiya and Tsunade were just as stunned, the Mokuton ability (Wood Manipulation) was a bloodline ability that had only emerged in the first Hokage of Konoha.

Suddenly another more sharpened branch shot out of the ground and almost hit Orochimaru, if it wasn't for him jumping back at the right moment he would have been skewered.

Orochimaru knew enough about the Mokuton ability that he knew he would be in trouble if on had a chance to control his new ability.

Ron slowly started to climb back to his feet, everyone watching saw Ron's wound steam and glow with golden chakra as it close itself. Ron lifted his head and looked at Orochimaru revealing his glowing blue eyes with slitted pupils.

Acting quickly Orochimaru shot forward and swung his sword at Ron.

"No…" Ron said as he raised his hand in front of his face, almost instantly a wooden beam shout out of the ground and blocked the sword.

After the beam stopped the attack Ron looked at the palm of his hand, he knew he should be shocked, but this ability just seemed natural to him.

"This'll come in handy…" Ron muttered to himself.

Ron pointed his hand at Orochimaru again.

The ground beneath Orochimaru's feet started shaking, realizing what was about to happen, Orochimaru quickly jumped up into the air out of the way at no less than a dozen branches of wood shot from the ground, while in the air the branches continued to grow at a rapid rate towards him.

Orochimaru quickly sliced thought branch after branch as they shot at him. Eventually Orochimaru landed on the ground, the branches were mere inches away from him, but just as they were about to reach him they suddenly stopped. Everyone looked at Ron and saw him struggling with the technique, he had only just unlocked this new power and was already overexerting it. Ron dropped the technique as he started to run out of charka, his eyes reverted to their natural brown color.

Orochimaru smiled at this, he now had the chance to finish the boy off, he wouldn't squander it. He rushed at Ron as quickly as he could, when he reached him he raised his sword as high as he could and swung down. Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune were all relieved when they saw Ron quickly duck to the side roll away from the attack. Ron steadied himself, he stood up and looked at Orochimaru with curious eyes, the next thing Ron asked, confused Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

Orochimaru looked at him with confusion for a moment.

"You're not Orochimaru… it took me a while to notise, but I see it now… all the time we've been fighting you've been using you're arms to fight… Sarutobi sensei sealed Orochimaru's arms before he died, I saw it happen"

Tsunade and Jiraiya realized that Ron was right, in fact the entire reason Orochimaru was here was to get Tsunade to heal his arms.

Orochimaru cracked a huge grin.

"So, you finally figured it out huh? Well then I guess there's no need to hide it anymore"

Orochimaru's face suddenly started to steam and melt away, under the face was another, this one was almost completely wrapped in bandages except one eye, he also wore a sound headband. Ron knew he recognized this person but couldn't place it.

In a poof of smoke somebody appeared next to this fake Orochimaru, the real Orochimaru, complete with darkened sealed arms.

"Pretty good technique huh? I learned it while in Akatsuki" Orochimaru said as he waved his hand in front of his double's eye

"It allows me to transplant a small part of my soul into a dead body and use him as a puppet from afar." Orochimaru explained as the 'body puppet' fell to the ground useless.

Ron bared his teeth at the real Orochimaru,

"You… you sacrificed one of your own men to use this technique?" Ron asked.

Orochimaru le tout a short chuckle,

"This failure? He and his team failed a simple task and this was his punishment… I would have punished the other two but they were already dead"

Ron looked again at the face of the fake Orochimaru, and suddenly his eyes widened as he remembered where he had seen him before.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**7 Weeks Ago - Konoha, Forest of Death.**_

_X clenched his hand shut on the orb which stopped glowing, there was on odd silence in the air even with the music, like the calm before the storm. Ron was just barely able to see X's fist spark with an almost electrical power._

_X moved again, at first walking towards the area where Dosu is hanging, he slowly started moving faster, and faster, pretty soon X was sprinting towards Dosu, when he was almost completely underneath him X leaped up into the air towards Dosu, X reared back with his fist behind him,_

_Dosu's eye widened as he realized it was over, he couldn't move,_

_As X thrust his fist forward he screamed out,_

"_**SHOUTEN NAGURU!!!" **__(Focus Punch) as he shouted this his eyes screwed up in pain as he felt muscled in his forearm being strained _

_There was once again a moment of silence as X's fist smashed hard into Dosu's chest and the music ended. The clothes on Dosu's back seemed to explode outwards Dosu tried to yell in pain, but all the air in his body was forced out all at once when the punch connected, he felt a small dribble of blood seep out of his mouth and soak into the bandages around his mouth, just before he lost consciousness his one visible eye rolled into the back of his skull._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dosu… Dosu Kinuta…" Ron said as he remembered the name of the Orochimaru puppet. "… I remember him, X beat him in the Chunin preliminaries"

Orochimaru nodded.

"Yes, all he had to do was defeat that mountain ninja, but in this he failed, and then Kin was defeated and killed by the Mountain Kunoichi and Zaku was the sacrifice I used to revive the first Hokage… but you took care of that"

With the explanation finally complete, Orochimaru quickly jumped back to a larger area away from Ron.

"KABUTO!" Orochimaru shouted.

Ron turned to see that Kabuto had regained consciousness and quickly leaped to Orochimaru's side.

"Do it" Orochimaru commanded.

Immediately Kabuto bit his own thumb to draw blood and quickly swiped the blood across a tattoo on Orochimaru's arm.

Tsunade and Jiraiya understood immediately what was happening, they both managed to overcome the pain in each of their bodies and get up, they both ran in-between Ron and Orochimaru.

"Ron, stay back!" Jiraiya shouted.

Both Tsunade and Jiraiya bit their thumbs to draw blood. Then all at the same time Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kabuto performed the exact same seals.

**Boar-Dog-Tiger-Monkey-Ram.**

Then they all flattened their palms against the ground and shouted…

"**Kuchiyose No Jutsu!!!" **(Summoning Technique)

Under each of them a huge explosion of dust erupted out of the ground and continued up to towering heights. Eventually the dust settled and standing in front of Ron were three colossus beasts.

Where Orochimaru and Kabuto stood now laid a giant purple colored snake, Orochimaru stood atop it's snout.

Where Jiraiya stood there now stood a giant toad with a pipe in its mouth and wearing a coat. Jiraiya stood atop it's head.

Finally where Tsunade had stood there was now a giant white and blue striped slug with Tsunade standing atop it.

Ron had read about the three summons of the three legendary Sanin but he never thought he would see them in real life.

Manda, the giant snake. Gamabunta the toad sage. Katsuyu, the giant slug.

"**Well well, Manda and Orochimaru as well as Katsu and Tsunade… we holding a reunion of some kind Jiraiya?" **Gamabunta asked his summoner.

Jiraiya chuckled.

"A reunion… in more ways then one my friend" Jiraiya said, referring not only to Orochimaru's return but the reuniting between Ron and Tsunade.

Ron felt as if he had to do something, he couldn't just leave these three to fight, and there was only one way he could truly join the fight at this point.

Before Ron could put his plan into motion Shizune ran to him and grabbed his arm.

"Ron, come on we need to get away from here" Shizune said as she grabbed Ron's arm.

Ron looked at Shizune for a moment before speaking.

"Is it true?"

Shizune was a little confused at Ron's question.

"Is what true?" Shizune asked.

"What Orochimaru said… is Tsunade really my mother?" Ron asked.

Shizune hesitated for a moment before answering.

"… Yes, its true… you were kidnapped when you were only a few days old…"

Ron lowered his head for a moment before looking at Shizune and asking something else.

"… and, what does that make you to me?" Ron asked.

"Technically we're cousins, but when you were born Tsunade wanted me to be your big sister…"

Ron looked a little saddened

"Ron, what's the matter?" Shizune asked.

"You should have told me… you've been around me for an entire week watching over my training, you should have told me" Ron said.

Shizune lowered her head in shame.

"Ron I… I'm sorry" Shizune said with tears.

Ron nodded.

"Ok, if we survive, then we'll talk about this, all of us will. Now stand back, I'm not entirely sure how to control this properly yet" Ron said as he let go of Shizune.

"You're not sure how what works?" Shizune asked.

Ron didn't answer Shizune, instead he slammed his hand against the floor. The ground rumbled and a moment later a huge beam of wood erupted from the ground under Ron,

"Waaaaaaa…" Ron screamed as the beam continued to grow with Ron atop of it, lifting him high into the air.

Tsunade and Jiraiya noticed the scream and turned around to see Ron shooting up into the atop a wooden beam. Suddenly the beam came to an abrupt stop without even slowing down first, this effectively launched Ron into the air.

Ron was high up in the air, his coat bellowed behind him as he rucked up the left sleeve of his coat to reveal his summoning contract,

"God I hope this works…" Ron muttered as he bit down on his thumb to draw blood. He quickly swiped the blood across the tattooed contract and started performing hand seals.

**Boar-Dog-Tiger-Monkey-Ram.**

Then Ron pointed his hand downwards in a claw fashion and shouted…

"**Kuchiyose No Jutsu!!!" **(Summoning Technique)

Suddenly a shower of Charka erupted from Ron's palm and surrounded the area under him. A moment later there was an explosion in the air where Ron was. Smoke filled the air and started to fall, everyone watching were able to see a shadow of the summoned creature but couldn't quite make it out. When it landed it shook the ground violently, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru all nearly lost their footing and fell from their own respective beasts. Slowly the dust started to settle and reveal the beast.

It was covered in pink skin, it stood on it's hinds legs and was a little taller then all three of the other summons, it wore a coat just like Gamabunta's, it had three whiskers sticking out of wither side of its nose and had two buck teeth dangling out of its mouth. Ron appeared on his knees atop the beats bald head.

Jiraiya was at a miss as to what this creature was.

"What the hell is that? A Giant bald hamster?" Jiraiya asked.

"**Show some respect Jiraiya…" **Gamabunta roared** "…that is no bald hamster, that is Ruufusbunta… the Naked Mole Rat Boss"**

**To Be Continued…**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LOL, had to be done. i've had this planned for ages.

Anyway, please review and let me know how you'r liking the story thus farm and don;t forget to check out the sister story to this one, Rokubi Yamanuchi Chronicles By xthedarkone. THX.


	6. A Fight, A Return & An Undisclosed Bylaw

**Rokubi : Family Bonds.**

**Chapter 6 - A Battle, A Return and an **_**'Undisclosed Event'**_

The field was silent, it had been this way for several minutes after the summoning of the colossus beasts. Standing in a square pattern, Manda, Gamabunta, Katsu and now the newly revealed Ruufusbunta.

Even after a few minutes of panting Ron still hadn't recovered, with the use of Raikiri, the emergence of his Mokuton and now summoning Ruufusbunta he had used up a massive portion of his chakra reserves.

"**Ron? You ok boy?" **Ruufusbunta finally broke the silence with a deep voice.

Ron shakily stood up.

"Yeah, I'm ok… sorry I had to call you out" Ron said with an apologetic tone.

Ruufusbunta let out a small chuckle.

"**Kid, you are the only human on this planet who has ever been given our contract, the least you could do is actually use it once in a while…" **Ruufusbunta said while sounding a little annoyed. Ruufusbunta proceed to look at the other three summoned creatures.

"**Hmm, Manda, Katsu and Gamabunta… what the hell is this? A convention?" **Ruufusbunta asked with a cocky tone.

Tsunade was beyond shocked, throughout this entire fight she had seen her son accomplish incredible things and now he had summoned a colossal beast of his own. The Naked Mole Rat creatures were well known for never allowing humans to summon them, and yet Ron had just summoned the leader of them all.

"**So do tell Ron, which one is our opponent? Or is it all three of them?" **Ruufusbunta asked with a grin.

Ron shakily pointed at Manda.

"That one, the big ugly-ass snake…"

Jiraiya had to stop himself from smiling after Ron said that, nobody ever dared to disrespect Manda, he had a habit of eating people.

Meanwhile Shizune was busy down on the ground trying to get the unconscious Naruto away from what was about to go down.

Manda growled loudly,

"**You dare to mock me child? You will soon learn what it feels like to be slowly digested… Orochimaru, why did you summon me into such a complicated situation?"**

Kabuto who was kneeling next to Orochimaru slowly healing his wounds inflicted by Ron earlier looked a little worried.

"F-Forgive us Manda-sama, but this was an urgent situ…"

"**I WAS NOT TALKING TO YOU BOY…" **Manda roared at Kabuto. **"… Orochimaru, after this is over I expect a sacrifice of 100 humans"**

Ruufusbunta smiled at the whole situation.

"**Well it's about time… it's been years since I had such a good fight" **Ruufusbunta said as he reached behind his coat. he slowly started to slip something into view, something wooden.

That action seemed to set off the fight, Katsu suddenly reared back and shot a yellow liquid out of her mouth at Manda, Manda moved out of the way just in time as the liquid shot past him and hit a large boulder, Ron watched as the boulder quickly melted.

Manda kept moving and with unnatural reflex's for a creature of his size he shot at and wrapped around Katsu quickly started to constrict her. Manda quickly raised it's head to where Tsunade was standing on Katsu,

"**I'll take care of you first!!!" **Manda roared as it opened it's mouth preparing to eat Tsunade.

Just before Manda struck Gamabunta came flying out of nowhere, he quickly drew his blade from his hip and darted at Manda.

Manda quickly dodged to the side and caught Gamabunta's blade in his mouth. Gamabunta struggled to pull the blade from Manda.

Manda meanwhile was chuckling a the situation, he had Gamabunta's blade caught in his jaw and was constricting Katsu. However, he couldn't help but feel as if he had forgotten something.

Suddenly the sun was blotted out, Manda shifted his view upwards and saw him, Ruufusbunta was high in the air falling towards him.

"**Forget about me?" **Ruufusbunta shouted as he fell down toward the battle with Ron still atop him. Ruufusbunta quickly reached behind his coat and pulled out what looked like three straight pieces of wood, he held onto two while tossing the third into the air in front of him, he quickly slammed the two pieces of wood together against the third I the air, the three connected and became a wooden staff.

Ruufusbunta quickly raised the staff high above him and continued to fall.

As he reached Manda he lashed downwards striking him directly on the snout with the staff.

"**Rrraagghhhh!!!" **Manda roared as the staff struck him. The force of the blow was enough to loosen Manda's grip on Katsu.

Orochimaru and Kabuto were barely able to move out of the way as the staff struck the snout between them.

Ron saw his chance and acted quickly, he jumped from atop Ruufusbunta's head and landed on the staff, he quickly started running down the staff towards Manda's head. Just as he reached the head he quickly jumped up into the air and raised his fist. Ron flew towards Orochimaru, by the time he noticed, it was too late.

"You're mine!!!" Ron shouted as he struck Orochimaru hard in the face.

Orochimaru fell backwards and fell from atop Manda. Ron bounced from Manda's head and followed Orochimaru.

Orochimaru landed roughly on his feet and quickly jumped back to avoid Ron's next attack. Ron's punch missed Orochimaru by inches and struck the ground causing it to crater under the power. Ron was about to rush at Orochimaru again when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder.

"Argh!" Ron grunted as he fell to the ground holding his shoulder.

Orochimaru wondered for a moment why Ron had stopped, then he saw what Ron was holding in his pain, and smiled.

"So, you've finally reached your limit… it took long enough" Orochimaru said with a cocky tone.

Tsunade's attention was pulled from the fight when she heard Ron yell in pain, while the summons were still fighting, Tsunade was watching the scene unfolding between Ron and Orochimaru.

Slowly, Ron felt a familiar energy crawl over his body, sourcing from his left shoulder, he turned his head to see a glowing red tattoo growing over his body.

"T-The cursed seal…" Ron realized.

"You're losing focus, letting your anger take you over, you're need for vengeance is feeding the cursed seal allowing it to grow and consume you" Orochimaru explained with a smile.

All the while Tsunade was in shock watching a red tattoo growing over Ron's body, she had known for some time about the cursed seal, but she never knew it was on Ron. Suddenly she was overwhelmed with a maternal instinct, she quickly jumped from atop Katsu and ran towards her son.

"Ron!!!" Tsunade yelled as she sprinted across the field.

Ron heared Tsunade yell and turned around to see where it had come from, his eyes widened at what he saw, Tsunade was running top speed towards him, and close behind her, unnoticed by Tsunade, Manda was bearing down on her with his jaws wide open.

Ron stood quickly, pushing past the pain and ran towards Tsunade to meet her halfway. Everything flashed through Ron's mind. Tsunade was his mother and was also the only person who could revive Sheila. Tsunade was too important to die.

These thoughts filled his mind as he reached Tsunade and quickly pushed her out of the way. Tsunade fell to the side and quickly turned around just in time to see Manda's jaws slam shut on Ron.

There was a moment of silence, Tsunade's whole body shook, part of her didn't believe what she had just seen.

Manda reared back and smiled,

"**I told that little bastard I'd eat him… I guess he didn't take me literally"**

Orochimaru slowly approached Tsunade who was still in shock. Orochimaru grinned before speaking.

"First your brother, then Dan and now your dear Ronald… it would seem you are completely incapable of saving anyone you care about, face it Tsunade, anyone you care about will all eventually face the same fate and there is nothing you can do about it…"

Orochimaru opened his mouth and a blade slowly extended from his throat.

"… it's a shame really, I never intended to kill you Tsunade, but even if you don't heal my arms, I still have another way…"

Suddenly, a loud crunching sound erupted from behind Orochimaru. Cautiously, in case someone was sneaking up on him, Orochimaru slowly turned around to see where the sound had come from. All he saw was Manda still towering over them, but his face was contorted in pain and he was shaking slightly.

"Manda, what are you…" Orochimaru stopped speaking as he saw a section of Manda's body bulge at his side.

"**RRAGGHH!" **Manda screamed in pain as he felt something inside him.

That's when it happened, the bulge in Manda's side burst open in a shower of purple blood and bright blue sparkling light, followed by the sound of a thousand chirping birds.

"**CHIDORI!!!" **A voice yelled as a bloodied figure emerged from Manda's wound with a palm full of lightning.

The figure landed roughly on his feet and the Chidori receded.

The figure slowly raised to his feet while keeping his blond hair matted with blood covering his eyes.

Tsunade was shocked but soon snapped out of it, Ron was alive.

"Ron!" Tsunade shouted as she quickly stood back up and started to run towards him.

Orochimaru was still too stunned to say anything, nobody had ever escaped from Manda after being eaten.

Jiraiya saw what had happened, and was a little confused.

"… he expended so much chakra already, how did he have enough for a Chidori?" Jiraiya whispered to himself as he looked down at Ron. As he did he saw a strange grin of Ron's mouth as, this revealed two fangs poking out from under his top lip.

"That's not Ron!!!" Jiraiya realized, he immediately jumped from atop Gamabunta and ran towards Tsunade, when he reached Tsunade he quickly grabbed her and halted her advancement towards Ron.

"Tsunade stop!" Jiraiya shouted.

Tsunade continued to struggle against Jiraiya.

"Let go of me!!!" Tsunade shouted.

"Tsunade, that's not Ron!" Jiraiya yelled back.

"**Hahaha…" **A strange chuckle came from Ron, his voice seemed to be overlapped with another, darker voice.

"R-Ron?" Tsunade asked.

Ron suddenly threw his head back causing his hair to fall behind him.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" **Ron started to bellow with laughter.

With his hair pulled back Tsunade could see what had changed, the black cursed seal had completely covered his body with lightning bolt shaped markings, Ron eyes had changed as well, the white of his eyes were now black and the iris had turned a sickly yellow color, and his teeth were sharper. The front of Ron's coat had come undone revealing his abdomen, the cursed mark had grown down his body until it interlocked with the Rokubi seal on his stomach.

"W-What's happened to him?" Tsunade asked with tears in her eyes while looking at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"The cursed mark slowly robs the user of their freewill and takes over their mind, when the Cursed seal reaches Ron's Rokubi seal it creates a bridge between the Rokubi and Ron's mind allowing it to take over his body."

Tsunade's eyes were filled with tears, deep within her she was blaming herself for this, she was the one who sealed a monster within her own child before he was even born.

Tsunade was about to say something when Ron turned his head and saw Tsunade. There was a moment of silence before he suddenly grinned.

"**Tsunade… so good to see you again, how long has it been?… oh yeah…" **Suddenly Rokubi-Ron disappeared from where he was and reappeared almost instantly in front of Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"**THIRTEEN YEARS!" **Rokubi-Ron shouted as he backhanded Jiraiya away from them, Jiraiya skipped across the ground for a few moments before finally skidding to a stop near Gamabunta. Before Tsunade had a chance to move Rokubi-Ron quickly lashed out and grabbed Tsunade by the throat lifting her up into the air.

Tsunade grappled at Rokubi-Ron's hand trying to breath, but Rokubi-Ron continued to hold Tsunade up with inhumane strength. Rokubi-Ron had a grin on his face.

"**Do you know what it's like to be trapped at the back of some fleshbag's mind for the better part of thirteen years?… it's SO boring!" **Rokubi-Ron yelled the final few words as he spend and tossed Tsunade to the side.

With Tsunade out of the way Rokubi-Ron spotted Orochimaru… Rokubi-Ron slowly pointed at Orochimaru.

"**You… and I, have unfinished business…"**

Without warning Manda suddenly was able to push through his pain and rose up high.

"**Rrrgghh, you little bastard, how dare you do that to me…" **Manda roared, referring to it's gaping wound near his stomach where Rokubi-Ron had emerged from. "**… this time I'll remember to chew!!!" **Manda finished as he lunged at Ron with his jaws open again.

Rokubi-Ron simply stood there with a smile, never even attempting to move out of the way.

Manda struck Ron, causing the ground under him to crater and throw dust up into the air.

Everybody waited patiently for the smoke to clear, and as it did they were greeted with a sight they never would have imagined. Rokubi-Ron was standing in the center of the crater caused by Manda's impact, and he had caught Manda's top jaw with his left hand and Manda's bottom jaw with his right hand. Manda struggled to finish the attack but Rokubi-Ron stood firm with a smile.

"**He, didn't you ever learn not to eat things that don't agree with you?" **Rokubi-Ron asked with a mocking tone.

Rokubi-Ron quickly flipped backwards, letting go of Manda at the same time, as Rokubi-Ron flipped back his foot caught Manda directly under the chin, with monstrous strength the kick easily send Manda airborne, after flailing through the air for several seconds Manda landed with a crash.

With this one action, everyone was suddenly unnerved, including Gamabunta, Ruufusbunta and Katsu.

Orochimaru saw a chance, Rokubi-Ron had his back turned, Orochimaru quickly reared back spat forward, except instead of spit a long sword shout out of Orochimaru's mouth and darted towards Rokubi-Ron.

With a smile Rokubi-Ron swung his hand to the side and swatted the sword away as if it was nothing more than a bothersome fly without even looking in Orochimaru's direction.

"**Don't insult me mortal… you have repeatedly tried to eliminate my vessel and by extension, ME… and for that you shall die, however, you also gave me the means to take control of my vessel and for that I shall allow you to watch me as I first destroy the one who trapped me within this… flesh" **With that said Rokubi-Ron turned his attention from Orochimaru and back to Tsunade.

Rokubi-Ron slowly started stalking towards Tsunade while at the same time powering up another Chidori in his right hand. Tsunade couldn't move, even if she wanted to she couldn't fight Ron. Ron suddenly disappeared from where he was standing and reappeared standing over Tsunade and thrusted his palm downwards and Tsunade clamped her eyes shut tight, not wanting to see it coming.

"TSUNADE MOVE!" Jiraiya shouted.

"TSUNADE-SAMA RUN!" Shizune screamed.

"**RON SNAP OUT OF IT!" **Ruufusbunta yelled.

All three of them shouted at the exact same time.

Everything was silent, Tsunade's eyes were still shut tight, the sound of chirping birds associated with the Chidori technique had died down a few seconds ago but she had felt no pain. Tsunade slowly opened her eyes, Ron was still standing over Tsunade with an empty claw. Small drops of blood trailed down Ron's arm and fell from the tip's of his fingers. Tsunade followed the trail of blood with her eyes until she saw what caused it.

There, clamped around Ron's arm just below the elbow, a wooden dragon head biting down stopping the Chidori from making contact. The Dragon head had erupted from the ground and grabbed Ron's arms moments before he could attack.

Rokubi-Ron struggled against the dragon head.

"**Rrrh, let go!" **Rokubi-Ron growled through his teeth as he punched the dragon head with his free fist causing it to shatter. As soon as the dragon head was destroyed the ground started to rumble, a moment later five more dragon heads erupted from the ground on snake like bodies, their jaws quickly clamped onto both his arms, his legs and his shoulder, the dragon's quickly pulled Rokubi-Ron down to the ground and held him their despite his struggles.

Jiraiya quickly realized what was happening, somehow Ron was still in control of his newly acquired Mokuton abilities, and had managed to use it to stop Rokubi.

Slowly, the cursed seal started to receded back to Ron's shoulder much to Rokubi-Ron's distress. As the seal slowly moved across his skin he turned to look at Tsunade and growled.

"… **he saved you this time Tsunade, but every day I get stronger, sooner or later I will take over this body, and on that inevitable day… your life and the life of anybody this child cares about will be mine!" **Rokubi-Ron growled as the final parts of the Cursed Seal returned to Ron's shoulder, his eyes reverted back to normal.

Ron's body laid on the ground unmoving after the seal reset, the wooden dragon's slowly let go of him and returned to the ground.

Tsunade was finally able to move, she quickly leaned forward and started healing Ron wounds caused by the dragon heads. The wounds quickly started closing.

Jiraiya was still watching the entire scene unfold,

'_That kid really is incredible, he as able to subconsciously control his Mokuton technique to stop the Rokubi… his willpower is amazing' _Jiraiya thought to himself with a smirk.

The final bite wound on Ron healed, Tsunade slowly stood up over Ron, she was happy she was able to heal; him… but, she couldn't help but feel as if she had forgotten something.

"Tsunade-sama, behind you!!!" Shizune screamed

Before Tsunade could turn to see what Shizune was warning her about, something pink and slimy suddenly wrapped around he neck like a whip and started to choke her. Tsunade was able to turn her head enough to see what was strangling her, Orochimaru's elongated tongue.

"I'll choke the life out of you" Orochimaru said as he tightened the tongue.

Tsunade gripped at the tongue hoping to loosen it, but the whole time she kept her feet firmly where they were, if she moved even a little then Orochimaru would have a direct line of sight at Ron.

'_No, I won't give him even the slightest chance to hurt…' _Tsunade was stopped mid-thought as her sight lowered to where her son laid, only to see an empty spot of grass with a few drops of blood present.

'_Ron, where did he go?'_

Her question was quickly answered by a shadow that blotted out the sun above her, she looked up and saw him, Ron with Raikiri in hand bearing down towards her with the sword held high.

'_NO, did the Rokubi take over again?' _Tsunade wondered, fearing Ron's intentions.

Ron continued to fall towards her, but shifted in the air, he fell directly behind her and quickly and swiftly sliced Orochimaru's tongue.

"Arrghhh!" Orochimaru yelled in pain as the end of his tongue is sliced off, he quickly tried to retract the tongue, but it was caught quickly by Ron's left hand.

The part of the tongue wrapped around Tsunade's neck went lack and fell to the ground with a flop. Tsunade spun around and saw Ron, the Raikiri in one hand and Orochimaru's tongue in the other. Ron wore a grin on his face when he saw more distraught Orochimaru was.

"Hiya, miss me?" Ron asked as he smirked at Tsunade, he then turned to face Orochimaru, "Dude, I'm going to say something to you, that I've only ever had to say to Kakashi Hatake once before and never wanted to say ever again… keep your slimy tongue away from my mother!!!" Ron shouted the last sentence.

Jiraiya heard what Ron said and couldn't help but laugh, he had to restrain himself from grabbing is notebook and scribbling down what Ron said to use for material in one of his books.

With swift movement Ron quickly stabbed his sword into the ground beside him and using his increased strength her pulled Orochimaru towards him by his tongue.

In an instant Orochimaru flew forwards towards Ron.

As Orochimaru approached him, Ron reared back and balled his fist.

"This is for my mother!!!" Ron screamed as he delivered his fist to the side of Orochimaru's face, the force behind the punch was enough to send Orochimaru flying back the way he came, unfortunately for him Ron still had grip on his tongue, Ron pulled on it again and like a Bungee Orochimaru shot back towards Ron who had once again balled up his fist.

"This is for my other mother!!!" Ron yell as he struck Orochimaru and sent him flying again.

This time Ron grabbed the tongue with both hands, he quickly pulled to the side and started to spin Orochimaru around,

"This is for Sheila!!!" Ron shouted loud enough for Orochimaru to hear just as Ron slammed him against the ground.

Orochimaru was lying face first in the dirt, but Ron still kept a firm grip on his tongue.

Ron pulled sharply and Orochimaru started skidding across the ground towards Ron. Ron reared his foot back as if to kick a ball.

"This is for Sarutobi!!!" Ron shouted as his foot shot forwards and smashed directly into Orochimaru's face. Orochimaru sot backwards flying through the air just a few feet from the ground.

Ron jumped after Orochimaru and appeared directly above him as he was still flying through the air, Ron raised both of his hands into the air and clasped his hands together.

"… and this is for me!!!" Ron shouted over the din of air whizzing past them, Ron slammed both of his hands down in an axe handle style and struck Orochimaru directly in the stomach.

"Raghhh!" Orochimaru grunted as he smashed into the ground hard enough for a small crater to be created around him.

Despite being hit so hard, Orochimaru managed to quickly jump back to his feet and start to run.

"Oh no you don't…" Ron shouted as he ran after Orochimaru, "… you wanted this party, so you don't leave until the end!" Ron said as he jumped into the air intending to land atop Orochimaru.

Orochimaru, knowing he wouldn't be able to out run Ron in his weakened state spun around and opened his mouth, immediately his long tongue shot out of his mouth and wrapped around Ron while he was in midair, the tongue also tied Ron's arms to his side,

"Hey, let go!" Ron shouted in disgust.

Atop of Orochimaru's tongue his sword slid out of his throat, Orochimaru quickly retracted his tongue trying to pull Ron directly onto the sword. Ron saw the sword he was heading towards and got a little worried.

'_Oh boy, gotta think fast!… oh, that's it!" _Ron thought as he was struck by an idea.

Ron quickly twisted in the air and pointed his feet at Orochimaru, acting quickly Ron slammed his heels together and something started to happen, something mechanical was set off within the boots Ron wore and out of the soles of both boots slid two flat pieces of wood, the two pieces seemed to connect in the middle forming some sort of snowboard connected to his boots.

Ron continued to be pulled towards the sword protruding from Orochimaru's mouth but as soon as he reached the sword it stabbed into and through Ron's snowboard, the sword continued to slice through it until the board hit the swords hand guard and stopped, the blade itself stopped just a few inches away from Ron's crotch.

"WOAH…" Ron shouted as he noticed where the sword had stopped, Ron quickly turned his head to look at a stunned Tsunade, "… you just almost lost any chance of becoming a grandmother" Ron said with a relieved smirk.

At these words Tsunade felt a spark of happiness within her, it was small and almost hidden for the concern she held for Ron at this moment, this spark of happiness had been growing over the last few minutes thanks to Ron saying certain things. The way he told Orochimaru to keep his tongue away from his 'Mother', the way Ron mentioned two mothers while attacking Orochimaru and just now when he make a bad joke about Tsunade becoming a grandmother someday… these words meant one thing, Ron was acknowledging Tsunade as his mother.

In an attempt to break from the situation he was in, Ron quickly spun his body in the air, which in turn spun the board that was attached to his feet, and this spun the sword in Orochimaru's mouth causing Orochimaru to lose his balance and fall to the ground. Orochimaru quickly retracted both his sword and tongue back into his mouth before Ron had a chance to grab it again. Both Ron and Orochimaru slowly raised to their feet, Orochimaru stood there panting as Ron balled his right hand into a fist, started to pour his remaining chakra into his hand and slowly walked towards him with a determined look, and Orochimaru suddenly smiled.

Ron noticed Orochimaru's grin and was somewhat weary about it.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Ron asked.

"You mentioned your mothers, Sarutobi, your female friend…all of this strength is being fueled by your need for vengeance, and the more you fight the stronger the cursed seal becomes…" Orochimaru stopped speaking as he noticed that Ron was the one smiling now.

"You're wrong Orochimaru… what I feel now isn't vengeance…" Ron said with a smile

"Then what is it?" Orochimaru asked with a smug grin.

Ron suddenly disappeared form where he was standing only to reappear less than a second later directly in front of Orochimaru with his fist reared back.

"JUSTICE!" Ron proclaimed just as his fist collided with the side of Orochimaru's face, the force of the punch was enough to fracture Orochimaru's jaw as he flew away from Ron and landed roughly on top of Manda right next to Kabuto.

Kabuto rushed to Orochimaru's side.

'_He just bore the brunt on that crazy strength all at once' _Kabuto thought in disbelief as he reached his master.

Ruufusbunta slowly disconnected the three sections of his staff and placed them back into a holster behind his coat,

"**That fight is over…"** Ruufusbunta whispered.

"**Yeah" **Gamabunta said in agreement.

Manda suddenly started to move slightly for the first time since being defeated by Ron,

"**Rrgghh… this shall not stand, I will not be defeated by the likes of you…" **Manda growled at Ron, "**… the next time we meet, be ready to face the consequences of your actions this day!" **With that said, Manda suddenly erupted into a cloud of smoke as he returned to wherever it was Orochimaru had summoned him from.

The cloud slowly started to settle, but when it did Ron was surprised to see that Orochimaru was back on his feet.

"Grr, what does it take to keep you down!?!" Ron growled.

Orochimaru was panting heavily, he was in absolutely no condition to fight.

"Don't think this is over boy… even though Tsunade didn't heal my arms I still have another way to heal them… I swear to you, I shall crush Konoha… I think it will be good if we are able to meet again at that time, Tsunade, Jiraiya… and even you Ronald… you did well today, but this is not where or how it ends… fate promises more twists before this drama unfolds completely." With those final words, Orochimaru starts to sink slowly into the ground with a sick smile on his face.

"NO" Ron shouted, not wanting to allow Orochimaru to get away Ron made to go after him, but after taking only one step Ron was overcome with a wave of fatigue, Ron swiftly fell to his knees panting.

Orochimaru continued to sink until he was completely gone. Kabuto looked at them and smiled.

"See you next time" Kabuto said mockingly before placing his hands in the boar seal and disappearing in a poof a smoke.

Ron concentrated for a moment, trying to sense their chakra signatures, but he felt nothing, both Orochimaru and Kabuto were long gone.

"Damnit" Ron shouted as he punched the ground. Ron slowly raised to his feet and started to walk back towards everyone else, he first spotted Shizune who was tending to Naruto.

"How is he?" Ron asked.

"He's fine…" Shizune answered, "… Tsunade healed him before you arrived, he just needs a long sleep"

"**Well, there's no need for me to stay here" **Ruufusbunta spoke with his deep voice.

"Ok" Ron shouted up to his summon.

"**Do me a favor kid, don't wait so long to call us out again…"**

Ron smiled and held his thumb up.

Ruufusbunta turned his attention towards Gamabunta before speaking.

"**So Gama, how bout it? Poker at my place? You bring the chip I'll bring the dip," **Ruufusbunta said with a grin.

Gamabunta looked at Ruufusbunta blankly before whispering.

"**Idiot…" **with that said Gamabunta disappeared in a poof of smoke followed closely by Katsu.

"… **Nobody gets me" **Ruufusbunta said before disappearing in his own poof of smoke.

With the summons gone Ron found himself face to face with a nervous Tsunade.

"Well… I think we should talk" Tsunade weakly said.

Ron nodded.

"Yeah, but first there's something I have to do…" Ron said.

"What's that?" Tsunade asked.

"Collapse" Ron said a moment before Ron fell backwards and landed roughly on the ground unconscious. Tsunade ran to his side to check his health, she stopped when Ron's clothes started glowing… after a moment the glow died down to show that Ron was back in his normal clothes, a tattered tan coat that was beyond repair and black pants, his chest was once again wrapped in the bandages he had first appeared in. The Raikiri also glowed for a moment from it's spot stabbed into the ground, after the glow died down the sword had reverted to it's normal form.

Tsunade quickly kneeled down to Ron and used a basic scanning Jutsu on him… after a few moments she was done.

"He'll be fine, it's just chakra exhaustion"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron slowly awoke… his eyes cracked open to try to gain his bearings… wherever he was it was cold. His eyes opened fully and he found himself looking at the roof of some sort of ice cave.

Ron slowly sat up and looked around, he was indeed in a ice cave… it felt strangely familiar.

"W-Where am I?" Ron muttered.

Ron stood up and started walking… he didn't quite know where he was, but strangely he seemed to know exactly where to go.

After a few minutes of walking through the freezing cold tunnels he came to a large cavern, on the far side of the cavern was what looked like a cell, with bars made of ice, on the wall above the cell was a kanji for 'seal' carved into the ice.

Suddenly Ron remembered where he had seen this place before, he had a nightmare about this place during the Chunin exams, just after Orochimaru placed the cursed seal on him.

He also remembered what happened the last time he got too close to the cell.

"**Well boy, aren't you going to say anything?"** a rough voice said from the other side of the cell.

Ron quickly spotted a figure moving in the darkness, the figure walked slowly into the light revealing who he was. Ron found himself looking at himself with a few differences, this Ron had yellow and black eyes and had a cursed seal covering his body.

"You… you're me?" Ron said.

The other Ron smiled.

"**In a matter of speaking.. What's the matter, don't recognize me!" **the other Ron said with a smirk.

Ron's eyes widened as he realized who this other Ron was.

"Y-You… you're the Rokubi" Ron realized

"**Haha, you're not as idiotic as I thought…" **Rokubi-Ron said.

"Where are we?" Ron asked.

"… **I guess I spoke too soon… this is my prison, the inner walls of your mind…"**

"My mind… to this is where you've spend the last thirteen years? … I like what you've done with the place" Ron said with a cocky tone.

"**Watch your mouth boy… never forget that you are MY vessel, and if I wish to end your life I could snuff you out in an instant…" **Rokubi-Ron said as he approached the bars of the cell.

Ron wasn't intimidated.

"You Don't scare me… I stopped you one and I will stop you again…"

"**You fool, all your power comes from my presence… it was my power that defeated the first Hokage, it was my power that stopped your 'Father' from killing you when you were but a child, and it was my power that almost destroyed Tsunade…"**

Ron smirked a she heard this.

"Maybe, but it was MY power that stopped your power, what have to got to say about that?" Ron asked. Rokubi-Ron answered Ron with nothing more than a snarl.

"That's what I thought…" Ron said as he turned around and walked away from Rokubi's cell.

As he was walking gaway he stopped and turned slightly towards Rokubi-Ron.

"Oh, and I am NOT you vessel… I am your prison and you are my prisoner" Ron said as he exited the cavern, as Ron was gone he was unable to hear Rokubi-Ron's last words.

"… **for now"**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ron's eyes slowly inched open, he was happy to feel sunlight on his skin, it indicated he was no longer in an ice cave. He opened his eyes fully and recoiled at the first thing he saw.

"Ahh", Ron shouted right into Jiraiya's face who was leaning over him at the time.

"Jiraiya… there is nothing I have done in my life to deserve to wake up to your face"

Jiraiya's face faltered.

"Very funny brat"

Jiraiya stepped aside and was replaced by somebody else, a girl with a greenish tint to her skin and hair, he smiled down at him. Ron was shocked to see her.

"Ok… that's a little more like it… YOU'RE AWAKE!" Ron shouted as he jumped to his feet and pulled Sheila into a hug.

"Good to see you too Ron" Sheila said as she returned the hug.

As Ron was hugging Sheila he noticed Tsunade, Shizune and Naruto all sitting behind her, all of them seemed to be on top of something moving. Ron looked down to see that they were all atop one of Jiraiya's larger toad summons which seemed to be moving towards the south.

"Woah… what did I miss?" Ron asked.

"You've been out for four days Ron…" Jiraiya said.

"After you collapsed we took you back to the inn and made plans to return to Konoha, Tsunade has agreed to become Hokage" Shizune said.

"Right and when did Sheila wake up?" Ron asked.

"A few hours after you collapsed I used a few medical techniques… I was able to figure out what was wrong with her and then it was easy heal her… after she woke up we explained everything that happened" Tsunade said.

Ron turned back to Sheila,

"So you're ok?" Ron asked.

"Yeah…" Sheila said as she approached Ron and then jumped onto him catching him in a hug, "… thanks to you" Ron hugged Sheila back.

Tsunade smiled as she saw Ron smile, ever since she had met him almost two weeks ago he had been all business, it was nice to see him like this.

"So…" Ron said as he separated from Sheila, "… how long before we get to Konoha?"

"You woke up just in time, we should be there within two days" Jiraiya said.

Ron now turned to Tsunade. Somehow he knew exactly what he had to say. He walked oer to her and sat down across from her.

"Well, I think it's time for that talk" Ron said.

Tsunade nodded.

"Ok…" Ron started, "… I understand that you are my mother, and I am willing to accept that. To accept you. But I need you to understand that I have another mother, one who has cared for me for the last nine years, one who raised me, taught me everything I know… I need you to understand and accept that she is also my mother" Ron finished.

Tsunade nodded with a warm smile gracing her face.

"Of course I understand" Tsunade whispered.

"Thank yo…" Ron started to say but was cut off as Tsunade grappled him into a hug of her own. After a moment Ron returned the hug. After a few moments they separated and Ron stepped back.

"Ok then, onto our next topic… what the hell is this?" Ron asked as he swung him arm to the side and suddenly a beam of wood erupted from the ground close by. "… and why can I suddenly do it?" Ron asked.

"It's called the Mokuton, wood manipulation… and it's a bloodline limit" Jiraiya said.

"Bloodline limit? You mean like the Sharingan and Byakugan?" Ron asked.

Ron remembered reading about Bloodline Limits back in the academy, they were special techniques passed down genetically between family members.

"So then, where did I get it from?" Ron asked.

Tsunade quickly put her hand up.

"I'd say you got it from me" Tsunade said.

"So… you can use it as well?" Ron asked.

Tsunade shook her head.

"No… my Grandfather had it, by the looks of it, the Mokuton skipped two generations and has now emerged in you"

Just then something snapped in Ron's mind, he had read all about Tsunade's grandfather, the first Hokage, the man Ron had fought when Orochimaru attacked Konoha.

'_If the first Hokage was Tsunade's grandfather… and I'm Tsunade's son… then that would make me the first Hokage's great grandson!!!'_

"OH GOD I KILLED MY GREAT GRANDFATHER!!!" Ron screamed suddenly while throwing his arms up and grabbed his hair.

The sudden scream seemed to shock the toad under them because he came to a sudden and complete stop. Everyone quickly regained their balance, unfortunately Ron was standing up so he wasn't so lucky, the sudden stop was enough to launch Ron off the Toad. Ron braced himself to hit the rough ground but when he looked down his eyes widened. The Toad had decided to launch Ron right over the side of a cliff that hung over a lake.

"WAAAAA" Ron screamed as he freefell 50 meters before making a splash landing in the water.

"Ron!" Tsunade shouted as she jumped down the cliff and landed near the water edge. She was quickly joined by Sheila, Jiraiya, Shizune and Naruto.

Ron remained unseen for almost a full minute, just as Tsunade and Sheila were starting to get worried Ron surfaced in the middle of the lake breathing heavily.

"I'm alive? … I'M ALIVE! HAHAHA, I'M ALIVE!!!" Ron shouted in a happy tone.

Tsunade's eyes however widened in fear as she watched Ron.

Ron saw the way Tsunade was looking at him.

"What the… what's wrong with her?…" Ron stopped speaking when he heard something coming from his side, a low growling sound. Ron quickly spun his head quickly to see what was growling and saw what looked like a log floating beside him, however the 'Log' had a pair of beady eyes that were looking directly at him.

"Oh come on, there's no way my luck is that bad!" Ron muttered as he realized what it was.

All of a sudden the 'Log' now revealed as a crocodile burst out of the water and landed on Ron pulling him under.

"Waa!" Ron screamed as he was pulled under.

"RON!" both Tsunade and Sheila screamed as they prepared to jump into the lake to save Ron.

However, just before they were about to jump into the water the crocodile suddenly resurfaced, this time with Ron in it's jaws while he was holding the top of the crocs mouth open section up.

"Dude!!! What is it with animals trying to eat me lately?!?" Ron shouted before the crocodile sunk under the water again.

After a moment of silence the crocodile surfaced, this time with Ron straddling it's back.

"YEEHAA!" Ron shouted as he rode the bucking crocodile like a cowboy he had seen in an American movie. A moment later they both disappeared under the water again.

Once again they waited, almost a minute passed before they surfaced again, this time Ron had his arms wrapped around the crocodiles throat in a sleeper hold.

"Say uncle! Say uncle!!!" Ron shouted at the crocodile before they fell underwater.

This time after only a few minutes the crocodile surfaced, but this time alone.

Tsunade and Sheila feared the worst as the Crocodile swam to the side of the river and quickly crawled up the bank.

Suddenly Ron exploded from under the water right behind the crocodile.

"Oh no you don't!!!" Ron shouted at the croc as he grabbed it's tail, "Don't start what you can't finish!!!" Ron shouted with a crazy smile as he pulled the crocodile back into the water.

The crocodile roared as it was pulled underwater, but Tsunade could have sworn the 'Roar' sounded more like a scream to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile, in a hollow mountain, somewhere on the very edge of the fire country.**

In a dark gloomy cave, stood 10 shadowy figures, all of their bodies flickered as if they were nothing more then a group of holograms, the only distinctive thing about them were their eyes. The ten all stood in a circle.

"It has been years since all of us have met up… ever since Orochimaru betrayed us" spoke one of the figures, one with strange eyes, one white and one black. His body seemed to be in the jaws of a Venus flytrap pattern.

Another one stepped forwards, this one had blue eyes and had the outline of a sword on his back. "I hope this is important, me and Itachi were about to capture two Jinchuuriki before you sent your messenger to fetch us" the blue eyed figure said while pointing at a figure who had the outline of a straw hat over it's head.

The straw hat lifted up slightly revealing two very distinctive eyes. Eyes were filled with red, along with a black X crossing through the middle along with a circle surrounding the center of the X. these eyes were only known by a few as the Shoutengan.

"Watch your tongue Kisame… before I decide to rip it out…" the figure with the Shoutengan said with a stoic tone.

Another figure stepped forward, this one had the outline of long hair framing his face, alone with red eyes containing three comma-like marks within them. This was easily recognized as the Sharingan of Itachi Uchiha.

"I'll have to ask you not to threaten my partner… lest you wish for you and I to be on bad terms Kuraichi" Itachi said.

The figure with Shoutengan, narrowed his eyes at Itachi.

"You and I are already on bad terms Itachi, as you know very well and I don't think I need to remind you that your Sharingan doesn't work on me!"

"ENOUGH!" one figure shouted loud enough to shut everyone up. This figure had strange eyes, they contained several circles all within each other. He also had the outline of short spiky hair.

"I have called you all here to hand out assignments… Senban, have you located him?" this figure asked the Shoutengan user.

The Shoutengan user, now revealed as Senban nodded.

"Yes Leader-sama, I have located him…"

"Leader-sama… forgive me but who are you talking about?" the figure with one black eye and one white asked.

The Leader turned to face him.

"Ever since Orochimaru left us we have been seeking somebody suitable to fill the void he left… Senban has been search for a suitable candidate" Leader explained.

Leader turned back towards Senban.

"Senban, you're next mission is to recruit him… are you sure he shall agree to join?" Leader asked.

Senban nodded.

"Yes Leader-sama, Rasuto will join us"

"… and if he refuses?" Leader asked.

"… then I shall persuade him to reconsider" Senban answered.

"Very well, our next order of business, we are starting to run low on funds for our American activities… Hanzo, Golom, we have a contractor in America, he has agreed to pay us a large sum for our assistance in his plan I am sending the two of you"

Two figures stepped forward, one with pure white eyes and another who kept his eyes shut. They both bowed before speaking.

"Yes, Leader-sama" they both said at the same time.

"Now…" Leader said as he turned towards the rest. "… as for the rest of you…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two Days Later**

Finally, after days of walking the gates of Konoha came into view. Everyone stepped through the gates just as two Chunin guards barred their path.

"Halt, state your name and business" the first Chunin said.

Ron stepped forward.

"Ronald Mitarashi, Chunin of Konohagakure… returning with Jiraiya and Naruto Uzumaki from our mission"

The Chunins seemed to recognize Ron after a moment and stepped aside.

Tsunade leaned over to Jiraiya and whispered something to him.

"Jiraiya, he's only a Chunin?" Tsunade asked.

Jiraiya nodded.

"Yeah, he's the first Chunin of his generation, but judging by his skills he's already far beyond a Chunin"

After reaching a crossroads in the town everyone stopped.

"Ok, me and Shizune are going to see the council, we'll get them to drop the charges against you Ron… Sheila, you'd better come with us too, so we can give you a citizenship with Konoha" Tsunade said.

Jiraiya stepped forward next.

"I'll go with Tsunade, I'll also hand in the mission reports"

Naruto was already running away.

"I'm gonna go get some Ramen!" Naruto shouted back.

Ron stepped forward next.

"Ok then, I'm gonna go home and see how mom's doing" Ron said.

Tsunade heard Ron say mom, but she didn't mind, she thought she would be bothered by it, but she was fine, it surprised her.

Finally, all of them parted ways.

Ron quickly made his way towards his home, when suddenly he was tackled from the side, he felt somebody wrap their arms around Ron's head and tightened.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN GAKI!" a female voice shouted from behind.

Ron instantly knew that voice.

"Hiya mom…" Ron managed to get out before Anko tightened her grip.

"You've been away for a month, you couldn't have sent a letter! I've been worried sick!" Anko said as she squeezed one last time and then let go.

"Sorry mom, but we've been busy, it took two weeks to find Tsunade, and then to get her to agree to help Sheila I had to win a bet, so I had to train for a week, then I got into a fight with Orochimaru and then it took another 6 days to get back here" Ron said all in one go without breathing.

"… You fought Orochimaru again!?!" Anko shouted in worry.

"Yah. But it's ok., I kicked his ass this time, he was forced to run" Ron said as if it was nothing.

Anko thought about what Ron just said.

'_He… he beat Orochimaru?…'_ Anko thought before making her feelings known.

"YATTA!!! THAT'S MA BOY!!!" Anko shouted while throwing her fist into the air.

"Yeah, oh yeah, Sheila is awake now, Tsunade's taking her to see the council to get her a citizenship… anyway, I'm gonna go home and get a change of clothes, sorry but the coat you gave me got trashed in my fight" Ron said as he walked past Anko towards the tree house.

"Umm, Ron" Anko said to gat his attention.

Ron turned back to see a look on Anko's face that told him that something was wrong.

"Mom, what's happened?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five minutes later Ron was standing in front of his house, or rather what was left of it, the tree that had held up their house for over a decade was now lying on it's side with the house smashed to pieces on the ground.

"W-What happened… our home" Ron said with a sad tone as he stood over the remains of the house he grew up in.

"It happened about a week ago, there was a storm during the night, it blew over the house… I was out at the time" Anko said.

Ron looked at Anko suspiciously.

"Out where?" Ron asked.

"Umm, nowhere important…" Anko answered with a guilty face.

"… you were out drinking with Kakashi weren't you?" Ron asked.

Anko didn't say anything… she didn't need to.

"I'm gonna kill him" Ron said simply.

"Can't we rebuild it?" Ron asked

"We can rebuild the house, but not the tree…"

Suddenly something sparked in Ron's mind.

"Well, actually…"

"What?" Anko asked

"Stand back, I'm still new with this" Ron said as he placed his hands in the ram seal.

Anko didn't know what Ron was planning but stepped back anyway.

"**Mokuton : Moku Shimasu No Jutsu!" **(Wood release : Wood Manipulation Technique)

Anko mind went black when she heared Ron say 'Mokuton' she was quickly snapped out of it when she heared a splintering sound of creaking wood.

Out of the ground burst several beams of wood, they all started to combine together, twisting and bending into place, forming walls and a roof, until finally it formed a house, then suddenly a large tree grew out of the ground under the newly formed house and lifted it high up into the air and even formed a balcony.

The technique ended and Anko looked at their new house.

"Ron… how did you… when did you…" Anko tried to say something, anything.

"Mom…" Ron started, "… there's something you need to know about Tsunade, and me"

Half an hour later Ron and Anko were sitting in their new living room, Ron had just brought Anko up to speed on everything that happened while he was gone, including his Mokuton and Tsunade's relationship to him before Orochimaru kidnapped him.

"Damnit!" Anko said as she swung a fist and hit a wall.

"Orochimaru… he just seems to be everywhere ruining peoples life's"

"Don't worry, the next time we meet him I WILL finish him, I promise"

Just as Ron was about to say something else there was a knock a the door. A moment later the door opened revealing an ANBU standing in the doorway.

"Ronald Mitarashi, the council and Tsunade-sama are requesting your presence…"

Ron looked at the ANBU for a moment before speaking.

"Where have I seen you before?" Ron asked.

The ANBU seemed to take a step back in fear when Ron spoke.

Suddenly the memory came back to Ron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two Weeks Ago**

_The ANBU took a few steps before falling to his knees and speaking. _

"_H… He took all three of us out? … even without his sword… I'm starting to think I'm on the wrong side…"_

"_You are on the wrong side…" came a voice from the dust cloud easily recognizable as Ron's. the ANBU turned around quickly to see Ron jump out of the cloud and fly towards him._

"… _of my foot!!!" Ron shouted just as his booted foot connected with the side of the ANBU's face. The mask covering his face shattered in an instant and he fell to the ground gasping for breath._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh yeah…" Ron said with a sadistic smile, "… now I remember"

Unfortunately the ANBU was already gone.

"You've met him before" Anko asked.

"Yeah, he was part of the team that the council sent after me, the last time I saw him my heel was connecting to his face"

"The council sent an ANBU team after you!!!" Anko asked as she rose from her seat in rage, "I'LL RIP THEM APART"

"Mom, don't worry, I took care of it… besides you taught me how to handle ANBU" Ron said as he stood up to leave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later Ron walked through two large double doors into the darkened council chambers. Ron was able to see that the entire council was sitting at their ascended table positions. Ron noticed that Tsunade had taken a seat at the end of the table.

Ron knew the way these meetings worked, the first question asked would set the tone for the entire meeting.

One member of the council who represented the Akimichi clan was sitting next to Tsunade, he looked at an empty plate at his side.

"Who the hell ate my cupcake?" the Akimichi asked.

Tsunade turned to him.

"It was me, and it was delicious, my compliments to the little lady" Tsunade said while wiping a few crumbs from her mouth.

"I made that" Akimichi said in an annoyed tone.

"I know" replied Tsunade with a smile.

"Ronald Mitarashi…" one council member said as he stood up.

"We have called you here for two different reasons… initially we planned on arresting you on sight when you entered the village for your crimes against this council, but those crimes involved harboring the fugitive Sheila Mitarashi, however, Sheila has now been granted a citizenship by the fifth Hokage Tsunade, there for we have no choice but to drop the charges…" the council member said in a less than enthusiastic voice. This caused Ron to grin.

"Now, on to the second matter… we have read the mission reports, we have learned that you have gained more power while on your mission, this is now a hearing to judge your battle capabilities"

Ron was a little confused, why were they testing him.

"We know you used a fire technique against Gaara of Sunagakure from videos from the Chunin exams… we also know that Kakashi ha taught you the Chidori technique"

Ron still wasn't sure what was going on, but he nodded I response to what they were saying, he noticed that Tsunade seemed to be smiling at something.

"Now, according to the mission report you now know a wind technique, please demonstrate" the council member asked.

Ron turned to Tsunade questioningly, she gave a quick nod indicating it was alright.

Ron reached behind his back and grabbed the handle of Raikiri, he pulled it from his back letting the bandages fall from it. He then held the sword out in front of himself and concentrated. After a few moments the sword was coated with chakra induced wind, just like he used against Orochimaru to lengthen the blade.

"… very well, now… according to the report you have unlocked some kind of bloodline limit, you will demonstrate" the council member said.

Ron once again turned to Tsunade for confirmation, she nodded.

Ron dropped his wind technique and placed the Raikiri on his back, Ron then placed his hands in the ram seal and concentrated. After a moment the wooden floor started to bend and morph, soon it grew up as high as Ron and morphed, after it was done a wooden statue of himself standing with his foot placed on the head of a defeated Orochimaru with his fist in the air in victory.

Loud mutters erupted within the council at what Ron had just performed.

Tsunade however was still looking at the statue Ron had made.

'_I don't like art… but I do like that' _Tsunade thought with a smile.

After a few moments the council grew quiet.

"Very well… it seems that you qualify for the bylaw" the council member said.

"What bylaw?" Ron asked getting a little worried.

"However, you still need three Konoha Jounin to give their recommendations as well as one member of this council, do you have them Tsunade?" the council member asked.

Tsunade stood up,

"Yes… Come in!!!" Tsunade shouted at the door behind Ron.

Immediately the doors opened and three people walked in. these three were Kakashi, Gai and Kurenai.

Kakashi stepped forward.

"I Kakashi Hatake, hereby give my recommendation to Ronald Mitarashi

The Gai stepped forward.

"I Might Gai, give my recommendation to Ronald Mitarashi"

Finally Kurenai stepped forward.

"I Kurenai Yuhi give my recommendation to Ronald Mitarashi"

Just as the council member tried to say something else, he was suddenly interrupted

"HEY!" Ron shouted loud enough for everybody to shut up. "Does somebody want to tell me what's going on?" Ron asked with anger in his voice.

After a moment the council realized that Ron didn't know what was going on.

"… any Chunin that knows techniques that control all five elements are eligible for a promotion… however that ninja also needs three Jounin to vouch for them by giving their recommendations"

"Really? But what do you want in return? Because I am telling you now I am NOT dating that daughter of yours!" Ron said with a serious voice.

"I only have a son Ronald…" the council member said.

Ron smiled.

"That's my bad sir, I was just going on that picture I saw on your desk"

Ron thought about what they said but found a flaw.

"Hold on. I don't know any Water of Earth techniques!"

"The Mokuton technique is a combination of both Earth and Water, so it qualifies as both" Kakashi said.

Ron played everything through in his head again and realized what this means.

"So, does this mean that I'm…"

"No!" the council member said quickly before Ron could finish his question, "You need three Jounin and one member of the council, and Tsunade has not provided us with the council member, there for your qualification for ascension is rejecte…"

"Wait!!!" a voice interrupted the council.

Ron turned Justin time to see Hiashi Hyuga walk through the doors followed closely by Shizune.

"I Hiashi Hyuga, head of the Hyuga clan and member of the Konoha council give my recommendation for Ronald Mitarashi's advancement"

The entire council erupted into whispers again, the council member that had been speaking all this time had a look on his face as if somebody took a piss in his Sake.

"Hiashi-sama, we thought you couldn't make it to the meeting…" the council member whispered with a worried look.

"Yes well, when Shizune informed me that there was a meeting taking place I thought it would be best to be here…" Hiashi said with a small grin.

The council member knew he had no choice.

"Very well… Ronald Mitarashi, it is the decision of this council that you shall be immediately advanced to the rank of Jounin, dismissed!" the council member spat out.

The council started getting up and leaving, before leaving, the council member who had almost refused the ascension of Ron's rank approached him.

"Mitarashi, just so you know, I think that you are a perversion of everything this council stands for!!!"

Ron looked the council member directly in the face and his mouth split into a goofy grin.

"Thank you, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me"

After Ron said this, the council member stalked out of the hall in a rage.

Tsunade stood up and approached Ron and Shizune.

"God Shizune, you cut it a little close there" Tsunade said.

Ron was in shock, his entire life in Konoha he had trained to become a Jounin, and now after only being a Chunin for a month he had advanced again to Jounin.

"Congratulations Ron… only one other person has ever become Jounin at your age" Gai said.

"Really?" Ron asked, "Who"

Gai pointed behind Ron at Kakashi.

"That would be me… anyway lets go and get your new uniform Ron" Kakashi said as he started to stroll out of the room.

Tsunade was still looking at the statue Ron had made, with Ron standing on a defeated Orochimaru with his fist raised in victory. Tsunade leaned over to Shizune.

"Shizune, have this moved up to my office"

"Hey Tsunade, what about Sheila, what's gonna happen now?" Ron asked

"Well, she asked and I accepted, she's going to learn under me" Tsunade answered

"So Ron, what are you gonna do now? Ever since you became a ninja your goal was to become Jounin, so what now?" Kurenai asked.

Ron thought about it for a moment.

"I'm gonna… I'm, umm… I'm going on vacation!" Ron finished causing everyone to face fault.

"Really?" Tsunade asked

Ron turned and nodded.

"Yeah, I've never been on a vacation, I've saved up six weeks worth so I think I'll take them"

At this point Ron remembered where Anko had been while the house fell down.

"Hey Kakashi, come here I wanna show you something…" Ron said as he reached behind his back and grab the Raikiri.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anko was sitting down reading through her mail in her new living room when a loud knock came from the door. Anko quickly got up and walked over to the door, she opened it up to come to a familiar sight, the standard Jounin uniform, navy pants and top covered by a dark olive green Jounin vest complete with fingerless gloves, it was what Kakashi and Asuma were always wearing, however somebody else's head was on top of the uniform, brown eyes, blond hair being held back by a Konoha forehead protector with a black band.

"R-Ron?" Anko asked, not quite recognizing her son.

"Yeah, mom you won't believe what just happened to me"

Five minutes later Ron had told Anko everything that had happened at the council chambers. Anko couldn't help but smile.

"Yes! Do you realize the bragging rights I just got over the other parents of the rookie nine? Almost everyone else in your age group are still Genin! Haha!"

"Almost?" Ron asked.

"Yeah,, the lazy one, Shikamaru got promoted to Chunin too" Anko answered.

"Hah, nice one Shika!" Ron said with a smile.

"Oh Ron…" Anko said as she reached forward into the pile of mail and pulled out a chunky envelope addressed to Ron. "This just came for you"

Anko passed Ron the envelope who quickly started to rip it open.

"So Ron, have you decided where you're going for your vacation?" Anko asked.

Ron was silent for a moment as he read what was in the envelope, it seemed to be a newspaper. When Ron read what it said his eyes widened as if in fear.

"Yeah… I'm considering America" Ron said as he spun the newspaper in his hands to show Anko the headline.

'_**Kim Possible Captured!!!'**_

**To Be Continued…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SEX!!!... now that i've got your attention, please review and let me know what you think. lol.**


	7. Rescue Mission KImpossible

**Rokubi : Family Bonds.**

**Chapter 7 - Rescue Mission KImpossible**

Kim's eyes slowly fluttered open, as she slowly awoke from her slumber she hoped that she would find herself safe and comfortable in her bed at home and the past few days were just a bad dream, the sudden pain in her wrist reminded her that she wasn't that lucky.

She opened her eyes fully to find herself in the same dirty cell she had been locked in for the last three days, the pain in her wrist came from the metal shackles that were wrapped around her wrists chaining her to the wall. She cursed herself for having woken up, she had been in the middle of a dream involving a certain Konoha ninja coming to her rescue. Something else seemed to cause her some discomfort, for months now she had grown accustom to wearing a certain headband around her neck, but now it had been taken from her while she was unconscious.

Three days ago Kim had received an anonymous tip on her website saying that Drakken was planning something, something big. She had gone to the coordinates provided by the source of the tip but after taking just a few feet into the old warehouse where Drakken was supposed to be held up, she received a hard blow to the back of her head knocking her out, when she woke up she was here, chained to the wall in a small cell with one window to le the light in. the only time she had contact was when one of Drakken's goons came to check up on her. They hadn't given her any food or water and she was getting weaker and weaker with each passing hour. One thing seemed to confuse Kim, every time a goon would come to check on her they would simply check her health and then say something like,

"_No, not yet"_

Almost as if they were waiting for something. Kim had started to wonder about this, she had to escape soon or else she'll starve to death in here… but maybe that's what they were waiting for, for her to get too weak to even **try** to escape… at that moment Kim hatched a plan to escape from this place.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

Drakken paced back and forth in a large room, the only light in the room came through several large windows that overlooked the city, over the past few days he had become increasingly nervous, he knew it was only a matter of time until Kim Possible broke free. Drakken's assistant Bonnie was stood leaning against a nearby wall with her arms folded across her chest and dressed in her normal silver and black jumpsuit, she watched him pacing and let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Gah, this is ridiculous! We should do it now, every moment we waste waiting for her to get weaker is a moment she has to escape and ruin my plans!!" Drakken shouted in annoyance.

"Calm yourself Doctor…" a calm voice echoed through the empty room from the shadows.

A shiver shot up Drakken's spine, until now he had thought he and Bonnie were alone in the room. "… the girl will not interfere with the plan" the voice echoed through the room as the one who had spoken walked barely into view but his face was still concealed in the shadows, his entire body was covered with a long black cloak with patterns of red clouds, the only facial feature visible through the darkness was his eyes which were pure white.

"You don't know that!" Drakken argued back, "You don't know this girl like, I do, whenever it seems like I might win she turns up and ruins everything!"

"Well, that's why you hired us isn't it?" another more gruff voice growled in the darkness from the other side of the room. Drakken turned to see another figure emerge from the darkness wearing the same style cloak, but like his counterpart his face remained hidden. He was far bigger than the one with white eyes, he was built like a brick wall, this one had spiky hair visible in the light, but unlike the other one this guy kept his eyes closed tight.

"If the girl gives us any trouble, we'll crush her" the big one growled through a toothy grin.

Bonnie smirked from he place leaning against the wall, she was starting to like these guys.

"Whatever, I just want her taken care of once and for all… you…" Drakken said pointing at a guard in a red jumpsuit. "… go and check on her, she must be weak enough by now!"

The guard nodded and ran from the room.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

The guard quickly made his way towards Kim Possible's cell, after a few minutes he reached the large heavy door with a single guard standing next to it, he reached up, pulled a view slot open and peered inside, he saw the girl hanging there limp against the chains with her hair covering her face.

He closer the view slot and reached over to a hook hanging next to the door holding up a metal ring with two keys on it, he quickly unlocked the door and walked into the room, he carefully lifted Kim's head up to see that she was unconscious. He quickly checked her vitals and smiled.

"She's ready…" he muttered before turning back around in the direction of the open door, "Hey, get in here…" he shouted.

The guard who had been standing outside the cell walked in to face his superior.

"Yes sir?" the guard asked

"Unchain her and take her down to the extraction room, I'll go inform Dr Drakken that she is ready for the process" the first guard said as he passed the cell guard the keys and exited the cell.

With his superior gone the cell guard let out a sigh as he started to unchain the prisoner's right arm.

"I need to get a new job, one with a company car, one with health benefits, one with… with…" the guard struggled to find something else he desired in a new job.

"Dental?" a voice offered.

"Yeah, a job with good dental…" the guard said with a smile, but a moment later his face drained when he wondered who had spoken, he looked up to see the prisoner fully awake with a cocky grin on her face.

"Oh shi…" the guard was unable to finish his curse as Kim's free hand collided with the side of his face causing him to stumble against the wall.

Before the guard could regain his footing Kim used the chain still attached to her left wrist to swing towards the guard and planted her right heel against his face slamming him into the wall and creating a very noticeable dent.

The guards unconscious form slumped to the ground and Kim regained her own footing.

"Ok, time to get out of here…" Kim muttered as she quickly hooked her foot into the key ring which had fallen to the ground when she first punched the guard, she kicked the keys up and caught them in her right hand. Kim quickly un-cuffed her left wrist and fell free from the wall. As soon as she hit the ground she immediately got back up and started towards the door, but before she made it more than a few feet Kim was struck with a sudden wave of dizziness and fell to her knees.

"Woah… I'm in worse shape than I thought" Kim muttered to herself as she realized that not eating or drinking in three days had taken it's toll on her. Very shakily Kim got back to her feet and rushed from the cell.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

After running around the building for what seemed like hours of dodging Drakken's patrols Kim finally came to a large empty and dark room, the only light in the room came from three large windows, Kim looked out the window and for the first time she why she hadn't found an exit, she was on the top floor of a skyscraper overlooking Upperton.

"About time you found your way here K, we've been waiting for ages…" a familiar female voice echoed from behind Kim.

Kim spun on her heel to face who had spoken and came face to face with Bonnie, her former partner turned traitor.

"B, it's been a while ever since…" Bonnie struggled for a moment to remember the last time they'd met.

"Ever since me and X wiped the floor with you and Drakken" Kim remember as if it was yesterday.

"Yeah, but where is he now K? This time you've not got any boy toys to watch your back for you" Bonnie said with a grin.

"Bonnie, I don't need anybody's help to take you down, I mean come on, you're a decent fighter but you're no Shego" Kim said while slipping into a battle stance.

Bonnie was starting to react to Kim's taunting, she clenched her teeth for a moment before getting ready to fight but then stopped herself, she knew something that would really get under Kim's skin. Bonnie reached into her side pouch and produced something for Kim to see.

"Hey K, lose something?" Bonnie asked tauntingly as she held something out for Kim to see.

It looked like a long blue piece of cloth with a metal plate on it with a swirl etched into it.

Kim's anger started to get the better of her when she saw what Bonnie had taken from her.

"Give that to me" Kim growled through clenched teeth as Bonnie dangled the forehead protector tauntingly.

Bonne held the headband so the metal section was in her hands.

"What's the matter K? You seemed to be really attached to this thing, ever since that boy gave it to you… what was his name again? Don?" Bonnie asked in a mocking tone.

"Ron!!" Kim corrected Bonnie through clenched teeth.

"Well I don't see what's so great about it, I mean as far as accessories go it's not exactly top of the line, it has no style, the color is terrible, it doesn't go with your outfit… but you know what the worst thing about it is?" Bonnie asked, but before Kim could answer Bonnie quickly bend the metal section at a bad angel until…

**SNAP!!**

Kim's heart stopped for a moment when the metal section snapped clean in half in Bonnie's hands.

"It's just so damn fragile" Bonnie finished her comment with a smirk as tossed the broken protector towards Kim.

Kim felt tears start to well up in her eyes as the broken forehead protector clattered to the ground at her feet.

Kim felt anger flair up in her again, quickly using everything she had learned in the past few months she started gathering chakra in her body and quickly placed her hands in the Tiger seal.

As quickly as possible she started to perform a set of hand seals.

**Tiger-Horse-Dog-Rabbit…**

Kim was about to continue her hand signs when something happened so fast that she barely had time to register it… a darkened figure shot from the shadows and landed in front of her, since they were both standing in front of the window Kim was able to see his face clearly, the man was wearing a long black cloak with red clouds covering it, he had long shiny black hair, his face was completely clear of blemishes, he also had a small black goatee but the most intriguing thing about him was his eyes, they were pure white. Before Kim was able to figure out what was happening, the new arrival lashed out, he used two fingers and thrusted them into Kim's chest just above her heart and she was instantly hit with a wave of pain, before Kim had a chance to scream out in pain he did it again, he pulled his fingers back and used his other hand in a similar gesture against her chest, and then he did it again, and again, Kim never had a chance to scream as wave after wave of pain washed over her, after a moment the attacks stopped and the white eyed man jumped back a few feet.

Kim quickly doubled over and fell to her knees in pain. She looked up at the one who had attacked her and her eyes widened in shock when she noticed something that she had missed before, this man was wearing a Konoha headband not unlike the one laying in front of her broken, except his had a large slash across the leaf symbol. Kim tried to gather her chakra to maybe try another attack but to her shock she couldn't even feel her chakra let alone control it.

"Listen well girl…" the white eyed man said in a stoic tone, "… you have one chance to live, who gave you that Konoha protector?" he asked.

Kim shakily reached down and took the broken protector into her right hand, the metal section was snapped but both sections were still attached to the cloth, she slowly brought it up and placed it against her heart, she knew that if she told this man about Ron then she may put his life in danger, with the protector placed against her heart Kim slowly and shakily stood back up, she raised her head, looked the man directly in his white eyes and smiled…

"Go to hell" Kim said with a smile.

The white eyed man seemed to chuckle at the girls insolence before speaking.

"Ladies first" with that said the man took a quick step forward before attacking, this time he simply thrusted his palm directly into Kim's chest, he put almost no chakra into the actual attack but it was till strong enough to send Kim flying backwards through the air, unfortunately for Kim the only thing that was behind her was a glass window, the glass easily shattered and Kim's body disappeared. The white eyed man turned to face Drakken.

"She won't be a problem any longer…" with that said he walked back into the shadows. With a smile of their faces both Drakken and Bonnie strolled from the room ready to continue with their plan, this time with no Kim possible to stop them.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

Kim felt her body smash through the glass and start falling away from her attacker. She felt as if she was falling for ages, the world seemed to move in slow motion as it shot past her on her decent. Kim's hand still clutched the forehead protector as her memory seemed to flow back to when she had received it.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

_**Several Months Earlier**_

_An hour later Ron was standing out front of Kim's house ready to say goodbye,_

_She slowly took off the forehead protector from around her neck and started to pass it back to Ron when he suddenly placed his hand on top of hers lowering it back down,_

"_Keep it… you really seemed to like it and I can get another one when I get home." with a delighted smile she took it and started fastening it around her neck again, it was true that over the last two weeks it had grown comfortable on her, after fastening it tightly she looked up at him and grinned._

"_Oh and don't forget you owe me a date" Ron added with a smile._

_Ron turned around and was about to walk away when he felt a hand on his shoulder, Kim quickly spun him around and planted a kiss on his lips while wrapping her arms around his neck._

_After they separated Kim let out a short giggle,_

"_I'll be looking forward to it"_

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

Kim smiled at the memory, it seemed now she wouldn't get that date after all, Kim looked up and saw that she was still falling, but it wouldn't be long before she hit the ground, even if she had any of her gadgets with her she doubted she had the strength to use them… with a final thought in her mind she slowly closed her eyes and let the end come, but as she did a single word left her lips.

"… Ron…"

And then it happened, her body came to a sudden and complete stop, but something was wrong, there was no pain, it was then that Kim felt blood rushing to her head as if she was hanging upside down, she also felt as if something was gripping her ankle.

"Well now, this is my kinda rain… no wonder the sky looked so funny this morning" a cocky voice said.

Kim slowly opened her eyes and looked ad saw the situation she was in, she was hanging upside down still a good 500 meters from the ground and something, or someone to be more précised was holding her by her ankle, but she was facing away from whoever it was, probably one of Drakken's men playing with her before they finish her.

"L-Let me go!!" Kim shouted in rage.

"Let you go? But it would be a shame if you just ended up as a pretty stain on the pavement, besides you still owe me a date KP" the voice said again.

What the stranger had said finally registered in her mind, only two people had ever called her KP, and she owed only one of those two a date. Kim managed to twist her body around to face who was holding her and there he was standing completely horizontal from the building gripping her ankle. His appearance had changed slightly since she had last seen him but it was primarily his clothes. He now wore a pair of black pants with his kunai pouch strapped to his thigh, strapped to his head was a new forehead protector with a white strap, he also wore a olive green vest and over it he wore a long white coat that reached his ankles, towards the bottom of the coat were some blue chain lightning designs, it also looked brand new. Finally Ron seemed to have a sword strapped to his back which seemed to be wrapped in a bandage.

"R-Ron?" Kim asked, not quite believing that Ron was really here.

"Hiya KP, miss me?" Ron asked with a grin.

Without waiting for an answer Ron quickly pulled Kim upwards and pulled her to his chest, he had one arm around her back while the other was hooked under her legs, Kim instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head in the crook of his neck, like that Ron started to slowly walk down the building towards the ground.

After a few minutes they reached the ground, Ron helped Kim to her feet and started to untangle her arms from him, as soon Kim her arms were about to fall away they suddenly tightened around his neck. Ron was about to ask her what was wrong when he felt a dampness on his neck, she was crying.

"Ron… you came…" Kim cried into his shoulder.

Ron smiled warmly as he snaked his own arms around her waist and hugged back.

"Of course I came… sorry it took so long but I really did come as fast as I could, and buy the looks of it if I had been a minute later then I would have been too late"

Ron was about to say something else but Kim suddenly went limp in his arms, she almost fell out of his grip all together, Ron managed to catch her just in time and guide her gently to the ground. In a moment of fear Ron pressed his fingers against her neck to check her pulse, after a moment he found it and let out a sigh of relief.

'_Just unconscious'_ Ron thought to himself.

Satisfied that she would be fine for now he slowly picked her up bridal style, as he did he noticed something in Kim's grip, the Konoha forehead protector he had given to her months ago, except now the metal section was snapped in half. Ron smiled warmly as he pulled her closer.

"Don't worry KP, you'll be fine now, I've got you…" Ron whispered warmly to her as he started to run from the skyscraper Kim had fallen from, Ron soon jumped to the top of a house in one bound and started leaping from roof to roof with ease as he made his way towards Middleton.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

Anne and James Possible were a wreck, three days ago their daughter had gone out on one of her missions but for the first time she didn't come back. Two days ago the frontline page of the newspaper read '**Kim Possible Captured'.** and then one yesterday Kim's computer genius Wade contacted them and said he was getting in contact with somebody who may be able to save Kim.

They had both been a wreck, neither one of them had slept since the newspaper was printed. They both stayed awake in hopes that the door would open and Kim would come running in as if nothing were wrong. Over the past two days the tow elder Possibles had consumed more coffee than anybody should in a week.

**-Knock Knock-**

Anne slowly stood up with a cup of coffee in her hands and walked grimly to the front door, she knew it wasn't Kim, she would have just walked in without knocking. With her cup in one hand she used her free hand to open the front door. As the door swung open the cup in her hand fell to the ground and smashed as he now empty hand covered her mouth in shock. There standing in the doorway was a familiar young man she had seen a few months ago, but what shocked her the most was what he was holding in his arms.

"Hi, I have a delivery for the Possible family" Ron said with a goofy grin.

"Oh god, Kimmie!" Anne said and rushed at the pair, she quickly raised Kim's head to check on her.

"She's just unconscious but by the looks of it she hasn't eaten in a while and she's dehydrated" Ron explained as he slowly passed Kim to Anne. James had heared the commotion and ran from the front room to see what was happening, he arrived to see a familiar young man passing Kim's unconscious body to Anne. James immediately helps his wife with their daughter and quickly rushed her upstairs leaving Ron behind.

Ron closed the front door and noticed the broken cup on the ground, he quickly picked up the broken pieces and threw them in the trash. Ron stood in the hallway for a while, after almost half an hour both Anne and James finally came down the stairs.

"Hi, is KP ok?" Ron asked. But before he got an answer Kim's mom suddenly lunged forward and pulled Ron into a tight hug with tears in her eyes whilst James stood at the stairs smiling thankfully at the boy who saved his daughter.

:T-Thank you" Anne said through her tears.

"You're welcome" Ron said with a smile, "So, how is she?" Ron asked again.

Anne let go of him and slowly walked to the kitchen to find something.

"She's awake now she just collapsed from exhaustion, you were right, she's malnourished and dehydrated so I need to give her an injection of nutrients" Anne said as she searched through a large box of medical supplies. "There was something else though, she had several red marks on her body that I don't recognize, at first I thought they were injection marks but there weren't any punctures in her skin" Anne said as she finally found what she was looking for, it was a small case containing two syringes and a bottle of brown liquid. After taking it she made to go back to he daughters room to give her the injection.

"Wait a sec, are you sure you should give her that injection?" Ron asked cautiously.

Anne looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Of course I should, why?" Anne asked.

"Well, you're a brain surgeon right?" Ron asked, Anne nodded.

"Ok then…" Ron said as he took a clean cup from the draining rack next to the sink, "… catch" Ron said and suddenly tossed the cup to Anne.

Anne suddenly dropped the injection case on instinct and tried to catch the cup, but it slipped from her weak grip and fell to the floor, Ron moved quickly and caught both the case and cup before either one of them broke. Anne seemed to be shaking from the attempt. Ron placed the cup and case on the counter and took Anne's hand, he raised he hand into the air and straightened it out.

"Ok, hold your hand steady" Ron said and then let go of her hand.

Anne tried her absolute best to keep her hand steady, and for a brain surgeon that should be an easy task, in fact it was a requirement. But she couldn't, her hand shook uncontrollably.

"When was the last time you slept? Or ate? And how much caffeine have you drank over the past few days?" Ron asked, already knowing the answer.

Anne immediately understood what Ron had meant by when he asked about given Kim the injection. He wasn't worried about Kim being given the injection, he was worried about Anne being the one to give it.

"You're in no condition to give anyone an injection…" Ron said sternly.

"But Kim **needs **this injection…" Anne argued.

"Ok then I'll give it to her" Ron said reaching for the case.

"Hold on…" Anne said before Ron had a chance to leave. "… How old are you? 12? There's no way you could have hands any more stable then mine right now"

The this comment Ron smiled, Ron reached into his side pouch and pull out a single kunai, he quickly flipped the ninja tool into the air before vertically balancing it perfectly on the tip of his finger, Anne watched in awe as neither the kunai or his hand moved at all, it was almost as if it was frozen. This kid had stability that would make any surgeon jealous. But still Anne desided to test him, the same way he had tested her. She quickly grabbed the cup from the table and tossed it to him.

"Catch" Anne mimicked what Ron had said.

Ron saw it coming and smiled, he quickly tossed the injection case into the air and caught the cup with his free hand, all the while the Kunai still balanced perfectly on his finger, after grabbing the cup he quickly tossed it to the side and caught the injection case, acting quickly he gripped the kunai properly and tossed it towards the airborne cup just as it reached the wall, the kunai hooked through the handle of the cup and stabbed into the wall. The end result was the cup hanging from the wall from a kunai.

Anne was stunned, how could a twelve year old boy perform these actions.

Ron saw the look on Anne's face and knew what she was thinking.

"I can do these things because I've been trained to do them since I was four… oh, and I'm thirteen, not twelve" Ron said before walking from the room and up the stairs.

Anne smiled as Ron went up the stairs to her daughter.

James finally walked into the kitchen to join his wife, he quickly noticed her smile,

"What're you smiling at?" James asked curiously.

"Did you hear what Kimmie said as soon as she woke up? It was just one word… Ron" Anne said with a smile.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

Ron gave a quick knock on the wall next to the stairs that lead to Kim's loft bedroom.

"Come up" Kim's voice sounded from above.

Ron quickly walked up the stairs but was unprepared for what he saw, there Kim was in bed stripped down to her underwear, he caught a glimpse of Kim's white bra just before she quickly pulled her covers up to her neck.

"R-Ron?!" Kim asked in shock and humiliation, she had been expecting her mother, not Ron.

But Ron was not in the least phased by what he saw, he had grown accustom to it growing up as a ninja.

"Hiya KP, your mom can't give you an injection at the moment… too much caffeine, so I'll be giving it to you" Ron said with a smile.

"O-Oh, ok" Kim stuttered trying to hide her blush as Ron walked over and sat on the edge of her bed.

Kim extended her arm from under the covered and made a fist, this wasn't the first time she had to have an injection. Ron opened the case and took out a single syringe, he filled it the brown liquid and tapped it to get rid of any air bubbles. He then placed the tip of the needle on a vein on Kim's arm and pushed it forward gently.

"R-Ron… thank you… for coming for me" Kim said shyly, she had passed out before she had the chance to properly thank Ron.

Ron smiled as he continued his work.

"Anytime KP…" Kim hardly felt any pain, Ron was being very gentle. After injecting the liquid into her Ron pulled the syringe from her arm and dabbed the wound with a cotton bud which had been in the case.

"Ron… not that I'm complaining but, how did you find me? How did you know I was in trouble?" Kim asked.

"Yesterday somebody send me an envelope with a newspaper saying you had been captured, I came here immediately and then it was just a matter of tracing your chakra signature… you've gotten better" Ron said with a smile, he could tell that Kim's chakra had hugely improved since they last met.

"What can I say…" Kim said with a shrug, "I do my homework"

It was at this point that Ron noticed something, trailing up her arm were a series of red marks.

"Hmm" Ron raised her arm and inspected them closer, his finger tips brushes up her arm making Kim shudder involuntarily.

"Kim, what did this to you?" Ron asked as he inspected the marks.

"T-There was a man helping Drakken… he did it before he knocked me out the window" Kim said.

"Do you have them anywhere else?" Ron asked.

Kim hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"May I see them?" Ron asked in worry.

Kim's eye widened for a moment before she remembered how Ron was, he wouldn't make fun of her or make any untactful comment about her body like most guys would. She slowly and hesitantly lowered the cover to her waist. Kim still wore her Bra but she had never been this exposed to anybody other than her mother.

Ron looked he rover quickly, Kim had several of the red marks on her upper chest as well as her stomach, several marks were on her shoulders, down her back and on her other arm.

"The guy who did this, what did he look like?" Ron asked in a serious tone.

"H-He had long black hair, a black goatee… but the creepy thing was his eyes, they were…"

"White" Ron finished Kim's sentence.

"… How did you know that?" Kim asked.

"I've seen these marks before… your Tenketsus have been sealed off… let me guess, after he did this you couldn't feel any chakra?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, that's true, I couldn't feel any at all" Kim answered. "Ron, what are these?" Kim asked sternly wondering what the marks were. Let go of Kim's arm and let it drop to the bed.

"Kim, in your body these is a system of coils that circulate chakra around your body, the attack he used on you struck points in your body called Tenketsus, by hitting them he stopped the flow of chakra around your body, thus stopping you from using any techniques…" Ron explained as he stood up and started pacing around the room.

"So… I can't use charka anymore?" Kim asked worriedly.

"Huh? Oh no, the technique is only temporary, you'll be able to use chakra again after a couple days rest" Ron reassured Kim who let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok, but what about the eyes, what have they got to do with this?" Kim asked.

Ron pointed at the marks on Kim's body.

"That technique can only be used by one clan in the whole world, their eyes are able to see the chakra circular system inside your body which in turn allows them to block them… they're one of the most powerful clans in Konoha… the Hyuuga" Ron said in a worried tone.

When Ron mentioned the clan originating from Konoha Kim remembered something.

"Oh yeah, he had a headband just like yours… except…" Kim trailed off for a moment.

Kim had gotten Ron's interest.

"Except what?" Ron asked

"Except his had a slash going through it" Kim finished.

Ron's eyes widened, a slashed forehead protector meant only one thing.

"He was a missing-nin" Ron realized.

This was not good, Drakken had a Hyuuga working for him, this was an extremely dangerous situation. If the Hyuga had been here on a mission issued by Konoha itself then he could come to arms against his own village, but if what Kim said was true and this Hyuuga was a missing-nin then he would be able to fight him without worrying about ramifications from the rest of the clan. He had to know.

Ron quickly reached into one of the pockets on his green vest and pulled out a black scroll and a pen, he quickly opened it and started writing.

'_To Hiashi Hyuuga-Sama, head of the Hyuuga clan,_

_Hyuuga-sama, I am writing to inform you of something I have discovered in America, a friend of mine has been attacked by somebody she described with traits of the Hyuuga clan, including the Byakugan. I have reason to believe that this man is in fact a missing-nin as he was wearing a Konoha forehead protector with a slash across it._

_But I have to be sure of this before I take action against him, I had to write you personally for the information, I must ask, are there any Hyuuga ninja whom have been sent on a mission to America?_

_-Ronald Mitarashi'_

After signing his name Ron quickly rolled up the scroll and placed it on the table. He then stood up and raised his hand to his mouth, he placed his thumb between his teeth and bit down hard enough to draw blood.

"R-Ron, what are you doing?" Kim asked in shock as Ron intentionally hurt himself.

Ron quickly shifted the sleeve of his coat up to reveal the Japanese symbols tattooed onto his arm, Kim had seen these once before but had not asked about them. Ron quickly swiped his bleeding thumb across the symbols leaving a thin trail of blood across them. that's when Ron started performing hand seals.

**Boar-Dog-Tiger-Monkey-Ram**

After the last seal was complete Ron thrusted his right palm down onto the ground.

"**Kuchiyose No Jutsu…" **(Summoning Technique) Ron mumbled.

Almost immediately something happened, black marking seemed to appear on the ground around Ron's hand, they were only there for a moment before they exploded into a cloud of smoke. After the smoke cleared there was something new standing in her room, it was a tiny hairless rodent with pink skin and two huge buck teeth. It looked up at Ron and smiled at him.

"Hiya little dude…" Ron greeted, "… I've got a job for you, I need you to take this scroll to Hiashi Hyuuga in Konoha, ok?" Ron asked a she took the scroll and passed it to the little rodent.

The rodent took the scroll and tucked it under it's arm.

"Huh huh yep yep!" the little creature muttered as it gave Ron a little salute and the disappeared in another poof of smoke.

"Ron, what the heck was that?" Kim asked.

"Oh that was Rufus, he's a naked mole rat I can summon"

"… Ok…" Kim said in confusion.

After the mole rat disappeared there seemed to be a awkward silence between the two, Kim desided she needed a way to break the silence, and she had the perfect way.

"Hey, do you know X Kuraichi?" Kim asked.

Ron turned his head towards her in confusion.

"Umm, I don't know anyone called Kuraichi… but I do know somebody called X, he's a friend" Ron answered wondering if Kim had met X before.

"Blond hair, long black coat, carries two swords, one white and one black, one hell of a dodge ball player… and acts really cocky when fighting" Kim described.

Ron sweat dropped,

"Yep, that's him" Ron answered. "You've met him?" Ron asked."… and what do you mean 'One hell of a dodge ball player'?"

Kim smiled as she started her story.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

Downstairs Anne was busy preparing a large meal for Kim, she and Ron had been upstairs for almost an hour, every now and then she would hear either Ron or Kim burst out on laughter.

Anne finished the meal and loaded it all onto a tray to take it upstairs. As she walked up the stair leading to Kim's loft bedroom she was a little shocked, Kim was sitting there under her covers but her chest was exposed wearing only a white bra. But the biggest surprise came when she saw Ron, he wasn't ogling Kim, he was simply talking to her, but Anne didn't quite understand the topic of the conversation.

"… and that's when I shouted _"No X, that's Wasabi"_,the next thing I know X is out the door and running down the hall screaming for water" Ron finished his story and both he and Kim burst into laughter. For the past 30 minutes Ron and Kim had been exchanging stories about their experiences with X, apparently X had come to Middleton on a mission over a month ago but things got complicated and X ended up losing his memory for a short time.

"Hem Hem!!" Anne loudly cleared her throat to get the two teenagers attention.

Ron and Kim stopped for a moment and saw Anne walking across the room with a tray of food.

"Kimmie, you need to eat to get your strength back" Anne said as she placed the tray on the bed near Kim and then turned to walk away.

"Oh a Kimmie…" Anne added before disappearing down the stairs, "… you may want to consider putting a shirt on before your father sees the two of you" Anne said with a smirk before walking down the stairs.

Kim's face quickly turned a shade of red, she had completely forgotten about her current state of dress.

"M-Mom!!" Kim shouted in embarrassment, the only reply she got from her mother was a short chuckle.

As Kim turned away to hide her blush from Ron, the room was filled with a strange poofing sound filled the room. Ron turned to see that Rufus was back and had another scroll tucked under his arm, he quickly threw the scroll to Ron and then disappeared in another poof of smoke.

Ron unrolled the scroll and started to read.

'_Mitarashi-san,_

_All Hyuga member are accounted for, the only ninja we have on a mission at this time is Neji, if this assailant is indeed a Hyuga then he is a missing-nin. I would appreciate any information about this 'Hyuuga' you can provide me._

_-Hiashi Hyuuga, clan head.'_

Ron rolled the scroll back up and placed it back in his pocket.

"Well KP, it looks like I'll be staying for a while…" Ron said with a smile.

When Ron said this Kim's heart skipped a beat and she couldn't help but smile.

**To Be Continued…**

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

_**booyaa, finnaly the nw chapter is up. Remember to send planty of reviews guys.**_

_**I would like to take this moment to notify readers to something... my co-author xthedarkone has joined up with a user called shastealer2 to creat a new 'Yu-Gi-Oh GX Abridged' series. now trust me when i say that this is not jus another 'Attempt' at an abriged series, this is the real thing and i tis funy as hell. so please check it out, to find the episodes go to You Tube and run a search for 'shastealer2' to find the series. Or go to my profile here on fanfic dot net to find a link. thank you.**_


	8. The True Enemy Revealed

**Rokubi : Family Bonds.**

**Chapter 8 - The True Enemy Revealed**

"DAMN IT!!" Drakken screamed as he slammed the morning newspaper down on the table hard enough to shake it. If anybody wanted to know why Drakken was suddenly in a foul mood, all they needed to do was read the headline of the paper.

'**Kim Possible Escapes Unharmed'**

"You see what happens when you underestimate her? I warned you, but did you listen? NO!" Drakken yelled at the white eyed Hyuuga who had thrown Kim out of a window the day before.

"Calm yourself Drakken…" the Hyuuga said stoically, he seemed unfazed with the news that Kim had somehow survived her fall, but inwardly he was truly stunned.

"Nothing has changed, the Possible girl will not interfere with the plan"

Drakken's anger was starting to get the better of him, this man was constantly underestimating Kim Possible, Drakken knew from experience that it was a serious mistake.

"Regardless, we have to move our operations to the secondary base, Kim Possible would have reported our location to Global Justice by now…" Drakken explained.

"Good" a deep voice growled from behind Drakken in the shadows.

Drakken turned to see the Hyuuga's partner standing in the shadows, Drakken still shuddered at how huge the man was, but he also couldn't help but wonder why he kept his eyes shut.

"This 'Tower' is too far from the earth for my taste…" the man growled as he slowly slunk back to his shadows.

"What is with that guy?" Drakken muttered as a shiver shot up his spine.

"You'll have to excuse Golom, he hates being separated from the earth…" the Hyuuga said to Drakken.

"… Whatever, Rockwaller will lead the relocation to the secondary base, I have a prior engagement tonight to finalize the alliance, and I want the two of you to accompany me" Drakken said looking at the Hyuuga.

"Very well doctor" the Hyuuga said with a slight bow.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

Kim and Ron were taking a walk around the neighborhood much to Mrs. Dr. P's distress, she had tried to insist that Kim stay in bed and rest after what she had been through, however Kim had argued that she had been stuck in one place for three days straight and she needed to get some fresh air and stretch her legs. Kim's mom finally agreed when Ron offered to go with her.

As they walked Kim explained that her life as a crime fighter had gotten considerably easier since Ron was last here, mainly because of Shego mysteriously disappearing… Ron fought the urge to whistle innocently as Kim wondered where Shego could have possibly disappeared to. Soon afterwards Ron explained everything that had happened to him since they had last met, the Chunin exams, meeting X and Yori, receiving the Raikiri sword, the battle to defend Konoha against Orochimaru, the death of the Hokage and the mission to find Tsunade whom had turned out to be his biological mother.

Kim was more than a little stunned.

"… do all ninjas live life that?" Kim asked.

"… nah, sometimes it can get far more exciting" Ron said with a grin. "So anyway KP, how about you? I can tell that you've gotten better with your chakra"

"Well, that's mainly thanks to that scroll you gave me, I never realized that chakra was so easy to use" Kim said.

"Well it really depends on the person, for some people it comes naturally like you, but some people can't use it at all, like this one ninja back at my village Lee, he has absolutely no talent when it comes to chakra control, he can't use any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu whatsoever…" Ron explained.

"Huh? If he can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu then how is he a ninja?" Kim asked in confusion.

"He calls himself a master of hard work, he has trained himself to channel chakra around his body to make himself stronger, he has become a Taijutsu expert, even better than me" Ron said with a smile. "… anyway KP, what kind of techniques have you taught yourself?" Ron asked.

"Well, I learned everything in that scroll pretty quickly, after that I started coming up with ideas for technique, but mostly I've been concentrating on my hand to hand combat… I mean, Taijutsu…" Kim corrected herself. "… every now and then I would usually go back to that scroll you gave me to refresh the basics, but a while ago I lost it" Kim said while looking down at the ground as if she was about to get scolded.

"You lost it?" Ron asked curiously, "How did you lose it?"

"I don't know, I went to read it and it was gone" Kim admitted.

Ron was about to ask something else when his senses suddenly went crazy, something in the back of his mind told him that there was danger nearby. Ron suddenly stopped and started looking around, scanning the area for what had set his senses off… there was nothing.

"Ron? What's wrong?" Kim asked when she noticed his distress.

"… nothing" Ron said reluctantly after seeing nothing. "Sorry KP, I thought…" Ron stopped speaking and suddenly jumped towards Kim.

Before Kim had a chance to ask what was happening the ground beneath Kim suddenly opened as it was a trap door.

"Waa!" Kim yelled as gravity suddenly pulled her into the hole, but she stopped suddenly when Ron grabbed her wrists.

Ron had heared a mechanical whirring coming from under Kim just a moment before it opened, he jumped forward and grabbed Kim's wrists whilst performing a splits with both of his feet on either side of the hole.

"KP, hold on!" Ron shouted as he tried to tighten his grip on Kim.

"Ron it's ok, this is…" Kim was suddenly cut off when a mechanical arm suddenly extended from the wall of the hole and grabbed Kim's leg, it then quickly pulled Kim out of his grip.

"KIM!" Ron shouted as she disappeared into what looked like a tube leading somewhere. Ron was about to jump down after her but before he got the chance the trapdoors suddenly slammed shut blocking him.

Ron knelt down and started clawing at the door for a moment trying to open it again.

"Damn it!" Ron cursed as he quickly stood up and reared his fist back. He quickly gathered a large amount of chakra into his fist.

"RRRRAAAHHH!!" Ron shouted and he smashed his fist downwards and released all the built up chakra at once. His fist hit the ground where the doors had been and the ground shook and broke apart, the trapdoors themselves shattered revealing the tube leading underground, before the dust from the punch had even settled Ron quickly leaped down into the hole head first.

Rons body shot down a tube for what seemed like ages, he was at least a mile underground before he finally saw a light at the bottom followed by a ground, Ron quickly reached into his supply pouch attached to his belt and grabbed a half dozen smoke pellets, he didn't know what he would find at the end of this tunnel but he did know that they had Kim and Kim has a lot of enemies. He quickly tossed the smoke pellets downwards and prepared for a fight.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

Kim reached the end of the tunnel after a few moments of falling and as two glass doors opened she was met with a sight she had expected, a large control room filled with agents wearing blue jumpsuits. Two agents in particular stood ready to greet Kim, it was a woman with short brown hair and a black eye patch covering her right eye and to her side was a younger agent with slicked back brown hair, these two were Dr. Betty Director and her top agent Will Du.

"Kim Possible, welcome back to Global Justice… it's good to see you safe" Betty said with a smile as she offered Kim a hand.

"Thanks Dr. Director" Kim said as she took Betty's hand.

Betty was about to say something else when suddenly the entire room seemed to shake violently all of a sudden, as it did red warning lights started to flash in the room followed by an alarm.

"What was that? Earthquake?" Betty asked her agents at the computers.

"No ma'am, it originated from 1.2 miles above us, right at the entrance of the tunnel… there's something in the tunnel coming down!" an agent working at a computer shouted.

"Debris maybe, from whatever caused the shaking?" Betty asked in distress.

"No, I'm registering a heartbeat, whatever is coming down it's alive" the agent answered.

"Defense team ready!" Betty shouted and quickly a team of half a dozen men in blue uniforms rushed forward armed with rifles and pointed them at the tunnel exit.

Kim however had a feeling that she knew who was coming down the tunnel and had been trying to get Betty's attention to tell her about Ron.

Before Kim could get her attention they spotted something, the tube Kim had come down was made of transparent material to they were able to see something white shooting down the tube when suddenly the bottom exploded into a cloud of smoke, the white thing quickly disappeared into the smoke.

"Get ready!" Betty warned

"Dr. Director wait I…" Kim tried to say but was still being ignored.

The doors of the tube opened and the smoke poured into the room. The defense team stood steady with their guns pointed into the tunnel but couldn't see anything thanks to the smoke. Just as Betty was about to give another order something happened, somebody emerged from the smoke, a young man with blond hair wearing a white duster with blue lightning designs near the bottom and in his right hand he seemed to wield a sword with a long white bandage hanging from it. The man was far too quick for the defense team, he quickly slashed outwards cutting all six rifle in half with one attack, he then quickly flipped upside down, planted one hand on the ground and started to snip around while lashing out with his feet.

"**Konoha Senpuu!!" **(Leaf Whirlwind) the blond shouted as he quickly spun around and one by one kicked each member of the defense team across the room. He then turned his attention towards Betty and prepared his attack.

Just as Ron rushed towards Betty his path was suddenly blocked by Kim.

"No Ron wait!!" Kim shouted in distress.

Ron quickly skidded to a halt before he hurt Kim by mistake.

The smoke finally started to clear, several agents were sprawled across the room after Ron's attack.

"Ron, this place is called Global Justice, they're the good guys… Betty, this is Ron, he's the one who saved me yesterday" Kim finally explained.

Betty and Ron looked at each other for a moment before speaking.

"If they're the good guys then why did they pull you down a hole in the middle of the street?" Ron shouldered his sword as he spoke.

"We needed to contact Miss Possible, this was the fastest way" Betty explained.

"You've never heard of a phone?" Ron asked.

Betty wanted to come up with a snappy comeback, but he had a point.

Ron was about to say something else but stopped when he heard a '**Cli-Clik' **sound from his side, Ron slowly turned his head only to look down the barrel of a handgun.

"Will what are you doing?" Betty asked her best agent as he held a gun up to Ron.

"He's a security risk, he infiltrated the base and dispatched six of our agents" Will explained.

"And it'll be seven if you don't get that thing out of my face" Ron threatened.

"You're not in any position to make threats, now drop the blade" Will instructed.

Ron smiled cockily as he dropped his sword to the ground.

"Agent Du, put the gun down now!" Betty ordered.

"I can't do that Dr. Director, protocol states that any hostel who infiltrates GJ headquarters is to be captured, investigated and questioned" Will said as he looked at Betty.

Ron saw his chance, he quickly grabbed Will's wrist pushed at a pressure point, Will's hand opened involuntarily and dropped the gun right into Ron's free hand. Ron grabbed the gun and pointed it at Will's head.

"A bit of advice, when you use these things you should never take your eyes off whoever you are pointing it at" Ron said with a smile as Will put his hands up.

"Wait…" Betty said, "… we have enough problems without us turning on our allies, right now we need all the help we can get" Betty explained to Ron and Will.

Just as Ron was about to put the gun down he heared Will start sniggering to himself.

"… What's so funny?" Ron asked the laughing agent

"You know what… I don't think you're going to use that gun" Will said with a smile as he put his hands down.

Ron simply smiled back at him before lashing out with his left hand and punching Will in the face hard enough to knock him out cold. Ron dropped the gun and turned to Betty and Kim.

"He was right" Ron aid with a shrug.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

Ten minutes later Kim, Ron and Betty were standing in a briefing room whilst a slide show was playing showing clips of a nightclub on a small island.

"This is the Bermuda Triangle club, later tonight Jack Hence is hosting a meeting between virtually all of the major villains, Duff Killigan, DNAmy, Gemini, Motor Ed… it seems that Drakken is proposing some kind of alliance between them all in assisting with some plan he has" Betty explained as each slide went by. "We want you to infiltrate the club as a guest and spy on the meeting to find out what they are planning"

"No!" Ron answered before Kim could say anything.

"I beg your pardon?" Betty asked in shock at Ron's sudden outburst.

"Kim has spent three days imprisoned without food or water, she needs to rest" Ron explained.

"Ron, the meeting is taking place tonight, I don't have time to rest" Kim argued.

"Kim are you forgetting something? If Drakken is there then the Hyuuga will probably be there, you don't stand a chance against him… in fact the only person that remotely stands a chance against him in the entire country is me, so if you insist on sending Kim then I'm going too" Ron argued with a smile. Kim tried but couldn't suppress a smile.

"Mr… what was your name again?" Betty asked.

"Ron Mitarashi" Ron introduced himself.

"Ok, Mr. Mitarashi, this is a Global Justice matter, we can't have civilians involved" Betty said.

"This is not a debate, I **am **going with her and I don't give a crap what you or your organization has to say about it, if Kim goes alone and then runs into the Hyuuga she will die, **that **is a fact…" Ron's anger started to rise.

"Ah yes, I received a report from Miss Possible yesterday explaining this 'Hyuuga'…" Betty said as she searched through her files to the report, "… here it is, Hyuuga, a individual with the ability to see pressure point on the human body and strike them with unparalleled accuracy… I seriously doubt that the report is accurate after all in our research we have found no proof that chakra can be used for such a technique" Betty said with a cocky grin as she read from the report.

At this moment Ron was looking at Betty with shock and a little anger as a suspicion built up in him.

"How do you know about chakra?" Ron asked, "… and what do you mean research?"

Betty looked horrified when she realized what she had said, she had let classified information slip.

"Umm. W-we're Global Justice, I-it's our j-job to know" Betty stuttered.

Kim looked back and forth from Ron and Betty not quite knowing what they were talking about.

"Ron, what's going on?" Kim asked curiously.

"Well Kim, you were wondering where your scroll had gone right?… well it's right here, isn't it Dr?" Ron said to Betty with a knowing glare.

Betty didn't know what to say.

"What?" Kim asked in shock.

"These people, Global Justice, they took the scroll I gave you and have been researching it" Ron explained. "Isn't that right doctor?"

Betty didn't say anything, she didn't need to, Kim had a sour look on her face as she realized that Global Justice had stolen the scroll from her without her knowledge.

"… After we saw what chakra was capable of we thought we may be able to use it as a resource… we needed the scroll to understand how to utilize it" Betty explained with a into of shame in her voice.

Kim was about to voice her outrage when Ron cut her off.

"Show me"

Betty looked at Ron not quite understanding hat he meant.

"I don't understand, show you what?" Betty asked.

"Show me what you are using the scroll for, now!" Ron said with authority in his voice.

Betty hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"Very well, follow me"

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

After at least 10 minutes of crossing through security checkpoints throughout the underground base Ron, Kim and Betty finally came to a large laboratory, the lab was filled with machines, some of them were unrecognizable but some of them were as simple as bikes.

"When we discovered chakra a few months ago we immediately recognized its potential as a new resource, however we have had some complications" Betty explained.

"My god…" Ron muttered, Kim turned to him and saw that he was horrified at what he was seeing. "What the hell have you done?" Ron asked.

"We have taken the first steps into a new world Mr. Mitarashi, this power has existed since the dawn of man, its just nobody has had the initiative to take advantage of it, this power source could very well replace fossil fuels" Betty explained.

"No, chakra is not supposed to be used this way, chakra is a combination of physical and spiritual energies that is supposed to be used by the human body itself, it shouldn't be used to… wait…" Ron trailed off as he realized something. "… this chakra… how do you have it? Chakra doesn't just come out of mid air, it is created by the human body, hoiw did you get it?" Ron asked

Betty looked down at her feet as she spoke.

".. at first we started to build vehicles that could draw chakra directly from the drivers, but, there was an accident" Betty said.

"Let me guess…" Ron said before betty could say anything more. "… the very moment your rider started up his vehicle, he dropped dead for no apparent reason?" Ron asked

Betty looked back up with shocked eyes, she was obviously shocked that Ron knew what had happened.

"Yes, how did you know?" Betty asked.

"It's obvious, the idea did work, there was no problem with the machine, it was the rider… the rider had only a small amount of chakra and the very moment he turned on the vehicle it drained the little chakra he did have and left him with none left and with no chakra the body can't function" Ron explained.

"Yes… after that happened we took the research into a different direction, we extract chakra directly from human bodies and use it to fuel the machines directly instead of letting the machine pull chakra from a human itself" Betty said with a smile.

Ron turned to face Betty, he had a sour look on his face.

"No, chakra is not supposed to be used like that, chakra should not be extracted directly out of somebody's body, who the hell did you extract it from anyway?" Ron asked

"Volunteers, death row prisoners, terminal ill patients, homeless people…" Betty explained each of the different type of people GJ had extracted chakra from.

"So basically just people that nobody would miss?" Ron asked with his anger rising each second, Ron walked up to Dr. Director and got right into her face. "You need to stop this, chakra exists for a reason and this is **not **it… stop this research or I promise you I'll stop it by force before I go home" Ron said sternly before walking past Betty and out of the room, Kim looked at Betty with disappointment before following Ron out.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

It had been almost ten minutes since Kim and Ron had left GJ headquarters and Ron still hadn't said a word.

"Ron, are you ok?" Kim asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah KP, I'm fine… it's just those guys down there really pissed me off, they have no idea what chakra is supposed to be used for… I mean don't get me wrong, the idea of vehicles drawing chakra from a rider who is an experienced chakra user is good, many ninja tools do the same thing, even my sword… but extracting chakra directly from a human body and then just using it as if it was gasoline is just wrong… it's like… it's like using human corpses as kindling for a fire, you just don't do it" Ron said in his anger.

After a few moments of silence Ron had the opportunity to calm down.

"So, what are we going to do about tonight?" Kim asked, referring to the Bermuda Triangle meeting.

Ron grinned as he thought about it.

"Well, I think it's time we went on that date"

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

_**Later That Night - Middleton**_

The dark streets were deserted, the sun had set almost two hours ago, the only sign of life in the streets were a pair of cats fighting over the carcass of a Vole that one of them had found.

Suddenly, something new broke the silence of the night, it starts out as a small speck of blue electrical light hanging in the air, it sparked for a moment before suddenly expanding to an incredible length, the light grew larger and took shape, eventually it took the shape of a large circle of blue swirling light hanging in the air, a portal. For a moment the portal just hung there doing nothing. Suddenly without warning a figure shot from the portal at high speed. The figure landed roughly on the ground and lost it's footing.

"Ow!" the figure moaned in a feminine tone and she hit the ground hard.

The figure slowly stood back up and turned around to face the portal she had shot from only to watch as it shrunk and vanished from existence.

She quickly turned to check her surroundings and made her way towards the nearest light source, a small news stand under a street light, as she stepped into the light her features were revealed to anybody who may have been watching. She was a young girl, no older than 14, she had short black hair held back by a red headband and brown eyes. She wore a black tank top and a pair of tight black shorts, her legs were wrapped in bandages all the way down to her feet where she wore a pair of ninja sandals. Around her neck she wore a length of red ripped fabric that looked like a scarf that hung behind her back and trailed down to her knees. Finally strapped to the back of her hips in an 'X' pattern were two sheaths containing ANBU standard issue short swords with blades about the length of a persons forearm.

She looked into the newsstand and quickly spotted a discarded copy of the paper, she quickly grabbed it and looked at the front page, more accurately the date.

"Good, I made it" she muttered as she read the date.

She quickly discarded the paper and started to run down the street. After running for a few minutes she leaped up to the nearest rooftop in one bound with ease and started to make her way towards her destination.

After at least ten minutes of running across rooftops she arrived at her destination, a large house with three floors. She quickly ran to the front door and rang the bell, after a few moments the door was answered by a familiar woman with red hair and wearing a white Doctors coat.

"Kimmie? Oh, no sorry" the woman said as she opened the door, it seemed she had been hoping to see somebody else.

Remembering her mannered she quickly bowed.

"Pardon my intrusion Possible-san, I am looking for Ronald Mitarashi and your daughter, Kimberly-san"

Anne was a little stunned by the way this young woman was acting.

"I-I'm sorry, they both left a few hours ago…" Anne explained.

The young woman was a little confused but also had a look of worry on her face.

"W-What? What time is it?" the girl asked.

Before Anne could look at her watch the girl suddenly rushed forward and got a closer look at the clock in the front hallway.

"No!" the girl said in horror as she obviously saw something about the clock that he didn't like. Before Anne could ask what was wrong, the girl suddenly turned around and ran top speed away from the house.

Anne slowly closed the door after deducing that the girl wasn't coming back.

The girl in question was busy sprinting full speed across the city towards the ocean.

'_STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! I overshot it by three hours!!' _she thought to herself.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

_**At the Same Time - Bermuda Triangle Club**_

Ron and Kim stood on the beach of a small private island, the only building on the entire island was the Bermuda Triangle Club itself. Kim had at first suggested they scuba to the island, but Ron quickly abolished that idea as he picked Kim up and carried her bridal style as he amazed Kim again, this time by running across the surface of the water to get to the island.

"Ok, you have to teach me that" Kim commented as she smoothed her dress down. Kim was dressed in a elegant blue gown that reached her ankles, she also wore a black wig to hide her identity. Ron was dressed in a black tuxedo and had his hair slicked back.

"KP, I really don't like not having my sword" Ron moaned.

"I know Ron, but they would never let you in with it, we need to stay inconspicuous" Kim argued back.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it… well, shall we Miss Possible?" Ron said in a gentlemanly tone as he offered his arm.

"My, Mr Mitarashi, you're such a gentleman" Kim said with a slight blush as she hooked her arm through Ron's and started to walk towards the main entrance of the club.

Kim and Ron easily got past the security at the front door thanks to a pair of forged invitations provided by Global Justice. The club was filled with dozens of groups of rich looking people dancing, drinking, talking and playing poker. It Didn't take Kim long to spot a group of familiar faces. Kim quickly spun around to face Ron and leaned in close to him.

"Dance with me" Kim whispered to him.

Ron complied, he placed his left hand around Kim's waist and placed his right hand in Kim's left hand, Kim meanwhile placed her right hand on Ron's shoulder as they started to dance close. Kim blushed at their closeness but had to ignore it for now. Kim leaned forward and whispered to Ron.

"Ron, see the four men at near the VIP lounge?" Kim asked.

Ron took a quickly look behind Kim and quickly spotted a group of strange men.

The first had a ginger beard and had a bag of golf clubs strapped to his back, he also seemed to be wearing a kilt.

The second was dressed in a simple blue vest and had a long blond mullet hairdo.

The third man was dressed in a red jumpsuit and was wearing a metal helmet that looked like a bucket that had holes cut in it.

The last man was dressed in a purple jumpsuit, his right arm seemed to be made completely of metal and he had an eye patch over his left eye.

"Who the hell are they?" Ron asked as he looked a the strange group.

"They're all my enemies, the guy with the golf clubs is Duff Killigan, he uses exploding golf balls. The one with the mullet is Motor Ed, a technical genius. The one with the helmet is Professor Dementor, he's your basic evil genius and Drakken's rival. The one with the eye patch is Gemini, he leads an organization called WEE, it stands for **W**orldwide **E**vil **E**mpire, it's basically an anti Global Justice, he's even Dr Director's twin brother" Kim finished her explanation.

"Fraternal?" Ron asked referring to Gemini and Dr Director.

"Yeah" Kim answered.

Just a few moments after Kim finished her explanation the four villains turned and walked into the VIP lounge and closed the door behind them.

"That must be where the meeting is taking place, I have to plant the bug" Kim said as she let go of Ron reluctantly and started towards the door.

"Woah Kim hold up" Ron said as he grabbed Kim's shoulder. "Are you forgetting something? You're still weakened from being locked up, what if they see you, you can't take them all" Ron warned.

"Don't worry Ron, I'm only going to listen from outside the door, besides the only villain I ever had trouble with was Shego and she's disappeared remember?" Kim reasoned.

"Umm, yeah… but what if the Hyuuga is there?" Ron argued again.

Kim ignored his question seeing as she had noticed something about Ron.

"Ron… why does your eye twitch whenever I say 'Shego'?" Kim asked.

Ron's eye twitched but he didn't notice.

"What are you talking about, it doesn't1" Ron said quickly.

Kim leaned in close to Ron suspiciously.

"Shego" Kim said quickly and Ron's eye twitched again.

"Ahh!" Ron felt it this time and quickly slapped his hand over his own eye

Kim didn't understand her friend's behavior, but it would have to wait, she still had a job to do.

"Whatever, I'll be back in a minute" Kim said as she turned around and walked towards the door.

After reaching the door Kim quickly reached into a hidden pouch strapped to her leg and found the bug, she placed one half on the door and placed the other in her ear.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

_**The Ocean - Ten Miles Away from the Bermuda Triangle Club**_

The young girl was sprinting as fast as she could across the surface of the water, she had to get to the club as quickly as possible, her red scarf flapped in the wind behind her and she skipped over several large waves.

'_I have to hurry, this is taking too long, if I don't get there soon then Ron will… no, I won't let that happen!!' _the girl steeled her resolve as she raised her hands and started to perform hand seals.

**Boar-Rabbit-Dog-Dragon-Hoarse-Rat-Tiger-Bird.**

"**Fuuton : Fuu Shimasu No Jutsu!" **(Wind Style : Wind Manipulation Technique)

Suddenly an exterely strong gust of wind picked up behind her, the wind seemed to push directly against her back and she soon found herself speeding up. After a few moments she was running so fast that the water behind her seemed slipstream in her wake.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

_**Inside the V.I.P Lounge**_

"So tell us Drakken, why have ye called us all ere?" Killigan asked from his spot on the long meeting table.

"I have called you all here to discuss a mutual problem, Kim Possible and Global Justice. For years our attempts to take over this world have been thwarted time and time again by that girl and that do-good organization… I have called you all here tonight to propose an alliance" Drakken explained

"An alliance you say? And vy should ve follow you Drakken?" Dementor asked.

"I'm glad you asked, my height challenged rival. You should follow me because I have discovered something, a new power source that will give us unrivaled power, an untapped power source that will allow us to together, rule this world" Drakken finished dramatically.

"Dude, I am so totally with you, seriously! I have no idea what you're planning Cuz, but we're family and family stick together, seriously!!" Motor Ed proclaimed suddenly for all to hear.

"Umm yes… thank you Eddie" Drakken said with a sweat drop.

"So tell us Drakken, what is this new power source you have discovered?… and how did you discover it?" Gemini asked.

"Funny you should ask, it was a Tuesday and…" Drakken started before he was interrupted.

"Doctor… I'm sorry to interrupt, but it seems we have an uninvited guest…" the voice came from a man who emerged from the shadows of the room, he had white eyes and wore a black cloak with red clouds decorating it.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

Ron watched as Kim went and set a strange device on the door that allowed her to listen to whatever was being said on the other side. Ron considered going to the bar to get a drink, but he quickly remembered that the laws here would prohibit him from buying any alcohol. Suddenly his thoughts were stripped from getting a drink when he felt something, a huge chakra surge coming from inside the VIP lounge. Ron turned to see that Kim was shocked by something she had heared in the room. that's when one fact came rushing to Ron like a ton of bricks.

'_The Hyuuga's Byakugan can see through the door!!'_

Acting as quickly as he could, Ron disappeared from his spot near the door and reappeared next to Kim, he quickly wrapped his arms around her and jumped back with all of his strength just as the door seemed to explode from the inside of the room.

Ron landed roughly and put Kim down, his heart was beating like crazy, he had almost been too late.

Ron watched and waited as the dust from the explosion started to die down.

"Well well, we meet again Miss Possible, and you brought a friend" a voice came from the dust cloud.

As the dust finally settled Ron saw what he was expecting and at the same time his eyes widened in horror. It was a Hyuuga, the black hair and pure white eyes of the man in front of him confirmed that, but the thing that horrified Kim was what he was wearing, a black cloak with patterns of red clouds.

"K-Kim, why didn't you tell me he was wearing that!?" Ron said with a stutter in his voice.

"I didn't think it was relevant… is it?" Kim asked in a worried tone, she had never seen Ron like this, it almost looked like he was scared.

"Y-Yeah… it's relevant, it's extremely relevant" Ron said without taking his eyes off the man in front of him.

"Allow me to introduce myself… I am the man who is going to kill the two of you, my name is Hanzo Hyuuga" the man now revealed as Hanzo said as he introduced himself.

In the back of Ron's mind he filed away the name 'Hanzo' for later, but for the time being only one name lingered in Ron's mind as he stared at the man's cloak.

"Akatsuki!" Ron whispered to himself

**To Be Continued…**

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

_**Booyah, it's starting to get good, heh. Please send plenty of reviews and let me know what you think of the story so far.**_


	9. The Triangle Assault Team

**Rokubi : Family Bonds.**

**Chapter 9 - The Triangle Assault Team**

"Now, which one of you should I kill first?" Hanzo asked.

Neither Ron nor Kim answered.

"Fine then, I'll choose myself… Miss Possible, I think I'll finish what I started" Hanzo said as he started to walk towards Kim.

Ron quickly jumped to stand in-between Kim and Hanzo.

"Kim, get out of here!" Ron shouted back to Kim.

Hanzo didn't stop his stride towards Kim.

"Kid, I don't know who you are, but you obviously don't know who I am, now get out of my way" Hanzo warned Ron.

Ron quickly reached behind his shoulder to grab his sword only to feel an empty space where it was supposed to be.

"What the?… Ah damnit!" Ron cursed as he remembered that Kim had convinced him to leave it behind.

"Enough of this foolishness, step aside!" Hanzo shouted as he suddenly broke into a full run towards Ron.

Ron turned and saw that Kim was still standing where he had let he rdown just a minutes ago.

"Kim, why are you still here? RUN!" Ron shouted as he turned back to Hanzo and started his own run.

Ron and Hanzo were now running top speed towards each other, but a moment before they collided Hanzo suddenly jumped up and over Ron and landed behind him, as soon as he landed he started to run towards Kim again.

"Oh no you don't!" Ron muttered as he clasped his hands together in the Snake seal.

"**Mokuton : Supaiku Bengo No Jutsu!" **(Wood Style : Spike Defense Technique)

Suddenly the floor in front of Kim broke apart as something shot up from the ground below, dozens of wooden spikes suddenly formed a wall in front of Kim all pointing at Hanzo.

Hanzo spotted the spikes just in time and quickly skidded to a halt just short of being skewered. Hanzo turned around and looked at Ron curiously.

"He's a ninja? Well, this situation just became a little more interesting" Hanzo said as he finally turned to face Ron.

"You gonna take me seriously now?" Ron said as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his jacket.

Hanzo smirked at Ron's attitude.

"… and who are you to think you can stand against me?" Hanzo asked.

Ron thought about telling Hanzo his name, but decided not to, if he told him his name then Hanzo may recognize him as a Jinchuuriki and that is the last thing he needs right now.

"I'm a Jounin of Konohagakure, and I've had a run in with your Organization Akatsuki once before" Ron answered.

Hanzo look visibly shocked that Ron knew the name of his organization.

"So tell me…" Ron started, "… what's Akatsuki, let alone a Hyuuga doing taking orders from Drakken?"

"That is none of your concern…" Hanzo said quickly as he rushed at Ron

Ron prepared himself, he knew very well what a Hyuuga is capable of from his spars with Neji, if he is not careful then Hanzo could very well block of his Tenketsu (Chakra Points).

As Hanzo reached Ron he quickly thrusted his open right palm towards Ron.

"**Juuken!!" **(Gentle Fist).

'_Crap!' _Ron thought to himself, the Jyuuken was the most powerful form of Taijutsu in Konoha, it uses chakra around the hand to inflict internal damage on the opponent.

Just before Hanzo's palm made contact with Ron, Ron was able to grab his wrist.

Hanzo looked interested, Ron had know to stop his attack by catching his wrist and had actually managed to do it.

"You know about the Juuken style… how?" Hanzo asked with curiosity as he continued to try to push his hand into Ron's chest.

"If you must know, I have a Hyuuga sparring partner" Ron answered as he tightened his grip on Hanzo's wrist.

"Really? Then you may recognize this technique" Hyuuga said with a sadistic grin.

Suddenly Ron felt something, a burning sensation in the hand that held Hanzo wrist, it took a moment for Ron to realize what was happening, Hanzo was releasing chakra from the Tenketsus on his body. Ron's grip loosened slightly and that was all Hanzo needed, he quickly slipped his hand from Ron's grip and started spinning on his heel as fast as he could.

"**Kaiten!!" **(Heavenly Whirl)

As Hanzo spun around, chakra started to erupt from all of his Tenketsus, this combined with the spinning created an orb of spinning energy around him.

Ron wasn't able to move out of the way in time, the orb struck his hard in the chest and send him airborne.

"Arrghh!" Ron grunted in pain as the raw chakra threw him across the room causing him to slam hard into the opposite wall.

"Ron!!" Kim screamed in horror as she saw Ron thrown into the wall.

Hanzo stopped spinning and the Kaiten faded away.

Ron slowly started to pick himself up off the ground after wiping a small amount of blood away from his lips.

'_Damn, should have seen that coming'_ Ron thought to himself as he shakily stood back up. '_I need to end this now, if he beats me then he'll go after Kim next'_

Ron quickly shot from his spot next to the wall and ran towards. Hanzo raised his hands and took up his Juuken stance. As Ron was running he smiled, then all of a sudden Ron forced a huge amount of chakra into the muscles in his legs, Ron's speed suddenly quadrupled, he moved so fast that that dust was kicked up in a slipstream behind him.

'_Fast!' _Hanzo thought as he saw Ron speed up, knowing he had to defend Hanzo started to spin again.

"**Kaiten!!"** once again an orb of spinning chakra surrounded Hanzo.

Ron smirked when he saw Hanzo use Kaiten again.

'_Not this time' _Ron thought to himself, a moment before he collided with the Kaiten Ron suddenly disappeared.

A moment later Hanzo stopped his rotation and the Kaiten dissipated. Hanzo looked around trying to find where Ron had gone.

"You fool, nobody can hide from a Hyuuga…" Hanzo said as he placed his hand in the snake seal with one finger pointed upwards.

"**Byakugan!" **veins bulged around Hanzo's eyes as his bloodline activated, immediately after the technique activated Hanzo's eyes widened in shock.

"He's…" Hanzo said as he looked down.

Before Hanzo could act, the ground below him seemed to explode as a foot shot up out of the ground and struck Hanzo hard on the chin sending him up into the air.

Ron smirked when he felt his foot connect with his target, acting quickly Ron planted both of his palms on the ground and pushed hard launching himself upwards towards Hanzo whilst still remaining upside down. Ron flew up into the air and quickly caught up with Hanzo, Ron shifted behind Hanzo and pointed both of his arms outwards, at that point two long snakes suddenly burst out of Ron's sleeves and started to wind around Hanzo. After wrapping around Hanzo several times the snakes suddenly constricted and held Hanzo in place.

'_Snakes? That's Orochimaru's technique' _Hanzo thought as the serpents tightened their grip on his.

"So, you like to spin huh?" Ron asked, "Well then let me show you how I do it"

Ron quickly flipped backwards in the air so that both he and Hanzo were now upside down, then Ron pulled Hanzo's snake tied form closer to him and started to spin as they shot towards the ground.

"**Senei Renge!!" (**Snake Lotus) Ron proclaimed the name of the technique just a moment before they struck the ground, but the effect Ron was expecting didn't come, whenever Ron had used his Snake lotus technique it was usually followed by the ground exploding under the strength of the impact, but something was different, the ground seemed to bend into the impact and cushion the impact, it felt like Ron had just landed in a giant marshmallow.

"What the?" Ron said in confusion as he quickly let go of Hanzo and jumped away from the ground.

Ron landed near where Kim was still watching the fight from behind the wooden spike defense and his snakes quickly retracted back into his sleeves.

Hanzo slowly stood back up and turned to face Ron,

"You're losing your touch Hanzo" a deep voice echoed from the shadows "Usually you would have finished your opponent before he even had a chance to realize he was in a fight"

Ron looked around trying to find who was speaking, as he looked around his eyes suddenly widened, he had forgotten the most important thing about Akatsuki.

'_They always travel in pairs'_

"You should never underestimate your opponent, people constantly underestimate me and they die seconds later" the voice said again as its owner stepped out of the shadows from a dark corner of the club. Ron took his chance to size up his new opponent, he was huge, more than two times Ron's height and he had a bulky build hidden from view by a black cloak with red clouds, the one part of his body that was in sight was his head, he had short brown spiky hair, his eyes were shut and covering his head was a forehead protector with a engraving of a few stones with a slash through it, Ron noticed that the engraving was the symbol for Iwagakure, the village hidden in the rock.

"So, who the hell are you supposed to be?" Ron asked

The new arrival kept a stoic face as he took a step towards Ron.

"My name is Golom Roblemo, missing-nin of Iwagakure" Golom said as he introduced himself.

Ron's eye widened when he heard Golom's name.

'_The Roblemo clan? They're famous in the earth country for their bloodline, the Tsuchigan'_

Ron had learned about the Roblemo clan back in the academy when Iruka-sensei was teaching the students about bloodlines. Amongst the lesson the Roblemo clan were mentioned as the Stone village's equivalent to Konoha's Uchiha. Their bloodline was named the Tsuchigan, roughly translated, Earth Eye. The members of the clan were born blind until their bloodline activated, the Tsuchigan allowed the user to see the vibrations in the earth, from the tiniest footsteps of an ant. It also allowed the user to control the very earth itself.

Golom's mouth curved into a smile, "Judging by your reaction I'd say you've heard of me? Or at least my clan"

Ron's was starting to get worried,

"Your heartbeat has quickened, your muscles are tensed, your breathing is erratic… all these lead me to one conclusion, you're scared" Golom said with a smile.

It was true, Ron was scared, but not for himself, for Kim. If this was any other fight then he wouldn't be worried, but if he is beaten then they'll get to Kim, Ron knew at that moment that he had to finish this fight now.

Ron quickly lifted both of his hands and clasped them together into the Ox seal and then quickly performed two additional seals.

**Ox-Rabbit-Monkey.**

After performing the monkey seal Ron quickly pointed his right hand down at the ground in a claw. Immediately his hand seemed to burst with blue electrical chakra and the sound of birds chirping filled the air.

Kim immediately recognized the technique, the first time Ron and Kim had met, Ron had used this technique to save the entire country by stopping the pan-dimensional vortex inducer. The Chidori.

Ron shot from his spot near Kim and ran top speed towards Golom. As Ron ran towards Golom, Golom smiled and raised an arm, immediately the ground broke apart and what looked like a spike of stone shot from it. Ron saw it and was easily able to dodged it and kept running. Ron was less than a few meters away from Golom when it happened, something shot from the side and slashed Ron directly across the chest.

"ARRRGGGHH!" Ron screamed as he was slashed.

"RON NO!!" Kim watched the entire thing happen, just as Ron reached Golom another stone spike shot from Ron's left and slashed him, it was as if Ron couldn't see it.

Ron fell to the side and his Chidori slammed into the ground causing the ground to shatter. Ron stumbled away from Golom as quickly as possible whilst holding onto his chest, it was cut from his left navel across his chest to his right pectoral and was bleeding badly.

"Fool, the weakness in that technique was obvious" Golom said with a smirk. "When using it you move so fast that your vision is effected by tunnel vision, you can only see what was directly in front of you, making you vulnerable from an attack from the side.

Ron already knew about this weakness, Kakashi had warned him about it when he taught it to him, it was one of the reasons why Kakashi had forbidden Ron from using it at first. Kakashi didn't need to worry about this weakness thanks to the Sharingan eye implanted in his left eye socket.

Ron tried to stand up but found his legs buckling from under him.

"What the?" Ron wondered as he felt his strength leave him.

Kim watched as Ron tried to stand up only to fall back down, she also quickly spotted the growing puddle of blood that was starting to form under him.

"RON!" Kim screamed as she ran forward and quickly leaped over the wooden spikes that were protecting her and ran towards Kim.

"Kim no!!" Ron shouted a she watched Kim leave the barrier.

"Stupid girl, don't get involved!!" Golom shouted as he raised his arm. Yet another spike of stone shot from the ground near Golom and started to shoot towards Kim like a snake.

Kim skidded to a halt as she spotted the spike heading towards her, on instinct she closed her eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came, Kim heared the spike impact something and then she felt something on her face, some kind of liquid. Kim inched her eyes open and was horrified by the sight, Ron had somehow gained the strength to stand up and move between Kim and the incoming spike. The spike had struck Ron in the chest, just inches from where the hearts is, and the spike had pierced through his body and was now sticking out of his back, in shock Kim lifted her hand to her face where she had felt the liquid land, when she pulled her hand back it was dotted with red, the liquid Kim felt on her face had been Ron's blood.

"R-Ron?" Kim asked in shock.

Golom grinned as he pulled his fist back, the spike mimicked Golom's movements and yanked backwards out of Ron's body with a wet gory sound and his body fall to the ground unconscious.

"RON!" Kim screamed as tears formed in her eyes when she watched Ron fall back and hit the ground, Kim fell to her knees and quickly crawled to his side, she gently lifted his head into her lap.

"Ron? Ron wake up, please wake up" Kim chanted in a panic as she stroked Ron's hair.

"It's useless, he'll be dead within moments… Hanzo, I believe you wanted to finish the girl" Golom said to his partner. Hanzo nodded and slowly started to walk towards Kim.

Kim was shaking, she didn't know what she was more worried about, the fact that Hanzo was walking towards her with the intent to kill, or the fact that Ron was dieing in her arms.

As Hanzo neared Kim, he raised his hand and gathered chakra in it ready for the final blow, but at that very moment he felt something, a spike of chakra from above them. Hanzo looked up in time to see a blue crescent shaped wave of chakra heading towards them.

Hanzo leaped back moments before the chakra would have struck him, instead it struck the ground and kept going without being hindered leaving a large slash in the ground, a moment later something new happened, the slash in the ground erupted, a large wall of ice shot up from the ground and towered up into the air creating a barrier of ice between Kim and Hanzo that completely sealed them off from harm.

"What the hell is this?" Hanzo asked

Kim looked up to where the chakra wave had come from, she watched as a shadow dropped from the ceiling and landed between Kim and the ice wall. It was a young girl, no older than 14, she had short black hair held back by a red headband and brown eyes. She wore a black tank top and a pair of tight black shorts, her legs were wrapped in bandages all the way down to her feet where she wore a pair of ninja sandals. Around her neck she wore a length of red ripped fabric that looked like a scarf that hung behind her back and trailed down to her knees. Finally strapped to the back of her hips in an 'X' pattern were two short empty sheaths. In her hands held out in front of her in a defensive stance she held what had been in the two sheaths, two short swords with no hand guard and being held blade down.

The new arival turned to Kim,

"Come on, we have to get him out of here" she said as she quickly sheathed her two blades behind her hips and moved to help Kim.

Hanzo saw the girl move to help Kim and lost this temper.

'_No, I shall not allow that girl to escape me a second time'_ Hanzo though as he rushed towards the wall of ice with his palm opened.

"**Jyuuken!" **Hanzo said as he trust his chakra filled hand into the ice, but it had no effect.

"What?!" Hanzo said in shock. With a quick look with his Byakugan he saw that the entire wall of ice was laced with chakra.

Meanwhile the new girl was helping Kim, she had Ron's right arm over her shoulder whilst Kim had his left arm over her shoulder and together they were both quickly carrying Ron away from the ice barrier that was still effectively holding back Hanzo.

Kim honestly didn't know what to think, she didn't know who this girl was, but she was helping her so for Ron's sake Kim had to trust her.

After making it outside Kim remembered one thing that may present a problem, they were on an island.

"What do we do now?" Kim asked in a panic.

"There" the girl said whilst pointing at a small boat used to ferry employees to the club, it was big enough to carry maybe a dozen people, it had an engine and a sail.

Kim and the girl quickly carried Ron to the boat.

Back inside Hanzo kept striking the ice wall over and over trying to break it with no results, losing his temper further he quickly took a step back and shifted into a new stance with his right open palm pulled back behind him.

"**Hakke : Hasangeki!!" **(Eight Divination : Destructive Mountain Fist) Hanzo said as he rushed forward and trusted his open palm into the wall one last time, as his palm connected with the wall the entire night club shook and a moment later the ice wall shattered.

Outside Kim and the girl finished placing Ron down in the boat carefuly, Kim tried to start up the boat but there were no keys.

"Hey, I can't start the boat!" Kim shouted down to the gril who was checking on Ron's condition.

The girl looked up and her face cracked into a smile.

"That won't be a problem" she said as she quickly clasped both of her hands into the bird seal.

**Boar-Rabbit-Dog-Dragon-Hoarse-Rat-Tiger-Bird.**

"**Fuuton : Fuu Shimasu No Jutsu!" **(Wind Style : Wind Manipulation Technique)

Suddenly a strong wind picked up from behind the girl, the wind hit the sail directly and the boat jolted away from the island. As they started to sail Kim jumped down to check on Ron whilst the girl walked to the back of the boat to watch their rear, sure enough back on the beach stood both Hanzo and Golom both facing their way. Hanzo had a look of rage on his face whilst Golom looked impassive. The girl had her hand at her kunai pouch just in case, but Hanzo and Golom made no move to follow them, after a few minutes they were noting more than a pair of specs on the horizon along with the rest of the island.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

**Hours Later**

Kim sat alone in the Middleton hospital, Ron had been in surgery for over an hour. Finally after waiting for so long the doors from surgery opened and her mother walked out, Anne was a brain surgeon so she was unable to assist on Ron, but her status as a surgeon allowed her to sit in.

"Mom, how is he?" Kim asked.

"He's ok Kimmie, we've been able to close the wound and stop the bleeding, but…" Anne trailed off.

"But what?" Kim asked.

"But… something is strange, the wound seems to keep reopening and closing by itself… it's almost as if there are two forces inside him, one trying to keep him injured and one trying to heal him" Anne explained, she was honestly confused, she had never seen anything like it.

"Anyway Kimmie, I'm going to go back and check up on him" Anne said as she turned away and once again entered the Surgery wing.

Kim was relieved that Ron was ok, now she could try to get some answers from that girl. Kim turned around and walked towards the stairway, after reaching it she quickly made her way up to the very top, to the roof, as she opened the door to the roof she saw her, exactly where she said she would be, sitting on the edge of the roof meditating.

"How is he?" the girl asked without looking back at Kim.

"He's stopped bleeding and they've stitched up the wound, but there are still a few things wrong with him" Kim explained.

"Good, we'll need him for the upcoming battles" the girl said as she stood up.

"Who are you? A friend of Ron's?" Kim asked.

"In a way… I came here to help Ron and two others but they're not here yet… listen, in about three weeks some people are going to arrive here to help you, I'll return then…" the girl explained quickly before turning to jump away from the roof.

"Wait… what's your name?" Kim asked.

The girl looked back at Kim and hesitated for a moment, as if wondering whether or not she should really give her name.

"… My name is Yuna" the girl finally introduced herself before jumping away to another roof.

Kim stood on the roof until Yuna completely disappeared.

"See you around Yuna" Kim said before turning and making her way back down to the waiting room.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

**Three Weeks Later**

Ron awoke to the sound of soft music, he slowly opened his eyes and sat up trying to remember where he was and what had happened, then it all came rushing back to him. Kim, Hanzo, Golom.

He slowly sat up wincing at the pain in his chest along with a continued burning feeling, he quickly looked over himself, his chest was wrapped in bandages and had a streak of red where his wounds were. while looking around he was able to take in his surroundings, he was in a small bedroom but judging by the design of the room it was originally a loft.

'_Kim's room'_ Ron remembered, this was not the first time he had been here.

He realized he was in a very soft bed and beside that bed was Kim sleeping with her head across her arms on the side of the bed.

"Woah, déjà vu" Ron muttered with a smile as he reached over and patted her softly on the shoulder,

"KP, hey KP, you ok?"

Kim stirred from her sleep and looked up at the boy sitting up in her bed,

"Mmm, five more minutes Ron… wait… RON!!" finally fully waking up properly she jumped into Ron and hugged him, shortly after she quickly shot away from him as she remembered his injuries."

"Ahh, sorry Ron" Kim quickly apologized.

The pain in Ron's chest quickly subsided.

"It's ok Kim… what happened?" Ron asked

"Well, after you were hurt we were able to escape and I took you to a hospital where you were treated for your wound and then after a while we moved you here so we could keep a closer eye on you" Kim explained very quickly without stopping to breath. Ron sweat dropped.

"Ok KP, could you be anymore vague?" Ron said sarcastically. "How long was I asleep… don't tell me it was two weeks again" Ron said worriedly.

"Nope, not two weeks" Kim said with a nervous smile.

"Kim, how long?" Ron asked sternly.

"… almost three weeks" Kim answered.

Kim started to explain everything to Ron, their escape with the help of the mysterious ninja Yuna, his operation, his move to the Possible house and the situation with his wound.

Ron quickly checked his wound and sure enough it was not closing properly, just as Kim had said, there were two forces inside him, one was trying to keep him injured whilst the other was trying ti heal him, Ron knew instinctively what was healing him, it was the Rokubi. As for what was keeping him injured, there must have been something in that last attack from Golom. The doctors here could not help him, what was wrong with him was far beyond them, he needed a medical ninja.

Ron reached to the side and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from Kim's bedside desk, he wrote a quick note and rolled it up. Ron then dipped his thumb onto the bloody bandage and swiped it over the summoning contract on his arm, he then performed a quick set of ahnd seals.

**Boar-Dog-Tiger-Monkey-Ram**

"**Kuchiyose No Jutsu"** (Summoning Technique)

Just like last time the technique was followed by a puff of smoke which quickly cleared away to reveal the little naked mole rat, Rufus.

"Rufus, take this letter directly to the Hokage of Konoha, it is extremely important, ok?" Ron asked.

Rufus took the note and slipped it under his armpit before standing on his hind legs and giving a little salute to Ron.

"Uh-Huh" Rufus squeaked before disappearing in another poof of smoke.

"You're sending a note to the leader of your village? What for?" Kim asked.

", Help" Ron answered simply.

After a few moments an awkward silence seemed to wash over them, either one of them seemed to know what to say, Ron decided to say something first.

"So KP, how is it that every time we meet I always seem to end up in your bed?" Ron asked.

Kim blushed furiously and Ron smiled awkwardly after he realized what he just said.

"Umm, that came out wrong" Ron said sheepishly.

"I SHOULD HOPE SO!" a male voice shouted from downstairs, Kim immediately recognized the voice as that of her fathers.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

**Konoha, Hokage's Office**

Tsunade sat alone in her seat behind her desk, her wrist was stiff from all of the paperwork she had been doing over the past few weeks. Ever since she became the Hokage it seemed to be one long line of paperwork, ever since Orochimaru's attack at the Chunin exams the village had been trying to compensate for the ninja they had lost that day, most of their top ninja were away on missions.

Tsunade looked from left to right slyly before reaching down to the lowest drawer in her desk, she slid it open revealing a dozen bottles of Sake, just as she reached down to grab one the door to her office burst open. In a panic Tsunade quickly slammed the drawer shut to hide it's contence but not before withdrawing her hand.

"AHHH!" Tsunade screamed in pain as her hand was slammed in the drawer.

The person who had come in was Shizune who was carrying something that made Tsunade sigh, more paperwork.

Shizune had heared Tsunade's scream but gave it no mind.

'_Sigh… Tsunade-sama trapped her hand in the Sake drawer again' _Shizune thought to herself, she didn't know why Tsunade tried to hide it from her.

Just as Shizune laid the paperwork down something happened, a poof of smoke appeared in the center of Tsunade's office, when the smoke cleared it revealed a tiny bald rodent holding a roll of paper. Tsunade recognized the rodent as a Naked Mole Rat, and only one person had the summoning contract for the mole rats.

"A letter from Ron?" Tsunade wonder excitedly, she hadn't heard from Ron in almost three weeks.

The rodent quickly ran up the desk leg and laid the paper roll in front of her before disappearing in another poof of smoke. Tsunade grabbed the letter, unrolled it and started to read. Shizune watched as Tsunade's expressions started to change, first it was confusion, then shock, then anger and finally fear.

'_That must be one hell of a letter' _Shizune thought to herself

After reading the letter Tsunade dropped it on her desk and got up from her desk, she immediately walked around the desk and out of the room passing Sheila on her way whom was bringing in yet more paperwork, in the time she had been training with Tsunade Sheila had changed her look, she now wore a dress not unlike team seven's Haruno Sakura, except Sheila's dress was dark green where Sakura's was red.

"Hey Tsunade how are you…" Sheila trailed off when Tsunade walked right past her without stopping.

"What's up with her?" Sheila asked.

"I don't know" Shizune answered as she eyed the letter from Ron.

'_But I'm going to find out'_ Shizune thought to herself as she grabbed the letter and started reading.

'_Hokage-sama,_

_I have run into some trouble, when I arrived in America to help my friend I found out that her enemy 'Dr Drakken' has formed an alliance with several other local criminals. This would no usually be a problem but he has a ninja on his side, this ninja has been revealed to be a Hyuuga. The next day we confronted this Hyuuga but something new was revealed, the Hyuuga was a member of the organization Akatsuki and has a partner with him. The two Akatsuki members have been fully revealed to be Hanzo Hyuuga and Golom Roblemo._

_During my battle with these two I have been injured and was forced to retreat, this was three weeks ago and I have been staying with the Possible family to heal, but the wound is not closing naturally despite assistance from my 'Tennant'. I need the assistance of a med-nin._

_Ronald Mitarashi.'_

Shizune was shocked, Akatsuki was the organization dedicated to the capture of all the tailed beasts, including the Rokubi sealed within Ron. Shizune immediately understood where Tsunade was going and quickly ran after her. On her way out Shizune dropped the letter and it was picked up by Sheila, whilst reading it at some point her teeth had started to grind.

"Drakken!" Sheila growled.

By the time Shizune caught up with Tsunade she was already halfway to the gates.

"Tsunade-sama, you can't leave the village" Shizune said.

"The hell I can't, Ron is hurt" Tsunade argued back.

"Tsunade, the village still does not know that Ron is your… son" Shizune whispered the last word. "… if you leave now then they are bound to find out and if they find out then they'll know about the Rokubi" Shizune argued.

"Shizune, I was absent for the first 13 years of his life, I am not about to abandon him now… I can't"

"I'm not saying you have to… but if you leave the village it may make things worse and it would leave Konoha in a vulnerable state, is that what Ron would want? Send a team to assist him" Shizune offered.

Tsunade finally stopped her stride, she knew Shizune was right.

"Sigh… ok… I'll send a team… and you're going to lead it" Tsunade said with a smile.

"W-What?" Shizune said with wide eyes, "W-W-Why me?"

"Ron is injured and needs a med-nin, and the only other medical ninja other than myself I would trust with my son is you Shizune" Tsunade explained.

Inwardly Shizune was touched.

"I'm going too" a voice sounded from behind them, Shizune turned around and saw Sheila standing there.

"A while back Ron saved me from Drakken, I think it's about time I repaid the favor" Tsunade nodded.

"Ok, listen up the two of you, I am creating a Triangle assault team for an A-Rank mission" Tsunade proclaimed.

Sheila leaned over to Shizune and whispered.

"What's a Triangle assault team?" Sheila asked.

"It's a team comprised of one Jounin, two Chunin and three Genin" Shizune answered.

"Shizune, you will be the Jounin leader, Sheila you will be one of the three Genin. Shizune, go to the Hyuuga compound and report the situation to Hiashi Hyuuga, I'm sure he'll be interested in this 'Hanzo' and will want to sent a representative from the Hyuuga, tell him I would like Neji to go." Tsunade ordered.

Shizune nodded before turning around and running off towards the Hyuuga compound.

"Sheila, any idea who should fill the post as the final Genin?" Tsunade asked.

Sheila though about it for a moment before thinking of somebody.

"Ron's best friend is a ninja called Ten-Ten, she's also one of Neji's teammates" Sheila offered.

Tsunade nodded.

"Yes, she would be the best choice, now we just need two Chunin" Tsunade thought hard, but nearly every Chunin and Jounin was out of the village on missions. After a few minutes of thinking and coming up with nothing Tsunade came to a conclusion.

"I need to request help from another village, either Suna (Sand) or Yama (Mountain)"

Sheila smiled as a pair of candidates came to mind.

"Tsunade, during the Chunin exams me and Ron made a couple of friends from Yama, I'm sure they'd be willing to help"

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

**Two Days Later**

Kim and Ron had spent the last few days doing nothing but talking, Ron wasn't allowed out of bed thanks to his wound, and he knew it would not heal until it is tended to by a med-nin.

Just as Ron was about to finish the punch line of a joke the house suddenly shook.

"Whoa, what the hell?" Ron wondered.

Just as Kim was about to stand up somebody raced up the stairs to her room, it was her brothers Jim and Tim.

"Kim, there's a bunch of…" Jim started

"… weirdly dressed guys here!" Tim finished.

"It might be the backup I sent for" Ron said as he attempted to get out of bed.

"Hold it, you need to stay where you are, I'll go see who it is" Kim said as she gently pushed him back down onto the bed.

Kim quickly rushed downstairs and opened the front door, but what she was greeted by was not who she was expecting, it was a man dressed in a completely red jumpsuit, Kim recognized him as one of Drakken's henchmen.

"Oh shi…" Before Kim could finish what she was saying the henchman quickly grabbed Kim by the front of her top and pull her right out of her house and throw her onto the front lawn. Kim quickly stood up and looked around, there were at least twenty men surrounding her, they were a mixture of Drakken's, Dementor's and Gemini's henchmen.

"Heh, look's like the alliance went through" Kim was able to say before the man started to attack.

Back upstairs Ron heared the sound of fighting from out the window, ignoring doctor's orders Ron got up and made his way towards the window, he looked outside just in time to see Kim being thrown into the windshield of a car.

"Damn it, you two stay here" Ron said to Jim and Tim as he walked past them and made his way downstairs, Jim and Tim stayed in the room and watched the action from out of the window.

Ron got downstairs and he saw Kim's parents rushing from the kitchen to see what was going on, Ron didn't break his stride he walked straight out the front door and punched the first man he saw in the back of the head, Ron felt the strike effect his chest.

Kim stopped he fighting for a moment when she saw Ron.

"Ron, what're you doing? You're hurt!" Kim said as she fended off an attack from one of Gemini's goons.

"I'm fine" Ron insisted as he clasped his hands into the Tiger seal and started performing more seals afterwards,

**Tiger-Rat-Dragon-Rabbit-Ram**

After finishing the final seal Ron reared back and sucked in his breath before speaking again.

"**Katon : Karyuudan No Jutsu!!" **(Fire Style : Fire Dragon Projectile Technique)

Ron quickly leaned forward and blew, but instead of wind shooting gout of his mouth a wave of fire blasted out.

"What the?" Kim said in shock.

Several 'missiles' of fire seemed to shoot towards the goons forcing them to back away, one of Ron's fire missiles struck a car which quickly exploded shaking the street.

By the time Ron's technique was finished the street was a wreck and people were running and screaming. Ron walked forward to continue his attack but was struck with a sudden wave of pain, he looked down and saw that his chest was bleeding again.

"Damn" Ron said as he fell to his knees.

"Ron!!" Kim saw Ron fall to his knees and spotted the blood on his chest.

'_Damn it, his would reopened again' _Kim thought to herself as she ran to his side.

Kim kneeled down and hold Ron steady.

The goons meanwhile saw Ron fall and decided to capitalize on the opportunity, they came from their hiding places and started to converge on the downed pair.

One goon approached Kim with a grin, as he stood over her he balled up a fist and reared it back, Kim tried to defend herself, but before she could something happened, a boot seemed to appear from out of nowhere and slammed into the side of the goon's face, the boot was connected to a young man who was wearing a black coat and had short yet spiky blond hair. The kick struck the goon with suck force that he was sent flying back and slammed into another car. The young man turned to face Kim.

"Hey KP, miss me?" the young man asked.

It took a moment but Kim quickly recognized him.

"X!!" Kim said with a smile, but that smile quickly disappeared when she saw at least five men all attempt to jump X.

"Look out!!" Kim shouted.

But before the men could even touch X somebody new appeared, he was dressed in a white top with black shorts and he had long black hair held back by a Konoha headband. This new ninja landed between t he five goon's and X and he started to spin.

"**Kaiten!!" **(Heavenly Whirl) a sphere of chakra suddenly surrounded the black haired man that repelled all of the attackers.

"That's the same attack that Hanzo used" Kim realized.

The young man stopped spinning and turned to face X and Kim. Kim noticed that the boy had the same white eyes as Hanzo but he was way to young to be the one who attacked her.

Kim then heared the sounds of fighting, she looked to the left and saw a young girl wearing a pink Chinese top and black pants fighting off half a dozen men with a staff. One of Dementor's men was about to sneak up on the girl with the staff, Kim was about to warn her when from above her a bolt of bright blue energy shot down and struck the goon in the shoulder, Kim turned to look where the bolt had come from and saw her, a girl dressed in black on top of the roof of her house wielding some sort of gauntlet with a bow attached to it. At first glance Kim thought it was Yuna again, but upon closer inspection she realized it was somebody else.

Finally a sound filled the air, a sound that Kim hadn't heared for months, it wads the sound of a certain green energy being used.

Kim turned around and saw her, a girl dressed in a green dress fighting off henchmen with glowing green hands.

"Shego?!" Kim said in confusion.

One of Drakken's henchmen tried to attack Shego who stopped the blow with one hand whilst the other was glowing with green energy.

"Miss Shego?" the henchman seemed to recognize her.

"The name is Sheila" Sheila said before blasting the goon in the gut with one of her energy blasts.

Kim was brought out of her confusion when somebody approached she, it was a woman with short black hair and wearing a black kimono. She leaned down to check on Ron.

"Don't worry, we're here to help" the black haired girl said.

Ron smiled when he saw who was helping him.

"Thanks, Shizune-oneechan" Ron said with a smile

Kim picked up on what Ron said, she didn't know much Japanese but she knew simple words like this one.

'_Onee-chan? This woman is Ron's big sister?' _Kim wondered.

**To Be Continued…**

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

_**Booyaa. Ok, from this point onwards. Rokubi Family Bonds and Rokubi Yamanuchi Chronicles are merging. **_

_**So please send a review and let me know what you think of the storyline, make sure to give me planty of motivation, if everything goes according to plan the next chapter will be up on the 24th which is also the one year anniversary of the first chapter of the original Rokubi. So get ready for the next chapter, **_

_**'Rokubi Family Bonds Chapter 10 : The Kuraichi Stones'**_

_**Please review.**_


	10. The Kuraichi Stones

**Ok everyone, the votes are in and here are the final results.**

**Who should Ron be paired with, Kim or Sheila?**

**Both : 6 votes... which is strange because it wasn;t actually an option... lol.**

**Kim : 5 votes**

**Sheila : a massive 18 votes**

**So, congrats for everyone who voted for Sheila.**

**Please enjoy this new chapter, today is the one year anniversary of my creating the first chapter of the original Rokubi, thank you for all your support and please enjoy the rest of the story/s, me and xthedarkone have BIG plans. Heh.**

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

**Rokubi : Family Bonds.**

**Chapter 10 - The Kuraichi Stones**

The fight didn't last long, the combination of the henchmen of Drakken, Dementor and Killigan were enough to overpower Kim alone, but once the six additional ninja arrived they didn't stand a chance. In no time, all of the attackers were down.

After the attackers were down Shizune and Kim lifted the unconscious Ron up and carried him back into the house and were quickly followed by the rest of the back-up team. They carefully laid Ron down on the couch in the front room.

"Please, give me some room" Shizune said to Kim.

Kim stepped back and watched as Shizune hovered her hands over Ron's wound only for them to start glowing softly. Deciding it best to leave Shizune alone to do whatever she has to do to help Ron, Kim turned and saw that the team had finished restraining the attackers and had now entered behind them.

"Ok, the jumpsuit mafia out there aren't going anywhere, you may want to contact the local authorities to pick them up" X said as he walked into the room.

As soon as Kim saw X she quickly crossed the room and jumped him into a hug with both of her arms around his head.

"Thank you" Kim said as she hugged her friend.

Knowing that she meant for coming to help, X hugged her back with a smile.

"You're welcome KP" X said.

After a few moments Kim and X separated, but not a second afterwards Kim lashed out quickly slapping X across the face.

**(SLAP)**

"Ow!" X said as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"That was for stealing the scroll" Kim said while pointing at him.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

_**Several Months ago**_

"_Well look KP I've been away from home a while I really should be getting back…" before X could get to leaving Kim interrupted._

"_Hey what about the scroll? I know it belongs to this village, but according to our laws it still belongs here, so you can't take it" Her words caused X to sigh._

"_You're right here" X handed the scroll back to Kim who slipped it into her back pocket. "I'm gonna miss you KP" Kim smiled at that comment._

"_I'll miss you too X" Before any more sentiment could be added however X rushed over to Kim and pressed his lips to hers. Kim didn't react to it but simply fell into the kiss which seemed to last for hours._

_When they parted X walked away into the ever growing crowd, but before he did he looked back at Kim "and Kim…I'm sorry" With that X continued walking much to Kim's confusion._

_Why would X be sorry, unless he had just done something that needed apologizing for, it was then it struck her and she quickly check her back pocket and to her shock found it was empty. She quickly looked back to where X was to see nothing but crowds of people. She rushed into the group to find X but found nothing, instead felt the urge to look up the building X had ran up before to help her and when her eyes reached the top she saw him. X Kuraichi was standing tall on the building rooftop with the scroll in his hand._

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

X thought back to that night, he had honestly forgotten about it until now, as he remembered it he found himself nodding at Kim's actions.

"Fair enough KP"

Kim turned and looked at the others who had arrived with X and Shizune.

"Ah, let me introduce you to everyone" X said as he noticed Kim looking at his teammates.

"This is Tenten, she's a Genin weapon's mistress from Konoha and Ron's childhood friend" X said as he gestured towards the girl in the pink Chinese style top.

"This is Neji, he's also a Genin, he is here as a representative from the Hyuuga clan" X said whilst pointing towards the white eyed boy leaning against a nearby wall.

"This is my partner from Yamagakure and my best friend, Yori" X said as he pointed at the girl dressed in black with her black hair tied back by a red ribbon.

'_So, __that's__ Yori' _Kim thought to herself, Kim remembered Yori's name from something that happened a few months ago.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

_**Several Months Ago**_

_One night when the whole family was asleep, Kim was up and out of bed and in need of a drink of water. She went downstairs and past the guest bedroom where X was sleeping only to hear him on the other side. Kim cracked the door open to see young X tossing and turning in his bed with a cold sweat pouring from his forehead. Kim slowly crept into the room and up to X's bed, until X began to scream._

"_Yori..YORI! Come back…Please Yori!" With that X out stretched his arm in an attempt to grab this Yori who wasn't there._

_Kim couldn't stand to X this way and began gently stroking his blond locks, with that X seemed to calm down again. Kim continued to look down at X as he slept. Who was Yori? She thought and what connection did she have to X? With these question unanswered Kim decided to get her water and return to bed._

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

"You've already met Shizune" X said as he looked at Shizune who was still checking up on Ron.

"… and finally this is…" X started to introduce Sheila but stopped when Kim interrupted him.

"Shego" Kim said as she looked at he old rival

"Princess" Sheila responded as she looked Kim dead in the eyes.

"Y-You've met?" X asked as he suddenly felt uncomfortable standing between the two girls.

"Several times" Sheila answered.

"None of which ended well" Kim added "… what're you doing here Shego?" Kim asked with a sour look on her face.

Sheila swallowed and had a look on her face as if she was about to jump into a lake of piranha.

"Ok, listen up Princess, on the way here I thought long and hard about what I was going to say to you, and I came up with nothing. I know you and I have a very complicated past but all I can say right now is that I have changed, I'm not the same person I was half a year ago…" Sheila said with a determined look on her face and she slowly approached Kim.

Kim was visibly shocked to see Shego acting like this

"…and you expect me to believe you just like that?" Kim asked as she tried to shake off her shock.

Sheila looked slightly angry as she got right into Kim's face.

"Quite frankly I don't care what you believe, I didn't come here for your approval or forgiveness… I came here for him" Sheila said as she pointed at Ron, with that said Sheila walked past Kim and kneeled down next to Ron and took his hand into hers and started to stroke it.

Now Kim was really shocked, she never would have thought Shego capable of such a thing.

"How is he?" Sheila asked Shizune who had just finished her diagnosis Jutsu.

"In the wound there are microscopic partials of what look like earth laced with chakra, they're keeping his body from healing, I need to either remove them or dispel the chakra in them" Shizune explained

"Is there anything I can do?" Sheila asked.

"Yes… you can all get out, this shouldn't take long but I need perfect concentration to do this otherwise I could do more damage than good" Shizune ordered, immediately Neji, Tenten, Yori and X moved out of the room. Sheila stood up and placed a hand on Shizune shoulder.

"Ok, good luck… and remember, if you screw up then Tsunade will kill you" Sheila said with a smirk.

Shizune sweat dropped at Sheila's comment, but somehow in the back of her mind she knew that it was true.

"You're not helping, Sheila!" Shizune almost screamed

"I beg to differ, you'd be surprised what a human being can pull off when their life is on the line" Sheila said with a smirk as she turned away from Shizune.

"Come on Princess, you too" Sheila said as she ushered Kim out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Ten minutes later everyone was in the back yard, X was talking with the elder Possibles, Tenten was talking with Yori about her Tenshi sword, Neji was leaning against the house with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, Jim and Tim were at the corner of the garden playing with Shizune's pet pig Tonton and Sheila was sitting on the ground with her back against a wall whilst looking into the window were she knew Shizune was operating on Ron.

Kim saw Shego sitting against the wall quietly and sighed, for some reason she couldn't explain Kim walked over and took a seat next to her.

"So, you wanna explain to me what happened to you?" Kim asked

"What do you mean?" Sheila asked

"Well, the last time I saw you was back when me and Ron first met, after that you just disappeared… what happened?"

Sheila smiled, this alone threw Kim for a loop again, Shego had given Kim many cock smirks before, but this was a genuine smile.

"Ron happened to me…" Sheila answered "After we last met he saved me… not from any kind of physical danger but, he saved me from myself, he took me away from Drakken and gave me a new life in Konoha… he helped me get over my fear of being alone, he comforted me when I was scared, a couple of months ago I was attacked and fell into a coma and he carried me on his back for two weeks while searching the country for somebody to help me, he gave me a new home, a family and friends… I owe everything to him" at some point in her explanation a single tear had crept from Sheila's eye and it was at that point that Kim realized something.

"…You're in love with him" Kim said as more of a statement than a question.

Sheila's mouth hung open as she tried to say something, but only one thing came to mind.

"… and you're not?" Sheila asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Much to Kim's delight the moment was disrupted when the door to the house opened and Shizune walked out wiping her hands.

"How is he?" Sheila asked as she stood up quickly from the wall.

"He's fine, the chakra earth has been removed and I've closed the wound, his own healing abilities should finish healing him by tomorrow morning and it'll be no more than a scar" Shizune answered with a smile.

Sheila let out a sigh of relief at the news.

"Can I see him?" Sheila asked

"He's sleeping at the moment but you can see him if you want" Shizune said with a nod and a smile.

Sheila immediately walked into the house and made her way to the room where Ron was sleeping.

Ron was laid down on the sofa in the front room, he wore a pair of navy blue pants and his chest was wrapped in fresh bandages. Sheila kneeled beside him and took his hand in hers and hugged it close to her.

"Does he know?" a voice asked from behind her, she turned around and saw Kim standing in the doorway.

"Does he know what?" Sheila asked, even though she knew what Kim meant.

"Does he know how you feel about him?" Kim asked again.

Sheila hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Ye… N.. I don't know…" Sheila stuttered out, "… when he first took me to Konoha I couldn't even sleep because of my fear, I found myself crawling into bed beside him and moments later I fell asleep, that went on for just over a month until the Chunin exams and somewhere along the way I fell in love with him…" Sheila stopped for a moment after what she said, she knew it was true but this was the first time she had said it out loud… she liked the sound of it.

"… I decided that I would tell him how I feel after the exam… but during the exam Konoha was invaded and I was attacked, a medical ninja called Kabuto used a technique on me that was meant to kill me, but thanks to the healing abilities I have, it only put me in a coma… I woke up nearly a month later after Ron had found somebody to heal me and he was unconscious thanks to a fight he had been in… then immediately after returning to Konoha he received a message that you were captured and he rushed over here…" Sheila explained.

Kim shook her head in disbelief.

"So you've been trying to tell him for two months but things just keep getting in the way?" Kim asked

"… Yeah, and now he ends up like this… I'm starting to get the feeling that one of us will end up dead before I'm able to tell him" Sheila said as she stroked Ron's hair.

"Well there is a way to fix that" Kim said with a grin on her face

"There is?" Sheila asked suspiciously wondering what Kim was up to.

"Yeah… don't hesitate, the very moment he wakes up, tell him… the most important thing I have learned since meeting Ron is that life is unpredictable, especially for a ninja, you should tell him before you lose your chance forever" Kim explained before turning around and starting to walk out of the room.

"What about you?" Sheila asked simply.

Kim stopped in her tracks, she knew what Sheila meant.

"… You were wrong before about me being in love with him, I do have feelings for him but right now it's nothing more than a crush… beside, it's not the first time I've almost fallen for someone who's already fallen for someone else… even if they don't know it yet" Kim said with a smile, but as she was smiling she found herself wondering.

'_Hold up… why am I all of a sudden talking to Shego as if she's my friend?' _Kim wondered to herself. She quickly shook off he thought but was still a little confused.

"A-Anyway… best of luck Shego" Kim said awkwardly as she turned around and made to walk out of the room.

"The name is Sheila, Princess, I haven't gone by Shego in months" Sheila said with a slight smile before Kim walked out.

"… I'll make you a deal, I'll stop calling you Shego if you stop calling me Princess, deal?" Kim asked with a smile whilst inwardly hoping to get rid of that annoying nickname.

"Heh, deal, Kim-Hime" Shego said with a smile.

'_Hime? What the hell does that mean?' _Kim wondered as she walked out of the room, she knew it was some kind of honorific that is added to the end of somebody's name in Japan, much like Kun, Chan and Sensei… but Hime, Kim didn't recognize this one.

Kim eventually made it back to the back garden where the rest of the team were still talking. Kim made her way over to X.

"X can I ask you something?" Kim asked.

X seemed a little paranoid.

"A-Are you gonna slap me again?" X asked.

Kim wondered about this for a moment before answering, "That's debatable, but I need to ask you something, you know about honorifics right?" Kim asked.

X nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, what does Hime mean?" Kim asked.

"Hime… it means Princess" X answered.

Kim's eyebrow twitched a couple of times before she spoke again.

"Well… I really should have seen that coming"

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

**A Few Hours Later**

Ron's eyes fluttered open slowly, he found himself looking up at a white ceiling, the last thing he remembered was fighting against a group of attackers, he got hurt and then Shizune was there.

"Shizune? Was that real?" Ron wondered.

Ron sat up and found himself sitting on a soft sofa, he looked down and saw his chest wrapped in bandages again, but this time they weren't bloody and he felt no pain in his chest.

"Heh, only two medical ninjas are good enough to fix me up this fast…" Ron muttered as he slowly stood up. He walked from the room looking for somebody, he heard the sounds of talking and he slowly walked towards the back of the house, he quickly spotted several people outside, all of which he recognized.

"Hey guys, what up?" Ron said loudly as he walked out into the back yard

Everyone turned to him and seemed shocked to see him up.

"R-Ron, you should be resting!" Kim said worriedly.

"don't worry KP, I'm f…f…" Ron tried to says 'fine' but the trailed off when he saw who was standing next to.

'_Sheila… oh crap!' _Ron thought to himself. Sheila and Kim both noticed the look on his face and smiled.

"Don't worry Ron, Sheg… Sheila…" Kim corrected herself, "… has told me everything"

Ron sighed in relief, "Thanks god for that, because I didn't know what the hell I was gonna say"

Shizune approached from a corner where she had been talking to Anne Possible. The doctor had been questioning Shizune for hours about her medical techniques.

"How are you feeling?" Shizune asked

"Much better, thanks to you I'm assuming?" Ron said. Shizune smiled and nodded.

Without warning Ron pulled Shizune into a hug.

"Thanks Onee-Chan" (Big Sister) Ron said thankfully.

Shizune felt a pleasant twinge in her heart when he called her that, she liked the feeling.

"You're welcome Nii-san" (Little Brother) Shizune replied softly.

"Sister? I didn't know you had a sister" a familiar voice said from the side.

Ron separated from Shizune and saw X and Yori standing to the side and he smiled.

"Yeah, well a month ago neither did I" Ron said as he approached X.

Ron stopped directly in front of X and they both stared at each other for a moment before they both spoke at the exact same time.

"Astronauts!!" Ron said.

"Cavemen!!" X said.

They both stayed quite for a moment after this before they both broke into laughter and pulled each other into a brotherly hug.

"It's good to see you again" Ron said.

"Likewise… you woke up just in time, I was just starting to get bored" X said as he separated from his friend.

"Really? But there's plenty of people to talk to" Ron said.

"Not really, Yori, Sheila and Kim have been talking amongst themselves, every now and then they point at me and giggle… honestly it's starting to worry me… Shizune has been talking to the elder Doctors Possible for hours, Neji seems to be in the biggest brooding streak of his life and then there's Tenten, she keeps asking me to spar with her but it always ends with her trying to steal my swords" X said as he shifted his coat to the side to reveal his swords to Ron.

"Umm, X… what swords?" Ron asked

X looked down and saw that his scabbards were empty.

"Damn it, TENTEN!!" X shouted as he turned and walked towards the weapons mistress.

Ron smiled at X's antics. He quickly greeted everyone else who had arrived to help. After a few moments he noticed something, Kim seemed to be nudging Sheila towards him whilst whispering something to her. After a few moment Sheila walked towards Ron.

"R-Ron, can I speak to you for a moment?" Sheila asked.

"Of course, what's up?" Ron asked with a smile.

"W-Well, I wanted to say… actually I wanted to tell you something…" Sheila stuttered.

Sheila's heart was hammering in her chest so hard she could hear it.

"I… I L-Lo…"

"Well, look like you're all finally here" a voice sounded from above.

'_Damn it!!' _Sheila thought after being interrupted.

It was a voice that nobody recognized, this alone caused most of the ninja there to prepare themselves for an attack, but Kim was able to recognize the voice.

Kim looked up and sure enough there she was, standing atop the roof in the same clothes she had worn three weeks ago, Yuna.

"Everybody stop, this is the ninja I told you about, the one who saved me and Ron"

Everybody seemed to calm down at Kim's words.

Yuna leapt from the roof and landed softly on the ground with her red scarf sailing behind her.

"Nice to meetcha, I'm Yuna" Yuna said with a wave.

"Hi, Kim told me what you did for us back at the Bermuda Triangle club, thank you" Ron said with a smile.

"No problem, it's what I came here for… ok, I need to speak with you three in private, Ron, Yori and X" Yuna said before turning around and walking back towards the Possible house.

"Oh…" Yuna said as she turned around, "… Ron, bring the Raikiri with you" with that said Yuna turned around and walked into the house.

"… She's very bossy" Kim commented.

Ron, X and Yori followed Yuna into the house, Ron spotted his gear on the kitchen counter, he first grabbed his Chunin vest, slipped it on and zipped it up, since he wasn;t wearing a shirt under it the vest left his shoulders and arms bare. Ron then grabbed the Raikiri and placed it on his back.

Ron walked through the house and caught up with the others, X noticed his vest a smiled.

"Dude, you're a Chunin now? Nice one, I made Chunin too" X said with a smile as he pointed to his own black Chunin vest he wore under his coat.

"Nice… but I'm a Jounin, not a Chunin" Ron corrected with a smile.

"A-A Jounin? But just a few months ago you were a Genin, how did you advance so fast?" X asked.

Ron was about to answer when he was interrupted.

"Hey! We don't exactly have all the time n the world you know, will you please pay attention" Yuna said.

"Ok, there is no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it… I'm from the future" Yuna stopped speaking and looked at the three ready for their reactions, but to her confusion there were none. They just continued to look at her waiting for her to continue.

"That's it? Not even the slightest reaction?" Yuna asked.

Ron shrugged

"Weirder things have happened"

X and Yori seemed to nod in agreement.

"Ok…" Yuna continued awkwardly, "… I traveled back from 18 years in future, my world has been taken over by a group called Akatsuki, I believe most of you have already heard of them"

Ron remembered his first meeting with Akatsuki when he fought the missing-nin from the Mist, Hoshigaki Kisame. X also seemed to have a reaction from hearing the name Akatsuki.

'…_Senban' _X thought to himself.

"Many terrible things have happened in my time, I came back here to change the past so these things will never happen… and the only way to do that is with the help of you three" Yuna said whilst pointing at who she meant, "Ron Mitarashi of Konohagakure, X and Yori of Yamagakure… you three have the power to change the timeline and it starts with you defeating Hanzo Hyuuga and Golom Roblemo"

"So… in your timeline we never defeated them?" Ron asked in a worried tone

"No, you didn't… in fact Tenten, Neji and Shizune are destined to die in the fight"

Ron seemed to flinch at this news.

"No, no chance in hell, I won't let it happen!" Ron said in anger as he straightened up from leaning against the wall.

"You Won't have a say in the matter, the only way to change things is for you three to become more powerful, and the only way to do that is to unlock the true form of your swords" Yuna said.

X seemed to smirk, "You're a bit late, we've already done it… well except for Ron that is but it shouldn't take too long"

"Well actually X I kinda…" Ron tried to tell X something but was cut off by Yuna.

"No you haven't… right now you can fuse you swords into the Silfarion blade and the Tenshi sword can transform into the Tenshi Bow… but those are not the true form of the sword, there is one last transformation for each sword"

X seemed visibly shocked at this knowledge.

"Hold up… you're telling me that there is a form beyond the Silfarion and Tenshi Bow?" X asked.

Yuna nodded, "Yes, when you release the first form of the sword it gains more power and enhances you ability, but there is one last form, a pure incarnation of the souls within the swords"

X seemed to pondered what he just discovered for a moment.

"Awesome! I'm gonna go train to unlock it" X said before turning on his heels to walk away to train.

"It's not that simple" Yuna said, X stopped in his tracks, "The true form of the swords cannot be unlocked simply by training, you need something else"

"… and that is?" Yori asked.

"The Kuraichi Stones" Yuna said simply.

"The Kuraichi Stones? What're they?" Ron asked

Before Yuna could answer X interrupted. "Kuraichi, it's my clan name"

Yuna nodded, "Yes, the word 'Kuraichi' roughly translated means 'Dark Ones' so these stones are called the stones of the Dark Ones"

"So, these stones are named after my clan?" X asked, but to his confusion Yuna shook her head in a negative.

"No, quite the opposite actually, your clan named themselves after these stones…" Yuna said.

X looked shocked but remained quiet hoping to hear more of an explanation.

"Hundred of years ago long before Konoha was even established the Kuraichi stones were created for a great purpose, the stones were left in the protection of one of the most powerful clans in the land, nobody remembers what that clan was called before that time but since then they were known as the Kuraichi clan… using their Shoutengan (Focus Eye) they were able to craft weapons capable of wielding the power of the Kuraichi stones, these weapons were named, Silfarion the sonic saber, Tenshi the angelic bow and Raikiri the lightning sword and they're now wielded by the three of you"

X was stunned, he now knew the origin of the Kuraichi clan not to mention the three Zanpakutos.

"Hold on, so what was this 'great purpose' that the stones were created for?" X asked.

"Nobody knows, the secret was only know by the Kuraichi clan head and was passed down the next clan head, but the secret was lost when the Kuraichi were…" Yuna didn't need to finish the sentence, she knew that X knew what she meant.

'_The secret was lost when my clan was wiped out' _X realized.

Yori noticed X's look and knew she needed to change the subject.

"So, how do we retrieve these stones?" Yori asked.

"To retrieve the stones you must each go through a trial" Yuna said as she reached into a pouch at her side and pulled out two scrolls, as she pulled out the scrolls something else was pulled out by mistake, a ninja forehead protector with a red band clattered to the ground, Yuna noticed it and quickly grabbed it and hid it from sight before anybody could see it. Ron frowned in confusion at her actions. After putting the forehead protector away Yuna turned around and she quickly flicked the scrolls open and laid them on the ground across each other.

"Stand back" Yuna commanded, everyone took a step back.

Yuna bit her thumb hard enough to draw blood and let a single drop fall on the scrolls where they cross, she then placed her hands in the tiger seal and then started performing seals quickly.

**Tiger-Dragon-Rat-Dog-Monkey-Boar-Bird-Snake-Ram**

"**Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Kura Ichi Saiban" **(Summoning Technique : Dark One's Trails)

Yuna slammed her hand down on the center of the scrolls and the effect was immediate, there seemed to be an explosion of light in the center of the scrolls, when the light dissipated there was a dark void hanging in the air, like reality had been torn.

"Ready?" Yuna asked as she looked back, Ron, X and Yori all look at each other before looking ahead and nodding. Yuna nodded back and quickly jumped into the void, a flash of light later and she was gone. Yuna was next, she walked forward and disappeared into the void. Ron was about to follow when he saw X with a strange look on his face.,

"X… what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"I'm very good at noticing things other people don't… that forehead protector she dropped, it was from my village, Yama" X explained before walking ahead and disappearing into the void.

"… this is going to get complicated" Ron muttered to himself before walking forward and jumping into the void

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

**Unknown Location**

In a dark circular chamber deep beneath the earth a small spark of energy appeared hovering in the air, a moment later the spark exploded with light and four figures fell from the sky.

Ron, Yori and X all hit the ground with a thud whilst Yuna landed on her feet.

"Ow… you could have warned us" Ron said in an annoyed tone as he stood up

"Where's the fun in that?" Yuna asked with a smile

X and Yori stood up and brushed themselves off.

"Ok, so where are these stones?" X asked.

"There" Yuna said as she pointed behind them.

Ron, X and Yori turned around and saw that three doors adorned the wall, each door was decorated with a different engraving. The door on the far left had an engraving of a long katana with a bandage hanging from the handle, the door in the center had two swords, one white and one black crossed over each other and the door on the right had a Chinese style straight sword and a fan connected by their hilts with a thin chain. It wasn't hard to figure out that the swords represented the three Zanpakutos (Soul Slayers) wielded by each of them.

"Each of you must enter the door that depicts your sword, after that you're on your own… but know this, retrieving the Kuraichi stones will not be as easy as simply taking them" Yuna warned as she leaned against the wall.

Ron, X and Yuna took there places in front of their doors, X looked to the right at Yori.

"Good luck" X said with a smile, Yori smiled in return and grasped the handle of her door. Each one of them turned the handle on the door and walked in, the door seemed to shut themselves as they entered.

"… Good luck" Yuna whispered under her breath after the doors shut.

**To Be Continued…**

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

_**Well i hope you enjoyed the new chapter, please read and review to let me know what you think. Thank you.**_


	11. Past, Future and Present

**Rokubi : Family Bonds.**

**Chapter 11 : Past, Future & Present.**

Ron walked alone through the darkness, after stepping through his door he found himself somewhere completely dark, he could feel the floor beneath him but he could not see it, there was nothing in front of him, nothing behind, nothing above and nothing below.

"Hello?" Ron called into the darkness but didn't receive an answer.

Ron reached back and grasped the handle of Raikiri cautiously, this was a trial of some sort after all.

"You will not need that for the time being" a voice called from behind him.

Ron spun around ready to defend himself against whoever had spoken, he saw nobody.

Suddenly all around him the room started lighting up, he was quickly bather in light and found himself outside. He was standing in what looked like a school playground complete with swings, a slide and a merry-go-round.

"This place… look's kinda familiar" Ron muttered to himself.

"It should, this is where it all began for you" a voice spoke from behind him again.

Ron spun around whilst gripping the Raikiri again, he finally came face to face with who had spoken but it wasn't quite what he had expected. Standing on the metal railing of the merry-go-round was a bird, a hawk to be precise.

"What the?! No way…" Ron said with disbelief.

"Greetings Ronald…" a voice came from the bird, even though the hawk showed no signs of speaking, the voice clearly came from it.

"W-Who are you?" Ron asked wearily.

"I am a manifestation of the sword you are gripping, my name is Warbird. I am here to act as your guide throughout the trials…" the Hawk now revealed as Warbird answered. "In this place you will face three trials, the trial of Past, the trial of Future and the trial of Present."

Ron let go of his grip on the sword.

"Ok then, let's get on with it, what do I have to do" Ron asked.

"Hey, cut it out!!" a girlish voice called from behind him, Ron turned around and felt a wave of Déjà vu wash over him. He saw a little girl with red hair tied in pigtails, she was being picked on by three bullies who had stolen her ball. that's when it all came rushing back to Ron, the playground, the girl, everything… he remembered this day very well, it was the worst day of his life.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Came a boy's voice, Ron turned and saw him, a 4 year old version of himself dressed in a small red shirt and blue shorts. He was walking towards the bullies. "It's her turn, taking turns is the basic foundation of pre-school, the law of day care is behind us, we have structure, we have rules!" the 4 year old Ron said with a strange authority.

Suddenly the three boy's attention was on him completely, they threw down the ball and started to chase him.

"N-No!!" 13 year old Ron mutter worriedly, he knew what was coming next.

The bullies cornered little Ron near a tree.

"I'm warning you, I have an imaginary friend, he's huge!! Rufus!!" little Ron yelled as the three bullies converged on him and started hitting him.

"No… stop…. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!!"13 year old Ron screamed at the bullies, he tried to move to stop them, to save them but an unseen force seemed to hold him in place.

Suddenly the air was split by a deafening crack of lightning and the scene in front of Ron was filled with a bright light. Ron fell to the ground with tears filling his eyes, he didn't dare look up at the scene, he has already seen it once in his lifetime, the sight of the three bullies with charred skin laying on the ground in awkward positions, their chests unmoving. But even thought he didn't look, he couldn't stop himself from smelling it, the stink of burnt human flesh.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

X found himself in a dark area, he walked for a few moments hoping to find something other than the darkness. after walking for at least five minutes X stopped and looked back the way he came only to see more darkness.

"Jeez… this is getting annoying…" X muttered to himself as he closed his eyes and started channeling chakra into them.

"… **Shoutengan" **(Focus Eye)

X's eyes snapped open to reveal a change, his eyes were completely red with the exception of a black 'X' crossing through the center. X looked around with his eyes, but he still saw nothing, but then he noticed something strange, even though it was completely dark he could still see himself.

'_That's impossible… it's not dark, there just isn't anything there'_

Just then X saw something up ahead, something moving in the darkness, he saw it just for a moment before it was gone again.

"Who's there?" X called out into the darkness.

"**Ahh… it's a survivor…"** I dark voice called out gruffly.

"W-Who's there?" X called out whilst subconsciously reaching for one of his swords.

"_You'll not need that child" _this time a softer more womanly voice spoke from behind him.

"I said who's there?" X asked with more assertiveness.

Suddenly the world around him started to change, the darkness faded away and was replaced with buildings. After a few moments X found himself standing in the middle of a district of a village in the middle of night, but something was wrong, there were several bloodstains splattered across the buildings and several of the bigger houses were on fire.

"Where am I?" X asked nobody in particular.

"**We're back where it all started" **the gruff voice said from behind him, X turned around ready to fight any threat, but what he saw made him stop. At first it looked like a giant black snake floating in the air, but then he noticed something else, it's long body was covered with black spiky scales, a pair of huge webbed wings protruded from it's back, it had two legs near the back of it's body and two near the front, and on it's head were two protruding horns pointing backwards and it's mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth. It didn't take long for X to figure out what it was.

"A… A Dragon!!" X said in amazement.

X had read about dragons several years ago, they were the most powerful beings in existence, but they had died out centuries ago.

"_Welcome to your trials, Rasuto Kuraichi… or do you prefer to go by X?"_

X turned around again when the softer voice spoke from behind him, this time he was a little more prepared for what he saw, like the first one it had a long snakelike body, this one however was white, it had smooth shiny scales and large feathered wings protruding from it's back, atop it's head was a single horn that protruded from it's head like a unicorn.

"W-Who are you? Both of you?" X asked, with everything happening so fast he was starting to get a little confused.

"**I am Kurai" **the black dragon said first.

"… _and I am Raito" _the white dragon answered second.

"**We are the manifestation of the spirits in your swords…"** Kurai said.

"_We are also your guides for these trials" _Raito finished.

"The spirits of my swords?" X wondered as his vision moved to his swords still in their scabbards, one white and one black.

"Ok… so what are these trials? Do I need to fight one of you?" X asked warily. The black dragon Kurai snorted.

"**Please, if you had to fight one of us then these trials would be impossible to pass…"** Kurai said in a mocking tone.

"_My brother is right… you need not defeat us to pass, we are merely guides… in order to gain what you seek you must pass three trials, the trial of past, the trial of future and the trial of present… and your trial of past begins now, that's why you have been bought to this place, a place deep within your own past" _Raito said in a softer tone.

X took another quick look around at the blood spattered and burning buildings.

"Hold on, this place isn't part of my past, I would have remembered a scene like this… where are we anyway" X asked.

"**See for yourself brat" **Kurai grunted a he turned his head and looked in a certain direction.

X followed Kurai's eyesight to see what he was looking at, it took a moment for X to see through the smoke and spot it, a nearby mountain had 4 faces carved into the side.

"The Hokage monument… we're in Konoha!" X realized as he spun to face the dragon, only to see that they were both gone.

"Hey, were are you!!" X shouted. Nobody answered.

X was about to star looking around when he heard something, fast paced footsteps heading towards him. X spun around with on hand on his black sword and saw him. A young boy with brown hair that came down just past his ears, he wore a pair of grey pants that stopped just at his anklesalong with a black net top and an olive green Chunin Jacket. Finally he had a Konoha forehead protector wrapped around his right arm near the shoulder. The boy held something wrapped in a blanket and was running top speed towards X.

Just as X was about to say something the boy ran right into and through him as if he wasn't there.

"Waa… ok, that felt weird" X said as he turned around.

The boy continued running for a few moments before suddenly three men were barring his path after jumping a rooftop. The three new men all had black hair and wore Konoha forehead protectors, but the main thing X noticed about them was their crimson eyes, at first X considered that the red eyes may be Shoutengan like his own, but that was extinguished when he notised the three tomoe marks around the pupil.

"Sharingan… they're Uchiha…" X muttered as he watched the small boy skid to a halt and started backing away.

As the three Uchiha closed in on the small boy he held the bundle in his arms away from them as if to shield it, just before the first Uchiha grabbed the boy they were suddenly knocked back by two blurs.

The three Uchiha were knocked to the ground and another two people stood between them and the boy.

X took in the appearance of the two who had come to the boy's rescue. The first was a young man who looked to be in his mid twenties, he had short spiky brown hair and was dressed in the same type of uniform as an ANBU agent. The second was a young woman in her late teens, she had mid length blond hair that reached her shoulders and wore a typical green Jounin vest alone with black pants and shirt, she also had a faint scar running down across her right eye. But there were two main things that he noticed about them and that was the weapons they were holding. The man was holding a long katana with a white bandage wrapped around it's hilt dangling to the ground and the girl was holding a Chinese style sword in her right hand and a razor fan in her left both connected by a thin chain. These weapons were easy to recognize.

"Raikiri and Tenshi!!" X said in surprise. "… what the hell is going on?"

"N-Niban! Sentou!" the boy holding the bundle called out to the two in surprise.

X stopped for a moment, her recognized their names, he had heard them somewhere else before. As X was trying to remember where he had heard the names before he was brought out of his thoughts when the man wielding Raikiri yelled.

"SENBAN YOU KNUCKLEHEAD, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!" the man shouted at the boy.

X froze.

"S-Senban…" X stuttered.

Now X remembered where he had heard the names 'Niban & Sentou' before. Just a few weeks ago he had met his brother Senban at Yamanuchi, the encounter didn't end well, Yori almost ended up being killed. But before that happened Senban had explained what had happened when X was only a few weeks old. The Kuraichi clan was wiped out by the Uchiha clan. Including X and Senban's older brother and sister, Niban and Sentou.

"This is it… the trial of past, I'm at the Kuraichi massacre" X realized as he felt his eyes start to water on their own. X's eyes looked back up and saw his older brother and sister for the first time in his life… and if this was the Kuraichi massacre then the bundle that Senban was holding must be…

"… Me… it's me" X said as he spotted a baby wrapped in the bundle in Senban's arm… the young Senban turned around and started to run away at his older brother's command just as the Uchiha regained their footing.

"So bro…" Niban said as she turned to her brother, "… how do you think this will go?" she asked in a relaxed tone.

"Well, we can hold them off for a while to give Senban time to escape with Rasuto… but, eventually their three tomoe Sharingan will break through our Lv2 Shoutengan… and we'll die" Sentou replied in a calm yet sad tone.

"Ha… well, what a way to go eh? … Sentou, I love you brother" Niban said sadly but with a smile as she knew this was their end.

Sentou smiled back at her warmly

"I love you too Sis, now what do you say go down with our swords swinging?" Sentou said with a grin on his face as he took hold of the Raikiri and started to pour chakra into it and watched as the bandages started to ripple in the air behind him. Niban herself wrapped the chain of the Tenshi around her right arm before pouring her chakra into the sword, after a few moments the siblings shouted in union.

"**Aim and Fire… TENSHI!!"**

"**Crash and Burn… RAIKIRI!!"**

Suddenly two bright bursts of light erupted from them both, it was too bright to bear, X closed his eyes on instinct, when he opened them again his brother and sister were gone and he was somewhere else, but judging by the burning building he was still in the burning Kuraichi compound.

"There he is! That baby!!" a voice shouted from behind X, X quickly turned around and saw several more members of the Uchiha clan closing in on Senban whom was clutching the baby close to his chest trying to protect him.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!!" a new voice shouted at the Uchiha. Suddenly a man jumped seemingly out of nowhere with a flurry of swift kicks that knocked the Uchiha shinobi back. The man was wearing grey and white robes, he had long brown hair that flowed down his back, finally he had a beard with a few grey hairs bordering around the brown. Upone closer inspection X notised two scabbards tied at his hips holding two Katanas.

"Senban, you must get out of here…" the man said as he reached for the swords strapped to his hips, as he drew them from their scabbards X quickly noticed something, one was white and one was black.

'_The Silfarion blades…' _X realized.

"… you have a duty to protect your brother and the reputation of this clan, now go!" the men said as he took up a fighting stance.

Just as Senban turned to leave the man spoke again.

"… and Senban, I want you to know… I've never been more proud of you my son"

"S-Son?" X's eye's widened when he realized who the man was. Kashira Kuraichi.

"… Father" X muttered.

While X had been in his state of shock Senban had already ran away.

"You…" Kashira growled through clenched teeth at the nearing Uchiha ninja. "… you dare come into this place and threaten my family and my home!? My sons Rasuto and Senban will grow into ninja who will bring back this clans honor and remind you Uchiha why you feared our power in the first place!!" with that said Kashira raised the Silfarion swords to either side of his body with a smirk on his face.

"… but for now you will have to be satisfied with me! **Merge and Accelerate… SILFARION!!"** Kashira slammed the two swords together and this caused another bright flash of light causing X to close his eyes.

When the light receded X opened his eyes to find that yet again he was in a different section of Konoha, he took a quick look around before seeing them… three bodies laying limp on the ground, each one covered in blood from their injuries. Upon closer inspection X recognized them, Niban, Sentou and Kashira. X's older brother, sister and father… all dead.

"My god…" X muttered as he fought the urge to vomit. He had never even met any of them before, but somehow seeing this brought up feelings of loss he had never felt before and yet it felt familiar… it felt the same as when he almost lost Yori to Senban's assault a few weeks ago.

After a few moments X's feeling of loss was overcome with an anger.

"W-What… WHAT THE HELL IS THE POINT OF THIS!!" X screamed into the air as his eyes burned with tears. "WHAT KIND OF TRIAL IS THIS? YOU MAKE ME WATCH MY ENTIRE FAMILY GET SLAUGHTERED! YOU MAKE ME FEEL THE EMOTIONS I WAS SPARED BECAUSE OF MY AGE! A TRIAL IS SUPPOSED TO BE SOMETHING YOU HAVE TO OVERCOME, BUT ALL I WAS ABLE TO DO WAS SIT BACK AND WATCH, SO TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK WAS THE POINT!!" X screamed hoping to somehow rid himself of the feelings. His fists were clenched so tight that he his nails were starting to draw blood from his palms.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

Meanwhile, in another area, someone else was facing their own trials. Yori was kneeling in what looked like the middle of the Yamanuchi courtyard, her arms were wrapped around her chest and was rocking back and forth whilst crying. Her trial of Past had already come and gone and now she kneeled down trying to forget what she had just seen and discovered.

"N-No… it can't be true… it can't b-be true…" Yori muttered through her tears and sobs.

Behind her laid the body of a woman who looked to be in her early twenties with long black hair sprawled across the stone ground soaking in a puddle of blood, a kunai lodged in her chest. And from somewhere in the ninja school, the screams of a newborn baby were the only sound other than Yori's sobs.

"Oh god… what am I?" Yori asked as she looked at her own hands in horror.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

Ron had finally regained his composure, he looked up and to his relief the bodies of the three children were nowhere in sight. He slowly stood up and wiped away his tears.

"I'm sorry… but you had to see that" a familiar voice said from behind Ron. Ron turned around and saw Warbird standing on the handle of the merry-go-round again.

"W-What was the point of that? What was I supposed to do?" Ron asked, all he had done was sit back and watch one of the most traumatic events of his life go through a replay and not being able to do anything about it.

"I can tell you only this… the trials of Past, Future and Present are not three separate tests… they are in fact three different parts of the same test… all will be revealed before the end… but now, it is time for the trial of Future" Warbird explained as he raised one of his wings to point in a direction

Ron turned to look at where Warbird was pointing and his eyes suddenly widened. He saw a woman in her mid twenties laying on her back with what looked like a bleeding stab wound in her gut, she had her dark purple hair tied up and she was wearing a beige colored coat over her fishnet shirk and short skirt. A small trickle of blood fell from the corner of her mouth.

Ron recognized her in an instant. It was Jounin of Konoha Anko Mitarashi, the woman who raised Ron for the last 8 years

"… Mom!!" Ron said in a panic and he quickly ran to her side but just as Ron kneeled down to her, the body disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

Ron shook for a moment before turning around to face Warbird and quickly grabbed the hilt of the Raikiri.

"WHERE IS SHE!!" Ron yelled at Warbird in anger.

"By coming here Ronald you have stepped foot onto a path that will lead to a new destiny… what you saw was a prophesy, a small glimpse of what will be your future if you continue along the path you are on…" Warbird answered calmly, not even slightly worried that Ron's grip was still firmly on his sword.

"So what?… You're telling me that if I continue on the way I am… then what I saw will come true?" Ron asked

"Yes…" Warbird answered definitively. "… but right now you have a choice, you may choose to leave the trials now and never gain what you came here for… or you can continue on and face your future head on"

"… No" Ron answered after just a moment of hesitation. "… My Mom always told me that if I take one step forward and then two steps back… I'll end up stepping on her feet and she'll be forced to kill me… I had a very strange childhood"

Warbird sweatdropped, he had never heared that phrase pronounced like that before.

"But anyway… the message is pretty clear, I made a choice to come here and take these trials and I will see it through to the end… as for the future I just saw, I won't let it happen, whoever is going to do that to my mother… I'll kill him before he gets the chance" Ron said with determination.

"… Very well, it is time for your final challenge, the trial of Present, good luck" Warbird said just before Ron was covered by a bright white light.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

It took a good five minutes but X finally managed to calm down after taking out his frustration on a tree with a well placed Shouten Nauru (Focus Punch).

"Haa… Haa, Haa…" X breathed heavily.

"**Finnaly calmed down I see" **a familiar gruff voice said from behind him. X turned to see Kurai floating there with a grin.

"_I'm sorry X… but this was an essential part of the trials" _Raito said in her soft voice as the white dragon glided from the side and floated beside her brother.

"Why?… What was the point? I didn't even have to do anything but watch this… this slaughter" X muttered.

"**You'll understand the purpose of the trail of Past soon enough, but for now it is time to move onto the next trial, the trial of Future" **Kurai said with no regard to X's question.

"_Indeed, we must move on… now X Kuraichi, look to the sky" _Raito said in a soft tone.

X looked up at the sky as Raito had asked, the sky was almost completely covered with black rain clouds, everything looked normal until suddenly something happened, the clouds suddenly split in half as if sliced with a giant sword, the clouds then began to flow upwards as if being pushed by an invisible wall.

"**Look to the sky and heed our words Kuraichi…"**

"_This is a prophesy of your near future…"_

"**On the day the sky splits, you will face your most dangerous opponent"**

"_On the day the sky splits, you will fight for your own survival"_

"**On the day the sky splits, you will not win your battle"**

"_On the day the sky splits, you will not lose your battle"_

The Dragons stopped speaking in tandem and left X confused.

"So, the day the Sky splits I'll face a dangerous opponent… but I won't win and I won't lose?" X asked in confusion.

"**This future is guaranteed if you continue alone the path you are on now… or, you can turn tail and run" **Kurai said in a moving tone.

This only served to encourage X.

"Hell no! I don't care who this guy is I have to fight, I'll kick his ass in five seconds flat and be back home in time for lunch!!" X said in a cocky voice.

Kurai smirked at X's answer.

"**Heh, I knew there was a reason I liked you brat"**

"_Very well then… you are ready for your final test, the trial of Present" _Raito said and X was suddenly engulfed in a bright white light.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

The light around Ron started to dissipate and he slowly opened his eyes, he found himself in a large clearing that seemed to be in the middle of a forest.

"Ok…" Ron dead panned as he looked at the empty field. "… what now?"

"Ron?" a voice called from behind him.

Ron turned around and saw someone standing across from his dressed in a long black coat.

"X!? What're you doing here?" Ron asked as he recognized his friend.

X approached Ron carefully.

"I don't know… I was supposed to be taken to the trial of Present… and then I was here" X explained.

It sounded familiar to Ron.

"Same here, I passed the trials of Past and Future then I was brought here" Ron said as he looked around.

"So what? We're supposed to be together for the final trial?" X asked.

"Maybe… if that's true then…" Ron stopped talking as he started to look around for something and he quickly spotted it. A young woman with black hair tied back with a Yamanuchi forehead protector on a red strap.

"There she is, Yori!!" Ron shouted to her.

Yori looked up and saw both Ron and X stand not too far from here.

"X-Kun, Mitarashi-san…" Yori said as she walked towards them.

As Yori approached them X noticed that her eyes looked drowsy and were wet, she'd been crying recently.

"Yori, are you ok?" X asked I concern.

"Huh?…" Yori looked up in surprise when she realized that her eyes were still wet and quickly tried to hide it.

"Y-Yes… I'm fine X-Kun…" Yori said as she wiped her eyes clean and put on a fake smile.

"Ok…" Ron said to interrupt the two. "…by the looks of it we've all been put together for the final test, we'd better start looking around this place"

"H-Hai…" Yori said as she turned around and started to walk towards the tree line followed closely by Ron and X.

In the forest Yori was a little further ahead of the other two when X leaned over to Ron.

"Hey… what do you think is up with Yori?" X asked Ron.

"… Well, when I went through my tests, first I had to relive a traumatic event in my life and then in the trial of future I saw my mother being killed…" Ron explained.

X understood what Ron was getting at.

"In my trials I saw my family slaughtered when I was just a baby… then in the trial of future I was given a prophesy about my most dangerous opponent" X explained his trials.

"Yeah… so it's safe to assume that Yori went through roughly the same thing we did…" Ron explained

"… so, she probably saw something in her trials of Past and Future that upset her" X finished. Ron nodded.

Meanwhile Yori's mind was in turmoil.

'_What do I do… should I tell them? … No, if I do then what I saw in the trial of Future might come true… but If I don't then that might cause it to come true… oh god what do I do? What will X do if he finds out what I am? Would he abandon me? Would he… k… kill me? NO! X-KUN WOULD NEVER DO THAT, NO MATTER WHAT I AM!' _Yori tried to reassure herself.

She was brought out of her thoughts when light pierced through the thick forest and Yori spotted a clearing up ahead.

"X-kun, Mitarashi-san… there is a clearing" Yori called.

After a few minutes they stepped out of the forest into another clearing similar to the one they had left not long ago.

"Hold on…" X said in confusion. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"**Shoutengan!" **(Focus Eye) X's eyes snapped open a moment later revealing his trademark red eyes with an X running through them and he looked around the clearing.

Ron looked at X's eyes an was confused, the last time he saw X's Shoutengan it had a black circle around the middle of the X portion but now it was back to normal.

"X, your eyes… they're back at Lv1" Ron said as if X didn't already know.

"Huh?… Oh yeah I know, it's just a side effect of the Offland Suppression Seal… but that's not important right now… this clearing doesn't just look the same as the last one, it IS the last one, somehow we've gone around in a circle" X explained as he deactivated his Shoutengan.

"No way… we went in a straight line X-kun, I'm sure of it" Yori said with an assured voice.

"Genjutsu? Maybe caused us to go in a circle without realizing it?" Ron asked.

"Nah, my eyes would have seen through it" X explained.

"Hmm, ok then lets try this" Ron said as he kneeled down and picked up a small stone.

Ron looked in the same direction they had gone last time, took aim and threw the stone with a portion of his added strength through the trees ahead of them.

"Now we wait" Ron said and crossed his arms

"Huh?.. What the hell was the supposed to do?" X asked.

"Wait for it" Ron said.

Suddenly something flew out of the trees behind them and struck X in the back of the head

"OW!! WHAT THE HELL!!" X said as he held the back of his head. X turned around cooked down and saw the same stone that Ron had thrown.

"Well that settles it… its not a Genjutsu" Ron said with a smile as he barely managed to suppress his laughter. Even Yori let out a small giggle.

Usually X would be pissed off, but he made Yori cheer up a little so he let it go.

"So… what the hell are we supposed to do?" X asked.

"**My god do I really whine this much?" **X's voice asked, but his mouth didn't move.

Ron looked at him in confusion.

"… I didn't know you were a ventriloquist" Ron deadpanned.

"That wasn't me" X said as he looked behind Ron with wide eyes. Ron and Yori turned around and their eyes also widened.

There standing at the edge of the clearing was… X.

"Ok… there's something wrong with this image"

It looked like X but there were several thins wrong with him, his black coat was shredded at the bottom, his hair was a disheveled mess his black Chunin vest under his coat was open revealing a black shirt underneath and his skin was extremely pale.

"I-Is that?… but your not… who are you?" Yori asked in a confused stutter.

"**Ha… I'm not much better either X-kun…" **came another voice that sounded a familiar. Out from behind the tree the 'Other' X was standing near a young woman stepped out, X's and Ron's jaws hung open. It was Yori, or at least someone who looked like her, but with some major differences, the main one being her clothes. This Yori wore a pair of **Very** tight looking black shorts that left little to the imagination, she also wore a tight shirt with no sleeves that wrapped around her neck and left her back bare, on her legs she wore a pair of fishnet tights that covered her thighs and for footwear she wore a pair of black heeled boots that came up to her knees. Her lips were black with lipstick and her eyes were bordered with black mascara, finally her hair was held back by a forehead protector on top of her head with a black band.

"Y-Yori?" X managed to say through his daze.

"T-T-That's not me!!" Yori almost shouted at X.

"**Oh, I'm very much you, even if you don't want to admit it"** the 'Dark' Yori said as she approached the 'Dark' X.

As she reached him, the Dark-X smiled before grabbing her and pulling her close by wrapping his arm around her bare back. They smiled at each other mischievously for a moment before their faces smashed together in a deep kiss, tongue and all.

Yori and X's mouths hung open at the scene in front of them, they then turned to look at each other and blushed furiously before looking away.

Ron looked between the two in an awkward situation.

They continued like this for a few moments before Ron spoke up to the two Dark versions of his friends.

"Okm you have to come up for air sooner or later." Ron said.

This comment only caused X and Yori to become more comfortable.

"**As much as I hate to agree with myself, he's right, we have more important things to do right now…" **another familiar voice called from above them. Someone dressed in black jumped out of the tree Dark-Yori had walked out from behind. It was Ron, or at least mostly. Instead of Ron's normal white coat, this one wore an exact copy with the except black. His hair was a darker shade of blond and his skin was pale, he also had a copy of Raikiri on his back, only this version had a black bandage wrapped around it instead of white. **"You two can go back to your… Activities, after we do what we came here to do" **Dark-Ron said as he turned to the three originals.

Dark-Yori separated from Dark-X with a sultry smile before turning to face the originals.

"Ok… who are you?" X asked.

"**God, you really are dense aren't you?" **Dark-X shot at X as he placed a pale hand on Dark-Yori's right shoulder..

"**We're you!"** Dark-Yori said.

"**This is the trial of Present, you have to defeat yourselves as you are now"** Dark-Ron said as he placed his hand of Dark-Yori's left shoulder.

Dark-Yori smirked and reached behind her back and touched a scroll that was strapped to the back of her shorts, in a poof of smoke a black version of the Tenshi sword appeared in her hands along with the razor fan connected to it by a chain.

"**Which means, whatever you can do, we can do… Aim and Fire, Tenshi!"** Dark-Yori said with a smile, in her hands the Tenshi blade was shrouded in a black mist that spewed out of it. The darkness dissipated her arm was covered my a familiar gauntlet with a bow near the hands.

"Impossible…" X said in shock and disbelief, "… only Yori can unlock the Tenshi's bow form"

"**Haven't you been listening? I AM Yori, X-Kun…"** Dark-Yori said with a sultry smile as she winked at the real X. this caused X to blush ferociously as he remembered what his other self and her had done a few minutes ago. Yori saw her dark self wink at X and a vein bulged in her temple.

'_T-That Hussy!!'_ Yori thought.

"**Well, that's not entirely true Yori"** Dark-Ron said with a smile a she tightened his grip on Dark-Yori's shoulder.

"**Yeah, because whatever they can do… we can do better!" **Dark-X said with a mad grin as he also tightened his grip.

Suddenly Yori pulled the gauntlet up and aimed it at the three originals, she pulled the bow string back and a bolt of Dark blue chakra was formed in it, but then something different happened, the bolt surged with energy and grew the three times its normal size.

"What the…" X blurted out, Yori's bolts had never done that before.

Ron was the first to realise what happened.

'_It's the other two, they're flowing Chakra into the other Yori's shoulder, down her arm and into the arrow!!'_

Dark-Yori let go of the string and the gigantic chakra arrow shot towards the three.

"Shit!…" X said as he prepared to dodge

"Too fast!…" Yori realized as the arrow shot towards them.

Everything happened too fast, they didn't have time to dodge, X and Yori looked in horror as Ron jumped ahead of them into the arrows path and clapped his hands into the snake seal, they felt a surge of chakra come from Ron just a moment before the arrow struck.

**-BOOOOOOM!!-**

**To Be Continued…**

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

_**Ok, sorry it took so long to get up, this chapter was pretty hard to write. Anyway, what happened to Yori in her trials? You'll find out soon enough, heh.**_

_**The character 'Warbird' is based on a reviewer who has been reading my stories ever since i started writing.**_

_**Please Read & Review, le tme know what you think of the storyline.**_


	12. Face Thyself

**Rokubi : Family Bonds.**

**Chapter 12 : Face Thyself**

Dark-Yori let go of the string and the gigantic chakra arrow shot towards the three.

"Shit!…" X said as he prepared to dodge

"Too fast!…" Yori realized as the arrow shot towards them.

Everything happened too fast, they didn't have time to dodge, X and Yori looked in horror as Ron jumped ahead of them into the arrows path and clapped his hands into the snake seal, they felt a surge of chakra come from Ron just a moment before the arrow struck.

**-BOOOOOOM!!-**

A cloud of dust was kicked up where Ron had jumped ahead, X and Yori waited for some sign that their friend was still alive. After a few more moments the dust started to settle and revealed something large and brown in front of them.

"W-What the?" X muttered.

The dust fully settled, Ron was on his knees panting with his hands in front of him in the snake seal, but in front of Ron was a giant half-sphere of wood protruding out of the ground shielding him (and by extension them) from harm.

Ron turned around to face X and Yori.

"RUN!!" Ron screamed a she stood up and shot towards them.

X and Yori would ask questions later but for now they'd follow his advice.

Ron, X and Yori shot into the trees behind them and disappeared into the foliage just as another arrow truck the wooden shield and shattered it into a million splinters.

The Dark versions of Yori, Ron and X approached the shattered shield.

"I knew he'd do that" Dark-Ron said with a nasty smirk.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

Ron, X and Yori kept running until Ron gave the signal to stop, the three of them quickly jumped into a nearby tree.

"Why'd we stop?" X asked while catching his breath.

"You forget what happened with that stone?… if we keep running in the same direction we'll just end up back where we started" Ron explained.

The three of them stayed quiet for a few minutes until they were sure they hadn't been followed.

"… Ok… you wanna explain what that was? I've never heard of a technique that controls wood" X said in confusion.

"It's a bloodline, I discovered it about a month ago… but we'll talk about that later" Ron said quickly.

"So… what do we do?" X asked for any suggestions.

"This test is not like the previous ones…" Yori said but stopped when she mentioned the other trials.

"… She's right" X continued noticing Yori's discomfort. "the last two tests were… like visions, all we had to do was watch… I'm not saying it was easy but we weren't in any danger…"

"You're right, I felt the impact that arrow had against my shield… that wasn't a vision, if I'd been a second too late there wouldn't be anything left of me"

There was a moment of silence between them as they tried to think of ideas

"We have to split up…" Ron broke the silence, X and Yori looked at Ron waiting for an explanation.

"… you saw what all three of them together could do, the only chance we have is to separate them"

X and Yori nodded in agreement.

"Ok… X you kick your ass, Yori you kick your ass and I'll kick my ass" Ron said as if it was most normal thing ever.

X and Yori stared at him awkwardly.

"… What?" Ron asked innocently.

"… forget it, here" X said as he reached into a side pouch and pulled out three small devices. "… we can use these to stay in contact"

Ron and Yori nodded before each taking one and placing it in their ear, X placed the last one in his ear.

"Radio check" X said as he activated the small device.

"Check" Ron confirmed

"Check" Yori confirmed

"Ok… good luck, both of you" Ron said with a confident smile.

A moment later the tree shook as the three ninjas jumped with great force in separate directions.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

Yori had been leaping through the trees for a few minutes before she suddenly felt a spike of chakra from her left, she quickly leaned back in mid jump just enough for a chakra arrow to pass her face and slam into a tree. Yori landed on a nearby tree and reached behind her back to a small scroll, channeling chakra into the scroll a moment later Yori felt something appear in her hand with a poof of smoke, the Tenshi blade.

"**Not bad, but still not good enough"** came a dark voice. Yori turned to see her dark counterpart still wielding the Tenshi Bow.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

X sprinted along the ground causing his coat to flap in the air behind him, his Shoutengan actively looking for his opponent. X looked ahead and skidded to a stop when he saw him, his dark self standing directly in his path with a smirk on his face.

"Well, that was unexpected… I would have thought you would have tried to sneak up on me" X admitted.

"**Hah… you and I both know that if we face someone of our caliber we'd face them head on and face to face… that's why we focus more of Taijutsu and Kinjutsu (Hand to Hand & Weapons) … a Genjutsu would allow the user to win a battle without even stepping foot on the battlefield… you and I both believe that our opponents deserve better than that" **Dark X said as he reached into his coat and drew his white sword and pointed it at his counterpart.

X in turn reached into his coat and drew his black sword. As he did he thought about what his other self had said, it was all true, he didn't like using Genjutsu.

"… this is gonna be interesting"

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

Ron had made his way back to the clearing where they had first arrived, and sure enough his dark self was standing in the middle of the clearing.

"… **you knew I'd be here?" **Dark-Ron asked with a smirk.

"Yeah… it's where I'd be" Ron said as he reached back and grasped Raikiri's hilt, Dark-Ron reached back at the same time to grasp his own Raikiri almost mirroring Ron.

They both pulled the swords from their backs and the bandages fell from both and pooled at their feet.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

Yori dodged another arrow fired from her Dark self. Quickly regaining her composure Yori sprinted towards Dark-Yori while gripping her swords chain in one hand and started to twirl the razor fan around for a moment before flinging it towards Dark-Yori.

Dark-Yori saw it coming and fired another arrow directly at the fan before it even made it halfway towards her. The fan was knocked off course and lodged itself into a nearby tree.

Yori gritted her teeth, everything she tried was countered by her other self. Yori gave the chain a quick yank and the fan came free from the tree and flew back to her, Yori then quickly wrapped the chain around her arm whilst holding onto the handle of the sword itself, she then started to pour chakra into the sword.

"… **Aim and fire… TENSHI!!"** Yori proclaimed as a bright burst of light erupted from the sword and two angel-like wings that seemed to be made of chakra erupted from Yori's back and wrapped around her body, fully concealing her. A moment later the wings exploded in a shower of feathers revealing her sword had been transformed into a gauntlet that ran up her arm and wrapped around her shoulder. At the wrist section of the gauntlet were two sections protruding with a string connecting them both like a bow.

Yori grasped the string and pulled it back, whilst doing so an arrow of pure chakra appeared in the bow. Yori let go of the string and the arrow shot towards Dark-Yori.

Dark-Yori had in turn pulled back the string in her own bow and fired her own arrow.

The two arrow struck each other between the two and caused an explosion powerful enough to blow them both back a few feet.

"**Nice try, but like I said before, I'm a better version of you" **Dark-Yori said with a smirk.

"No you're not! There is only one me… you are just a copy…" Yori shot back.

"**Really? Then how come I've been able to accomplish what you have not?" **Dark-Yori asked.

"What're you talking about…"

"**X…" **Dark-Yori interrupted.

Yori was quiet and waited for her dark self to continue.

"… **you realized your feelings for him some time ago and yet you still have not had the courage to tell him… but then again why would you, it's not like he would ever want somebody as pathetic as you"** Dark-Yori taunted.

"S-Shut up!" Yori said whilst grasping the string to her bow.

"**I mean look at you… it's no wonder he almost took Senban's offer to Join Akatsuki if it meant getting away from you" **Dark-Yori continued.

"I said shut up!!" Yori said with more force as her grip intensified of the string.

"**Do you really think he'll ever accept your feelings when he finds out what you really are?"**

"I'm warning you…" Yori said through gritted teeth, her fingers grasped the string so tightly that it started to cut into her skin.

"**You know what'll happen don't you? You saw it in your trial of future… he'll kill you… just like Yamanuchi killed your mother"**

"SHUT UP!!" Yori screamed with all her might as she ripped the string back and poured a massive amount of Chakra into creating an arrow, but something was different, it was as if a floodgate inside of her had opened, the blue chakra arrow changed as a green chakra flowed out of Yori and into the arrow. A moment later Yori let go of the string and the arrow shot towards it's target.

The arrow was powerful, but it was also badly aimed, Dark-Yori only had to move slightly for the arrow to pass by her and obliterate the tree behind her.

By the time the dust settled Yori was panting from overexerting herself. Dark-Yori had a grin on her face. Yori was about to launch another attack when somebody spoke from behind her.

"**Of course I could just kill you now and save time"**

Yori recognized the voice in one second flat.

"X-kun?" Yori said as she turned around, but as she did she was met with a powerful fist to the face.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

Something was wrong, Ron attacked his dark self with some simple attacks, but Dark-Ron simply either blocked or dodged the attacks, he hadn't even attempted to attack yet.

'_What the hell is going on?'_ Ron wondered.

With one last ditch attack Ron jumped forward and thrusted his sword forwards, the blade went under his opponents defense and struck him in the chest.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

Meanwhile not too far away X was having the same problem, his other self was not trying to attack, only block or dodge.

'_It can't be this easy' _ X figured. There was definitely something wrong.

X lashed out at Dark-X to cause him to jump back, X then quickly reached into his coat and draw his second sword. X quickly jumped at his dark self with his swords crossed in front of him.

"**X-Kirikizu!!" **(X-Cutter) X lashed out and slashed Dark-X twice across the chest while jumping past him.

X landed a few moments later and turned around just in time to see his other self fall to the ground with a thud.

"… Ok, there is no way that I'm that weak…" X muttered as he slowly approached the prone form of his other self. X was about to turn him over when suddenly something moved underneath Dark-X's coat. as if dozens of creatures were moving around.

"Whoa, what the!!" X exclaimed as he jumped back quickly.

Suddenly Dark-X's body seemed to dissolve into dozens of long slithering creatures that proceeded to quickly slither away.

"S-Snakes?" X said in confusion.

After the last of the snakes were gone X tapped his radio.

"Hey guys… something's wrong… the Dark-me I was fighting just turned into a bunch of snakes and slithered away…"

X waited for a few moments for an answer.

'_Bzz… X this is Ron, I had a little problem with my opponent too…'_

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

Ron tapped his radio to answer X.

"X this is Ron, I had a little problem with my opponent too…" at Ron's feet laid a large piece of wood the same shape of Ron with a stab wound in it's chest.

"You said it turned into snakes?" Ron asked over the radio.

'_Bzz… yeah it's body changed into a bunch of them and slithered away' _X replied over the radio.

"X, that sounds like my Senei-Bunshin (Snake Clone)… and my other self turned into a wooden version of myself, just like my Mokuton technique…" Ron explained.

'_Bzz… So these two were created by your dark version?… but what is the point?' X asked_

Ron thought about it for a moment before something bad popped into his head.

"Oh god…" Ron quickly turned on his radio again. "Yori?… Yori come in!!" Ron shouted.

After a few moments the radio buzzed but it was not Yori who spoke.

'_Bzz… Ron, what's going on?" _X demanded

Ron tapped the radio again.

"X, it's a trap, both of these clones were sent by my other self to distract us, the real ones are all going after Yori a the same time"

Ron turned off the radio and waited for an answer. After a few moments of silence X still hadn't answered.

"X did you hear me?" Ron asked through the radio.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

X heard Ron but didn't answer, he was too busy sprinting at top speed through the foliage whilst grasping his sword so tightly that his hands turned white, he had immediately discarded his weighted coat so he could move as quickly as possible. X now only had his black Chunin vest covering his upper body.

"I won't allow them to hurt Yori!" X growled through clenched teeth as he pulled both of his swords to his sides.

"**Merge and accelerate… SILFARION!!"**

X channeled chakra into the swords before slamming them together, in a bright flash of light X's speed suddenly doubled and he moved in a blur towards his target as a tornado of razor sharp winds engulfed him and left slashes of the trees he passed.

Yori meanwhile was fending off attacks from not one but three enemies. The Dark versions of Ron and X were relentlessly attacking Yori with their swords whilst her own dark self was firing chakra arrows whenever Yori attempted to attack. The continuous attacks made it impossible for Yori to fight back.

After a while Yori made a mistake, she slipped on a loose stone and lost her balance. Dark-Yori took advantage of Yori's mistake and fired a powerful arrow directly at her face.

Yori's eyes widened as the arrow approached her, there was no way she would dodge it in time.

Suddenly something dropped from above, a person dressed in and black Chunin vest and wielding a huge blade, it had no handle and no hand guard, just a cloth used as a makeshift grip, it honestly looked more like a gigantic knife than a sword.

The new arrival swung the blade downwards at the arrow and in a flash of light the arrow was split in half and the two separate parts of the arrow veered to the sides and slammed into two nearby trees.

"X" Yori said in relief as she recognized her savior.

"Sorry I'm late, I got distracted" X said while panting

"I'll get over it…" Yori said as she stood beside X and readied herself.

"**You fools, it's still three against two, we still have the advantage" **Dark-Ron said as he stepped forward and placed is hands in the Ox seal and then moved through three seals.

**Ox-Rabbit-Monkey**

After the seals were finished Dark-Ron pointed his hand downwards in a claw-like manner and immediately there was an explosion of electrical chakra in the palm of his hand followed by the sound of a thousand birds chirping in the air.

"**Chidori" **(Thousand Birds) Dark-Ron said as the glowing chakra illuminated his face in an intimidating manner. "**You're outmatched"** with this said Dark-Ron swung the Chidori to his side and charged at X and Yori.

Not knowing who his target was X and Yori prepared themselves to defend the attack. Unknown to them there was somebody moving quickly through the foliage behind them, this new person was performing hand seals of his own.

**Ox-Rabbit-Monkey**

"**Chidori!"** a voice from behind X and Yori shouted as the sound of chirping birds seemed to come from behind them as well. From behind them both a blue blur shot out and slammed into Dark-Ron.

X quickly recognized the newcomer as the real Ron.

Ron and Dark-Ron held their respective Chidori attacks against each others, the electricity sparked around them both.

Ron looked a this dark self with a smile.

"Well does this even the odds?" Ron asked as he pushed his attack harder.

"**Hardly… you cannot even compare to us" **Dark-Ron said as he reached back with his free hand and grasped the handle of Raikiri.

Ron saw it just in time to jump away as Dark-Ron broke off his Chidori attack and lashed out with his sword. Ron flipped away and landed beside X and Yori.

"Well, I guess the whole 'Fight separately' plan didn't pan out properly huh?" Ron asked as he drew his own Raikiri.

"That's putting it mildly… it should be ok as long as we keep in sight of each other" X figured.

"Ok then… let's kick our asses!" Ron said enthusiastically

X and Yori looked at Ron and sweat dropped.

"I mean… umm, you know what I mean!" Ron said as he realized what he said.

"**You fools, face it, you're outmatched" **Dark-X said as he stepped forwards and slowly brought his swords together.

"**Merge and accelerate Silfarion…" **instead of the usual flash of light the swords released a large amount of black mist that wrapped around them, after a moment the mist disappeared revealing Dark-X's own bastardized version of the released Silfarion.

Dark-X brought his Silfarion to the side before speaking…

"**Kaze…" **(Wind)

X's eyes widened, he knew what was coming, X jumped ahead and brought his own Silfarion back.

"Kaze…" (Wind)

Ron and Yori watched in wonder as both Xs unleashed the same attack at the same time.

"**KIRIKIZU!!" **both Xs shouted at the same time as they swung their sword forwards, form both of them a wave of blade shaped chakra shot towards each other. When the two attacks collided the explosion seemed to signal the battle to begin as a dust cloud was kicked up over the area.

Ron jumped to the side just in time to see his dark self do the same thing, as soon as they saw each other they gripped their swords tightly and rushed at each other.

Dark-Yori jumped high to the right of where the dust cloud was and fired two arrows directly at Yori and X. Yori quickly launched her own arrow and shot the one heading towards her. X waited until the second arrow was closer and then slashed it out of the air with ease. Yori moved to fight her dark self whilst X swung his sword to the side and rushed through the dust cloud to where his other self was waiting.

Ron was busy fighting off his dark self but it was made clear quite early that they were evenly matched. Every time Ron tried to attack, Dark-Ron would predict and counter it. In return whenever Dark-Ron attacked Ron was able to predict and counter it.

Yori and Dark-Yori were both busy circling each other from a distance and firing arrows whenever they got the chance, but they both seemed to fire the arrows at the exact same time and the arrows kept colliding in mid air and dissipating. They were evenly matched.

X was in a similar situation.

"X-Kirikizu!!"

"**X-kirikizu!!"** both Xs used the exact same attack at the exact same time and each one cancelled the other out. With a loud 'clang' of metal on metal they were both forced away from each other.

'_Damn it, its like fighting a freaking mirror!! I need to see a way through his defenses' _

X thought as he closed his eyes and channeled chakra into them.

"Shoutengan" (Focus Eye)

"**Shoutengan" **X was shocked to hear his copy say the same thing at the same time

X opened his eyes to reveal his Shoutengan eyes and he also saw Dark-X's version of it… it looked, wrong.

While X's Shoutengan was red with a black X through the center, Dark-X's Shoutengan was black with a red X through the center.

"Oh that's not good" X muttered.

This was starting to get old no matter what Ron tried he wasn't getting anywhere.

'_This is ridiculous, we're evenly matched, no matter how hard we fight we'll always be evenly matched, the only way to win is to be stronger than myself… wait… THAT'S IT!!' _Ron's eyes widened as he figured out what they had to do. Ron quickly tapped his radio.

"Hey guys, I think I figured it out" Ron spoke over the radio to his friends.

"You think you figured what out?" X asked over the radio as he continued to match his opponents attacks.

"The trial of Present…" Ron started to explain to both Yori and X whom were listening. "… in the trial of Past we were shown something that made us afraid of the past, in the trail of future we were shown something that would make us hesitate to continue, both of those tests were meant to weaken our resolve and then finish us with this trial of present… but I think I figured it out… the trial of 'Present'… these guys are us as we were when we came here, so the only way to beat them is to become stronger than we were when we first came here…" Ron said with a confident tone.

X and Yori thought over what Ron had said and found themselves starting to agree with him.

X raised his sword ready to face his enemy.

'_I'm strong… that's is what I've always believed… but now I'm not so sure, after fighting Senban I've realized that I'm still not strong enough to face the enemies we're up against… I have to get stronger if I want to protect the ones I care about… I screwed up once and Yori almost died because of it… I won't allow it to happen again!!' _X thoughts with determination as he rushed towards Dark-X ready to end this.

Yori relaxed her arm and took aim at her dark self.

'… _I'm afraid… I'm afraid of losing X… I'm afraid of what I may be and might become… and I'm afraid of what I saw in the trial of Future… but I won't allow it to happen, I won't allow anything to happen to X, I'll take my own life before I take his…I must become stronger to prevent what I saw from coming to pass!!' _Yori thought as she drew back the string and created another arrow

Ron meanwhile was contemplating his won words while preparing for the final attack.

'_Ever since I began my training my goal has always to become a Jounin like mom… then in less than two months I go from a Genin to a Jounin and my goal was complete… after I became Jounin I didn't know what to do… after I became Jounin and Kurenai asked me what I'll do now I didn't have an answer… but now I do, I'm a Jounin but it's not enough, the enemies we have to face, Orochimaru and Akatsuki are both more powerful then we imagined… if I want to beat them then I must go beyond Jounin… after all, Genin, Chunin, Jounin, ANBU, Sennin, Hokage… they're all nothing but titles, when I was still a Genin I was able to beat the first Hokage… I'll go as far as I have to, I'll become as powerful as I have to and I'll defeat whoever I have to in order to protect what I hold dear!!'_ Ron thought as he rushed towards his dark self with sword held high.

For the three ninjas their thoughts were able to fortify their resolve.

X rushed at Dark-X and swung low in an attempt to cut his legs. Dark-X jumped high up into the air to dodge. X jumped up after him ready to attack with Silfarion.

Dark-X saw this as an opportunity, he raised his sword high as he fell through the air towards his goody-two-shoes double.

Dark-X slashed at X but was mildly surprised when his sword went straight through him.

"Ha… the shadow crawling technique… not god enough" Dark-X spun around and looked up where he saw the real X in a dive towards him, his sword strapped to his back and his fist pulled back whilst gathering chakra.

"Shouten…" (Focus) X started the name of his technique

Dark-X smirked, he knew exactly what X was going to do, the 'Shouten Naguru' technique, a powerful punch created by focus and condensing chakra into the fist and releasing it all at once at the point of impact.

Dark-X was still in air so he had limited maneuverability, he shifted his large sword in front of his chest ready to block the blow, the Silfarion wouldn't break under any force.

'_**Hold on a moment…' **_Dark-X thought as he noticed something wrong, _**'…he's not gathering chakra into his fist'**_

X smirked when he saw Dark-X move to block his attack.

'_Heh, I knew you'd do that…'_ X thought with a grin.

Just before X reached Dark-X he flipped his entire body forwards and brought down the heel of his right foot down towards X.

"Shouten… Kerimasu!!" (Focus Kick)

Dark-X saw it coming at the last possible second, he was unable to counter it without maneuverability, X's foot came down with extreme power and struck Dark-X in the crick of his neck between his head and his left shoulder.

Dark-X's eyes widened in pain and he felt a copper substance fill his mouth, the force of the attack sent Dark-X shooting down at an extreme speed, when he hit the ground it buckled under him and created a small crater in the ground.

A few moments later X landed roughly and fell to one of his knees, focusing that much chakra into his leg had done some damage, the same thing used to happen to his arm when he used the Focus punch.

X clumsily stumbled over to the crater and looked inside, Dark-X was laying motionless at the bottom of the crater with a wide open mouth and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He stayed like that for a moment before his body collapsed into a mass of black smoke and disappeared. In the end all that was left in the crater was Dark-X's version of the Silfarion.

X was unable to stay upright on his damaged leg, he slowly sat on the ground and tapped his radio.

"Hey guys… I did it… but I'm pretty beat up, sorry but you're on your own" X said through deep breaths.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

Yori's mind raced, she needed find a way to beat her other self. It would be hard to become stronger in a small amount of time… but maybe… just maybe she could become smarter.

Yori suppress a smirk as an idea popped into her head. Yori grasped the string on her bow and pulled it back whilst pouring as much chakra as possible into the arrow created.

Dark-Yori saw it happening and started to copy her to create an arrow of equal strength.

After a few moments both arrows were surging with unstable energy. Yori let go of the arrow just for a moment but then grabbed it again to stop the arrow from being released.

Dark-Yori didn't see Yori's bluff and let her own arrow loose.

Yori smirked as the arrow shot towards her, just before the arrow reached her she quickly bent over backwards and allowed the arrow to pass right over her, at the same time she aimed her own arrow directly behind her into the trees and fired. Yori's arrow quickly caught up with Dark-Yori's and they flew side by side through the forest.

"**What the hell was the point in that?" **Dark-Yori as she prepared to create another arrow.

"Just something that Mitarashi-san showed us" Yori said as she remembered what happened when they first arrived in this place, with a stone to X's head.

A moment later something rustled through the trees behind Dark-Yori, she turned around just in time to see what was happening, the two arrows that they had fired shot out of the trees behind her and shot towards her, Dark-Yori spun around in and attempt to dodge but she wasn't quick enough. The two arrows struck her and bore through her chest before heading towards Yori.

Yori dodged out of the way just in time as the two arrows shattered a tree behind her.

"Yori shakily stood up and walked towards the prone form of Dark-Yori whom was flat on her back with two visible holes in her chest. She was still alive but barely.

"Y-You…" Dark-Yori said in a gentler tone than before. "T-tell him… before you lose your chance forever…"

With that said, Dark-Yori took one last ragged breath before she moved no more. A moment later Dark-Yori's body evaporated in a gust of black smoke and was gone leaving only Dark-Yori version of the Tenshi bow on the ground.

It was finished, now only one remained. Yori figured as she moved to join X and Ron but as soon as she took more than two steps forward she was suddenly overwhelmed with exhaustion.

'_Haa… I've used up way too much chakra… I'm useless at the moment…' _Yori thought as she just barely managed to make her way to the base of a tree to rest. From where she sat she could clearly see Ron fighting his opponent and further past them she could see X stumbling whilst trying to keep his balance against his sword, by the looks of it X had also beaten his dark self, now it was up to Ron.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

Ron pushed his attack harder and harder but still couldn't get a good advantage… if he was to become stronger then he was when he first came here then he would have to fight at his best. Ron swiped at Dark-Ron and jumped back to gain some distance.

Dark-Ron smirked, he understood what was going to happen.

"**So… finally decided to go to the next level?" **Dark-Ron asked. As he swung his Raikiri to the side.

"… Yeah… I don't really have much choice" Ron replied as he too swung his sword to his side.

X and Yori watched in wonder as Ron and Dark-Ron thrusted their sword forward and started pouring chakra into them, the bandages wrapped around their arms as the dust around their feet started to blow away from them.

"No way… he did it?" X said in surprise.

"So soon, he has only had the sword for a few months…" Yori muttered in equal surprise

High above the two Rons clouds started gathering together and turning black.

"Crash and burn…" Ron said.

"**Crash and burn…" **Dark-Ron said at the exact same time.

There was a moment of silence, the calm before the storm.

"**RAIKIRI!!" **suddenly the sky roared and two bolts of lightning fell from the clouds and struck the two sword kicking up a huge amount of dust around them both

Slowly but surely the dust started to settle revealing both of the Rons. They had changed, Ron's pants were pure white and reached down to his ankles, he wore a white vest top which was covered by a pure white long coat which was buttoned up at the front but open around his legs, the bottom of the coat was torn up but still looked good.

Dark-Ron's clothes were almost exactly the same, except where Ron's were white Dark-Ron's were black.

Finally, the biggest changes were in their swords.

Ron's sword was now longer, the blade itself was thin, straight and pure white in color, but at the end of the blade were two other small scythe-like blades protruding from the tip and pointing back towards the hilt making it look slightly like a sharpened key, the circle hilt had been replaced by one that looked like a circular saw and at the base of the grip where the bandage once hung was now three chain links hanging down. Dark-Ron's sword was almost the same but again where Ron's sword was white Dark-Ron's was black.

"…Woah… that is so cool!" X said with a smile and wide eyes, but pretty soon he felt a hint of jealousy. "Hmph… Silfarion's still better" X assured himself.

"… ready?" Ron asked

Dark-Ron smirked.

"**Always"** Dark-Ron replied.

After another moment of silence they both suddenly disappeared and less than a second later they reappeared in the center of where they had been standing and had their sword clashed against each other.

"W-What the? How fast did they move?" X asked in shock. He quickly closed his eyes and concentrated some chakra into his eyes.

"**Shoutengan…"** X's eye opened revealing his bloodline and he intensely watched for the next move.

Ron and Dark-Ron separated for a moment and jumped back away from each other just a moment before they jumped towards each other and disappeared again. A moment later they reappeared with their backs to each other.

X meanwhile was beyond shocked, to any other person it would have appeared as if they just disappeared and then reappeared somewhere else, but in reality they didn't disappear, they were just moving too fast for anybody could follow… except for him, when they disappeared they had rushed each other and slashed at each other 7 times before separating and reappearing.

"It's insane… they're moving as fast as if not faster than light, at those speed their bodies should be ripped apart"

Ron rushed his attack, but still they were evenly matched, Ron knew he had to pull off something huge and he knew exactly what.

'_I figured it out when I trained with the Raikiri for a week straight, but I never got a chance to use it against Orochimaru… well, now's a good a time as ever' _Ron figured. Ron held the sword out in front of him and started to channel chakra into it, but this time he laced this chakra with electrical element.

"**What're you doing?" **Dark-Ron asked worriedly.

Ron ignored Dark-Ron and continued to channel chakra into the sword, suddenly a whirring sound filled the air as the circular saw-like hand guard started spinning with extreme speed. Arcs of electricity started traveling up and down the blade from the hand guard.

"**S-Stop, you can't do that, it's not ready!!" **Dark-Ron said as he realized what technique Ron was about to use.

"… it'll have to be ready enough… it's the only attack you don't know" Ron said as he continued channeling electrical chakra into the sword, the saw spun faster and the electricity intensified. Suddenly in an explosion of light the blade shattered, but in it's place was a blade of pure blue chakra with electricity arcing off it and striking the ground several times, after the blade shattered the air was filled with a familiar sound of chirping birds.

"What the hell is that?" X muttered.

"**Chidori Raikiri" **(Thousand Birds Lightning blade) Ron said as he held the sword out in front of him.

"I forced my Chidori technique into the sword, it was made to channel electrical chakra" Ron explained

"**It… it doesn't matter, you still cannot defeat me!!" **Dark-Ron shouted in rage as he shot towards Ron with incredible speed.

'_Shit… this technique lasts less than ten seconds, I have to finish it, NOW!!' _Ron thought to himself as he rushed at Dark-Ron in return

For a moment the two disappeared and a moment later they both reappeared back to back, Ron's sword had returned to normal.

They both stood like that for a moment without moving.

"What happened? I didn't see" Yori thought as she watched the two.

"I was hardly able to keep up with them even with my eyes… what the hell happened?" X wondered.

A moment later Dark-Ron's Raikiri snapped in half and fell to the ground, and evaporated into smoke. Dark-Ron fell forward a second later and hit the ground with a thud, as he fell his clothes changed back into what they were before he released Raikiri.

Ron flicked his sword to the side before reaching back and holstering his sword. Ron turned and started to walk towards X, as he did he glowed for a moment, when the light receded he was back in his normal clothes and the sword had returned to normal.

"X, you ok?" Ron asked as he kneeled next to his friend.

"Yeah… we kicked our asses?" X said with a smile.

Ron chuckled before answering.

"Yeah, we did… come on lets get Yori and find those stones, it's time we got out of here"

Ron offered X a shoulder to support his damaged leg. Ron and X limped towards where Yori was resting against a tree.

As they passed by Dark-Ron's body, it seemed to disappear in a gust of black mist, when the mist was gone all that was left was Dark-Ron's version of the Raikiri still broken.

Ron and X reached Yori.

"Yori, you ok?" X asked in concern.

"I am fine X-kun… just a little chakra exhaustion" Yori answered as she slowly stumbled to her feet.

X was about to ask Yori is she was sure she's not hurt when something drew their attention, a bright light from where Dark-Ron had been lying. It seemed to be coming from Dark-Ron's version of Raikiri.

It took a few moments but they quickly noticed the same kind of light coming from the Dark-X's and Dark-Yori's Tenshi and Silfarion. The three lights fully engulfed the weapons until suddenly the three lights shot towards them, Ron, X and Yori all braced themselves for what may happen, the three lights stopped just in front of them and started to take on another shape, the lights shrunk until they were all the size of golf-balls and took on the shape of balls as well, ah they shrunk they also changed color, the one in front of Yori turned green, the one in front of X turned red and the last one in front of Ron turned blue.

"W-What are they?" Yori asked

"_**Congratulations" **_ a loud booming voice echoed throughout the area.

"_**You have passed all of your trials… you are now presented with the three Kuraichi stones. Each of the stones represent something about each of you. Yori, to you I present the Kuraichi stone of Wisdom…"**_

_The green orb floated towards Yori and floated in front of her face._

"_**Yori… you have always shown wisdom beyond your years… what you lack in strength you make up with your ingenuity and intellect… may this power assist you in continuing this role in the times to come"**_

Before Yori could move to take the stone, it suddenly struck her forehead, the stone didn't make any physical contact though, it seemed to phase into her head, a moment later a glowing green Japanese kanji glowed on her forehead, the kanji for wisdom.

"Yori, you ok?" X asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah… it just felt strange" Yori answered.

The kanji glowed for a moment before disappearing and leaving her head as it was.

"_**X, I present to you the Kuraichi stone of Power…"**_

The red orb slowly floated towards X and stopped in front of him.

"_**X… you have great power… but true power is knowing when to and when not to use it… while others may use their power for evil, you have always used your power to defend what you care about… may this power assist you in continuing this role in the times to come"**_

The red orb quickly moved towards X and slammed into the back of his left hand, but he didn't feel it, instead the stone seemed to phase into his hand, a moment later the red Japanese kanji for Power glowed red on his hand for a moment before disappearing.

"Cool" X commented.

"_**Ron, to you I present the Kuraichi stone of Courage"**_

The blue orb floated towards Ron and stopped in front of him.

"_**Ron… the first Hokage, Kisami Hoshigaki, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Hanzo, Golom… all of these individuals had far more power then you and yet you stood your ground against them… you traveled across your nation carrying a loved one on your back looking for some hope of bringing her back… you have had the courage to stand for what you believe in, you proved this when you refused to give into the council of Konoha. Even against all odds and certain death you stood your ground against opponents far more powerful than you… may this power assist you in continuing this role in the times to come"**_

The blue orb suddenly shot towards Ron and slammed into his chest, but for the third time the orb simply phased through his Jounin jacket. Ron quickly unzipped his jacket and pulled it open, on his chest in the area of his heart was a glowing blue Japanese kanji for Courage, a moment later it faded away.

"_**Now, you three wielders of the Zanpakutos, listen and learn… many eons ago there existed two beings of great power, brothers… they ruled over this world with malevolence and enslaved their human cattle… but the younger brother took pity on the human race and rebelled against his older sibling… the older sibling used a weapon of great power, the Bishamon sword to strike down his brother… remember this tale well, for it will become vital to your futures… farewell" **_with that said the voice was silent.

After a few moments Ron broke the silence.

"Umm, ok, we got the stone but what now?" Ron asked.

Before X and Yori could answer they were all suddenly bathed in a flash of bright light.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

Yuna leaned against the wall of the first chamber and waited for the return of Ron, X and Yori.

'_It should be a while before they're back'_

Suddenly a that very moment the three doors opened up and the three ninjas were thrown violently out of them.

"Ah, son of a…" Ron muttered as he slowly got back up whilst rubbing his back.

Yuna approached them to help them up

"Hey, what happened? You only just went in…" Yuna said in confusion.

"What?… how long were we gone?" X asked.

"You only walked through those doors less than 30 seconds ago" Yuna answered.

"30 seconds? There must be some mistake, we have been gone for at least an hour" Yori explained.

"An hour? So… you have the stones?" Yuna asked.

"In a manner of speaking" Ron said as he felt an itch on his chest.

As X stood up shakily with Ron's help he realized that somehow he had gotten his coat back.

"Whew, good" X said as he shifted his coat slightly to be more comfortable.

"Well, time to go back…" Yuna pointed at another rift in the wall just like the one they had come through.

"Ok… just remember the landing this time…" Ron warned the other two.

One by one Ron, X, Yori and Yuna walked through the rift and disappeared.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

Kim, Sheila and everyone else were waiting in the back yard for Yuna, Ron, X and Yori to finish speaking.

After a few moments the four in question came through the back door and into sight Ron seemed to be supporting X… Ron, X and Yori all looked incredibly disheveled. Their hair was a mess, they had several cuts on their faces and arms.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sheila asked.

"Well we found out that Yuna here is from the future, we all had shitty pasts, we're all unsure about the future, we had to fight evil versions of ourselves and we've gained a power that may someday save the world from certain destruction." Ron said with a smile.

Everyone looked at him awkwardly.

"… I thought you were just talking" Kim deadpanned.

"Well… we'll explain later, for now we need some medical attention, X's leg is damaged and Yori's suffering from slight chakra exhaustion"

Shizune took X from Ron and helped him down so she could take a look at his leg whilst Sheila checked up on Yori.

Whilst X and Yori were receiving medical attention he looked down a this chest where the Courage kanji had glowed not too long ago… things were about to get a little more interesting.

**To Be Continued…**

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

_**Ok, thats the new chapter done. Please read and review, le tme now what you think of the story so far. Caio.**_


	13. Bunkering Down

**Rokubi : Family Bonds.**

**Chapter 13 : Bunkering Down**

"Ok, so what now? Where do we go from here?" Sheila asked.

After explaining what happened in the trials everyone had relocated to the living room. Yori was resting to regain her chakra whilst X had his leg up whilst Shizune healed it.

At Sheila's question everyone turned to look at Yuna.

"…What?… don't look at me" Yuna said innocently.

"Well you are from the future right? So, what happens next?" Kim asked.

"I can't say… things have already changed too much, I have no idea what's going to happen next" Yuna explained

"How do you know anything has changed though?" Kim asked

Yuna smirked nervously at Kim's question.

"…you" Yuna said.

"… me?" Kim said in confusion.

"Yeah… in my history you're dead" Yuna said

"I-I'm dead?" Kim couldn't quite believe it "H-How… why…" neither did she know what to say.

"The Kim Possible in my time died almost three weeks ago from today at the Bermuda Triangle club" Yuna explained.

Kim thought about it for a moment, three weeks ago at the club both she and Ron were about to be attacked again by Hanzo when Yuna arrived and saved their asses.

"In fact it's a pretty well know fact in my time" Yuna said absently

"… my death is well known?" Kim asked awkwardly.

"Yeah… Kim Possible, the first casualty of the war against Akatsuki" Yuna said as if she were quoting a book

For a few moment everyone was quiet, the only sound in the room came from Shizune's glowing hand as it worked on repairing the damage to X's leg.

"…ok…" Yori finally broke the silence. "The reinforcement team just arrived so we're not very well informed on the situation, Mitarashi-san, would you explain?"

Ron nodded and leant forward.

"Ok… a few weeks ago I received a parcel back in Konoha, it contained a newspaper with the headline 'Kim Possible Captured', I left Konoha a little later and came here to America, after arriving here I was able to track Kim down thanks to her chakra signature standing out…"

Ron went on to explain what happened, how he saved Kim from her fall and their mission to the Bermuda Triangle club and their encounter with Hanzo and Golom.

"… there's one thing I don't understand…" Tenten spoke up, "This organization 'Akatsuki', what exactly is their purpose? What's their goal" she asked

Ron hesitated, he needed to be careful how he answered.

"I don't know much but I'll tell you what I know… Akatsuki is an organization lead by 9 S-rank missing-nin from all over the elemental nations, the only known members to me are Hanzo Hyuuga, Golom Roblemo, Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha…"

"Itachi Uchiha is a member?!" Tenten asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah… along with another five members that we haven't seen yet… and we also know that Orochimaru used to be a member… but the two we need to concentrate on right now are Hanzo and Golom… both of them are in the service of Drakken" Ron finished.

Meanwhile Kim was extremely confused.

"Orochimaru? Uchiha?… what the hell are you all talking about?" Kim asked in annoyance. Ron and the others forgot that Kim wasn't from the elemental nation and didn't understand half of the things they were talking about.

"We'll explain everything KP, but right now we need to bunker down…" Ron said as he stood up.

"Bunker down? What do you mean?" Kim asked

"Well, our enemy knows where we are but we don't know where they are so we're in a dangerous situation, they've already attacked us here once… so we need to fortify ourselves here" Ron said and then turned to the two elder Possibles "… that means you and your family need to stay here in the house until this is over…"

The two adults looked hesitant but nodded.

"Ok, but how do we go about eliminating the threat?" Neji asked.

"Well that not really up to me, it's up to Shizune" Ron said looking at the med-nin

"M-Me?" Shizune asked nervously.

"Yeah, you're the ranking Jounin here" Ron said.

Shizune smirked as she finished her technique and reached into a pouch at her side.

"I don't think so Ron, I'm a medical ninja, my job was to escort the team here and heal your injuries, but…" Shizune took out a scroll and passed it to Ron with a knowing smile.

Ron took the scroll whilst looking at Shizune nervously. Ron unrolled the scroll and read it, when he finished reading he looked a little nervous.

"Ron? What is it?" X asked

"…I'm… I'm in charge" Ron stuttered.

"…what?" X asked confused.

"This scroll, it says that when I'd recovered from my wounds I'm to assume command of the Triangle Assault team until the situation here is resolved" Ron said as he passed the scroll to X.

"… ok, well then, what do we do boss?" X asked with a grin.

"Don't call me that!" Ron said I an annoyed tone.

Ron thought for a moment about what to do, he'd never been placed in charge of a team before, hell he'd never even been placed **on** a team before, but he had no time to second guess himself, not with who they were up against.

"…ok, Tenten, set up a perimeter around the house with wires, nothing lethal though remember we're in a public area, if anybody tries to sneak into the house I want to know about it"

Tenten nodded and immediately went about her task.

"Neji, use your Byakugan to search the area, if Drakken has any surveillance equipment on this house I want it found and disposed of" Neji gave a quick nod before turning and walking into another part of the house.

"Shizune, how's the repairs coming?" Ron asked.

Shizune finished her technique on X's leg.

"He tore a few ligaments around his ankle, they'll be tender for a few hours but otherwise fine, I'd suggest walking around a bit to get used to it" Shizune offered.

"Ok, Sheila, how's Yori?" Ron asked.

"She's fine, like you said just a little chakra exhaustion, all she really needs is a good nights sleep" Sheila answered.

"Ok, Yuna, what're you going to do now?" Ron asked the newcomer.

"I have to stay a while to see how everything turns out, I still don't know what might go wrong thanks to my interference"

As everyone went about their tasks Anne possible stepped forwards.

"We only have one spare bedroom but we have plenty of blankets and pillows you can use"

"That'd be great, thanks Dr P" Ron thanked Anne with a smile as she walked off to retrieve the blankets.

Ron spent a moment thinking about hat else they would need.

'_Supplies'_ Ron realized

"Ok, we're gonna need to get some supplies… I'm going over to the store"

X heard this and stood up after stretching his leg.

"I'll go with you, I need to stretch my legs anyway"

Ron and X were about to leave, they didn't notices Kim giving Sheila a look that screamed _'Go for it you idiot'._

Sheila sighed.

"R-Ron… I'll go too, you might need another pair of hands" Sheila said nervously

"Ok, let's go" Ron said as he slipped his coat on and strapped Raikiri to his back.

"Umm, Ron? Are you sure you wanna walk around the streets with that thing?" Kim said whilst pointing at his sword.

"KP, the last time you talked me into leaving my sword behind, it didn't work out too well" Ron said with a smile.

Kim grinned innocently.

"Heh, sorry about that" Kim apologized whilst scratching the back of her head.

"Ok, let's get going" Ron said and he walked out of the house with X and Sheila right behind him.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

Ron and X stepped into the nearest convenient store to the house with Sheila right behind them, she had been trying to talk to Ron for the past few minutes but had yet to have the chance seeing as Ron and X were in the middle of an argument.

"All I'm saying is if the cavemen have weapons why can't the Astronauts?" Ron asked.

"Cavemen build weapons to hunt food, Astronauts aren't about to hunt kill and eat a wild pig on the freaking moon are they?" X argued back

"Will you two cut it out! This argument was stupid when you started it months ago and it's still stupid now!" Sheila said in annoyance

Ron, X and Sheila went about gathering up plenty of supplies for everyone consisting mainly of rice for food, with Sheila's help they managed to find a few other items for everyone's tastes including a few 'Pot Noodles' the American version of Ramen.

After gathering it all up they took it all to the sales clerk who was a nervous looking old man with gray hair with a receding hairline and a mouth completely void of teeth.

"That'll be 27 dollars and 30 cents" the old man said whilst looking at Ron's sword nervously"

Ron started patting his pockets looking for something.

"Ah damn, I think I left my wallet back at the house" Ron said

"Ah don't worry I've got mine" X said as he shifted his coat to the side revealing the hilt of one of his swords.

The old man saw the sword under X's coat and panicked. He quickly ducked down and grabbed something from under the register, less than a second later he stood up holding a long silver object with two barrels pointed at Ron and X.

"FREEZE YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!!" the old man shouted out.

Ron, X and Sheila immediately put their hands up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa old man!! You wanna point that someplace else?" Ron asked with a sweat drop hanging from his head.

"I know yer type you little bastards, you carry around yer blades hoping to score a wad of cash to buy yer damn video games and soda pops… well yer ain't getting anything off me without a fight" the old man said whilst pointing his shotgun directly at Ron's nose.

"I… I just don't get it, do you just freaking attract violence naturally? Or does it take practice?" X asked Ron in an annoyed tone

"Hey, how is this my fault?" Ron asked.

"Well if you'd just left your sword at the house like Kim said then we wouldn't be in this mess!" X argued

"Hey I don't see you leaving your swords behind!" Ron argued back

"At least mine are behind my coat, yours is in broad daylight!" X argued back louder.

Sheila couldn't believe it, here was a deranged old man pointing a double barreled shotgun at them and Ron and X still continued to argue with each other.

"-sigh… you know what, I'll wait outside" Sheila said as she put he rhands down and started to walk out of them shop.

"HEY FREEZE BITCH!!" the old man yelled as he swung the gun away from Ron and towards Sheila.

Seeing their chance both Ron and X moved at the same time, Ron grabbed Raikiri from his back and placed it at the right of the old man's throat, X grabbed his black sword and placed it at the left side of the old man's throat, the entire thing happens in less than two seconds.

"You freeze bitch!…" Ron said with the sword at the old man's throat.

"Oh shit… I'm fucked" the old man said in fear, he had made a mistake and was now paying for it.

They were silent for a moment before Ron spoke.

"Now… step back, put the weapon down, and give me a packet of Tropical Fruit Bubblelicious" Ron said whilst not moving his sword.

"… and some Skittles" X added after a moment of awkward silence.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

"Well, that was interesting…" X said as he walked down the street holding a couple of bags of supplies.

"Yeah, we may have scarred that guy for the rest of his life" Ron said.

Sheila was walking a few meters behind them, she seemed to have something on her mind.

"R-Ron? Can we talk?" Sheila asked unsurely.

"Yeah sure…" Ron said and started to walk beside her to talk whilst X sped up a little to give them some privacy.

"So, what's up?" Ron asked.

"Well… we've known each other for a while now right?" Sheila asked whilst trying her best not to stutter

"Yeah, ever since I first came back here… in fact I remember the first time we actually met" Ron reminisced.

"Yeah… if I remember correctly I blasted you in the shoulder with my power" Sheila said bashfully.

"Yeah, hard to believe that was only 4 months ago" Ron said.

"Ron I need to tell you something… I was gonna tell you earlier but then Yuna arrived and I didn't have a chance…" Sheila said whilst her face slowly started turning red.

"Oh yeah… sorry about that" Ron apologized with a grin

"Well… ever since the Chunin exams something was different… I've been trying to tell you something for nearly 2 months now but things keep getting in the way… I was gonna tell you after the exam but then I fell into that coma, then I was going to tell you after we got back with Tsunade but you left immediately to come here and help the Princess…"

Ron was listening intently, he never knew that Sheila had tried to tell him something for so long, Ron opened his mouth to ask Sheila what she wanted to say but just as he opened his mouth his feet suddenly gave way under him as the ground itself seemed o to open up.

"Waa…" Ron yelled out as he disappeared into a hole in the ground but Sheila didn't notice.

"What I'm trying to say is… I'm… I'm in love with you… I have been for some time…" Sheila said with her eyes closed waiting for a response.

When nothing happened Sheila slowly inched her eyes open and looked around, Ron was nowhere in site. There was however a large hole that lead into a long metal tube into the ground.

"… GOD DAMN IT!!" Sheila yelled as loud as she could at her frustration, a moment later a similar hole opened up under her and sucked her down.

"WAA!"

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

"Ok seriously, there has got to be an easier way to get our attention!" Ron said in annoyance at Betty Director who had greeted him at the bottom of the tube

"Perhaps, but right now we have things to discuss, Miss Possible and several of your comrades are already waiting for us in the briefing room…"

Ron was about to follow Dr Director when he heard a sound coming from above him.

"…aaaaaAAAAAHHHH" the sound got louder and louder until suddenly the tube opened up above his and somebody dressed in green fell down.

Ron acted quickly and caught Sheila in his arms.

"Whoa… now this is my kinda rain" Ron said with a smile before letting Sheila down.

Dr Director looked at Sheila suspiciously for a moment, she looked very familiar but she couldn't place it.

"Very well, come along…" Betty ushered them out of the room.

A few moments later the ceiling opened again and somebody fell through the tube.

"…aaaaaAAAAAHHHHH!" X quickly flipped backwards and landed flat on his feet, X regained his footing quickly and looked around cautiously.

"… ok, what did I miss?" X asked absently.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

A few minutes later several people were sat around a large round table with a pitcher of water in the center, in the middle of a conference room. Ron, X, Kim, Sheila (Who looked royally pissed), Yuna and Shizune were all sat around the table along with Dr Director and Agent Will Du.

"Hey guys, where is everyone else?" Ron asked immediately after sitting down.

"Tenten and Neji stayed behind to guard the house and my family and before we left Yori had fallen asleep, she was pretty bushed from whatever you went through in those trials" Kim answered

After Kim answered Ron's question, the door to the briefing room opened and in stepped a tall man dressed in a smart black suit, he wore a pair of small circle shaped spectacles and had shiny black hair slicked back over his head.

"Ma'am, the file you requested…" the man said with a smart English accent as he passed Dr Director a file.

"Thank you Kuro, that'll be all…" Dr Director dismissed him

The man now introduced as Kuro gave a quick polite bow and then walked out of the room.

"Ok Miss Possible, would you like to explain what happened at the Bermuda Triangle club please?" Dr Director asked.

"Ok…"

Kim went about explaining what happened at the club.

"So do you have any idea what this 'New Untapped Power Source' is?" Dr Director asked, Kim shook her head.

"No… the Hyuuga saw me before Drakken could explain with more detail" Kim explained

Ron meanwhile leaned forward and took the pitcher of water from the center of the table and poured himself a glass.

"Dr Director, do you have any idea where Drakken's new base is?" Ron asked as he took a sip of water

"Unfortunately no, he's done a rather remarkable job of relocating without leaving any paper trail, we do however have one lead…" Dr Director explained as she opened the folder and took out a photo, she quickly slid the photo across the table towards Ron.

Ron took a look at the photo, it showed a small plump man wearing a tan suit.

"He calls himself 'Big Daddy Brotherson', he's the one who arranged for the meeting at the Bermuda Triangle club and he deals mainly in information for cash, if anybody knows where Drakken has relocated, then it's Brotherson… but he won't talk easily" Dr Director warned.

Ron smirked at Dr Directors comment.

"Dr Director… I was raised by somebody who specializes in Interrogation, believe me when I say that **will** talk to me, do you know where I can find him?" Ron asked

"Yeah, he usually hangs around a restaurant in Upperton, I have the address here" Dr Director said as she flicked through the file looking for the right paper.

"… S-Something's not right" Ron muttered to himself just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You can say that again…" Sheila said as she saw the address "I know this address, it's a karaoke bar slash restaurant, my previous employer used to drag me there every Friday to hear him sing…" Sheila said cautiously so as not to let Dr Director know who she was.

"No… it's not that…" Ron said looking a little nervous. "There's something… wrong with… me… ARRGGHH!!" Ron grunted in pain as he suddenly leaned forward holding his stomach.

"Ron! What's wrong?!" Sheila asked worriedly.

Ron's eyes quickly turned to the glass of water he had been drinking fro a moment ago.

"P-Poison!" Ron realized

"What!" Dr Director stood up in shock

Shizune was the first to move, he picked up the glass and ran her right hand over it, a moment later he hand shone with a green glow as she analyzed it.

A moment later Shizune's eyed widened in horror.

"Oh no… Ron it's cyanide…" Shizune whispered.

Doctor Director knew a little about poisons.

"Oh god… Ron I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do, there is no cure" Dr Director confessed.

"No, NO, THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING YOU CAN DO!" Sheila practically screamed as he knelt beside Ron who has starting to convulse with pain.

"I'm theres nothing we can do!" Dr Director said again.

"N-Nothing you can do, but there is something I can do…" Ron managed to sputter.

Ron quickly stood up and stumbled towards the door which he swung open with great force, Ron stumbled out and ran into the man in black 'Kuro' again.

"K-Kitchen!" Ron stuttered

"What in the world?" Kuro exclaimed as Ron stumbled into him

"Where is the k-kitchen?" Ron said more forcefully.

"Down this hall and turn left, then it's your second left" Kuro explained

Ron didn't waste any time, he sprinted down the hall whilst doing his best to suppress the pain. The other were hot on hi sheels wondering just what the hell he was going to do.

Ron burst into the large kitchen of the hidden base and grabbed the nearest chef.

"Ginger beer!" Ron yelled.

"W-What?" the chef asked in confusion.

"Oh for the love of…. What do they call ginger beer here?" Ron asked Kim quickly.

"I don't know what you… hey wait, you mean root beer?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, root beer, where is it?" Ron asked again.

"Over there, the beverage fridge second shelf down" the chef answered

Ron ran to the fridge and yanked it open, he quickly grabbed a can of root beer from the shelf and ripped it open, he immediately placed his lips at the hole in the can and started to drink it down.

"R-Ron, what're you doing?" Sheila asked, wondering how root beer would save his life from the cyanide now killing him.

"Sheila, I need you to trust me I need you to, ARRGGHH!" ROn stumbled and yelled in pain again as the poison continued to kill him. "ARRgghh… I need the right ingredients… I need protein…"Ron stuttered.

Shizune's eyes widened in recognition of what Ron was trying to do.

"Ron, I know what you're trying to do, but you relies how dangerous it is?" Shizune asked

"More dangerous than drinking cyanide?" Ron asked.

Shizune was silent, _'… ok, good point'_ she thought to herself.

"Ok…. I trust you" Sheila said and then turned around to look around the kitchen, everyone seemed to have gotten the hint and started to look around for protein

After a moment of searching she saw them, she grabbed a bag of something and passed them to Ron in a hurry. Ron didn't even check what Sheila had given him, at this point the had tu trust her. He ripped the bag open and poured the contence into his mouth and started to crunch on them.

'_Nuts, perfect' _Ron thought with a smile, he swallowed the nuts quickly.

"S-S-SaAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!" Ron screamed in pain and fell to his knees.

"SALT! I need something salty!" Ron shouted

"I got it!" X yelled in triumph and quickly passed Ron a bag of something

"W-What is it?" Ron asked.

"It's salt!" X answered.

"No, that's too salty!" Ron said quickly

"Oh for the love of crap, you want something salty but salt is too salty!?" X asked in annoyance.

"Here" Shizune shouted as she pushed past everyone and passed a glass jar f something nasty looking.

Ron read the lable and nodded, he pulled off the lid and tipped the contence of the jar into his mouth where he quickly swallowed the slimy food.

"What was that?" Sheila asked.

"Anchovies" Shizune answered

"Ok… Ron, what else do you need" Sheila asked quickly.

"One last thing… I need… a shock…" Ron gasped through shallow breaths, he didn't have much time left.

"A shock?… no problem" Sheila said with confidence, without warning Sheila stood up walked across the room, grabbed Kim and…

"MMMPH!!" Kim protested as Sheila crashed her own lips against Kim's, Kim;s eyes widened in surprise at what her old nemesis was doing, unfortunately her surprise only allowed Sheila the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Ron, X and everyone else there stood dazed by what they saw. Their mouths hung open in shock.

With a wet sound, Sheila separated from Kim and looked at Ron expectantly.

"Well?" Sheila asked.

Ron managed to snap out of his daze as a new wave of pain washed over him

"Arrghh… ok first of all… that, was awesome and it was shocking! Second of all… I meant an electrical shock!" Ron said awkwardly.

"…oh" Sheila responded with a blush.

"I can help you there" Yuna said as she stepped forward

She held up few hand for a moment and concentrated, her fingertips sparked with electrical energy for a moment before speaking.

"Ready?" Yuna asked

"Aim for the stomach" Ron muttered as he quickly channeled a small amount of chakra into his stomach.

Yuna moved with high speed, he thrust her fingers into Ron's stomach and sent and electrical current through his body.

"AAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!!" Ron's scream was the loudest yet, Yuna pulled he rhand back from his stomach and he fell to his knees and started heaving.

Everyone stepped back expecting him to throw up. Instead he did something totally different. He leaned back, pointed his mouth at the air and breathed out, suddenly a mass of black smoke poured out of his mouth and into the air, the smoke rose into the air for a moment before dissipating.

Ron stayed there for a minute breathing heavily, but alive.

"W-What the hell was that?" Dr Director asked in awe of what she had seen

"De… Detox Technique…" Ron managed to say as he stumbled to his feet.

"What?" Sheila asked, she was obviously confused

"The Detox Technique…" Shizune stepped forward to explain, "… it's an extremely old medical technique designed to rid the body of any harmful substance or toxin, it works by collecting several ingredients in the stomach and then channeling chakra and an electrical current into the stomach to invoke the reaction… it hasn't been used in a long time because if it's dangers" Shizune said with a glare at Ron.

"What dangers?" Kim asked.

"The technique uses your chakra coils like a drain pipe for the purge to occur, it uses up all of the users chakra and could result in instant death due to extreme chakra exhaustion… Ron couldn't mold chakra right now to save his life" Shizune explained

Everyone took a moment to take a sigh of relief, in the time between Ron's poisoning and curing only three minutes had passed.

"Ok guys… now that that's over… me… nap time" Ron slurred before closing his eyes and falling flat to the ground unconscious.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

Ron's eyes fluttered open, he found himself laying on what seemed to be the couch in Kim's living room.

"… Ok, if I've been asleep for three weeks again, I'm really gonna be pissed" Ron muttered as he shook the cobwebs from his head,

"Don't worry…" a voice said from his side, Ron turned and saw Sheila sitting across from him, and she looked angry, "… you've only been out for a couple of hours, we carried you back here"

"Ah, thanks Sheila… did you figure out how the cyanide ended up in the water?" Ron asked

"We don't know for sure, Dr Director thinks that there may be a spy in GJ, she's launching an investigation whilst we continue looking for Drakken…" Sheila said, but when she spoke she was different somehow. It was hard to guess her emotions, she seemed angry, but at the same time sad and frightened.

"Sheila? What's wrong?" Ron asked

"N-Nothing" Sheila said quickly, she stood up and walked away from Ron t look out of the front window.

Ron shakily stood up and walked up behind her.

"Sheila, I can tell that something is wrong, come on, what is it?" Ron asked.

Sheila slowly turned around and looked Ron right in the face, he looked angry, very angry, like a bit of the old Shego had surfaced.

Without warning Sheila lashed out and slugged Ron right in the right cheek.

"Ow…" Ron stumbled backwards.

"Y-You bastard!" Sheila whispered just loud enough for Ron to hear, Ron looked back at her again, she still looked angry but now her eyes were filled with tears.

Sheila lashed out again and punched Ron in the other cheek, it was considerably weaker than the last one but it still stung.

"You bastard, stop it!" Sheila said with another punch.

"Stop it!" another punch.

"Sheila, stop what?" Ron asked

"S-Stop… stop dieing…" Sheila muttered out through her tears, her hits had become weaker and weaker until she no longer had the strength to continue, she leaned into his chest where she had been hitting him and started crying.

"Sheila… I'm not dieing…" Ron reasoned.

"You idiot… during the chuunin exam… when you fought Orochimaru for me… when you fought Akatsuki to save Kim… and now with the poison… you keep almost dieing, and it's killing me" Sheila said with her face buried in Ron's chest.

"Sheila… I promise you, I have no intention of dieing…" Ron said as he raised his arms and wrapped them around her.

"Ron… I care about you so much… I don't think I could handle losing you, please promise me…" Sheila started to say but stopped, she wanted to make Ron promise her something, but she couldn't quite put it into words.

"… p-promise me…" Sheila racked her brain trying to think of something to say, but only one thing came to mind.

"… ah screw it"

Sheila leaned forward quickly and pressed her lips against Ron's.

To say Ron was shocked was an understatement, but after a moment Ron started to kiss back, as he did he felt feelings for the young woman surface that he hadn't felt before.

'_I…I did it… I'm kissing him… and he's kissing me back'_ Sheila's inner thoughts were in glee.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

Meanwhile X was in a bit of a dilemma, ever since their talk about Akatsuki he had been a little on edge. They knew of 4 members, Hanzo, Golom, Itachi and Kisame. But in truth he knew of one more, Senban Kuraichi, his newly discovered brother, he had come to Yamanuchi just a few weeks ago to offer him a position in Akatsuki as it's tenth member in place of Orochimaru, he had refused after Senban had tried to kill Yori and almost succeeded.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?" a voice asked from behind him.

X turned around and saw Yori standing behind him.

"Yori, you should be resting" X said in concern.

"Don't change the subject" Yori said sternly.

"… yeah, I'm thinking about him… sooner or later I have to tell Ron and the others" X said.

"Yes, and when you do it won't matter to them, you are not your brother" Yori assured.

Meanwhile just down the hall from them sat and very contented Sheila, she had just finished her first kiss with the man she had fallen in love with and were now watching X and Yori speak to each other, she couldn't hear what they were saying but it didn't matter.

It was obvious that Yori had feelings for X but was hiding them… it was also obvious that X had feelings for Yori, even if he himself didn't realize it.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" a voice asked from her side.

Sheila turned and saw the newcomer to their group, Yuna. With her ever present red scarf concealing her neck.

"Hey Yuna, what's up?" Sheila asked, Yuna looked like she wanted something.

"Actually, I need your help" Yuna confessed.

"Help with what?" Sheila asked.

"Well, it's a little complicated to pay close attention… just before I came here my aunt gave me permission to talk to ONE person about myself, just in case I need personal help… that one person is you Sheila" Yuna confessed.

Sheila was a little hocked but continued to listen.

"Ok… but why did your aunt choose me?" Sheila asked

Yuna smirked mischievously.

"Well… technically she chose herself, and by extension, you" Yuna said awkwardly

"… wha?" Sheila was now even more confessed than she was before

Yuna sweat dropped.

"Not getting it are you?… it's you…. you're the one who told me to talk to you… you're my aunt in the future…" Yuna said with a wide grin.

"… WHAT!!" Sheila screamed.

"Shhhhh!!" Yuna tried to quiet her down. "Would you keep it down, you're the only one who can know about this!" Yuna whispered.

"S-Sorry… so are you saying that you're one of my brothers kid" Sheila asked.

"N-No nothing like that… you and I aren't connected by blood but I've known you my entire life, hell you were my mom's midwife!" Yuna said.

"What the? Midwife?… why are you telling me all this?" Sheila asked in her confusion.

"Because I need your help now, with them" Yuna said as she pointed down the hallway at X and Yori who were still talking.

"What about them?" Sheila asked.

"I need your help to get them together, to admit their feelings for each other" Yuna explained

"Ok I'll bite… why?" Sheila asked.

Yuna seemed very hesitant to answer that question but she took a deep breath.

"Because… if they don't get together… then I'll never be born" Yuna admitted.

It took a moment for everything to click into place in Sheila's head.

"… Holy sh…"

**To Be Continued…**

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

_**Ok, thats the new chapter done, please don;t forget to read and review to tell me what you think of the storyline.**_

_**From this point on there will be a new short story in the Rokubi Series called - Rokubi : The History of Yuna -**_

_**this fanfic will be three chapters long and is written by xthedarkone, you can find his profile by looking in my favorite authors section, the first chapter of the history of Yuna will be posted shortly after this chapter .**_


	14. The Ultimate Power Source

_**I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack, hehe, ok, we're back with the new chapter of Rokubi 2 : Family Bonds. I've been away for a while because of some computer problems, but now i'm back with my writing partner 'xthedarkone' and we've got planty of great new ideas, we already have the rest of Rokubi 2 planned out, so stay tuned, get into the story, send planty of reviews and keep an eye on your e-mail for an update post.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Rokubi : Family Bonds.**

**Chapter 14 : The Ultimate Power Source**

The rest of the day was pretty slow, Shizune insisted that Ron stay put to recover his chakra from the Detox technique. Sheila was still reeling from her afternoon, first she skips actually telling Ron her feelings and went right to the kissing, which he returned much to her delight, and then Yuna makes a revelation of her own, the time traveling Ninja was actually the future daughter of X and Yori. All in all it had been a very trying day, so the team welcomed the silence.

After a few hours everyone was sat in the den eating dinner which consisted of a pot of ramen per person. Ron and Sheila kept looking at each other out of the corner of their eyes and then looked away blushing whenever they looked at the same time and noticed each other. Kim noticed this and smirked slightly.

"Anyway…" Ron said as he swallowed a mouthful of noodles, "… Tenten, is the perimeter set up?"

"Yeah… nothing's getting within ten meters of this house without us knowing about it" Tenten answered.

"Good, Neji?" Ron asked.

"I swept the entire house and the surrounding area, I found seven devices, they have all been disposed of" Neji reported

"Good, ok we need to make plans for tomorrow… tomorrow I'm going to pay this 'Big Daddy Brotherson' a visit, according to the info that Global Justice gave us he regularly occupies a fancy restaurant in Upperton, Kim I need you to show me the way there, I don't know the area very well" Ron said

Kim nodded with a smile

"I'll go too, if you run into any of Drakken's goons you'll need help" X spoke up with a mouth full of noodles.

"Ok, according to the information the restaurant opens for breakfast at 8, so make sure you get some sleep, X and Kim are coming with me, the rest of you stay here and protect the house" Ron ordered.

"Can I ask something?… how do you intend to get Brotherson to tell us where Drakken is?" Kim asked.

"Easy, we'll ask him" Ron said simply

"… and if he doesn't tell you?" Kim asked

"Then we'll ask harder" Ron said with an evil smirk that sent a shiver down Kim's spine.

_**RFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFBRFB**_

That night everyone was getting settled for the night, Mr and Mrs Possible were asleep in their room as were the Tweebs. Neji was on the roof of the house keeping watch. Yuna was asleep in the tree on the front garden. Everyone else however had set up a small sleeping space in the Den, they figured it would be best to stay nearby each other. X & Yori were asleep on the sofa sharing a blanket, Kim and Tenten were asleep top-to-tail on a large bed that was meant for guests. Shizune was snoozing on a chair with her feet up.

Ron was on the floor in his sleeping bag. After a few minutes Ron felt his sleeping bag open and something warm slipped inside.

"W-Wha…" Ron said in startle.

"Shh, it's just me" Ron recognised Sheila's voice as she slipped fully into the sleeping bag and zipped it back up.

"S-Sh-Sheila… what're you d-doing?" Ron asked nervously.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting into bed with my boyfriend" Sheila said with a smirk.

"B-B-Boyfriend?" Ron stuttered.

"Yep… you like me, I like you, then we kissed and that makes us boyfriend and girlfriend… besides it's not like this is the first time we slept in the same bed, remember?" Sheila asked.

Ron did remember, thanks to his attack four months ago there was a period of time when Sheila couldn't sleep alone, so she always climbed into bed with him.

"Yeah, I remember" Ron said with a smile. "It's a little different this time isn't it?" Ron asked with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Sheila.

"Yeah… good different or bad different?" Sheila asked mischievously

"Hmm, too early to tell, I'll let you know…" Ron said with a grin.

Sheila smiled as she leaned forward and gave Ron and quick kiss on the lips before snuggling into Ron's chest.

Not far away, Kim listened to Ron and Sheila's exchange and smiled.

_**RBFRBFRBFRBFRBFRBFRBFRBFRBFRBFRBFRBFRBFRBFRBFRBFRBF**_

Ron, Kim and X stood in front of a large high-class restaurant in the better half of Upperton.

"Ok, lets do it" Ron said and grasped the door handle.

They walked into the restaurant, sat everywhere were smartly dressed people eating, in the far corner was a stage complete with karaoke machine Ron quickly approached a man standing next to the reservation book.

"Hello, my name is Sam… do you have a reservation?" the man asked as he looked over Ron and X's attire.

"No we don't, we're here to see Mr. Brotherson…" Ron said as he leaned against the desk

Sam's eyes widened and he suddenly started shifting nervously.

"Umm… w-wait here p-please" with that said Sam disappeared into the restaurant, Ron watched as Sam walked to a table where a short overweight man was sat eating, he spoke to the plump man for a moment. The man looked up at the three and then turned back to Sam and said something.

Sam nervously walked back towards them.

"Umm… Mister Brotherson will see you in a moment, if you'll just follow me please" Sam said and then walked further into the restaurant. Ron, X and Kim quickly followed him towards the kitchen.

After reaching the kitchen Sam gave a quick bow.

"He'll be with you in a moment" Sam then walked away out of the kitchen.

They waited there for a moment for Brotherson before Kim broke the silence.

"Hey Ron… what exactly do you plan to do if he doesn't cooperate?" Kim asked worriedly.

Ron was about to answer when the door to the kitchen swung open, but it was not Brotherson who walked in, it was a tall bulky man with his hands behind his back wearing a chefs uniform and hat.

"Monsieur Brotherson has asked me to take care of you…" the chef said as he pulled a pair of carving knifes into view from behind his back "… in a manner of speaking" he said as he started twirling the knifes at high speed around his hands.

Kim looked a little worried but Ron and X just looked annoyed.

"You wanna take care of this or should I?" Ron asked.

"Nah, I'll take this one…" X said as he quickly looked around, he smiled as he spotted a small cup of tea with the spoon still sticking out if it. X quickly picked up the spoon and tossed it at the chef, the spoon shot towards him like a kunai and struck him directly in the middle of the head.

"AH…" the chef grunted in pain as the spoon twanged off his head and he fell to the ground with a thud, unconscious.

Kim's eye were wide, she couldn't believe what she had just seen.

"… A spoon?" Ron asked curiously as he looked as X.

X just shrugged "Whatever's handy"

Ron looked between the unconscious thug, X and the spoon and just shrugged.

"Whatever, come on, let's go and see mister Brotherson personally" Ron said as he cracked his knuckles and walked towards the kitchen doors, followed quickly by X and Kim.

After re-entering the main restaurant they were immediately charged by at least a dozen men in black suits.

"We don't have time for this shit, **Senei Jashu!!!" (**Hidden Shadow Snake Hands**) **Ron said as he pointed both of his hands at the oncoming thugs, two long snakes protruded out of each of his sleeves and wrapped around four of the men, the snakes reared back and tossed the men in opposite directions, one man smashed through the kitchen doors, another smashed through the front display window, another smashed into a tank of very angry lobsters and the final man landed right on top of Big Daddy Brotherson's table.

Meanwhile another four thugs were charging at X, he smirked as he drew both of his sword and crossed them in an X shape in front of him.

"**X Kirikizu!" **(X Cutter) X lashed outwards with both swords and struck all four thugs in the gut, the force of the attack send them all flying backward through the air and smashing through the nearby wall.

X shifted his coat to the side and sheathed his swords.

"I used the backs of my swords, I'd be grateful if I were you…" X said threateningly

The final four men saw what happened to their friends and decided to go after the girl, they all charged at Kim at the same time.

"KP!!!" Ron and X both shouted when he saw them gang up on Kim, they both immediately reached for their weapons.

Kim however didn't look worried at all, in fact she was smirking. A moment later Kim slapped her hands together into the Snake seal and started shifting them.

Snake-Dragon-Rat-Dog-Boar-Tiger

"**Mizuton : Mizu Suru No Jutsu" (**Water Release : Water Manipulation Technique)

With that said Kim planted both of her palms flat on the ground, a moment later the ground started to shake.

Both Ron and X looked at each other nervously.

"Did you teach her this?" both Ron and X asked at the same time.

Suddenly the floor under Kim cracked open and water pipes were revealed, the pipes quickly ruptured and a large stream of water shot up and slammed into the remaining thugs hard. The water carried the thugs towards the window that had been previously been smashed by Ron's attack and dumped the men on the street.

Kim stood back up and brushed herself off, then she noticed the looks she was getting from Ron and X.

"… What?… I've been getting better…" Kim said with a shrug.

Ron and X accepted her answer for now, they turned around and started to walk towards Big Daddy Brotherson who was curiously still drinking his tea.

"Very impressive… just what I would expect from a pair of Shinobi and the world renowned Kim Possible"

"Brotherson, we're here for a reason, we…" Ron started to speak but was quickly and rudely cut off.

"Yes, yes, yes, you want to know where Drakken is… I know why you're here Mr. Mitarashi… or is it, Stoppable?" Brotherson asked with a sly grin.

Ron's demeanor suddenly changed, his eyes darkened and he spoke through his teeth.

"**Don't** call me that!!!" Ron spat through his teeth.

Brotherson grinned again as he took another sip of his tea.

"Surprised Mr. Stoppable?… Oh yes I know all about you… you see my business is information, and I am very good at what I do… I know that when you were only 4 years old you murdered three children and your own father…"

**-CRASH-**

Ron snapped, he suddenly grabbed the edge of the table and flipped it out of the way, then he leaned down and grabbed Brotherson by the neck and slammed him up against the nearest wall.

"**I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!…" **Ron's voice was almost demonic as he applied more pressure to Brotherson's neck.

"Ron, stop!!!" Kim shouted, she was shaking in fear at what was happening, she had never seen Ron act like this.

"Ron she's right, this isn't what we're here for" X said calmly.

Ron slowly took a few deep breaths and loosened his grip and looked Brotherson dead in the eyes.

"… My name, is Ronald Mitarashi… Jounin of Konohagakure… you know what that means?… Who the hell do you think we are Brotherson? Some new kind of police? You think that we'll just come in here throw around fancy words and then leave without doing anything? We are not police, we are born and bred trained killers Brotherson… now, you have information that we need and I am going to get it out of you one way or another… now what's it going to be?" Ron calmly said as he lowered Brotherson back down to the ground.

Brotherson coughed as he regained his breath, he looked up to see Ron looking down at him expectantly. Brotherson reached into his jacket and pulled out a folder, he passed the folder to Ron.

"Drakken's new base is in an old abandoned hospital in Lowerton, that folder has all the information you need to find it… now get out of my restaurant…" Brotherson said before sitting back down.

"Thank you Brotherson…" Ron said as he flipped through the folder and turned around, "… if the information you gave up is false, I'll be back…" Ron warned as he walked away, quickly followed by Kim and X.

As the trio passed by the reservation desk the phone rang, with nobody there Ron picked it up.

"Hello?… a reservation?… I'm sorry the restaurant is closed for renovations…" Ron spoke on the phone with a smile, "… how long? One moment please…" Ron held the phone away as he looked at the damage they had done to the restaurant. "… I'd say at least 6 months… ok, bye bye" with that said Ron put the phone back down and walked out of the restaurant followed by a smiling X and Kim, both of them giggling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron, X and Kim got back to the Possible residence about 30 minutes later.

"Ron, how did it go?" Shizune asked as she stood up from the sofa.

"Good, we got the information we needed, Drakken is hold up in an old Hospital in Lowerton, please gather everyone in the Den for a situation update" Ron asked politely.

Shizune nodded and moved to gather everyone. Sheila who had been watching Ron and Shizune walked up to Ron.

Ron noticed her and smiled.

"Hey Sheila hMMMMPPP!" Ron was cut off when Sheila pulled Ron into a deep kiss.

X and Yori's jaws dropped.

After a moment Sheila separated from Ron and smiled at him

"Welcome back…" Sheila said and walked away with a grin.

Ron was left standing there with a stupid grin on his face, he slowly wobbled into the Den

X and Yori turned to Kim.

"When did that happen?" X asked, referring to Ron and Sheila

Ten minutes later, Ron, Sheila, X, Yori, Kim, Shizune, Tenten, Neji and Yuna were sat in the Den.

Ok, we have the information we need, Drakken has set up base in this hospital…" Ron said as he tossed a picture on the table in the middle of the room.

"Ok then, we know where they are, I say we go in kick their asses and be back in time for tea" Tenten said with a smile as she sharpened her Kunai.

"No, it's not that simple… there are two S-Rank missing-nin with them and we still don't know what this 'New power source' is that Drakken talked about… I'm going on a recon mission to the hospital to gather information, X, Neji, you two are coming with me, the rest of you will stay here and guard the family." Ron ordered, without hesitation every ninja from Konoha answered, "**Hai**"

"We'll be back in a few hours" Ron said as he stood up, X and Neji followed suit.

"Ron wait!…" Shizune called as she stood up and followed him.

"Ron I don't approve of this, you still haven't fully recovered from the Detox technique, now I let you go to Brotherson's because you would just be dealing with normal civilians, but this time you could run into Akatsuki again" Shizune said worriedly.

"Shizune, don't worry, we're just going to watch, not fight" Ron assured her.

"… Ok… promise me this, if you run into Akatsuki, run… don't fight, just run" Shizune asked.

Ron smiled and pulled Shizune into a quick hug.

"I promise" Ron whispered.

With that said Ron, X and Neji left via the front door. After they left Kim immediately made a beeline to the family computer, something that Brotherson had said had caught her attention, some distant sense of Deja-Vu.

Sheila noticed Kim's rush to the computer and walked up behind her.

"What're you doing?" Sheila asked curiously

"I'm Google-ing Ron" Kim answered as she booted up the computer.

"I thought that was my job" said Sheila with a sly smile as she took a seat next to her ex-rival.

"… Something happened today when we went to see Brotherson…" Kim said as she shook off Sheila's joke. "…he said something that really pissed off Ron…"

"Pissed him off? How much?" Sheila asked.

"Enough for Ron to grab him by the throat and slam him up against a wall…"

Sheila was a little shocked, she hadn't really ever seen Ron when he was angry, and she just couldn't imaging Ron doing something like that.

"Jeez, what did he say that pissed him off so much?" Sheila asked

"… He said that Ron murdered three children and his father" Kim said after a moment of hesitation

Sheila's eyes widened in shock.

"… No… no way Ron would do something like that!" Sheila said loudly.

"I know, but there was one other thing that Brotherson said, something that's nagging in the back of my mind…" Kim said as she reached the appropriate website.

"What else did he say?" Sheila asked curiously

Kim didn't answer, instead she typed **'Ron Stoppable'** into the search engine.

"Stoppable?… Ron's name is Mitarashi…" Sheila said in confusion

"I know, but this is what Brotherson called him that pissed Ron off so much"

After a few moments the search results appeared on the screen, the top result was an old article from the Middleton Inquisitor, a local newspaper, the article was named **'Four Dead Under Mysterious Circumstances, Child Missing'**

Kim immediately clicked on the site and started reading.

'_At approximately 12:30 yesterday afternoon, the bodies of three Pre-Kindergarden children were found in the playground of Middleton Early Childhood Centre, the bodies showed burns consistent with the victim of a direct lightning strike. Another body was found late last night with similar injuries…'_

The article went on to explain the names and details of the four victims deaths, both Kim and Sheila read it as fast as possible whilst being careful not to overlook anything.

'… _in addition it was discovered that the fourth victim's son Ronald Stoppable is missing, after some investigation it was discovered that Ronald is a student at the Early Childhood Centre and was present at the time of the incident with the other three victims…'_

Kim's eye shifted to the right of the page showing a picture of a young blond child, with the story and now the picture, something snapped inside of Kim as memories came flooding back to her.

"Hey, is that Ron?" Sheila asked in surprise as she leaned forward to take a closer look at the picture.

Suddenly Kim ignored Sheila's question and stood up so fast that her chair fell backwards, Kim quickly ran from the room and bolted up the stairs, Sheila was only two steps behind her.

"Kim, where're you going?!" Sheila asked as she chased after Kim.

Kim either ignored her or didn't hear her, she ran into her bedroom and swung open her closet, she quickly dug through the junk at the bottom before pulling out an old folder, she opened the folder and stated flicking through the papers until she come to the one she was looking for.

"… I'd forgotten about I until now… I d-didn't even realise" Kim said as she passed the paper to Sheila.

Sheila took it and turned it sideways to look at it properly, it looked like a class photo with over a dozen children all smiling at the camera along with the names of each child printed at the bottom. Sheila quickly noticed a little girl with wearing a pale green dress, she had her red hair in two ponytails, her arm was in the air as she smiled at the camera. Sheila easily recognised her as the same girl sitting across from her.

"What's so surprising about this, it's just a class photo" Sheila said as she passed the photo.

"Look at the far right" Kim said simply.

Sheila held up the photo again and looked to the far right, her eyes widened when she saw who was sitting apart from the rest of the students, he sat to the side and looked at the camera with his hand up slightly to wave.

Sheila immediately looked down at the names at the bottom sure enough she saw the words 'Ronald Stoppable'.

"… You've got to be kidding me… you knew him, long before he ever came here for that mission months ago… what the hell happened to him back then…" Sheila wondered out loud

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two Hours Later**

Right in the middle of the worst part of Lowerton stood Lowerton Sacred Heart Hospital, the thirty floor high condemned building, long ago abandoned by anybody slightly resembling a doctor.

The hospital had closed years ago after dozens of malpractice suits had bankrupted them, but despite that, there were two people visible through the front doors. Both dressed in a red jumpsuit with black eye pieces. The only viable part of their bodies was their mouths.

"Man… why'd we get stuck on guard duty?" the first guard asked

"Probably because you let Kim Possible escape, idiot" the second guard said with a grin.

"Hey, I've told you a hundred times, she caught me by surprise!!!" the first guard said angrily.

"Yeah, so what was the bigger surprise, when she kicked you in the face or when your head hit the wall after the kick?" the second said with a grin.

The first guard was about to say something else when suddenly the door to the hospital opened and a blond boy walked in holding his side with both hands in pain.

"Please, you've got to help me, I've just been electrocuted!" the boy said as he gasped for breath.

"Hey, you need to leave, this hospital's closed!" the first guard said as he approached the boy carefully and the second guard moved around behind him.

"What?… but I need help… I've been electrocuted, do you have any idea how painful that is?!!" the boy asked with pleading eyes.

"No" the guard answered the boys question.

The boy suddenly smiled as he moved his hands away form his side revealing arcs of electricity jumping between his fingers, the boy quickly trusted his lightning covered hand into the guards chest, the guard felt his body seize up for a second that seemed like an eternity as a buzzing pain shot through him, this lasted for only a second before he fell unconscious.

"A little something like that" the boy said with a grin.

Behind him the second guard made a move to attack the boy but wasn't able to take one step before he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck and fell unconscious himself.

Ron turned around and saw Neji standing behind the second unconscious guard.

"Good work, hide the bodies" Ron quickly commanded.

Neji simply nodded, then he threw one body over his shoulder and dragged the second behind him.

"They dead?" X asked as he passed Ron back his Konoha forehead protector.

"No, that attack was a Chidori at one fiftieth it's normal power, he'll wake up in about an hour with a bad headache… do you have any idea how hard it was to weaken my attack that much?" Ron said as he tied the headband tightly to his forehead.

When Neji got back from hiding the bodies he quickly placed his hands together and channelled chakra into his eyes.

"**Byakugan"** the veins around his eyes bulged as his blood line activated.

Ron and X waited in silence as Neji scanned the building

"… there is a large amount of people on the very top floor of the building" Neji said.

"Ok, the elevators are probably rigged with traps or alarms, which way to the stairs?" Ron asked.

"This way" Neji pointed and started jogging down a corridor with Ron and X right behind him, Neji reached a door and quickly trusted his open palm into the door near the handle, the lock immediately broke and the door swung open. The trio stepped into a large square room with stairs leading upwards for what seemed like forever.

Neji quickly scanned the stairs with his eyes.

"1360 stairs" Neji said simply

Ron slowly craned his neck to look at Neji with an annoyed face.

"Neji, do me a favour and just keep that kind of stuff to yourself" Ron said before bolting up the stairs followed quickly by X and Neji.

After what seemed like an eternity of running up stairs they finally reached the top floor and carefully crept through the door. The corridors of that floor were crawling with guards.

"Ok… Neji, hold this area and keep our way out secure, if the shit hits the fan and we get separated meet back at Kim's house…" Ron said as he reached into his side pouch and pulled out three earpieces and held them out "… here, stay in contact"

With that said X and Neji both took an earpiece and set it in place. Ron slipped the final earpiece into his own ear and tapped it.

"Radio test" Ron spoke into the device.

"Check" Neji confirmed

"Check" X said with a nod

"Ok, let's do it" Ron said.

After leaving Neji at the staircase Ron and X quickly made their way through the floor knocking out guards as they went, eventually they came to the room that Neji had told them held the most life signs, the sign on the door said '**Extraction Room'**

Ron leaned down and placed his ear up against the door and listened. He heard several voices speaking inside as well as the sound of some mechanical equipment.

"How do we get in without being seen?" X asked

Ron looked up at X to answer when he saw something and grinned.

"That's how" Ron said as he looked past X

X turned and followed Ron's eye-line to a metal grate on the ceiling. X grinned and flicked one of his Katanas from it's scabbard with his thumb, he gripped the blade with his opposite hand and with a quick movement he unsheathed the sword, slashed upwards and re-sheathed the sword, it all happened so fast that the blade itself was nothing but a blur. A moment later the grate fell away form the ceiling and into X's waiting hand, he carefully put it down so it wouldn't make a noise.

"Ok, let's go" X said with a grin.

Unfortunately a moment later the ceiling around where the grate had been cut away the collapsed and a large section of the ventilation system fell to the ground with a crash.

X looked very sheepish while Ron looked annoyed.

"You just had to show off didn't you!!!" Ron shouted.

Before either of them could move small holes opened up in the ground and thick metal wires shot up out of the ground and wrapped tightly around both of them.

"What the…" X said as he fell to the ground wrapped up in the metal wire.

Ron was in a similar predicament, he struggled hard against the wires trying to slip loose.

At that moment the **'Extraction Room' **doors opened revealing a big man with a very bad haircut. Ron recognised him from the Bermuda Triangle meeting, Motor Ed.

Motor Ed looked down at the two tied up teenagers in confusion.

"… Did anybody here order a Pizza?" Ron asked.

Ed turned back around and called into the room.

"Yo dudes, did anybody order Pizza?" Ed called into the room.

Ron and X blinked, they weren't expecting that to actually work.

After a few minutes of confusion, a man dressed in a black cloak and red clouds with a straw hat appeared at the door and grabbed the two by the scruffs of their coats and started dragging the two tied up Shinobi into the extraction room. As they were dragged Ron looked up at his the one doing the dragging and noticed white eyes under the straw hat/

'_Hanzo…' _Ron realised.

When Hanzo had showed up in his black cloak with red clouds and a straw hat, X had almost panicked, as they were dragged |X looked up and spotted the white eyes, he was suddenly releaved that the eyes weren't red with a black X through the middle.

'_It's not Senban… thank god…' _X thought to himself in a relieved fashion. When they were in the centre of the room they were lifted up so they could stand, Ron and X looked around to see who else was in the room, Ron recognised Motor Ed, Dr. Domentor, Gemini and Duff Killigan from the Bermuda Triangle club, in addition Kim's old team-mate turned traitor Bonnie was standing to the side dressed in a copy of Sheila's old outfit, with silver where there was once green.

The walls of the room itself was lined with pods covered in condensation, it was impossible to tell what was inside them. As Ron was looking around the room and spotted another person dressed in a black cloak with red clouds approaching them, this one was huge, almost three heads taller than the tallest person in the room.

"Oh boy…" Ron said in worry

"That's Golom right?" X asked, he had memorised the names of the Akatsuki members they were facing.

"Yeah, trust me you do not want to get this guy pissed off" Ron warned

"You… how did you survive my Chakra earth?" Golom asked in surprise as he approached

It took a moment for Ron to realised what Golom was talking about, after their last fight Ron's wound wouldn't heal, it was because of small amounts of earth infused with chakra were in the wound, it kept the wound open and bleeding, Shizune had been able to remove it a while ago.

"… Oh that stuff? It itched for ages, you could really annoy somebody with that stuff" Ron joked.

"Dude, you just told me **NOT **to piss him off!!!" X whispered loudly through clenched teeth.

Golom quickly pulled back a fist and smashed it into Ron's face, the punch was powerful enough to send Ron off his feet and flat onto his back.

"… I… never was really good… At taking my own advice…" Ron said as he winced at the pain.

Hanzo quickly pulled Ron back to his feet and placed him next to X again.

"It would be wise to remain quiet, Golom has massacred entire villages for less than what you just said…" Hanzo warned.

Golom approached Ron again, probably to attack but stopped when somebody spoke.

"Wait…" Golom back off and looked to the side, Ron and X both looked to who had spoken and spotted Drakken approaching form one of the many machines in the room.

"Well well, if it isn't that pesky ninja who helped Kim Possible, Ron right?" Draken asked as he approached them. Then he turned to X…

"… and… do I know you?" Drakken asked while scratching his head.

"It's me… X… Dude, we met a few months ago… I helped Kim kick you're butt" X explained.

Drakken still had a lost look on his face.

"Oh yes… I remember Kim Possible and another ninja… but the name doesn't sound familiar"

"Oh come on!!! You remembered him!!!" X said loudly while looking at Ron.

"Yes well, whatever…" Drakken said as waved a hand is dismissal leaving X seething.

"I assume you came here to see what we're up to… well I'm not one to turn down a good gloat…" Drakken said with a grin.

"As you probably know I've been talking about a new untapped power source, well let me show you first hand what it is…" with that said Drakken turned around and walked towards one of the fogged up pods on the wall, he placed a hand on it and wiped the condensation away. Ron and X's eyes widened when they saw what was inside, it was a person, stripped down to their underwear and hooked up to dozens of tubes.

"What the hell? How is this a power source?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Drakken asked with a amused grin, "After all, you're the one who showed me the potential of this power source"

Ron's eyes widened, he had a slight idea of what Drakken might be talking about.

"No… you didn't… DRAKKEN, TELL ME YOU DIDN'T!!!" Ron screamed.

Drakken grinned as he tapped a few keys on a nearby keyboard, one the right side of the room the floor opened up and a machine rose up out of the ground, the machine was a chair was several needles surrounding it and next to the chair was a large tank filled with some kind of blue glowing substance.

Ron looked at the tank in horror.

"… Chakra… the new power source you've been talking about… it's Chakra, you've been draining it out of these people" Ron muttered.

"Exactly… Chakra, the ultimate power source… and I couldn't have done it without you…" Drakken said with a smile.

Ron looked devastated, X understood immediately that Ron was blaming himself for what was happening to these people.

"Now let me give you a demonstration of what my genius has accomplished, Eddie, if you would…" Drakken said as he gestured to the chair next to the Chakra tank.

"You got it cuz, this is gonna rock, seriously!!!" Ed said as he stripped of his shirt and sat down in the chair.

Drakken hit a few keys on the same keyboard that had raised the chair in the first place, the chair shifted for a moment before the needles surrounding it shot down and pierced Ed's arms legs and chest.

Ed winced in pain for a moment, but quickly settled down. Ron watched as the blue Chakra from the tank started flowing into Ed.

"ARRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHHH/! Ed screamed in pain as his arms started to bulge and his skin took on a dark grey colour.

Ron and X watched in horror, these people had no idea what they were messing with and they had no respect for what Chakra was supposed to be used for.

After about a minutes, Ed stopped screaming and the needles retracted from him, Ed stood up and looked at his new muscular arms.

"Dude, this rocks, seriously!!!" Ed said in a rougher much deeper voice than before, he pulled back a fist and smashed it into the ground leaving a very big hole.

Drakken left the machine and approached Ron and X again.

"Impressive is it not?… and that's why I'm going to make you an offer…" Drakken said quickly.

Ron and X were a little confused at what Drakken had said.

"You two are extremely powerful… join us… with your strength and my ingenuity with this new power source, we can do anything!!!" Drakken put a lot of emphasis in his last word before pulling up a remote out of nowhere and hitting a button, the wire's wrapped around Ron and X suddenly went limp and fell to the ground with a clatter.

"So, what do you say?" Drakken said with a huge grin, he seemed very confident that he had won two new lackeys over to his side.

Ron looked at X and smiled.

"You know what X, he's right, **together **we can do anything?" Ron said with a grin.

X smiled when he got what Ron was getting at.

"You now what, you're right, I'll go left…" X said

"… and I'll go right…" Ron said.

Before Drakken could understand what they were talking about, two fists smashed into his face, X's left and Ron's right.

Drakken's body shot backwards and smashed into one of the machines on the wall, the one that controlled the '**Chakra Chair' **that Motor Ed had just been transformed in.

Before Ron or X could even move Motor Ed shot forwards with incredible speed, grabbed them by the neck and smashed them up against and nearby wall.

"Argh…" Winced as the wall cracked behind his head

"Ooof…" X grunted as the air was forced out of his lungs

Drakken carefully picked himself out of the wreckage of the machine he had hit, he turned around whilst holding his back in pain.

"… NO!!!" Drakken yelled as he saw the control console.

"What is it" Bonnie asked as she stepped forward.

"The console is completely wrecked, it'll take me days to rebuild it!!!" Drakken said as he smashed his fist into the wreckage in rage.

"Hey cuz…" Motor Ed called back to Drakken. "… what should I do with these two?"

Drakken looked and saw the two Ninja struggling for breath as they clawed at Ed's huge hands.

"… they had their chance, dispose of them" Drakken commanded coldly.

Ed turned back at the ninja and started to tighten his grip, that's when he noticed that they were both smiling.

"… and what do you two find so funny?" Ed asked.

Ron managed to use the last of his air to speak

"We're… expecting company…" Ron said with a smile.

Motor Ed was about to ask what he was talking about when he noticed something else, they each had a small black device in their ears, somebody had been listening in the entire time. Before Ed could warn anybody, the wall between where Ron and X were pinned suddenly shattered, the first thing he saw come from the wall was the palm of a hand, followed by and arm and the face of the new intruder.

"**Hakke : Hasangeki!!!" **(Eight Divination : Destructive Mountain Fist) the open palm slammed into Motor Ed's chest, the effect was immediate, his grip disappeared and Ron and X dropped to the ground, Ed meanwhile shot across the room and slammed into the wall on the opposite side leaving an indentation in the shape of his body.

"Neji… you're timing rocks" Ron said as he gasped for breath

"That's the understatement of this still very young century" X said as he stood up massaging his throat.

Hanzo seemed to take in interest in the newcomer.

"Well well, a member of my family…" Hanzo said as he approached the trio.

Neji made a move to attack Hanzo but was stopped by Ron placing a hand on Neji's shoulder.

"Not now Neji, this is recon only, we've been compromised and now we have to escape!!!" Ron commanded.

Neji was hesitant but nodded anyway.

Ron, X and Neji quickly back out through the hole that Neji had created by busting in and disappeared quickly.

"After zem!!! They must not be allowed to ESCAPE!!!" Dr. Dimentor yelled.

Drakken smiled.

"Do not fear my height challenged friend, Eddie was not the first one to undergo the chakra enhancement treatment…" Drakken said with a grin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron, X and Neji bolted down the corridor away from the 'Extraction Room', every time they rounded a corner they spotted a new group of enemies rushing after them, they didn't seem to be much of a threat, but they could hold them up long enough for a real threat to catch up with them.

The trio rounded another corner just to come skidding to a halt when they came face to face with yet another group of enemies, they turned around but the opposite corridor was also filled with the henchmen of Drakken, Dementor and Gemini.

Ron, X and Neji positioned themselves back to back to avoid back attacks and prepared themselves.

"Vait a moment…" a voice called from behind the first group of henchmen, the voice had a Russian accent and obviously belonged to a woman.

From behind the henchmen a very strange looking person made her way forward. Ron, X and Neji took in what she looked like, she wore a black jumpsuit with wires stretching out, her face was a metallic grey colour and her hair looked literally like electrical wires, finally she wore a pair of black goggles around her eyes.

"Vell, vell, vat do ve have here?" she asked in a very thick accent "Dr. Drakken told me that ve have some intruders, but I vas not expecting a bunch of children" the woman said "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Electronique, mistress of electricity" Electronique introduced herself and let an arc of electricity flow between her fingers for emphasis.

"… Ok, we don't have time for this shit…" Ron said in annoyance.

'_What is it with these guys and the melodrama?'_ Ron wondered as he balled his fist and gathered chakra into it.

"If we don't have an exit, I'll make one myself" Ron said as he stepped towards the nearest wall and pulled his fist back.

Electronique shook her in annoyance, there was no way in hell that a child would be able to…

**-SMASH!!!-**

Ron's fist collided with the wall and caused it to crumble away revealing the world outside, unfortunately they were still 25 stories up in the air.

At some point whilst they had been inside the building, the sun had started to go down and the sky was lit with an orange glow, Ron looked outside and saw another building across the street only one floor lower than the one they were in.

"X, Neji, jump across to the opposite building!!!" Ron shouted, immediately Ron took a step back before shooting forward through the hole and into the air, less than a second later he was joined by both X and Neji.

Electronique ran forward to the new hole in the side of the building and looked out, to her shock she saw the three children soaring through the air towards the building on the opposite side of the street.

"It seems I underestimated them…" Electronique muttered as she gathered a huge amount of electricity in her hand.

"… NEVER AGAIN!!!" Electronique screamed and thrusted her hand forward, suddenly a giant bolt of electricity shot from her hand and headed straight for the closest ninja, X.

All three of the fleeing Shinobi heard a scream behind them, they craned their heads around to see who had said it only to see the bolt of electricity heading straight for them, In particular X.

X's eyes widened, he was still in mid air between the two buildings, he had no way of maneuvering out of the way. Ron saw the electricity heading for X and knew he had no way of stopping it. Only one idea came to Ron's mind, he quickly placed his hands in the Ram seal and concentrated.

"**Kawarimi no Jutsu" **(Replacement technique)

The replacement technique was well know and one of the most widely known Jutsus in existence, it worked by replacing somebody in danger with another nearby object, usually a wooden log, but seeing as they were 25 floors up in the air Ron could only do one thing.

As the jutsu activated, both Ron and X were surrounded by a poof of smoke, when the smoke cleared Ron was where X had been and X was where Ron had been, leaving Ron now in the path of the electricity.

"RON NO!!!" X yelled at his friend in anger of what he had done.

Ron quickly held out and hand at the electricity as it struck him.

"RON!!!!!!"

**To Be Continued…**


	15. Truth

**Rokubi : Family Bonds.**

**Chapter 15 : Truth**

"RON!!!!!!" X screamed as the giant bolt of electricity struck Ron's hand.

What happened next left X gaping, the electricity all seemed to be drawn into and absorbed by Ron's hand, Ron continued flying backwards until he reached the roof they had all jumped towards, Ron landed backwards and skidded back a few feet whilst still holding up his hand in the same position he had used to 'Catch' the electricity. X and Neji landed a moment late and turned to look at Ron.

Ron was still in the same stance, his stretched arm crackled with energy, tiny arc's of lightning jumped on his arm.

Ron gritted his teeth and forced his body to move, he pulled his outstretched arm back and thrusted his free hand forward with two fingers pointed outwards like a gun.

"HAAAAAAA!!!" Ron screamed as the energy exploded out of him from his outstretched fingers.

The energy was unfocused and wild, to veered to the side and hit the roof of another nearby building, bolt struck a large neon sign saying…

**FAULK**

**TRUCK & TOOL**

The electricity was drawn to the sign, it struck and caused a large explosion of bright flashes as most of the letters were shorted out. Now all the sign said was…

**F U K**

**U**

Ron grinned as he shakily put down his hand while breathing heavily.

"Ron… what the hell did you do?" X asked in shock.

"… channelled the electricity through my chakra coils and back out of my body" Ron answered quickly.

Electronique was still standing in the hole of the opposite building, she looked really pissed, her hand shot to the side and sent out another quick blast of electricity at the same sign that Ron had hit, there was another explosion as a few of the shorted out letters lit back up somehow, now the sign said…

**F U K**

**U TOO**

"I'll be seeing you again" Electronique shouted across to the trio.

"… come on, we need to leave before Hanzo or Golom decide to join the chase…" Ron said.

With that said, Ron, X and Neji turned around and jumped to the next building and continued jumping further and further away from their enemies.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim, Sheila, Tenten and Shizune were all sat in the den playing cards.

"Do you have any two's?" Kim asked.

"… Kim, we're playing Gin" Sheila deadpanned

"… Oh… well then, Gin" Kim said with a smile as she put down a winning hand.

"… I thought we were playing Rummy" Tenten said with a wince.

"You mean we're not playing poker?" Shizune asked in embarrassment.

"Gah…" Shiela threw down her cards in annoyance and threw herself back onto the sofa, "… when are they getting back? I'm so bored" Sheila whined.

"You're only saying that because you haven't sucked face with your new boyfriend in nearly three hours" Kim said with a grin, she was trying to get a rise out of her old rival, but she saw Sheila grinning like an idiot as she seemed to be daydreaming.

Kim was about to take another shot when the front door knocked, Kim stood up, walked to the door an opened it, she stood their for a moment when she saw who was there, Ron, X and Neji, all looking dishevelled and dirty, Ron and X seemed to be in the worst state, Ron even had a split lip.

"… do you ever just have a normal day?" Kim asked finally.

"Yeah, once…" Ron said as he walked past Kim into the house.

"… it was a Tuesday" X finished as he followed Ron.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After half an hour Ron, X and Neji had explained the entire situation to everyone else.

"I don't believe it… Drakken's always tried to take over the world but to do that to those people…" Kim said sadly.

"It's hardly different from what Global Justice is doing…" Ron said coldly, mainly in the direction of Will Duu whom had arrived a few minutes before on orders from Dr. Director to assist them.

Will Duu was about to say something but was cut off by Sheila.

"Have you found out anything about who poisoned Ron yet?" she asked quickly.

"No, Doctor Director's assistant Kuro brought in the water but camera footage showed that he just picked it up and carried it from the kitchen to the meeting room, the water was in the meeting room for about 20 minutes before you all arrived, that must have been when the water was poisoned, unfortunately due to security reasons there are no cameras in the meeting room" Will explained

Ron remembered Kuro, he was the young man with slicked back black hair and wearing a smart suit, he spoke with a British accent, back when they were in the GJ base Ron hadn't felt any kind of killing intent from him.

"Well, keep us informed on the investigation…" Ron said as he stood up to walk out of the room.

"Wait Ron…" Tenten said as Ron walked out. "… what do we do now? What's the plan?"

Ron stopped walking and turned his head back to his team and smiled.

"What do you think we're going to do?… Thanks to some damage me and X caused, Drakken's machine needs repairs, it'll take at least a few days… We attack Drakken's base in four days, spend two days training and on the third day rest, n the fourth day we attack…" Ron gave his orders calmly and without hesitation, everyone in the room under his commend nodded in agreement. "I have to write a status report and send it back to Konoha, I'll join you soon" with that said Ron left the room.

With that said everyone stood up and started to make their way towards the very large back garden of the Possible household.

Fifteen minutes later Ron completed his report, he included the Tri-Assault team's success at helping them, the arrival of Yuna, interrogating Brotherson, the recon mission into Drakken's base and details as to Drakken's plan. When he finished he rolled it up and sealed it.

Ron quickly went through five hand seals…

**Boar-Dog-Tiger-Monkey-Ram**

"**Kuchiyose No Jutsu"** (Summoning Technique) with that said Ron placed his hand flat on the table in front of him letting the chakra out of his palm.

In a poof of smoke, a small Naked Mole Rat stood in front of Ron.

"Hey Rufus, I need you to take this report to the Hokage, ok?" Ron asked as he passed the scroll to the small creature. Rufus smiled as he took the scroll, tucked it under his arm, gave a quick salute and disappeared in another poof of smoke.

"Hey Ron…"

Ron turned around to see who was speaking and spotted X standing in the doorway.

"Hey X… shouldn't you be training?" Ron asked.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about… I want you to train me" X said with a grin.

"W-Wh-What!? X, I've never trained anybody before…" Ron said worriedly.

"You seemed to train Kim just fine and besides, you're a Jounin now, which means soon you could be getting your own team of academy graduates to train…" X reasoned

"Ok first of all I didn't train Kim, I just gave her a scroll of basic exercises and chakra manipulation techniques, she's the one who absorbed everything so fast…" Ron argued.

"Well either way, I need your help…" X said

"With what?" Ron asked

"When that 'Electronique' almost blasted me, I would have been toasted if you hadn't used the replacement Jutsu… I want you to teach me how you did that with the electricity…" X said simply.

"Electronique!!?" a surprised voice sounded from the door.

Ron and X turned to see Sheila with a surprised look on her face.

"Did you say Electronique?" Sheila asked

"Yeah, she showed up while we were escaping, almost fried us… why? Do you know her?" Ron asked

"Yeah… I never told you this but… before I worked with Drakken I was part of a Hero team with my idiot brothers… Electronique was one of the most dangerous criminals we put away…" Sheila said.

As the three spoke they failed to noticed somebody listening in on their conversation, a certain curious Global Justice agent.

"Hold on… you worked for Drakken?!!" X almost yelled, Sheila quickly slapped her hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Quiet!!!… Yes, I worked for Drakken before I met Ron, hell it's how I met him… but I've left that part of my life behind now and I have no intention of ever going back… ok?" Sheila asked, X gave a quick nod and Sheila removed her hand and walked away.

"… Well, will you teach me?" X asked Ron again.

"X, I really don't think I'm cut out to be a teacher…" Ron started to say before he was interrupted.

"You're wrong…"

Ron and X turned again to see somebody they hadn't noticed before, Yuna, the young girl from the future.

"Ron… in the future you were… you are the most fantastic teacher I have ever met… trust me" Yuna said cryptically before walking away. Ron turned back to X who had a look on his face that just asked, 'Well?'.

"…-sigh-… fine, follow me…" Ron said and lead X to the back yard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheila had been sat in the Den after telling her past to X, as she started cleaning up the cards they had been using she spotted Yuna rushing down the hall away from the kitchen wiping her eyes, concerned about her friend Sheila abandoned the cards and followed Yuna as she walked out the front door, Sheila spotted Yuna sitting under a tree with her knees pulled up to her face.

"Yuna… are you ok?" Sheila asked

Yuna looked up from her knees showing that her eyes were filled with tears.

"… No… I'm really not… not until every member of Akatsuki are finished…" Yuna said whilst choking back a sob.

Sheila took a seat next to Yuna and put her arm around the girl's shoulder.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong"

Yuna hesitated for a few moments before speaking.

"… in my time, I was born into a world that was already ruled by Akatsuki, you me and Mom lived at the very peak of Mount Tenshi for most of my life until you introduced me to Ron, he trained me, he was my sensei… and then, he was murdered by a member of Akatsuki… I was the one who found his body"

In Yuna's mind she seethed as a mental image of her Sensei's murderer appeared in her head.

_A tall slim middle aged man with long greyish hair, a long nose and very pointy features and his eyes seemed to be unnaturally dilated. His body concealed by a black cloak with red clouds. His hands wearing gloves with thin metal wires hanging form each finger, a coat of red liquid dripped from each wire._

'_Alistair Allegretto' _Yuna recalled the name of the murderer as her hand slipped under her scarf and touched her a scar on her neck which circled her entire neck several times.

Sheila tensed up at this new information, her boyfriend, her love died in the future. Sheila looked back at Yuna and saw that her scarf had slipped down a little, just enough for Sheila to notice a circling scar on her neck.

"Yuna… your neck…" Sheila muttered in shock.

Yuna noticed that Sheila had seen her neck and she mentally kicked herself.

"… the one who killed Ron tried to kill me too… he used a metal wire to hang me from a cherry blossom tree…" Yuna explained.

Sheila let out a startled gasp as her hand covered her mouth in shock

"… I hung for a week before somebody found me… I was barely alive…" Yuna explained.

At that moment something clicked in her mind, Yuna hadn't mentioned X, the girls future father.

"Yuna, what about X?" Sheila asked

Yuna hesitated again before answering.

"… He was killed by Akatsuki before I was born"

Sheila's mind was reeling, Akatsuki had put this girl through so much, Sheila didn't understand how the girl was still able to go on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the back yard everyone were split off into groups, Tenten and Yori were sparring, Shizune was speaking to Mrs. Dr. P about something, Neji was practicing his Juken style, Kim and Sheila were nowhere to be seen.

Ron lead X to a corner of the garden. Ron then reached into his side pouch and pulled out a small stack of square pieces of paper.

"Do you know what these are?" Ron asked

"Umm, paper?" X asked wondering if it was a trick question.

"Kinda, we're going to perform a test and depending on the results of the test I may or may not be able to teach you the trick…" Ron explained as he took on of the pieces of paper and held it between his fingers.

"These are called Chakra paper, they're used to determine what elemental affinity your chakra has…" Ron explained while thinking that X would understands, instead he just stood there with a lost look on his face.

"Sigh… ok, as you know there are five elements that ninjas can use, Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water, now everybody is born with a certain affinity to an element that lets them use a certain element better than others… for example…" Ron picked up one of the piece of paper and held it between two fingers, a moment later the paper became crinkled on it's own.

"This happened because I have an elemental affinity to Lightning… your turn, just channel a little chakra into the paper" Ron said as he passed another piece of paper.

X took it and held it between his fingers just as Ron had and channelled chakra into it.

A moment later, the piece of paper split in half straight down the middle.

"… What does that mean?" X asked

"Your elemental affinity is Wind, if it was fire the paper would singe, if it was water the paper would become soggy and if it was earth the paper would turn to dust… now we can begin" Ron said with a smile

"Hold on… what does my affinity have to do with the training?" X asked

"The technique is called Lightning redirection, it works by channelling the electricity into your chakra coils and expelling it back out again, but only people with Lightning or Wind affinities can use the technique" Ron explained as he took a stance, the same stance he took when he absorbed Electronique's attack.

"Fill your hand with chakra and allow the strike to hit your palm, at that very moment pulls the chakra into your body and the lightning will follow it, you channel it down along your arm into your body and down into your stomach, then you channel it up into the opposite arm and into your hand, the lightning is then expelled from the body" Ron explained as he slowly changed his stance, he pulled his hand back and then pointed his opposite hand outwards with two fingers extended like a gun. X followed the movements and practiced channelling the chakra from his hand down into his body.

"One warning…" Ron said suddenly in a very serious tone as he took a step towards X and placed a finger of X's chest right where his heart is.

"Under no circumstances must you allow the Electricity to pass through your heart, if you do then you'll be dead before you even realise you've made a mistake" Ron said darkly before he stepped back.

"Ok… hey, why can only people with Lightning and Wind use this technique?" X asked curiously as he continued to practice the stance and channelling the chakra.

"With the Water affinity the electricity can't be controlled after it enters the body, there's a 99 percent chance that it'll pass through the heart before being expelled forcibly… with Earth chakra the Electricity is automatically drawn to the heart and with Fire chakra the Electricity overheats their chakra coils and completely burns them out, if they survive they could never channel chakra again" Ron explains it all clearly so X would understand.

"Hey Ron?" Ron turned around to see who had spoken and saw Kim standing behind him.

"Yeah KP?"

"Would you take a walk with me please?" Kim asked expectantly

"Umm, sure" Ron agreed and left X to continue his chakra channelling exercises.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Kim had been walking for about five minutes, Kim still hadn't told Ron why she wanted to take a walk or where they were going. Yet as they walked along the street Ron was overcome with a sense of déjà vu.

"Umm, Kim, where exactly are we going?" Ron wondered as he looked from side to side trying to figure out why this place was feeling familiar.

"Here we are…" Kim said as she stopped.

Ron looked up and stopped walking, his body froze up, his eyes widened and he felt his heart skip a beat. They were standing in front of an old house, the roof had partially collapsed, all the windows were broken and boarded up and the garden was overgrown with long grass and weeds. At the gate to the house was a mail box with one word on it. '**Stoppable'.**

Without talking Ron slowly took a few steps forward to the door, he reached out and slowly pushed the door open. Kim slowly followed behind him.

Ron stepped into the empty hallway and looked around, his mind was flooded with memories, he spotted a dent in the right hand drywall, Ron kneeled down and touched the dent with his hand as a memory came back to him.

(_Flashback)_

_Ron had just turned four, he was waiting by the front door for his father to come home with his only toy, a teddy bear hugged to his chest. Ron turned as the door handle was turned and the door swung open to show a man standing there leaning against the doorframe, he staggered forward a little, the smell of alcohol hanging off him._

_Ron stepped forward to say something but was interrupted when his father raised his left hand._

"_Get out of my way!!!" the man said in a drunken slur as he struck his son with a backhand, Ron fell to the side and slammed his head hard against the wall causing a dent in the drywall, as his vision started to blacken Ron felt a dribble of something fall from under his hair over his face._

_(Flashback End)_

Ron's hand was shaking by the end of the memory, he quickly removed it from the wall and stumbled backwards. His head turned around and saw the stairs. Ron quickly spun around and shot up the stairs. Kim followed behind him watching events unravel.

Ron ran immediately to a certain door with an old yellow sticker slapped on it saying **'CRIME SCENE DO NOT ENTER'. **Ron grasped the handle, he pushed a little but the door was locked.

Ron took a step back and pulled his foot back, Kim reached the top of the stairs just as Ron kicked the door hard at the lock, the frame of the door splintered and the door swung open.

Ron walked into the room and looked around, the room was full of junk, boxes piled to the roof filled with records, newspapers and videotapes were just a few things in the room, there was also a dirty bed, closet and drawers. Something white caught Kim's eye, she looked down and her breath caught in her throat when she saw a white chalk outline of a body.

Ron slowly kneeled down and picked up something at the base of the bed, a dirty teddy bear with one eye missing and speckled in red.

_(Flashback)_

_Alone in his dark room Ron sat up against the base of his bed, the only source of light came the moon shining through a curtain less window, he sat on the floor huddled up against his bed with his knees up against his chest as he hugged a teddy bear that had a missing eye, he wore dirty and torn cloths, his dirty long blond hair covering up most of his face which in turn covered up his dirty face covered in dried tears._

_Ron tensed up as he heard slow footsteps on the stairs, his eyes raised up to watch his door in fear while clutching a small teddy bear against his chest. A few moments later the doorknob turned and the door slowly swung open revealing a man whose features were hidden in the shadows, Ron__'__s eyes caught glimpse of a silver object in the man's hand shining in the moonlight._

_(End Flashback)_

Ron's teeth were clenched so hard that they were on the verge of cracking, his hand gripped the teddy to hard that it started to tear and his opposite hand was clenched so hard that his nails dug into his hand causing them to bleed.

_(Flashback)_

"_Daddy? What are you__…__..__"__ Ron word were cut off as his dad pulled him into a tight hug,_

"_Its ok son, I promise, everything is going to be ok__"__ his Father whispered in his ear as Ron hugged him back, but failed to notice his dad raising his free hand behind Ron holding a silver blade._

"_Forgive me__…__.__"__ Before Ron could ask his dad what he was talking about he felt a sudden piecing pain in his back. No word could describe what Ron felt at that moment, the pain he felt was so immense he couldn't even scream._

_(End Flashback)_

"RRRAAAHHH" Ron suddenly screamed in rage as he stood up and lashed out with his foot, he kicked the base of the bad hard with a chakra enhanced foot.

**-SMASH!!!-**

The bed flew backwards and smashed straight through the wall behind it, the bed landed with a crash into the overgrown back garden of the house.

Ron fell to his knees and let tears fall freely from his eyes, as he weakly punched the ground, it was as if that kick had taken all of the energy out of him.

"Ron…" a calm voice asked as Ron felt a hand land on his shoulder.

Ron looked over and saw Kim standing behind him with a concerned look on his face.

"… what happened here?" Kim asked

Ron thought it over. Only recently he had found out that the man who had posed as his father was a lower member of Akatsuki. Now Akatsuki was back for him, none of his friends or his team knew exactly who Akatsuki were or what their mission was, now they were in a fight with two members of the organization and even a small lack of information could lead the death of one of his friends. He had been running from his past for long enough, it was time for the truth.

"… Not here Kim… everyone needs to hear this…" Ron said and shakily stood up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Ron and Kim got back to the house he gathered everyone up in the Den and took a seat in front of them, X wasn't happy about being pulled away from his training but complied anyway.

"So what's the big deal? What's going on?" X asked as he took a seat next to Yori.

"… I've brought you here to tell you everything I know about Akatsuki…" Ron said simply as he leaned against the opposite wall with his arms crossed. Immediately the entire room was quiet and Shizune looked a little worried, she was the only one other than Ron who knew everything about Akatsuki.

"Have any of you heard of the tailed beasts?" Ron asked.

Tenten perked up for a moment.

"Yeah… the Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox attacked Konoha 13 years ago, the 4th Hokage died to defeat it" Tenten answered.

"Yes… there are nine of them altogether… demons with a tremendous amount of chakra" Ron started his explanation and as he did Yori seemed to start listening intensely

"Akatsuki's ultimate goal is to control the world and to do that they have been hunting the tailed beasts to use them as weapons… they've come after me before…" Ron said

"… Wait… they've come after you? Why?" Tenten asked.

"… the tailed beasts are extremely powerful, there's almost nobody on earth who can fight against them on equal terms, the only real way to beat them is to seal them inside another living person, when this happens the person becomes what is known as a Jinchuuriki, a demon container…" Ron hesitantly spoke

"That still doesn't explain why Akatsuki would come… after… you…" Tenten trailed off when she slowly realised what Ron was implying. Ron noticed the look in her eyes and nodded.

"It's true, I'm a Jinchuuriki…" Ron admitted with a hung head.

Everyone was shocked, dozens of thoughts ran through his friends minds, but the most meaningful thought of all went through Yori's mind.

'_He's… he's just like me…'_

"I am the Jinchuuriki of the Rokubi, the six tailed weasel" Ron explained.

"Hold on, now I know that's impossible!!!" Tenten said loudly. "… Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin fought against and defeated the Rokubi, it's one of the things they're famous for!"

"You're right… but you're also wrong" Shizune said form her side.

"Jiraiya and Tsunade-sama both fought the Rokubi yes, but they didn't defeat it, they sealed it inside of Tsunade…" Shizune explained.

"Then why isn't it in Tsunade?" Tenten asked.

"The sealing went wrong, Tsunade didn't know that she was pregnant at the time, when they tried to seal the Rokubi into her, it was sealed into her baby instead, it was sealed inside of me" Ron explained the rest of the tale.

The new information processed through everyone's minds and they all came to the same conclusion at the same time.

"… TSUNADE IS YOUR MOTHER?!!" Tenten screamed.

"Yeah… but I only found out recently… a few days after I was born I was kidnapped by a man named Orochimaru"

X's grip on the sofa's arm tightened at that name.

"This was back when Orochimaru was a member of Akatsuki, but the Rokubi couldn't be extracted from me until I reached puberty, so he brought me here to America, to this city and left me with another low level Akatsuki agent who masqueraded as my father… he raised me for four years until there was an accident… it was my first day at Pre-K, there were some bullies… the Rokubi's energy escaped form me and killed three kids… then later that day the Akatsuki member who pretended to be my dad tried to kill me under Orochimaru's orders and the Rokubi killed him too… about a month later Anko found me on the streets, brought me to Konoha and adopted me…" Ron explained quickly.

Kim and Sheila let out a breath of relief, after reading that old article on the internet they had feared the worst, that Ron might actually have… but it wasn't his fault, it was this thing inside of him.

"So what you're telling us is… you're a demon?" a cold voice asked.

Ron turned to the doorway and saw Will Duu standing in the frame.

No, I'm not" Ron said as he shook his head.

"You just admitted it… you killed three children and this agent that was masquerading as your father…" Will said with confidence.

"No… I'm not the demon!" Ron said a little rougher "The demon is just inside of me"

"What's the difference?" Will asked in a cocky tone.

Shizune looked like she was about to kill somebody, she went to stand up but stopped when Ron held a hand up to her.

"X, pass me one of your swords and scabbard" Ron said simply.

X reached to his side and unhooked his white sword from his side and passed it to Ron without a single question.

Ron took the sword and grasped the handle tightly with one hand whilst holding the scabbard with the other, in one quickly movement Ron drew the sword and pointed it directly at Will Duu's face causing him to step back.

"What is this?" Ron asked Will whilst looking at the sword

Will hesitated before answering.

"I-it's a weapon, a sword…" Will answered.

"Correct… now what is this?" Ron said and he held up the scabbard.

"It's a scabbard" Will answered.

"Correct again, now let's see if you can get one more right" Ron said as he twisted the sword around and quickly slid the sword into the scabbard with a click.

"Now, has the scabbard become the sword?" Ron asked.

Will hesitated for another moment before answering.

"… No" Will answered.

"Correct… and it is the same thing with Jinchuuriki… the demons are weapons and Jinchuuriki are scabbards, we keep the demons locked away so they can't hurt anybody that is the difference between me and the demon inside of me" Ron said and tossed the sword back to X.

"I'll let you all think about all I've told you… if you have any questions come find me" with that said Ron left the room.

Nobody moved, everyone just sat still and thought about what had been revealed to them, Will was the first to leave, he had to report into Global Justice. Shizune left to the room next, she still had a few things to talk to Mrs. Dr. Possible about. The next to stand was Yori, she quietly slipped out of the room to follow Ron, there was something she had to talk to him about.

Yori quickly found Ron, he was in the back garden looking up at the clouds.

"R-Ron-san…" Yori stuttered.

Ron turned to see her standing behind him with tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Yori… what's wrong?" Ron asked

"Ron… what you said… about being different from the demons… did you really mean it?" Yori asked in an almost pleading way.

"Of course… why?" Ron asked

"I… I have to tell you something… something I think… only you can understand…" Yori said as she wiped her tears away.

"Why me? What about X?" Ron asked whilst wondering what Yori could tell him but couldn't tell X.

"NO!!! … please… I can't tell him…" Yori choked out

"Yori… what's wrong?" Ron asked, he was really starting to get concerned.

"It's… what I saw in my trial of Past…" Yori said hesitantly.

Ron thought back to when they saw each other after the trial, Yori was distant and clearly upset about something, but after the recon mission he had honestly forgotten about it.

"I'm… I'm a Jinchuuriki too" Yori whispered just loud enough for Ron to hear.

**To Be Continued.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Be honest, how many of you saw that coming? Haha.**

**Just to let you know, there is a new story finished called 'Rokubi History of Yuna' it is exactly what it sounds like, it shows what happened to Yuna before she traveled back in time. you can find it on the profile of xthedarkone**

**please read and review**


	16. Four Days

**Rokubi : Family Bonds.**

**Chapter 16 : Four Days**

_Yamanuchi Village AKA: The Village Hidden in the Mountain, 14 years ago_

_A crowd of people gathered around the hospital, most of them civilians but there was about a dozen ninja there too. They had been gathering around the hospital over the past few hours and had started to form a mob. They were held back by a team of five Jounin._

_The doors to the Hospital opened and out stepped the Yamakage, he was an old man with a long white beard and moustache, he was leader of the village but he preferred if everybody just called his Sensei._

"_What do you all think you're doing?" Sensei asked in an angered voice._

"_We know she's in there" one villager shouted from the crowd_

"_As long as that thing exists she is a danger to us!!!" another screamed_

"_The demon has passed onto another host and this one is defenceless right now, this is the only chance we will have to kill it!" one of the ninja yelled this time._

"_I don't think so…" a female voice said from behind Sensei. Sensei turned around and spotted a woman with long black hair that came down to her waist, she was dressed in a simple pair blue pants and a white t-shirt, in her arms she held a baby wrapped in a blanket._

"_Kairi, you shouldn't be out of bed, you're still weakened from the birth" Sensei said with concern as he approached her._

"_I'm fine…" Kairi said as she pushed past him and faced the crowd._

"_How dare you?… You persecuted my mother Yorihime for carrying the demon, then when it passed from her to me you did the same to me… and now that it has passed on again you dare call for my daughter's death only hours after her birth?" Kairi said as she held the sleeping baby a little tighter._

"_I warn you right now, I'll kill each and every one of you before I let you lay a finger on her…" Kairi said as she took a threatening step forward._

"_Your daughter is a demon! She holds one of the tailed beasts within her, just as both you and your mother did before her" another ninja yelled out as he drew a kunai from his leg pouch._

"_That's it!!!" Kairi yelled out loud as she brought up her free hand and started to perform one handed seals._

_**Dragon-Boar-Dog-Ram**_

"_**Mizuton : Mizu Jetto No Jutsu!" **__(Water Style : Water Jet Technique)_

_Kairi leaned back and her mouth bulged as if filled with water, a moment later she leaned forward and opened her mouth in an 'o' fashion, suddenly a large jet stream of water shot out of her mouth and slammed into the mob sending every single one of them backwards into the main Yamanuchi courtyard._

_Kairi ended her technique and jumped forwards into the courtyard._

"_Anybody else?" Kairi asked._

_Nobody answered, just as Kairi was about to drop her guard she sensed something, she looked up and saw a single kunai shooting down out of the sky, it's aim was perfectly aimed at the bundle in her arms._

_Kairi acted quickly, she stepped forwards and leaned forwards, the Kunai shot right past her head cutting a few strands of hair before lodging into the ground behind her._

"_BASTARDS! WHO THREW THAT?!!" Kairi screamed in anger. Before anybody answered Kairi noticed a low sizzling sound coming from behind her, she quickly turned and looked down to where the sound was coming from, her eyes widened when she saw it, something wrapped around the handle of the Kunai with black letters on it._

"_An explosive tag!"_

_Kairi had hardly anytime to move, she moved forwards quickly whilst leaning over and covering the baby with her arms to protect it from any danger. Sensei moved forward to try to do something to help them… but…_

_**-BOOM!!!-**_

_The explosive note exploded, sending Kairi flying forwards into the very centre of the courtyard. the same explosion send an unprotected Sensei backwards into the wall of the hospital leaving several cracks in the wall._

_When the smoke cleared everyone spotted Kairi, she was down on her knees holding herself up with one hand to stop herself from crushing the baby, the back of her shirt was burned off and the skin underneath was badly burned, there was also a trail of blood coming from under her hair and dribbling down her face._

"_B-Bastards… I'll… I'll kill you all…" Kairi spat through her clenched teeth as she slowly stood up shakily._

_Kairi was about to attempt another attack when she got a familiar feeling, a sense of danger and once again it was coming from above. Kairi looked up and saw them, hundreds of Kunai raining down in a deadly shower. Most of the mob also saw the kunai rain and ran in different direction to avoid it. Kairi thought about running, but the fatigue of childbirth plus her injuries had already taken took much of a toll on her lower body, in a desperate attempt to save her child Kairi placed her free hand into a one handed Ram seal._

_**Ram-Dragon-Rat-Tiger**_

"_**Mizuton : Mizu Kaigara No Jutsu!!!" **__(Water Style : Water Shell Technique)_

_Suddenly the water she had used for her Jet attack shot up from the ground and wrapped around her and started to spin forming a shell of flowing water._

_The Kunai struck the shell and were mostly deflected by the force of the water's spin, but a few still made it through._

_When the final kunai had been deflected the water suddenly fell down revealing a soaking wet Kairi, there were several kunai stabbed into the ground around her._

_Kairi felt numb… as if her body was suddenly paralyzed… then she felt a coppery substance in her mouth. She instinctively looked down and wasn't too surprised by what she saw… a single kunai lodged in her chest al the way down to the handle._

_Kairi felt her legs go limp and she fell onto her back whilst still holding the baby close to her._

_Sensei finally recovered from being smashed into the hospital wall just in time to see Kairi fall_

"_KAIRI!" Sensei yelled as he shot forward._

_As he did he fell to his knees when he saw where the kunai had struck, her left lung._

"_Kairi, please hold on, please…" Sensei said as his hand started to glow green and he held it over her wound._

"_S-Sen… Sensei…" Kairi tried to speak._

_Sensei either didn't hear her or was ignoring her as he focused all his effort on healing what he knew couldn't be healed._

_Kairi raised her free hand and placed it on Sensei's glowing hand._

"_Father…" Kairi said_

_This got Sensei's attention, the glow around his hand slowly died as he turned his hard to look Kairi in the eyes, as he did Kairi noticed that Sensei had fresh tears in his eyes._

"_Father… please… take care of Yori… don't let them hurt her…" Kairi asked as a trail of blood seeped from the corner of her mouth._

"_I… I will… I swear" Sensei said as he tried to stop the tears._

_Kairi smiled as she turned to look at the baby in her arm, she noticed a few drops of blood had landed on the her cheek. Kairi reached over and wiped the blood away as fresh tears fell from her eyes as she looked at her daughter._

"_Yori… my… my beautiful daughter… I love you so much… I'm so sorry… I couldn't… I couldn't…" with those last words, Kairi's eyes glazed over and her hand fell to the side limply. Blood from her wound started to seep into the water that surrounded her, as Kairi died a rainstorm started to fall, it was as if the heavens themselves were crying for her._

_As the rain fell, the baby Yori woke up and started to cry loudly._

_As the scene played out, the mob started to get riled up again, it started with whispers._

"_She's dead"_

"_The demon is still alive though"_

"_This is our chance"_

"_We have to do it now!"_

"_Kill it now!!!"_

_Soon the entire mob were rushing towards the cries, they got closer and closer until suddenly, Sensei's head shot around showing his eyes open with rage. Sensei stood up and thrusted his hands to his sides, out of nowhere a sphere of glowing energy surrounded both him, the body of his daughter and his crying granddaughter the sphere didn't even let the rain through._

_Several Kunai ricocheted off the sphere just a moment after it appeared, with a quick thrust of his hands the sphere suddenly expanded hugely, the entire mob was pushed back with great force by the sphere as it extended outwards and upwards, the sphere actually pushed the rain back upwards as if expanded._

_After a few moments the sphere dissipated and the rain that had been pushed upwards suddenly fell right back down soaking everyone. Dozens of golden lotus blossom petals slowly drifted from the sky where the technique had reached._

_Every member of the mob were injured both civilian and ninja alike, there were broken bones, ripped muscles, large cuts just to name a few of the injuries._

_Sensei turned around and carefully picked up the crying baby, it took a moment to pry her from her mother's grip._

"_Even in death she tries to protect you…" Sensei muttered to the crying baby. Sensei stood up straight and turned around to face the mob that had lynched his daughter._

"… _know this… this child is now under my protection… anybody attempting to so much as lay a finger on her without my permission will be executed… there will be an investigation as to who was responsible for killing Kairi… that person will be executed immediately…"_

_With that said, Sensei turned around and walked towards the ninja academy to get the crying baby out of the rain._

"_B-B-But… SHE'S A DEMON!!!" one ninja managed to shout over the pain of his broken arm._

_Sensei turned his head slightly so that everybody could see the anger in his eye._

"_I don't care!" Sensei growled dangerously. Then he turned back around and continued his walk towards the academy, promising himself that he would come back in a few minutes to carry his daughters body back to their home._

_The mob slowly dispersed, not one of them dared go against the Yamakage after what he just decreed. Eventually, the only person left in the courtyard, was the body of Kairi, her eyes still open and a pool of blood still forming around her._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Present Day.**

Ron and Yori sat at the back of the garden leaning against the fence.

"… and that's what I saw in my Trial of Past…" Yori finished her story with a tear in her eye.

"… I'm sorry Yori… nobody should have to go through that…" Ron said as she finished her story. "… but you shouldn't let what those villagers said get to you, a Jinchuuriki is not the demon, it is the demon's jailer, don't forget that" Ron tried to assure her.

"… Please… don't tell X… " Yori pleaded

"Yori, he won't care about that" Ron said with confidence.

"You don't understand… my trial of future… it showed something even worse… please, you can't tell X about it!" Yori said with tears in her eyes.

"… Ok… but you'll have to tell him sooner or later…" Ron said. "… anyway, do you know which demon it is?" Ron asked trying to change the subject

"No… my guide in the trials told me only about the seal… the demon was originally sealed into my grandmother, bit this seal was different, the seal is on the inside of my womb…" Yori said as she subconsciously placed a hand over her stomach.

"… the demon is passed on from mother to daughter in my family, my grandmother passed it on to my mother Kairi and it passed from her to me when I was born…" Yori explained.

"… she must have had a lot of faith in you…" Ron said cryptically.

"W-what do you mean?" Yori asked. "Well think about it… when the demon passed to her she knew what would happen if she had a daughter, she must have trusted you to carry this burden until it was your turn to pass it on…" Ron said as he stood up and stretched.

Yori felt her mood lighten up a little, she hadn't thought of it that way. Yori slowly stood up and then turned to face Ron, in a quick movement Yori stepped towards him and hugged him around his chest and buried her face into his shoulder.

Ron was a little shocked, but after a moment he placed a hand on her head and stroked her hair whilst his other hand rested on her back and he let her cry for a few minutes.

"T-Thank you Ron-kun…" Yori said as she slowly slipped away from him and wiped her eyes.

"You're welcome… now, don't you have training to complete?" Ron asked as he suddenly changed his tone to one of authority.

"H-Hai" Yori straightened up and was a little shocked at his sudden change of demeanour. Yori turned around and started to walk back to her training area.

"… and Yori…" Ron shouted out. Yori stopped and turned around to look at Ron for a moment.

"Don't forget what I told you" Ron said sternly but with a smile.

"… The scabbard, not the sword it holds…" Yori muttered to herself before continuing her walk to her training area.

As Yori walked away they failed to noticed that a certain Global Justice agent had been not too far away listening into the entire conversation.

"So, there's another one…" Will muttered to himself.

Neither did Ron or Yori noticed X watching them through the kitchen window, he couldn't hear what they were saying but saw that Yori was crying for some reason until Ron cheered her up and she hugged him.

"I wonder what that was all about?" X muttered to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim watched as Neji continued to practice his katas. She had been watching him for the last few minutes trying to work up the nerve to ask him something.

Gathering up her courage she took a deep breath and…

"Can I help you Possible-san?" Neji suddenly asked.

The breath Kim had taken exploded back out of her as a wheeze in her shock.

"Well… kinda… I, umm…" Kim stuttered as she looked at her feet in an embarrassed way.

"Possible-san, if you don't need anything then I should get back to my…"

"I want you to train me!" Kim suddenly blurted out.

The request had come as a surprise to Neji, he certainly wasn't expecting it.

"Why?" Neji asked.

"… Hanzo… he's beaten me twice now and I couldn't do a thing against him, the second time Ron almost died because he was protecting me…" Kim said sadly. "I've noticed how you fight, it's just like him…"

"Yes, the Hyuuga clan all receive the same training in our clan Jutsu and fighting style" Neji answered a question that Kim hadn't even asked.

"I know, that's why I want you to train me, by training with you I might be able to understand him better… please Neji, I need your help" Kim asked with pleading eyes.

"I don't know… it is highly unorthodox to teach our clan jutsu's to people outside the clan…" Neji said as he looked back at Kim, but then he stopped, Kim was doing something, she was looking at him with he head tilted to the side, her bottom lip was puckered out and her eyes were wide and hopeful… it was a very strange look that seemed to make him want to grant her request.

"S-Stop that…" Neji said awkwardly as he backed away slowly.

"Aww, pretty please?" Kim asked with the look still on her face.

"… Ok, just stop that, it's… creepy…" Neji said awkwardly.

Kim dropped the pout and smiled victoriously.

'_Heh, puppy dog pout, it never fails…' _Kim thought with a grin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The training went on for the next two days, at the end of the second day everybody was getting ready for bed, they had one last day to gather their strength for the attack. X unfortunately wouldn't give him a moments rest.

"For the last time no!!!" Ron said loudly.

"Oh come on! Why not?" X asked.

"X, I am not shooting lightning at you!!!" Ron shouted again.

"Then how am I supposed to know if I got the technique right?" X argued back.

"You…" Ron started to argue back when he was interrupted.

"Would you two please just stop, you've been going on about this for over an hour, argue about something else!!!" Sheila shouted from her spot on the couch where she was trying to read a book.

Ron and X thought about it for a moment before they both knew exactly what to argue about.

"Astronauts" Ron said

"Cavemen!!!" X yelled

"NOT THAT!!!" Sheila yelled louder than the two causing them to shrink back. Ron and X had argued for ages over who would win in a fight, Astronauts or Cavemen, both Sheila and Yori hated the argument as it was just too… stupid.

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!-**

A piercing female scream erupted from the kitchen, in less than a second both Ron and X abandoned their argument and rushed towards the kitchen ready to fight.

"What happened?!!" Ron shouted as he bust through the door into the kitchen.

Ron calmed down when he and X saw Mrs. Dr. P standing on top of a chair holding a broom.

"H-H-Huge s-s-slug thing!!!" Kim's mom sputtered as she pointed at the table.

Ron turned to look at the table and completely calmed down when he saw what was there, a blue & white slug about the size of a loaf of bread.

"Hey Katsuyu…" Ron greeted the slug.

"Hello Ron-kun…" the slug answered back

"AHHHHH, IT SPOKE!!!" Mrs. Dr. P screamed.

"Yeah… I'm a little confused myself" X said as he scratched his head whilst looking at the smal slug.

"Oh sorry, this is Katsuyu, she's Tsunade's summon" Ron explained

"Ron-kun, Tsunade asked me to bring you this…" Katsuyu said as she moved across the table, for the first time Ron noticed a scroll stuck to Katsuyu's back.

"Oh, thanks Katsuyu" Ron said as he took the scroll, a moment later the small summon disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Everybody had heard Anne's scream and rushed to the kitchen, they had arrived just in time to see the small slug disappear.

"Ron, why was Katsuyu here?" Shizune asked

Ron unrolled the scroll and started reading. As he read through the scroll his face went through several different emotions, confusion, shock, anger, fear… by the time he finished reading the scroll he threw the scroll back to the table and walked out of the room without another word into the back garden.

Shizune stepped forward and picked up the scroll, she read it through quickly and had a similar expression on her face as Ron had.

"Hey, will somebody please explain what's wrong?" X asked Shizune.

"… It's a mission report… Sasuke Uchiha, he's defected from Konoha and gone to join Orochimaru, he's been declared a Missing-nin…" Shizune deadpanned.

Everyone in from Konoha was shocked and X was a little angry, he had only recently learned that his clan was mostly wiped out in an attack by the Uchiha clan.

"… a retrieval team was sent after him lead by Shikamaru Nara, other members of the team were Kiba Inuzuka, Chouji Akimichi, Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki, they were later assisted by a team from the Sand village consisting of Gaara, Temari and Kankuro… the mission ultimately failed and several members of the retrieval team were badly injured, both Chouji and Hinata are in critical condition… Chouji's used food pills that gave him extra strength but also took a huge toll on his body… and Hinata was shot through the lung by an arrow" Shizune spoke as she read straight from the scroll.

**-BOOM!!!-**

Suddenly the entire house shook, several pots fell from the table and shattered, after a few seconds the house was still again.

"What the hell was that? An earthquake?" Kim asked as she stood up straight again.

"No… something way more dangerous…" X said stoically as he looked out the window into the back garden.

The others joined him to see what he was looking at and their mouths hung agape. Ron was in the back garden panting as he stood in a large crater with his fist planted into the ground.

"… remind me not to piss him off…" Kim whispered to Sheila.

Half an hour later Ron was sat with his back against the wall of the house, everyone thought it was best to just leave him alone.

This lasted for about an hour before X joined him.

"You ok?" X asked

"… No… I'm not… if I ever see Sasuke again I am going to beat the living hell out of him… I'll break every bone in his body and drag him back to Konoha and let the interrogation department have him…" Ron said coldly.

"… believe it or not, I know how you feel…" X said. "… did you know that I'm originally from Konoha?" X asked

Ron looked at him in surprise.

"You're from Konoha?" Ron asked

"Yeah.. My clan, the Kuraichi clan was attacked and completely wiped out by the Uchiha clan… it's what I saw in my trail of past…" X explained "I thought I would hate the Uchiha clan… but most of them were wiped out just a few years later, I thought I would hate Sasuke because he's part of the same clan, but he wasn't even a year old when it happened… but now… I don't know what to think…" X admitted

"… Well I guess we'll just have to ask him ourselves face to face why he's doing this…" Ron said.

"Yeah… anyway come on, we need to get some rest" X said as he stood up.

"What's the point, we're just gonna rest all day tomorrow anyway, we'll need to gather our strangth for the attack" Ron reasoned

"I wouldn't count on that if I were you, Kim's talking about doing something called 'Mini Golfing'…" X said as he held out a hand to Ron.

"Mini golfing… what the hell is that?" Ron wondered as he took X's hand and allowed X to pull him up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Next Day, Thirty Minutes After Mini Golf**

Kim stormed into the house with an angry look on her face, she was quickly followed by Ron, X, Yori and Sheila.

"Oh come on KP, what's the big problem?" Ron asked his angry friend.

"What's the big problem?… WHAT'S THE BIG PROBLEM?!! YOU DESTROYED A CHUNK OF THE GOLF COURSE!!!" Kim screamed.

"Hey, you told us to get the ball in the hole, so we got the ball in the hole…" Ron said with a grin.

"… yeah, and now the 'hole' is a CRATER!!!" Kim screamed again before turning around and storming away from them.

"… crazy super powered idiots!" Kim muttered to herself as she went into the kitchen.

Shizune who had heard the exchange approached them.

"Ok… what exactly happened?" Shizune asked.

"… Well…" Ron started his story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(FLASHBACK, 30 Minutes Earlier)**_

_Ron, Kim and X all stood on the course, it was long patch of grass that lead to a large windmill. Sheila and Yori had opted to stand to the side and watch._

"_Ok… so the goal here, is to hit the ball through the windmill and into the hole on the other side." Kim explained as she passed a pair of golf clubs to Ron and X._

"… _is that it?" Ron asked with a bored look on his face._

"_Yep…" Kim answered._

"_Well… ok… X, you with me?" Ron asked._

"_Sure, you set it up and I'll knock it down" X said as he twirled the golf club around for a moment._

_Kim was now a little worried, what were they talking about?_

"_Ron stepped up to the ball that was on the floor, he pulled back the club with one hand and with tremendous strength he swung at the ball, the club hit the ball with tremendous strength._

_The ball shot through the towards the windmill, the very moment the ball hit, wooden structure seemed to explode in a shower of splinters._

_At this point Kim's mouth was hanging open with her eyes wide as she looked at the destruction. The ball quickly reappeared out the back of the still collapsing windmill._

_X smirked as he disappeared from where he was standing and reappeared a moment later in the air above the ball… X fell a few meters before he lashed out with the club striking the ball down towards the earth, X's aim was true, the ball shot right into the hole where it was supposed to go, however the ball was moving with such force that the moment the ball touched the ground the earth underneath it cratered._

_When it all ended, hole number 3 of the Middleton mini golf course was nothing more than a collapsed windmill and a two meter wide crater in the earth._

"_Hey KP, how was that?" Ron asked as X rejoined them._

_Kim still had her mouth gaping open with wide eyes. Yori was holding her hand over her face and shaking her head in embarrassment, while Sheila was trying her hardest not to break down in laughter._

**(End Flashback)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't see what the problem is, Kim said we had to get the ball through the windmill and into the hole and we did…" Ron reasoned.

Sheila was grinning behind them as she shook her head.

"My boyfriend's an idiot…"Sheila mused to herself.

Ron turned to her and smiled.

"Yeah, but you knew what you were getting into" Ron said with a grin.

Sheila smiled as she moved forward and gave Ron and quick kiss on the lips.

Kim was in the kitchen drinking a glass of water whilst trying to forget her friends idiocy, that's when her mother walked into the room with Shizune right behind her.

"Hey Kimmie guess what?" Anne said with a smile.

"What mom?" Kim asked wondered where her mother was going with this, she seemed pretty pleased with herself.

Kim was a little shocked when Anne placed her hands in the ram seal.

'… _No way…' _Kim thought as her eyes widened.

After a moment Anne held out her hand which started to glow green.

"Holy shit!!!" Kim exclaimed after spitting out a mouthful of water.

"Kimmie! Language!" Anne scolded her daughter.

"M-M-Mom… how did you?…" Kim tried to ask.

"Shizune taught me… after I saw her use it on Ron I asked her if she could teach me…" Anne admitted "… it's just a diagnosis Jutsu but not bad for a beginner huh?" Anne asked.

Meanwhile Neji had been sitting at the table and had watched the scene play out.

'_This is amazing… after only a few months Kim was able to master chakra control and basic Jutsus and she's been soaking up what I have been teaching her like a sponge, now her mother went from knowing nothing about chakra to mastering a medical technique in just a few days and I also noticed that her brothers' chakra coils are already highly developed… if they were based in Konoha their entire clan would be considered ninja prodigies…' _Neji mused

The team spent the rest of the day relaxing, talking and playing cards or board games. Everyone was a little surprised when Kim's mother announced her training and just a little shocked that she had mastered it already.

Eventually the sun went down and everybody settled down, knowing that the next day they would attack. Everyone found a space to sleep, Ron decided to take a chair with a blanket, he was a little surprised when Sheila walked over to him and sat on his lap wrapping the blanket around them both, he didn't really mind, soon enough everyone fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Ron woke up the very moment sunlight hit his face. He immediately got up after gently waking up Sheila.

"Everyone up now!" Ron said loudly, almost immediately the Konoha ninja woke up and immediately stood up and started to get ready, it took Kim a moment to realise what was happening before she was up in her room getting ready.

Thirty minutes later everyone was ready. Ron had his white coat on with lightning patterns near the bottom and had Raikiri strapped to his back. X wore his black coat and had both his Silfarion blades strapped to his hip. Yori had her Tenshi sword strapped to her back while the chain connected to it's hilt was wrapped several times around her waist. Neji and Tenten were dressed in their usual clothes and were ready to go. Kim came downstairs dressed in her mission gear, a pair of dark cargo pants with a kunai pouch strapped to her right leg, she also wore a black crop top that showed off her stomach.

"Ok, I'm ready" Kim said as she tightened her kunai pouch.

"No, not yet you're not" Ron said with a grin, he reached behind his back and took something out of his supply pack and held it out to Kim.

Kim gasped when she saw what it was, it was a Konoha forehead protector with a black strap. Hers had been snapped in half by Bonnie just before Ron saved her.

"Tenten fixed it for you, she's pretty handy with metal work" Ron said.

Kim took it happily from him and quickly tied it loosely around her neck, it was just as comfortable as she remembered.

"Thanks Ron, Tenten" Kim thanked her friends.

"You're welcome, ok are we ready to go?" Tenten asked.

"Shizune is staying here to guard Kim's family, so we're just waiting for Sheila now" Ron answered

"I'm here" a voice said from behind the group, they turned and Ron's mouth hit the ground.

Sheila was dressed in a green and black outfit, she wore a pair of loose black pants and a tight dark green tank top that showed off her stomach. She also wore black boots and had her Konoha forehead protector tied around her waist like a belt. Her hair was tied back in a tight ponytail that came down to her waist.

"Wow… Sheila you look…" Ron said with a smile before Sheila planted a finger on his lips silencing him.

"No, not Sheila… we're going up against some pretty tough people… so I figured we might need a little of the old Shego to really kick some ass…" Sheila said with a determined grin.

"Ok then, Shego" Ron said with a nod.

"Everyone… let's go" Ron said with determination, a moment later everybody disappeared in a poof of smoke… except for Kim.

"Hey!!!" Kim yelled as she ran to the door that and ran outside.

"Hold on damn it, I haven't learned how to do that yet!!!" Kim said as she jumped to the nearest roof and started bounding along determined to catch up with the rest of the team.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside an abandoned building stood Will Duu, he quickly unclipped his communicator from his belt and activated it, linking him directly to Dr. Director.

'_Agent Duu, you're late with your report' _Dr. Director said as her face appeared on the communicator.

"Sorry ma'am, but there have been some complications… but I now know the ultimate goal of the organization known as Akatsuki, as well as what they are after…" Will said as he started his report.

**To Be Continued…**

**There is now a trailer for the next and ****final**** story arc of Rokubi 2 Family Bonds on youtube, you can find a link to it on my profile page. Enjoy.**


	17. Battles In the Hospital

**Rokubi : Family Bonds.**

**Chapter 17 - Battles in the Hospital**

After about ten minutes Will Duu had finished his report to Dr. Director. He had told her everything about Akatsuki's true goal, Sheila's true identity and Ron and Yori being Jinchuuriki.

'… _I see… this news is very distressing, we may have to move our plans forward… agent Duu, you are to follow the Ninja's and their allies to Drakken's base, keep and eye on them and report back anything new you discover' _Dr. Director ordered.

"Understood Ma'am, Will Duu out" Will said as he deactivated his communicator.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lowerton was quite for the most part, but anybody who actually bothered to look up might have seen something very strange, seven teenagers bounding across rooftops as if they could fly.

Ron, Kim, Shego, X, Yori, Tenten and Neji all bounded in the same direction, Ron and X lead the way seeing as they had already been to Drakken's new base before.

As they jumped along they noticed when an eighth person joined them in jumping, Ron turned his head and saw a young girl with black and a red scarf blowing behind her.

"Yuna, good of you to join us, we missed you the past few days, where've you been?" Ron asked without breaking his jump.

"I had training of my own to get done, you didn't think I'd let you have this party without me did you?" Yuna asked with a smile.

"Well ok then, let's go!!!" Ron shouted and increased his speed. Everyone sped up to keep up with him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several miles away at Middleton international airport, a recently landed plane was about to have it's luggage unpacked. The very moment the lower section of the plane was opened four blurs shot out of the luggage compartment and skipped across the tarmac until they leapt over the Airport security fence and into the city.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron's team arrived at Lowerton Sacred Heart Hospital, they stood on the roof of a building opposite the hospital, readying themselves for an attack.

Neji was busy scanning the Hospital for chakra signatures.

"… there are signatures spread out all over the hospital… the strongest is on the 14th floor…" Neji explained.

"That one is mine… it's most likely Hanzo" Ron said immediately, as leader of the team it was his responsibility to fight the strongest opponent.

"…there are also two strong chakra signatures on the 4th floor…"

"I'll take those ones" X volunteered as he thumbed one of his swords.

"Not alone you won't…" Yuna interrupted as she stepped forward. "… It'll be two on two, that's fair…"

"…there are a half dozen small chakra signatures on the 10th floor, a mid level signature on the 17th floor and a low level signature on the 21st floor" Neji finished scanning the hospital.

"Ok, Tenten, you take the dozen small chakra signatures on the 10th floor, you're good at taking on multiple opponents…" Ron ordered.

"No problem…" Tenten answered as she drew a Kunai ready to fight

"Neji, take Shego and Kim and go for the low level signature on the 21st floor, then head up to the 25th floor and secure the 'Extraction Room', if you run into either Drakken or Bonnie knock them out, I doubt they'll be much of a problem for you…. I guess that just leaves the mid level signature on the 17th floor, how about it Yori?" Ron asked.

Yori gave a quick nod and she loosened her chain slightly.

"Don't forget, there's a Hyuuga in there so they probably already know we're here… everyone take activate your ear pieces" Ron said.

Each of the ninjas reached into their pouches, pulled out a small device and placed it in their ears.

Ron threw an extra one to Kim for her to use.

"Thanks" Kim said as she placed the small black device in her own ear.

"Ok, we all know what we're doing… go!" Ron ordered, at the same time everybody moved.

All eight of the teenagers jumped towards the building at different heights.

Tenten just dove straight ahead, she used a kunai to smash the glass ahead of her and landed on her floor.

Ron & Yori were both at the same altitude, Ron spun around and held out his hands clasped together, Yori placed a foot in his hands and Ron quickly boosted Yori up a little higher, Ron smashed through the window to the 14th floor whilst Yori smashed through the window to the 17th floor.

X and Yuna both freefell for a few floors before smashing head first through a pair of windows on the 4th floor after smashing through the window the both rolled to break the fall.

Neji, Kim and Shego all landed on the outside of the hospital outside of the 11th floor, they quickly used chakra to stick to the wall and started to run up it, when they finally reached the 21st floor Neji trusted his open palm into a plan of glass causing it to shatter, all three of them quickly entered the building.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile miles away four blurs bounced from one roof top to another as they raced across Middleton towards the Lowerton city limits.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten moved quickly through the floor, it seemed completely deserted, but according to Neji there were half a dozen small chakra signatures on this floor. She had almost completely given up when she came to the last room, the very moment she placed a hand on the door handle, the wood above the handle exploded and something grabbed Tenten, she looked down for a moment in shock to see a metal hand gripping her wrist.

"What the fu…"

**-CRASH!!!-**

Tenten was cut off when she was suddenly pulled straight through the door without it actually opening.

Tenten skidded across a large room for a moment before coming to a stop, she shakily stood up whilst dusting herself off, she looked up and saw what had grabbed her, there was six of them all together, strange identical metal women with black jumpsuits and blond hair.

"_**Analyzing… intruder identified, Konoha ninja, threat level… minimal…" **_ one of the metal women said.

"Hey!!! Who're you calling a minimal threat?!" Tenten yelled at them. "Who the hell are you anyway?!!" Tenten asked, she certainly didn't remember Ron telling them anything about metal women.

Suddenly three of the women were moving, in less then two seconds the three had surrounded Tenten.

"I am Beebee"

"I am Beebee"

"I am Beebee" the three metal women said as they surrounded her

"Well. I am Tenten and you really shouldn't…" Tenten was interrupted as all three of the metal women suddenly lashed out with a punch aimed straight at Tenten.

Using reflexes only a ninja can muster Tenten jumped up towards the ceiling to dodge all three punches.

As Tenten reached the ceiling she quickly retrieved a scroll from her supply pouch, she quickly unravelled a part of it and placed her open palm against it, a moment later a poof of smoke surrounded Tenten.

The three Beebee bots looked up through the smoke to try to find their target.

Tenten planted her feet against the ceiling and pushed off, she shot towards the ground with a new weapon in hand. Tenten emerged from the smoke with a huge war hammer in her raised above her head with both hands.

The Beebees reacted immediately, one jumped back quickly away from Tenten, the second grabbed the third Beebee and spun around, with great force the second threw the third one away from Tenten's range. However, the second was not so lucky, before it could get out of the way, Tenten's hammer smashed down on top of it's head and crushed it's entire body into the ground.

When the dust settled the remaining five Beebee bot's looked at the crushed form of their sixth member and standing above it with a huge hammer slung over her shoulder and a grin on her face was Tenten.

"How's that for a minimal threat?" Tenten asked mockingly

"… _**reassessing situation… threat level… modorate…"**_ Tenten smiled when the lead Beebee said this

"… _**increasing Chakra output from 10 percent to 30 percent…" **_the lead Beebee said, Tenten's smile fell from her face.

"Crazy robot say what?" Tenten asked.

Suddenly one of the Beebees disappeared, a moment later a punch slammed into Tenten's chest. Tenten lost her grip on the hammer's handle as her entire body was pushed backwards. Tenten slammed into a wall and slid to the ground gasping for air.

"… M-My god… these things run on chakra… this isn't good" Tenten muttered as the Beebees slowly started to converge on her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as X and Yuna smashed through the windows to the 4th floor, they quickly split up and started to search each room. X was the first one to hit the jackpot, he entered a room that looked like it used to be a recovery ward… now it was full of different types of car parts and chassis and there was loud music in the background.

X cautiously walked through the makeshift garage keeping his eyes open and his hand of the handle of one of his swords. He soon came up to a large pair of legs sticking out from under a nearby car.

"Dude, it's about time, I've been waiting for over an hour, just leave the food on the table and get out! Seriously!!!" the angry voice under the car spoke as it's owner continued working on the car.

X recognised the voice, it belonged to the guy how only a few days ago had his hands around his and Ron's throats. Motor Ed.

X drew and Katana and leaned down, he used his free hand to grab Motor Ed's ankle and quickly pulled the large man from under the car.

"Hey what the big…!!!" Motor Ed stopped speaking when he found a sword at his throat. He looked up and saw X with a grin on his face.

"Hi, remember me?" X asked smugly as he looked Motor Ed over, his body was still changed from the Chakra injections he had received, his skin still a charcoal grey.

"Hey dude, for a moment I didn't recognise you without my hand around your throat…" Motor Ed said with a grin of his own, suddenly his hands shot up and grabbed the rim of the car he'd been working on, with one quick tug, Motor Ed used monstrous strength to swing the entire car towards X. X was forced to remove his blade from Ed's neck and jump back out of the way of the blow, the car crashed down upside down right where X had been standing a moment before.

Ed Didn't miss a beat, he quickly jump to his feet and with his strength again he slammed the heel of his right foot into the car and send it flying through the air towards X.

X acted quickly, he swung his sword upwards as the car flew at him.

Ed saw this and smirked.

'_The idiot, he'll bust his blades trying to do that…'_

In one quick fluid motion X's blade passed straight through the entire car as if it was butter, the car immediately split in half, the two pieces of the car sailed right past X and smashed straight through the wall behind him.

"D-Dude, how did you do that? Seriously" Motor Ed asked with a shocked expression on his face.

X swung his swords around to the side and held it with both hands.

"I learned how to cut through steel months ago…" X answered cryptically.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yori cautiously yet swiftly moved through the 17th floor trying to find her own opponent. Pretty soon she came to a huge darkened room, she stepped inside and looked up. The two floors above her were completely exposed, it looked like they cad collapsed down years ago. Yori slowly stepped through the rubble surrounding the room.

Hairs on the back of Yori's neck stood on end… somebody was watching her.

"Who's there?" Yori asked while reaching back for her sword.

Suddenly there was movement from above her, Yori looked up just in time for her to see a large blade shooting towards here, the blade was the shape of a crescent moon, about 3 meters long and was shooting towards her with incredible speed.

Yori quickly jumped forwards whilst gripping the sword on her back and pulling it free from the chain wrapped around her waist. The crescent blade smashed into the ground where Yori had been standing a moment before.

"Ahh, very good, very good Frauline" a voice echoed through the room with a German accent. Yori looked up and saw a short man standing on the remains of the floor above her. He was dressed in a red armour that completely covered his body, on his head was a black helmet that looked more like a bucket, the only parts of his body visible were his mouth and his eyes, both of which looked… wrong…

The skin around his mouth was a charcoal grey colour and his eyes gave off an eerie dark blue glow. Yori recognised this man from a picture in her mission briefing, this was Professor Dementor, but the grey skin and glowing eyes were new.

"Professor Dementor, I shall give you this one chance, give yourself up now" Yori said as she raised her blade.

"Hehe, allow me to make an offer of MY OWN!!!" Dementor screamed the last two words as he raised his hand upwards quickly.

Yori felt a rumbling behind her, she spun around in time to see the rubble behind her shifting, suddenly the same crescent blade that had been shooting towards her a moment ago shot out of the ground and flew at her again.

Yori stepped backwards in shock as she prepared to try to dodge the blade, instead her foot caught on something and she stumbled backwards, as Yori fell she saw the crescent blade sail right past her face while she was still falling.

After hitting the ground Yori immediately spun around and quickly jumped back to her feet just in time to see the blade spin around in the air and shoot back towards her, at the same time she noticed the Dementor had also trusted his hand forward.

"He can control the blade's movements? How?" Yori thought as she prepared to attack.

As the blade approached her Yori jumped into the air towards Dementor letting the blade fly under her. While in the air Yori managed to loosen the chain around her waist enough for her to slip out of it, Yori pulled back and threw her sword towards Dementor with the chain attached to the hilt.

Dementor didn't seem worried at all, in fact he was smiling, Dementor raised his hand again and this time trusted it down to the ground. Suddenly something shot down from above and blocked Yori's sword. Yori looked shocked, it was another Crescent shaped blade

'_Two of them, this isn't good'_

After knocking Yori's sword to the side the new blade changed directions and shot towards Yori again, Yori was in trouble now, she was still in mid air and couldn't dodge again.

Yori gripped the chain tightly and pulled as hard as she could, the sword flew back into get grip. Yori held the blade out in front of her while the chain wrapped around her arm.

"**Aim and Fire, Tenshi!!!" **suddenly there was an eruption of bright white light. Dementor flinched and covered his eyes to block out the light.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji, Kim and Shego moved quickly as a unit to search the 21st floor, there was only supposed to be one low level chakra signature on this floor, after they took care of that they could move up and deal with Drakken himself. Thanks to Neji's Byakugan they were able to find the chakra signature very quickly, it was in a large room that used to be an old operating theatre with a glass roof for viewers.

They entered the dark room and took up each of their stances, Shego ignited both of her hands in a green glow ready to take on their enemy. Neji and Kim both stood with their palms open ready to fight, however there was no opponent in sight, the room was too dark.

Neji quickly scanned the room with his Byakugan, now that they were closer Neji could tell who their opponent was. Only a second after Neji's Byakugan activated, his eyes widened in shock.

"Shego, Kim, get out of here now!!!" Neji said urgently.

"W-What, who is it?" Kim asked, worried about Neji's tone of urgency.

Neji never got the chance to answer, a shadow moved from above and descended towards them.

"GET OUT NOW!!!" Neji yelled as he jumped towards the shadow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron wasn't in much of a hurry, he had volunteered to take on the strongest chakra signature, so had had to be careful and take this slowly, Hanzo Hyuuga was most likely here somewhere. He 14th floor of the hospital seemed to be solely for patients recovery. He checked each of the rooms very carefully, eventually he came to a room with a large pool that he guess had to be for patients physical rehab. Ron walked along side the pool to a door on the other side of the room, before Ron made it past the pool he heard a small splash, like a stone being thrown into the water. Ron spun to the right and gripped the handle of the sword in his back with his right hand.

Ron scanned the room, the ground was clear, the roof, right, left all clear, the water in the pool was still again, there was no sign that anything had fallen into or gotten out of the water. Ron let down his guard and started to walk towards the door again, he stopped when he felt something, a rumble from below, it was several floors below him, somebody had started fighting.

Ron reached up to tap his radio when he felt something, a sudden chill, something was behind him, something big enough to cast a shadow over him, blocking out all sunlight.

Ron slowly turned around and his eyes widened, the water in the pool was moving, it had risen up out of the water and taken the shape of a dragon.

"Oh shi…!!!" Ron said as he spun around and grabbed his sword, but he was too slow, the water dragon shot at him and slammed against his chest, his body was smashed through the doors he had been walking towards. Ron hit the ground but the water still flooded at him, it pushed him across a hallway towards a glass window that reached the floor.

"Oh damn it!!!" Ron covered his head with his arms as his body smashed head first through the window and out of the building.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four blurs that had been jumping form building to building had picked up their speed, they realised they were almost there when they noticed the Hospital appear in the distance, they would be there in another few minutes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron gripped the bandage of his sword hard, after smashing through the window he had just enough time to stab the sword into the side of the building as he fell, and hang there from two meters of bandage.

"Whew… that was a little too close…" Ron muttered as he looked down to see cars driving on the street 14 floors down.

Ron pulled himself up the bandage like and rope and gripped the handle of his sword, quickly Ron pulled himself up and planted both of his feet on the blunt side of the sword allowing him to balance on it. Ron then reached up to the window he had smashed through the pulled himself up back into the building. Ron then tightened his grip on the bandage and yanked his sword out of the side of the building and pulled it up to himself.

"Well, well, I wasn't expecting you to be quite so… skilled…" a voice said from behind Ron.

Ron spun around with his sword in hand ready to defend himself, but there was nobody there.

"Tell me… how is it that a child like yourself could possibly have this much talent?" the voice asked again.

Ron still couldn't see where the voice was coming from, so he decided to stall until he did.

"Our age… because we're so young people underestimate us… our strength… out skill… our intelligence… what those people fail to realise is that people like me have been trained from birth to do what we do…" Ron said as he cautiously made his way down the corridor keeping his eyes open for his opponent.

"Very well, then, as a courtesy to you… I shall not hold back…" this time the voice came from behind Ron.

Ron spun around only to be struck in the back by a blast of water again, Ron fell backwards and hit the ground hard.

Ron looked up in time to see the water moving, morphing, moulding into the shape of a man, after a few moments the shape turned solid and it's colour changed. the new man was wearing a red body suit, had a charcoal grey skin and wore an eye patch over his left eye. Ron was able to recognise him easily despite the change in his skin.

"Gemini…" Ron muttered

"Correct, how do you like my abilities… the Chakra injection had some different effects on each of us, on me, it caused a genetic mutation, I'm able to transform my body into a liquid" Gemini explained but Ron didn't seem to be listening, in fact he had a look of shock and fear on his face, but his fear didn't seem to be of Gemini himself.

'_That's why his signature seemed to be the strongest, but if he's here then…_

Ron quickly reached up and tapped his radio.

"Everyone come in! Hanzo isn't on the 14th floor has anybody found him!!!" Ron screamed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji was the first to fall, the shadow he had jumped at had knocked him to the side as if he was nothing. Kim and Shego were in shock at what they saw, a man landed in front of them, over his body he wore a black cloak with red clouds, he had long black hair, his eyes where a ghostly white like Neji's and he had a small black goatee.

"H-Hanzo…" Kim muttered in her shock.

"Miss Possible… you are quite the anomaly… you have stood against me twice and you still live…" Hanzo said as he slowly approached them.

Shego didn't waste time listening to him, she quickly powered up her hands and fired a volley of her green blasts.

"**Kaiten!"** (Heavenly Whirl) with that said Hanzo quickly spun on his heel with great speed, a sphere of swirling chakra surrounded Hanzo, Shego's blasts were deflected away easily.

Hanzo stopped his spin and looked at Shego with an amused smile.

"Nice try…" with that said Hanzo rushed forwards whilst Shego powered up her hands again.

Shego trusted her right hand forward only for Hanzo to duck under the blast, Hanzo planted a hand on the ground and trusted his foot into Shego's stomach, the strike was so strong it caused Shego to fly backwards and slam into the far wall.

"Ahh!" Shego grunted as she fell to the ground.

Hanzo turned to the only one left standing. Kim looked terrified, Hanzo had almost killed her twice in the past and each time Ron had saved her, but now Ron wasn't here.

'_I can't just stand here, he'll kill me, I have to fight!!!' _Kim screamed internally.

Kim rushed forward as fast as she could, she trusted her open palm towards his chest where his heart is… but her hand fell short, Hanzo easily gripped Kim's wrist stopping it from touching him.

"Interesting… a Jyuuken strike, if your attack had hit, it might have actually killed me" Hanzo said as he tightened his grip on Kim's wrist causing the bones inside to pop, Kim winced as she tried to keep her footing.

"However… you're still years from being able to defeat me, now it's time I finished with I started when the threw you from that window…" Hanzo said as he raised his right hand and opened his palm, he quickly thrust it towards Kim's own chest, the same move Kim had attempted.

Kim knew she had to act quickly, she let her legs go lack so she fell to the ground, then she planted her free hand on the ground and lashed out with her feet, Hanzo's hand shot at Kim as she fell. Kim's heel smashed into Hanzo's gut hard enough to send him flying backwards, but at the exact same time Hanzo's hand grazed past the lift side of Kim's face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kim let out a shrill scream as Hanzo's hand grazed past her, Kim fell to the ground grasping her left eye in pain as blood seeped through her fingers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Aim and Fire, Tenshi!!!"**

After a moment the flash subsided, the crescent blade heading for Yori was blasted out of the air by a bright blue bolt of energy.

"What the…" Professor Dementor was stunned by the sight, before the flash Yori had been holding a sword with a chain connected to the hilt. Now her entire right arm was covered in a large gauntlet that reached her shoulder, at the wrist were two sleek metal sections connected with a thin wire like a bow.

Yori finally landed softly on the ground.

"Tenshi, the angelic bow…" Yori revealed the name of her gauntlet.

Yori didn't waste a second, she immediately aimed her gauntlet at Dementor and pulled the string back with her left hand, immediately a bolt of blue energy formed in the bow and Yori released it.

Dementor saw it coming and quickly pulled his hand up, one of the crescent blades shot up to him and he jumped down from his spot on the upper floor, the arrow shot past his just as he landed on the blunt side of the blade and stood there hovering.

Yori noticed something when he jumped though, she knew how he was controlling the blades.

"So that's it… chakra strings…" Yori said bluntly. Chakra strings were what a ninja puppet user controlled his weapons, just like Kankuro had done in his fight against Ron at the Chuunin exams.

"Heh, it seems you have uncovered my secret Frauline… I was very intrigued by these… what do you call them, chakra strings?… it was simple to find a way to use them to control the movement of these blades, which were also forged with chakra…" Dementor revealed with a smirk as he raised both of his hands. Immediately the first crescent blade rose to it's master and hovered at his side.

"Now… let us see what happens when I force even more chakra into THE BLADES!!!" Dementor screamed the last few words.

Sure enough he channelled a large amount of chakra into the blade, a moment later the blade shot towards Yori.

Yori acted immediately, she pulled back the string of her bow and generated another arrow and let it fly at the blade that was flying towards her.

Yori's eyes widened when the unthinkable happened, the blade and the arrow hit in mid air but the blade sliced straight through the arrow without losing any momentum.

'_What!!?' _Yori mentally said in her shock.

She jumped out of the way just as the blade slammed into the ground at her feet. She pulled back the string and generated her third arrow and let it fly, it too was slashed into nothing as the blade kept coming after her.

'_Damn it!' _Yori cursed as she brought her hand up and concentrated.

"**Tenshi-ton : Tenshi Ken No Jutsu!" **(Angel Style : Angel Blade Technique) Yori said as she channeled chakra into the sword, suddenly the two bow sections folded back into the arm and a straight blade emerged from over the top of Yori's wrist pointing forwards. Yori brought the blade upwards and was able to deflect the crescent blade before it reached her. Her victory was short lived when she spotted three more of them heading for her, all from different directions.

'_No!!!' _Yori was starting to panic as the blades converged on her. _'… one way…'_ Yori thought as she nicked the her finger on the end of her Tenshi blade. Yori quickly placed her hands in the Bird seal.

Bird-Dragon-Boar-Dog-Tiger-Monkey-Ram.

"**Aoi hasu-ton : Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" **(Blue Lotus Style : Summoning Technique)

Yori slammed the palm of her hand into the ground, a second later a burst of smoke surrounded Yori just as each of the crescent blades were about to strike her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

X skidded to a halt as Ed knocked him back again. X prepared himself for another attack but before he could do anything Ed was right in his face again.

"Shit!" X seethed as Ed drove his fist into X's gut again forcing him even further back.

X dropped to his knees coughing as he tried to get his breath back.

The fight had only started a few minutes ago but nothing he threw at Motor Ed worked, Ed wasn't just strong like he had showed in the past, he was also extremely fast, so before X could even finish the hand seals for a Jutsu Ed was on him.

X slowly stood back up and started to channel chakra into his eyes.

"**ShoutenGUUUUU!!!" **before X could finish his technique a fist drove hard into his gut again, Ed had seen X about to use his technique and didn't want to give him the chance, he rushed forwards and caught his opponent in a powerful upper cut to the gut.

X's body shot up into the air and slammed hard into the ceiling before it fell back down to the ground, one of his swords had been knocked to the side whilst the second stabbed into the ground right next to him.

"Dude, I thought I'd get a decent fight outta you but you totally suck, seriously!" Ed said with amusement as he walked around behind X, Ed bent over and pulled X up by the scruff of his coat, X tried to strike out with a quick backhand from his left fist but his wrist was easily caught by Motor Ed.

"I don't think so dude…" Ed said with a chuckle as he wrapped his free arm around X's throat from behind and started to apply pressure. X ground his teeth as he tried to breath, his right hand clawed at Ed arm in an attempt to loosen his grip, his other hand was still being held by Ed.

'_H-How is this happening?…' _X wondered as his vision started to darken. _'… I've fought against more opponents than I can count… but this guy beat me in just a few minutes… how can there be that much of a gap between our strength?…' _X thought as his world went black.

As his eyes closed for what may be the last time, a face appeared in his mind's eye, a girl with black hair being held back by a red Yama headband.

'… _Yori… how am I supposed to be able to protect her, if I can't even beat this idiot?…' _X thought. Then a second face appeared in front of him, a face older than his own, the face concealed by a black cloak and a straw hat, X could only make out his eyes, red with a black X through them.

'… _Senban…' _X's memories strayed to the day he fought against his brother, the day Yori almost died.

Immediately X's eyes snapped open and the world around him came into focus… his eyes looked forward and he saw his white sword stabbed into the ground right in front of him, X's foot moved on instinct, it rose up and struck the hand guard of the sword sending it into the air, X held out his one free hand and caught the sword's handle. Then still acting on instinct, X twirled the sword around so it was blade down and trusted it towards his own body.

Ed felt a piercing pain in his chest, he shakily looked down and his eyes widened when he saw a bloody white sword coming out of X's back and into his own chest.

X held the sword firmly in place as he coughed up a little blood.

"D-Dude… why?" Ed asked in his shock as he lost his grip on X's left wrist.

"B-Because… to protect her…" X sputtered as a splash of blood hit the ground, "… I would sacrifice anything… everything… even…" X spoke as his newly freed hand shot up and gripped the handle of the sword even tighter. "… myself!!!" X shouted the last word, with both hands he held the sword firmly and pushed it sharply backwards, the rest of the sword entered X's body until the hand guard hit him.

The tip of the sword emerged from Motor Ed's back covered in blood.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten unrolled her fifth scroll and planted her hand against it, a poof of smoke later a pair of nun-chaku were twirling in her hands. The Beebee bot's charged her again, Tenten swung the weapons in both hands hoping to take down another of her opponents, unfortunately one Beebee appeared at her left and stopped the left nun-chaku while another Beebee appeared to her right and stopped her right weapon, then a third Beebee appeared right in front of her and struck her hard in the chest with it's right fist.

Tenten's body flew backwards smashed straight through a drywall landing outside the building, Tenten braced herself for a fall, after all they were 10 floors up, but it felt strange when her back hit something solid, Tenten looked around and found she had landed on a balcony outside the hospital.

"Oh thank god…" Tenten muttered, but then she noticed the Beebee bots climbing through the wall after her. "… then again…"

Tenten slowly picked herself up whilst reaching back into her main weapon pouch.

"I can only go this far… I have to use it…" Tenten muttered.

Tenten stood up straight and held her hand forward, in her hands were two small pink scrolls.

"**Still you fight, it is useless…" **the lead Beebee said as it approached her.

Tenten quickly kneeled down and placed both of the scrolls on the ground to her left and right. Tenten then clasped her hands into the tiger seal.

Tiger-Snake-Monkey-Rabbit-Snake

After finishing the hand seals Tenten crossed her arm in front of her and spoke.

"**Soshoryu!!!" **(Twin Rising Dragons)

Suddenly the entire balcony was covered by a thick smoke, out of the smoke burst two snake like dragons made of smoke, the dragons coiled around each other in a helix pattern, finally the smoke dragons disappeared revealing the two scrolls coiled around each other. Tenten jumped high up between the two scrolls and placed her hands against a kanji mark on the scroll, in a poof of smoke she had a sickle in one hand and a spear in the other, she immediately threw both of the weapons as the Beebee bots. As soon as these weapons left her hands she placed them against the scrolls again to get two more weapons, this time a short sword and a large shuriken, this continued on and one, she kept summoning weapons and throwing them, soon enough there were dozens of weapons flying straight for the Beebee bots.

"**Warning, multiple projectile weapons incoming…" **immediately four of the Beebee bots rushed behind the fifth using it as a shield.

The sacrificed robot took the attack head on, each of the weapons ripped a piece of the robot away, it was hard to tell which weapon finished it off but it's pieces soon fell to the ground next to all of the weapons. Two of the Beebee bots launched themselves up into the air after Tenten the very moment they felt the danger was over. Tenten just smirked.

"I'm not finished yet!" Tenten yelled as she pulled hand hands back, the Beebee were just able to notice something shining in the sunlight, thin metal wires coming from Tenten's fingertips, dozens of them.

Suddenly the each and every one of the weapons that Tenten had thrown shot from the ground and headed straight for the airborne Beebees from behind, seeing as they were in the air they were completely defenseless.

A sickle sliced the head clean off one of them while a giant kunai smashed straight through the chest of another.

Tenten and the remains of the two Beebees fell to the ground, Tenten was on her knees gasping for breath, that attack had taken the very last of her Chakra.

"**Reassessing threat level… substantial… raising chakra output from 30 percent to 60 percent…" **the lead Beebee said as it took a step towards Tenten.

'_Shit… at least… I managed to get four of them…' _Tenten thought as the remaining two Beebee's rushed towards her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four new arrivals looked up at the 25 floor hospital that towered above them, with a nod from their leader the four shadows split up and headed towards the hospital in different directions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron had received no answer from anybody, only static over the radio, meanwhile Gemini had pressed his attack, true to his word he was not holding back.

Ron tried everything to attack his opponent but nothing worked, if he attacked with his sword then it would just pass straight through him like Gemini was made of… well, water. He couldn't use any lightning attacks because of that same reason, they would just be turned against him.

"Well, this has been fun, but I think it is time to finish things here…" Gemini said as he held out a hand to Ron, immediately Gemini's hand shot forward made of water and wrapped around Ron's head, immediately Ron felt water start to go down his throat, Ron didn't know whether to be afraid or disgusted, he dropped his sword and attempted to beat at the arm holding him up, but his hand just passed through it.

"Just give up boy, it'll end quicker…" Gemini said with a sneer as he increased the pressure around Ron's head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanzo regained his footing after Kim kicked him, he looked down to see Kim writhing in pain holding her left eye. He smirked.

"So, my attack hit your eye… the Jyuuken strikes damage organs internally and the eye is too complex for even the most powerful healing Jutsu to fix… you'll never see out of that eye again…" Hanzo said mockingly as he approached Kim.

Kim heard him and let out a small upset gasp when she heard him say her eye can never be fixed. Hanzo gave Kim a hard kick that made her roll over and look up at Hanzo, he left eye was closed but had blood seeping from it, her right eye was filled with tears.

"… but you need not wory about that, you're not going to be around long enough to use your eyes anyway" Hanzo said as he powered up another Jyuuken strike and aimed it for her heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

X fell forward as the sword came loose from Motor Ed, X crawled for a moment before grasping the sword still lodged in his own and chest and quickly pulled it out.

"ARRGGHH!!!" X roared in pain as he pulled it out.

Motor Ed stumbled forward with a look of rage in his face, blood still falling from his chest.

"You… you little bastard, I'm gonna pulverize you, seriously!!!" Motor Ed said he pulled a large water pipe free from the wall and walked towards X's prone body with it raised high above his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten braced herself as the two remaining chakra powered robots surrounded her prone body and prepared for the final attack, both robots raised their fists ready to strike. But it never came.

A green blur appeared in front of her with a hand planted against the floor.

"**Konoha Senpuu!!!" **(Leaf Whirlwind) The green blur spun around at high speeds and kicked both remaining Beebee bots away from Tenten. Finally the blur stopped moving, it stood up with one hand behind his back and another out to the opponents. Tenten looked up and saw the black hair in a bowl cut and the green jumpsuit with the headband used as a belt around his waist.

"L-Lee!!?" Tenten said in surprise.

The Konoha Genin turned his head slightly and grinned at his teammate.

"Do not fear Tenten, Konoha's beautiful green beast has arrived!" Rock Lee said with a grin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was on the verge of drowning, Gemini had kept him in this technique for almost a full minute, but then something happened that he hadn't expected.

"**Gatsuuuga!!!" **(Double Piercing Fang) a scream filled the air from outside the building.

Gemini looked out the window and his eyes widened when he saw what he can only describe as a spinning vortex heading towards him.

"What on earSSSSPPPHHH" Gemini was cut off when the vortex smashed straight through the window and smashed into him, the cortex was so strong that it caused Gemini's water body to explode, this in turn released Ron from the attack. Ron fell to the ground and choked up at least a gallon of water before looking up, he saw a boy wearing a gray hoodie with a small white dog on his head.

"K-Kiba?" Ron said in shock.

Kiba turned around and gave Ron a toothy grin.

"Never thought I'd see the day when I'd get to save your ass" Kiba said in a cocky tone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim braced herself as the attack came, but no pain came, she opened her eyes to see that Hanzo's attack had stopped about two inches away from her chest.

'_W-Why would he stop' _Kim wondered.

Then she noticed that Hanzo seemed to be struggling against something.

Kim moved back lightly so that Hanzo's hand wouldn't reached her, that's where she noticed something, with her one good eye she could see Hanzo's feet touching a very dark shadow, Kim followed the shadow and saw that it was coming from somebody she didn't recognize, a young boy kneeling down, he had black hair tied back, he wore a green vest and had a Konoha forehead protector wrapped around his upper arm. Finally he had his hands in the rat seal.

"**Kagemane No Jutsu **Successful" (Shadow Imitation Technique) the boy said simply.

Shego had finally managed to shake the cobwebs from her head from Hanzo's attack on her, she was a little surprised to see the new arrival, she recognized him easily.

"Shikamaru… good to see you ya lazy bastard" Shego said playfully with a grin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

X braced himself for the strike, but it never came, the very moment Ed swung his pipe down at X it was stopped. X looked up and was a little shocked by what he saw, a wall of sand was blocking the pipe.

X's eyes widened in shock and a little fear.

'_Of all the people to help me…'_ X thought.

"… why him" X voice the last two words of his thought.

X craned his head around a little to see his savior, a young man dressed in red robes, he wore a large gourd on his back and had a Sand village forehead protector tied into the band that held the gourd up. The man also had short red, had black rings under his eyes and had a tattoo on the left side of his forehead of the Kanji for 'Love'.

The man stood there with a stoic look with his arms crossed as sand flowed from the gourd on his back.

"G-Gaara" X muttered.

**To Be Continued…**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok, hope you enjoyed the new chapter, please leave a review, they really help inspire me :)**


End file.
